Harry Potter Sexy Version
by Tayoel
Summary: AU of the Sixth Book. Harry and friends begin a new kind of relationships, and meanwhile a new misterious character apperars... Sex (a lot of, including orgy and incest), love, adventure, mystery. [Fixed Chapters]
1. Ottime Notizie

**_PREFAZIONE_**

**_Salve a tutti e bentrovati._**

**_Ho cominciato a scrivere questa fanfiction diversi anni fa, interrompendola per mancanza di tempo, e l'ho ripresa in mano solo recentemente. Quindi troverete alcune differenze stilistiche tra i primi capitoli e gli ultimi pubblicati, ma la trama resta la stessa._**

**_All'inizio e alla fine di alcuni capitoli sono riportati alcuni commenti che ho rivolto, a suo tempo, a degli utenti del sito manga. it che avevano commentato la mia storia (prima che la rimuovessero per infrazione alle norme del sito, cosa che spero non accada anche qui), ma ho deciso di lasciarli comunque, ritenendoli oramai parte integrante "storica" dei capitoli._**

**_A proposito della trama, questa storia contiene sia elementi destinati ad un pubblico maturo (ma tanto la leggeranno tutti XD) sia una trama meno spinta e di genere avventura/azione. Strano mix, lo so, ma questa è una fic sperimentale. ^_^_**

**_Spero che la lettura sia di vostro gradimento._**

**_Sailor-Sun a.k.a Tayoel_**

**_._**

HARRY POTTER SEXY VERSION

INTRODUZIONE

Ho cominciato a scrivere questa fic per divertirmi un po', nonchè per inserirvi tutti i frutti della mia mente bacata (troppo osè per le altre mie fic, che desidererei restassero serie). Apprezzerò ogni commento che vorrete gentilmente inviarmi. Buona lettura.

CHAPTER 1: OTTIME NOTIZIE

Harry stava correndo lungo un corridoio lunghissimo. Non sapeva dove si trovava, ne come fosse arrivato li. Il corridoio terminava con una porta vagamente familiare, dalla quale provenivano rumori simili a piccole esplosioni. La cicatrice gli faceva molto male: più si avvicinava alla porta, più il dolore cresceva. Quando fu arrivato abbastanza vicino alla fine del corridoio il ragazzo riuscì a sentire un'altra cosa oltre alle esplosioni: una risata fredda e acuta, senza gioia. No, non era una risata, ma due molto simili. Una era indubbiamente di un uomo, ma l'altra era di una donna. Harry sapeva perché ridevano: stavano per uccidere qualcuno. Il giovane mago era quasi arrivato alla porta. La cicatrice gli faceva malissimo.

Harry: No! Non fatelo! Non uccidetelo! SIRIUS!

Il ragazzo si svegliò di soprassalto, alzandosi a sedere sul letto. La cicatrice doleva ancora, ma solo leggermente. Dopo qualche secondo si infilò gli occhiali, per poter osservare bene la sua camera, come se la vista di un ambiente familiare servisse a calmarlo. Ma non c'era nulla di tranquillizzante in quella stanza: era solo una prigione. Neanche la vista del rotolo di pergamena su cui erano riportati i risultati dei suoi G.U.F.O. (tutti più che sufficienti) servì a farlo sentire meglio. Il ragazzo osservò la gabbia della sua civetta desolatamente vuota. L'aveva fatta uscire qualche giorno prima, per farle sgranchire le ali, ma non era più tornata. Facendo vagare lo sguardo per la stanza, Harry si accorse della data che segnava il calendario: aveva compiuto sedici anni. Poco dopo, improvvisamente, il ragazzo sentì qualcuno armeggiare con le decine di lucchetti che chiudevano la porta della sua camera. Due minuti più tardi un uomo alto, grasso e con le guance rosse entrò come una furia nella stanza.

Vernon: ORA BASTA, RAGAZZO! Sarà la ventesima volta che urli nel sonno! Non si riesce a chiudere occhio con il chiasso che fai! Vedi di piantarla!

Harry: (ironico) Conosci qualche cosa che mi possa aiutare, zio Vernon?

Vernon: Certo! Non dormire! (si volta verso la finestra) E perché mai tieni la finestra aperta? Ti vuoi ammalare? Abbiamo gia abbastanza grane!

Harry: E' per Edvige: così potrà rientrare, quando torna…

Vernon: Tzè! E per aspettare una stupida civetta tu vuoi congelare la casa?

Harry: Ma zio Vernon, è estate! Non fa così freddo!

Vernon: Non mi importa! Questa finestra deve restare chiu...MA COSA...?

L'uomo non riuscì a finire la frase. Si era avvicinato alla finestra per chiuderla, ma, prima che potesse farlo, qualcosa di piccolo e piumato era entrato della stanza ad una velocità folle, emanando suoni acutissimi e mandando a gambe all'aria il Babbano. Il ragazzo era stupefatto. Dopo avere volteggiato per la stanza per qualche secondo, lo strano oggetto si schiantò sul letto del giovane, dove rimase fermo e zitto.

Vernon: (rialzandosi) Ma...MA CHE DIAVOLO SUCCEDE ORA? COS'E' QUEL COSO?

Harry: Leo! Sei tu!

Harry si sporse in avanti per afferrare il microscopico gufo di Ron, il suo migliore amico ad Hogwarts. La simpatica palla di piume era assolutamente ferma. "A quanto pare Ron è riuscito ad addestrarlo" pensò il ragazzo.

Vernon: Ti ho chiesto che cos'è!

Harry: E' un gufo, Zio. (nota il rotolo di carta legato alla zampa dell'uccello) Porta un messaggio.

Vernon: Non voglio altri uccellacci in casa mia! Gia non sopporto quella tua civetta...

Harry: (leggermente alterato) Lo lascio ripartire subito, contento?

Subito dopo aver staccato la lettera dalla zampa dell'uccello, questo spiccò il volo e, ululando come un forsennato, uscì dalla finestra.

Vernon: Solo dei malati di mente potrebbero avere come animale domestico un simile pericolo ambulante! (rivolgendosi ad Harry) Ora me ne vado. Se sento ancora un rumore ti rimando nello stanzino del sottoscala!

Dopo le sue consuete minacce, lo zio acquisito di Harry Potter uscì dalla stanza sbattendo energicamente la porta. Poco dopo, il mago sentì i lucchetti chiudersi uno dopo l'altro, i passi dell'uomo nel corridoio ed il chiudersi della sua camera da letto. Appena questi rumori cessarono Harry aprì di gran fretta la lettera che aveva ancora in mano e la lesse:

_Caro Harry,_

_Come stai? Spero bene. Abbiamo una bellissima notizia per te: papà ha fatto i più svariati incantesimi di protezione alla nostra casa, così potrai venire da noi senza correre rischi._

Leggendo quelle parole, sul volto del giovane mago spuntò un ampio sorriso. "E io che mi ero rassegnato a passare tutto il resto dell'estate dai Dursley!" pensò.

_Domani Fred e George passeranno a prenderti a mezzogiorno. E' inutile che tu mi risponda, verranno comunque._

_P.S.: Hermione ed io ti mandiamo i nostri più calorosi auguri per i tuoi sedici anni. _

_P.P.S.__: Spero che Leo non faccia troppo chiasso._

Harry si sentiva euforico, completamente dimentico del sogno di poco prima. L'indomani sarebbe tornato alla Tana.

FINE PRIMO CAPITOLO

Accidenti, non credevo di poter scrivere cose così ben fatte anche senza volerlo! Le parti "più interessanti" arriveranno fra poco. Continuate a seguirmi e...a commentare (please).


	2. La Tana

HARRY POTTER SEXY VERSION

CHAPTER 2: LA TANA

Il giorno dopo, appena svegliatosi, il ragazzo corvino si sbrigò ad alzarsi e a prepararsi per partire: caricò tutte le sue cose nel baule senza neanche ordinarle, tanta era la fretta che aveva.

Vernon: Che DIAVOLO stai combinando, ragazzo?

La faccia paonazza dello zio di Harry lo scrutava dall'entrata, ora aperta, della stanza del ragazzo.

Harry: Me ne vado.

Vernon: Te ne vai? E dove di grazia?

Harry: Ti ricordi della lettera che ho ricevuto stanotte? Era del mio amico Ron: dice che i suoi fratelli verranno qui oggi per portarmi a casa loro.

Il volto del Babbano divenne di un bel color melanzana.

Vernon: Loro...quei...vengono qui?

Harry: Si. Arriveranno a mezzogiorno.

Vernon: Ma...COME?

Vernon Dursley aveva ottimi motivi per preoccuparsi: ogni volta che qualcuno appartenente al mondo dei maghi si era avvicinato a casa sua, questa aveva riportato gravi danni. Quattro anni prima la finestra della camera di Harry era stata quasi distrutta dall'auto dei Weasley, e due anni addietro il camino della sala era esploso, riempiendo di fuliggine tutta la stanza. Anche Harry si domandava come Fred e George sarebbero arrivati.

Harry: Non lo so neanche io...

Petunia: AAAAAH!

Dudley: PAPA'! PAPA'!

Vernon: Bontà divina! Che succede?

Sia l'uomo che il ragazzo scesero le scale della casa, diretti in cucina, dalla quale erano arrivate le urla. Mentre scendevano, Harry riuscì a sentire delle voci familiari che dicevano: "Scusi signora...""Non volevamo spaventarvi..." Se le voci appartenevano a chi Harry pensava, quelle erano balle colossali. Una volta arrivati in cucina, Harry e suo zio poterono constatare chi erano gli intrusi: si trattava di due ragazzi identici, dai capelli rossi e con qualche lentiggine. Dovevano avere circa diciotto anni.

Vernon: E voi chi siete? Come siete entrati? FUORI DA CASA MIA!

Fred (o George? Non lo so neanche io...nda ^_^): Scusi per l'intrusione: siamo qui per prendere Harry.

Vernon: ANDATEVENE! QUESTA E' UN' EFF...

La frase mori in gola all'uomo quando vide che i due ragazzi avevano estratto dalle vesti due lunghi pezzi di legno, e che ora questi erano puntati contro di lui. La zia ed il cugino di Harry, già raggomitolati per la paura in un angolo, si fecero ancora più piccoli (sempre che Dudley ci riesca: è una balenottera. nda ^_^)

George (o Fred? Va beh, lasciamoli così. nda ^_^): Siamo spiacenti di dovere usare certi metodi, ma Harry verrà con noi, che lo vogliate o no.

Fred: (a Harry) Dove sono i tuoi bagagli?

Harry: Sono di sopra...ma non sono ancora pronti: siete in anticipo.

George: Non importa, ti aiuteremo noi a finirli.

I due ragazzi, sempre tenendo le bacchette puntate contro i Babbani, troppo spaventati per muoversi, salirono le scale ed arrivarono in camera di Harry. Non ebbero molte difficoltà a trovare la strada: erano già stati in casa del ragazzo, precedentemente. Una volta entrati nella stanza, i due gemelli notarono libri, abiti, fogli di pergamena e molto altro sparsi dappertutto.

Harry: Cercherò di metterci il minor tempo possibile...

Fred: Non ti preoccupare, ci pensiamo noi. BAGAGLIUS!

Pochi secondi più tardi il baule di Harry conteneva tutto ciò che il ragazzo doveva portare con se.

Harry: Questa me la devo imparare.

George: Avanti Harry, afferra il tuo baule e dacci la mano.

Harry: Come? Volete...Smaterializzarmi con voi?

Fred: Non ti preoccupare, oramai siamo esperti.

George: Fidati.

Harry: Ok.

Il giovane diede la mano ai suoi amici, nonostante l'idea di lasciare parti del suo corpo nella sua camera lo inquietasse non poco.

George: Sei pronto? Partiamo...ora!

Un CRAC! secco e il terzetto si Materializzò nel giardino di casa Weasley.

Harry: Però. Pensavo peggio.

Fred: Ehm...Harry...non ti dispiace se ti lasciamo qui, vero?

Harry: No, ma...perché non entrate? E' casa vostra, dopotutto.

George: Si, ma...vedi...nostra madre non ha ancora accettato la nostra fuga da Hogwarts.

Fred: Non sarebbe salutare per noi tornare a casa adesso...

Harry: Ma...quando siamo tornati da Hogwarts c'eravate anche voi alla stazione...

George: Beh, ecco...la mamma non sapeva ancora cosa avevamo combinato...

Harry: Ah, capisco.

George: (voltandosi verso il fratello) Forza, torniamo al nostro negozio di scherzi, mi è venuta in mente un'idea fantastica!

Fred: Aspetta un attimo...BAULE LOCOMOTOR!

Il baule si sollevò a mezz'aria.

Fred: Così non dovrai sforzarti. Ci vediamo.

Un altro CRAC! e i due gemelli si volatilizzarono.

Harry: Un giorno devo andare a visitare il loro negozio...

Ron: Harry! Sei arrivato!

Il giovane mago si voltò verso il suo amico, che gli stava correndo incontro dalla porta di casa.

Harry: Ciao Ron! Come stai?

Ron: Bene grazie. Fred e George...?

Harry: Sono già ripartiti.

Ron: Li capisco. Ogni volta che accenniamo a quei due la mamma comincia a singhiozzare...

Harry: (afferra il suo baule e si incammina verso l'abitazione) Allora sarà meglio evitare di parlare di loro.

Poco dopo i due ragazzi entrarono in casa. A Harry piaceva molto il luogo dove abitava il suo migliore amico: essendo una casa di maghi era zeppa di tutte le cose più strane ed incredibili...beh, agli occhi dei Babbani, almeno. Per i maghi pentole che si lavavano da sole, orologi che invece di segnare l'ora segnalavano dove si trovavano i componenti della famiglia e gnomi in giardino erano normalissimi.

Molly: Oh, Harry caro! Sei già arrivato!

La signora Weasley si alzò dalla poltrona dove stava lavorando a maglia (o perlomeno i ferri lavoravano: lei sorseggiava una tazza di te. nda ^_^) e lo abbraccio con l'affetto di una madre. Harry oramai non provava più imbarazzo ad essere abbracciato a quel modo: gli dava una grande gioia che qualcuno, ogni tanto, gli mostrasse affetto.

Molly: (sciogliendo l'abbraccio) Forza ragazzi, venite a tavola, è quasi pronto.

Detto questo, la donna ed i due ragazzi entrarono in cucina, nello stesso momento in cui dalle scale scendeva una ragazzina quindicenne dai capelli rossi come il fuoco. Appena Ginevra Weasley vide Harry, divenne rossa anche in viso.

Harry: Ciao Ginny.

Ginny: C-ciao Harry...

E si sedette, guardando insistentemente il piatto.

Ron: (sussurrando ad Harry) Mi sa che mia sorella ha ancora una cotta per te.

Harry sapeva che la ragazza provava per lui un sentimento superiore alla semplice amicizia, ma credeva che questo suo sentimento fosse calato di intensità con gli anni. Evidentemente si sbagliava.

Molly: Oh, finalmente è pronto. ACCIO PRANZO!

Dai fornelli della cucina si levò in aria un gustoso tacchino con contorno di patate al forno che, dopo un breve volo, atterrò al centro della tavola.

Harry: Dove sono gli altri?

Ron: Oh, papà e Percy sono al ministero, sai di questi tempi c'è molto da fare, Charlie e Bill sono all'estero, mentre Fr...

Harry riuscì a tappare la bocca all'amico prima che pronunciasse i due nomi, ma solo la prima sillaba di quelle parole provocò un pianto isterico da parte della donna.

Molly: (piangendo) Oh...quei due...ragazzacci...!

Harry: (a Ron) Cosa avevi detto poco fa, scusa?

Ron: Ehm...mamma...perché non mostri ad Harry il suo regalo?

Molly: Il suo...regalo? Oh, certo...certo...

La donna si alzò dalla sedia soffiandosi rumorosamente il naso, andando poi a prendere quello che sembrava (ed era. nda ^_^) un maglione ripiegato.

Molly: (ancora singhiozzando) Ecco caro...ho cercato di immaginare come saresti cresciuto...per le misure...ma se non va bene...

Harry: Oh no, signora. Andrà certamente benissimo. (sorride)

Il sorriso del ragazzo ebbe un effetto calmante sulla donna, che smise di singhiozzare. Dopo che questa si fu seduta, Harry guardò l'ennesimo maglione della signora Weasley: questa volta era verde con una H nera al centro.

Harry: E' bellissimo, signora...

Molly: Oh, grazie caro...ma ora pensiamo a mangiare.

Dopo che una parte del tacchino fu volata in ognuno dei piatti disposti sulla tavola, i commensali cominciarono a mangiare. Harry cominciò a dialogare con Ron di cosa avrebbero fatto durante nell'anno scolastico che li attendeva ad Hogwarts ma, poiché nessuno dei due era esperto in legilimanzia, non riuscirono a percepire i pensieri della ragazza seduta accanto a loro.

Ginny: (pensando) "Caro Harry...anche io ho un regalo per te...e sono certa che ti piacerà."

FINE SECONDO CAPITOLO

Quelli tra voi che hanno abbastanza materia grigia avranno già intuito il contenuto del prossimo capitolo... Premetto già ora che non sono un esperto in materia, ma che cercherò di rendere la scena più realistica possibile per il vostro (e mio ^_^) piacere.

Commentate please.

_**ERRATA CORRIGE: Il compleanno di Ginny è l'11 agosto, quindi durante questo capitolo (e soprattutto durante il successivo) la ragazza ha 14 anni... ma preferisco lasciare le cose così, per evitare critiche troppo pesanti sulla storia.**_


	3. Il Regalo Di Ginny

HARRY POTTER SEXY VERSION

CHAPTER 3: IL REGALO DI GINNY

La giornata trascorse veloce: i due ragazzi si divertirono tutto il pomeriggio a giocare a Spara Schiocco o ad allenarsi a Quidditch. Al tramonto erano entrambi sudati ed esausti.

Molly: Oh, ragazzi, dovete farvi una doccia! Siete fradici!

Ron: (ancora col fiatone) Fradici...ma contenti...vero Harry?

Harry: Già...

Molly: Oh, su, su! Salite e andate a lavarvi!

Ron: Va bene mamma. Harry, seguimi.

I ragazzi salirono fino al terzo piano, vicino alla camera di Ginny, dove si trovava il bagno. Il locale era in legno come il resto della casa, abbastanza ampio, attrezzato con un lavandino ed una doccia con un telo. I due ragazzi cominciarono a spogliarsi, mettendo tutti i loro abiti sporchi in un cesto li vicino. Una volta rimasti in mutande, i giovani maghi poterono osservare l'uno il fisico dell'altro: Harry, da gracilino com'era all'inizio del primo anno, era divenuto più robusto e muscoloso, grazie ai banchetti di Hogwarts e agli allenamenti di Quidditch; Ron era molto più alto di lui, ma non aveva la muscolatura di Harry. Ciononostante, non lo si poteva non considerare un bel ragazzo.

Ron: Vai prima tu.

Harry: D'accordo.

Harry si tolse gli occhiali e le mutande ed entrò nella doccia. Non appena chiuse il telo, i rubinetti di quest'ultima si aprirono, facendo arrivare l'acqua alla giusta temperatura. Harry notò che l'acqua conteneva una qualche sostanza simile allo Shampoo. Poco dopo la spugna si animò e si mise a lavare e massaggiare il corpo del ragazzo, dandogli una piacevole sensazione. Troppo piacevole. Quando la spugna arrivò alle sue parti basse, Harry non poté reprimere l'erezione provocata dal gradevole massaggio. Per un secondo, il ragazzo valutò l'idea di liberarsi dall'eccitazione ma, subito dopo, la spugna smise di insaponarlo ed un getto più consistente d'acqua, questa volta libera da lozioni, lavò completamente il corpo del giovane. Infine un getto di aria calda proveniente dall'alto gli asciugò i capelli. Il ragazzo uscì dalla doccia completamente pulito e prese un asciugamano, mettendoselo intorno alla vita.

Harry: Vorrei avere anche io una doccia così a casa mia.

Ron: Non so se ti conviene...

Harry: Che intendi dire?

Ron: Niente, niente, non farci caso.

Il giovane dai capelli neri si avvicinò al cesto dove aveva lasciato i vestiti, mentre il suo amico si toglieva l'ultimo indumento rimastogli per entrare nella doccia. Con grande sorpresa del giovane mago, anche i suoi abiti erano tornati completamente puliti. Dopo essersi rivestito, il ragazzo si avvicinò alla porta per uscire ma, nonostante il rumore dell'acqua, riuscì a sentire lo scricchiolio del legno del pavimento del corridoio. Qualcuno si era appena allontanato. Ed il ragazzo aveva già una mezza idea di chi fosse. Una volta uscito dal bagno, subito prima di lasciare la maniglia, Harry capì il significato della parole di Ron: il suo amico stava impiegando troppo tempo per lavarsi.

Dopo cena, tutte le persone presenti nella casa si lavarono, si cambiarono e andarono a dormire. Harry e Ron si sistemarono nella camera di quest'ultimo. Il giovane mago dagli occhi verdi scivolò quasi immediatamente nel mondo dei sogni. Si trovava in un corridoio, ma non era spaventato come la volta scorsa: raggiunse la porta con facilità e la aprì. Nella stanza al di la della porta c'era un soffice letto, dove due figure femminili si muovevano in modo molto sensuale. Una aveva capelli castani lunghi e mossi e due occhi color nocciola, mentre l'altra aveva capelli neri e due occhi orientaleggianti dello stesso colore. Si avvicinò al letto dove si trovavano le due ragazze. Non avevano addosso nulla. Hermione si mosse verso di lui, cominciando ad armeggiare con il suo membro ormai eretto, mentre Cho avvicinò una mano alla sua faccia, cominciando ad accarezzarlo. Poco dopo il ragazzo sentì le labbra della cinesina sulle sue e intuì che Hermione aveva deciso di stuzzicare il suo "amichetto" con un altra parte del corpo. La sensazione era forte per essere un sogno. Troppo forte. Il ragazzo aprì gli occhi. Aveva qualcuno sopra di lui. Qualcuno che lo stava baciando e che nel frattempo giocherellava con il suo membro. E questo qualcuno era una ragazza dai capelli rossi.

Harry: G-ginny?

La ragazza si alzò in piedi, mentre il giovane mago si copriva le parti intime con un lenzuolo.

Harry: Ginny, ma sei impazzita? Che stai facendo?

Ginny: Non ti piace?

Harry: Ma...che...

Ginny: Questo è il mo regalo per te, Harry. E' il tuo regalo di compleanno.

Solo in quel momento Harry notò che la sorella del suo migliore amico era coperta solamente con un lenzuolo leggerissimo.

Harry: Ma sei pazza? Che succede se tuo fratello...?

Ginny: Non si sveglierà. E neanche mamma. Ho messo una pozione soporifera nel loro succo di zucca. Non si sveglieranno prima dell'alba.

Detto questo, Ginny lasciò cadere il lenzuolo che la ricopriva, restando completamente nuda. Ad Harry venne quasi un infarto.

Harry: Ginny...sei sicura di ciò che stai facendo?

Ginny: Certo che lo sono. E' da molto ormai che desidero essere tua. E' a te che penso durante la notte...

Harry: Ehm...lusingato...ma non credi che...

Ginny: Non vuoi il mio regalo?

Harry: Ma...ecco..io...

Ginny: (sorridendo) Non c'è bisogno che rispondi. Lo vedo da me.

Effettivamente le lenzuola del letto di Harry non bastavano a coprire la protuberanza che ormai si ergeva spavalda tra le sue gambe. Harry si maledisse per essere un sedicenne in piena tempesta ormonale.

Harry: Ginny...io...

Non poté dire un altra parola: la ragazza si era posizionata sopra di lui e gli aveva tappato le labbra con un altro bacio.

Ginny: E' maleducazione rifiutare un regalo, sai?

Harry: (pensando) "Ma io...oh, al diavolo!"

E cominciò a rispondere al bacio. Poco più tardi il pigiama di Harry si era unito al lenzuolo di Ginny sul pavimento. Ora, nel letto dove fino a pochi minuti fa dormiva tranquillamente il ragazzo corvino, due corpi si tenevano stretti, mentre le labbra dei due giovani baciavano ogni millimetro quadrato della pelle dell'altro. La bocca di Harry arrivò al bocciolo della ragazza, cominciando subito a solleticarlo. Nel frattempo senti il suo membro avvolto da qualcosa di caldo e umido. La sensazione era piacevolissima. Dopo pochi minuti di movimento ritmico, il ragazzo avvertì l'arrivo del piacere finale.

Harry: Ginny... Ginny, sto per...

Il seme di Harry andò a colpire il volto della ragazza. Poco dopo questa aveva pulito sia il suo viso sia il membro del giovane mago con un lenzuolo.

Harry: Ginny...

Ginny: Shhhh! Non parlare. Ora viene il regalo vero e proprio.

La ragazza si sdraiò sul letto supina, mostrando ad Harry il suo fiore, come a ordinargli di coglierlo.

Harry: Posso...

Ginny: Si.

Harry: Sei vergine?

Ginny: Si.

Harry: (pensando) "Non sembrerebbe..."

Il ragazzo si stese lentamente su di lei, guidando il suo membro fino all'entrata del paradiso. Lo lasciò scivolare lentamente dentro. Ad un tratto Ginny emise un "Oh!" contenuto e il giovane sentì un calore più intenso intorno al suo organo genitale. Una lacrima scese lungo la guancia della ragazza. Subito dopo la stessa lacrima veniva asciugata dal giovane mago con un bacio. Molti altri baci seguirono il primo. Il ragazzo cominciò a muoversi all'interno del corpo della giovane, che si era avvinghiata stretta a lui. Questi movimenti furono accompagnati dal cigolio delle molle del letto e dall'ansimare dei due amanti. La sensazione che Harry provava era strana ma allo stesso tempo piacevole. Dopo un periodo indefinito di ansimi e cigolii, entrambi urlarono il nome dell'altro, raggiungendo il piacere in contemporanea. Restarono così ancora per un po', l'uno unito all'altra, finche uno dei due non si decise a parlare.

Harry: E' stato un regalo magnifico, grazie.

Ginny: Di niente. Ora dovresti alzarti, però.

Harry: Perchè?

Ginny: Dobbiamo cambiare le lenzuola. Molti si insospettirebbero trovando macchie di sangue nel tuo letto, non ti pare?

Harry: Gia...hai ragione.

La mattina seguente Ron, Ginny e Harry si svegliarono e scesero in cucina, dove li attendeva già Molly con la colazione pronta. Il ragazzo dai capelli rossi era ben riposato, mentre gli altri due sbadigliavano ancora.

Molly: (notando i volti dei due) Che vi succede? Avete dormito male?

Harry: A dire la verità...

Molly: Oh no, caro: non pensarci. So che le tue notti non sono mai molto piacevoli...

Harry evitò di dire alla donna quanto si sbagliasse.

FINE TERZO CAPITOLO

Vi prego, non mi considerate male. Non sono un maniaco o altro. Quindi, vi prego, non mandatemi commenti con accuse di perversione o simili. Però commentate. Please.


	4. L'arrivo Di Hermione

HARRY POTTER SEXY VERSION

Dopo i primi capitoli usati per far carburare la storia, sento il mio cervellino pieno di idee. Quindi continuate a seguirmi.

CHAPTER 4: L'ARRIVO DI HERMIONE

Alla Tana i giorni si susseguivano e Harry vedeva avvicinarsi sempre più il primo settembre, il giorno in cui sarebbe dovuto tornare ad Hogwarts per cominciare il sesto anno. Il ragazzo era riuscito a parlare un paio di volte con il signor Weasley e con Percy, che si era riappacificato con i suoi genitori, ma non aveva avuto modo di vederli spesso, data la mole di lavoro che i due dovevano sopportare. Fred e George erano riusciti ad avere un posto in prima pagina sulla Gazzetta del Profeta: un articolo aveva definito il loro negozio "il fiore all'occhiello di Diagon Alley". Solo la signora Weasley non era stata felice della notizia.

Una mattina, mentre Harry stava facendo colazione, nel camino dei Weasley si accese un fuoco verde, da cui usci subito dopo una ragazza dai lunghi capelli castani e ricci.

Hermione: Ohiohiohi...che volo.

Ron: Hermione! Benarrivata!

Molly: Hai fatto buon viaggio, cara?

Hermione: Beh...non sono ancora abituata alla Metropolvere...comunque non c'è male.

Ginny: (scendendo le scale, sorridendo) Hermione, benarrivata!

Hermione: Ciao Ginny!

Le due ragazze si abbracciarono. Harry intuiva il perchè del forte legame che univa le due giovani streghe: Ginevra, l'ultimogenita e unica femmina della famiglia Weasley, e Hermione, figlia unica con poche amiche, si trovavano benissimo insieme. L'una soddisfaceva i bisogni affettivi dell'altra. Il ragazzo, però, non notò che, durante l'abbraccio, la giovane dai capelli rossi sussurrò qualcosa alla sua amica.

Ginny: (sussurrando) Vieni in camera mia, dopo. Devo dirti una cosa.

Hermione: (sussurrando) Va bene. (alzandosi) Allora ragazzi, che mi dite?

Ron: Che ti dovremmo dire? Qui non succede mai nulla...

Harry: Io potrei dire...che sono contento di rivederti.

La ragazza castana arrossì.

Molly: Ginny, aiuta Hermione a portare su i suoi bagagli.

Ginny: D'accordo.

Mentre le due ragazze portavano di sopra le valigie della Granger, i due sedicenni si alzarono da tavola e si diressero in giardino. Poco dopo essere usciti, il ragazzo dai capelli rossi disse all'amico: "Che dici, ti piacerebbe?"

Harry: Fare cosa?

Ron: Ascoltare cosa si dicono mia sorella ed Hermione.

Harry: Cosa? Ma...

Ron: Avanti, non mi dire che non ti affascina l'idea di ascoltare un discorso tra donne. Tra di loro parlano sicuramente di cose che in nostra presenza non azzarderebbero ad accennare...

Effettivamente il giovane mago serbava una certa curiosità sull'argomento. Chissà cosa si sarebbero dette Hermione e Ginny in privato.

Harry: Beh...ammetto che non mi dispiacerebbe...il problema è come...

Ron: Problema risolto: guarda qui.

Il ragazzo estrasse dalla tasca due lunghi fili color rame. Harry sapeva che cos'erano: si trattava di Orecchie Oblunghe, un sistema per origliare indisturbati inventato da Fred e George.

Ron: Con queste potremo sentire tutto. Cosa ne dici?

Harry: Beh...per me va bene.

Detto fatto, i due si avvicinarono all'orecchio un capo del filo, mentre l'altra estremità si allungava, diretta verso la camera delle ragazze.

Nel frattempo le due streghe erano arrivare nella stanza di Ginny, dove avevano appoggiato a terra il baule della ragazza castana.

Ginny: Uff... Hermione, devi per forza portarti sempre dietro tutti i tuoi libri? Molti di quelli vecchi non ti serviranno l'anno prossimo, e non hai nemmeno compiti delle vacanze.

Hermione: Lo so, ma preferisco avere sempre la possibilità di ripassare.

Ginny: Non cambi mai, eh?

Hermione: Beh, neanche tu, a quanto pare: sei identica all'anno scorso, a parte l'altezza. Ti trovo cresciuta.

Ginny: (abbassando la testa) Sai...non sono cresciuta solo in quel senso...

Hermione: Che vuoi dire?

Ginny: Ricordi che ti ho detto poco fa?

Hermione: Si, dovevi dirmi una cosa importante...ma cosa...?

Ginny: Ecco...voglio che tu sia la prima a saperlo...sono molto maturata in quest'ultimo periodo...

Nel frattempo, in giardino...

Ron: Ma di che parla?

Harry: (nervoso) Non lo so...

Ron: Ehi, stai bene?

Harry: Si, si...è solo il caldo.

Harry effettivamente era accaldato, ma non era certo a causa della temperatura dell'aria: cosa avrebbe fatto Ron se avesse saputo che sua sorella minore aveva fatto sesso con lui? Non l'avrebbe presa bene, questo era sicuro. Nel frattempo, le due ragazze, ignare di essere origliate, continuavano la loro conversazione.

Hermione: Si lo vedo...i tuoi seni sono cresciuti se non sbaglio. (sorride)

Ginny: (arrossita) Si, è vero...ma questa non è stata l'unica...ehm...modifica fisica che ho subito...

Hermione: (stupita) Vuoi...vuoi dire che...

Ginny: Si...non sono più vergine.

Le esclamazioni di Ron e Hermione si sovrapposero nelle orecchie del ragazzo dai capelli neri: lei disse "Fantastico!" mentre il ragazzo assunse un'espressione allibita, sbottando un "Cosa?" tutto d'un fiato.

Ginny: Si...lo so...

Hermione: E...e dimmi, com'è stato? Con chi l'hai fatto? Lo conosco?

Ginny: S-si...lo conosci...

Ron tolse l'Orecchia Oblunga dal padiglione auricolare. L'espressione sul suo volto manifestava un misto tra sorpresa e rabbia.

Harry: (pensando) "Che lo abbia capito?" Ron, senti...

Ron: Non dire niente per favore. Devo pensare.

Harry: (pensando) "Ahi, ahi...sono messo male..."

Ron: Harry...

Harry: (pensando) "Ora come minimo mi riempie di pugni"

Ron: ...devi ricordarmi una cosa, quando torniamo ad Hogwarts.

Harry: C-cosa? (pensando) "Aiutoaiutoaiutoaiuto..."

Ron: Di ammazzare quel cosiddetto fidanzato di mia sorella.

Per una volta Harry fu contento dello scarso quoziente intellettivo del suo amico.

Ron: (alzandosi) Io me ne vado.

Harry: Non...non vuoi più sentire la conversazione...?

Ron: Ho sentito abbastanza. Tu continua pure se vuoi.

Detto questo il ragazzo dai capelli rossi si allontanò. Nonostante tutto, il giovane mago dagli occhi verdi non si era tolto l'apparecchio magico dall'orecchio, così riuscì a sentire il resto della conversazione tra le ragazze.

Hermione: Non...non ci posso credere! Quando l'hai fatto?

Ginny: Qualche giorno fa. E' stato il suo regalo di compleanno.

Hermione: Beh...devo dire che da te non me lo aspettavo.

Ginny: Come vedi le persone cambiano...e tu, mia cara? Sei ancora ferma ai ditalini?

Hermione: (arrossita) Eh? Cosa...io...

Ginny: Che cosa aspetti a farti avanti con Ron?

Hermone: Ma...non so cosa potrebbe dire...

Ginny: (sorridendo) Lo sai che mio fratello dice il tuo nome, quando fa la doccia? E' già da un po' che impiega molto tempo per lavarsi...

Hermione: E...e tu come lo sai?

Ginny: Viviamo nella stessa casa, non si può non notare certi particolari.

Hermione: Io...non so se sono ancora pronta.

Ginny: Ti capisco: anche io avevo paura, all'inizio, ma poi diventa estremamente piacevole, sai? Mille volte meglio che farlo da soli.

Hermione: Da...davvero?

Ginny: Certo. Se lo desideri, posso darti un assaggio di ciò che ho provato io...

La ragazza dai capelli rossi allungò una mano verso i seni della sua amica.

Hermione: (rossa come un peperone) G-ginny, ma cosa...

Ginny: Non ti preoccupare...non ti faccio niente...

Ora il ragazzo poteva sentire solo indistinti mugolii, ma capii che erano della ragazza castana. All'idea che la dolce Ginny stesse accarezzando voluttuosamente il corpo della sua migliore amica, Harry non poté evitare che il suo membro si ingrandisse ancora di più di quanto già non fosse, rendendo lo spazio nei pantaloni troppo stretto per contenerlo. Un secondo dopo l'organo del ragazzo riceveva una boccata di aria fresca e cominciava a venire tirato su e giù dalla mano del suo proprietario, mentre questi stava ancora ascoltando i rumori provenienti dalla camera delle ragazze. L'incanto fu rotto dalla voce della signora Weasley.

Molly: Ragazzi, a tavola! Il pranzo è pronto!

I rumori provenienti dalla camera delle ragazze cessarono, venendo sostituiti dalle voci delle due streghe.

Hermione: Che peccato...mi cominciava a piacere...

Ginny: Se vuoi, questa sera ti farò provare sensazioni più forti di questa.

Hermione: Davvero?

Ginny: Certo. E se vorrai potrai ricambiarmi il favore...

Le voci divennero sempre più deboli, finché non scomparvero. Le ragazze dovevano essere uscite dalla stanza. Un solo pensiero rimbombava in testa al giovane mago mentre si risistemava i jeans: quella sera stessa Ginny ed Hermione avrebbero fatto delle cose che fino ad allora erano avvenute solo nei migliori sogni notturni del giovane. E questi non era minimamente intenzionato a perdersi un'occasione simile. Harry promise a se stesso che quella sera si sarebbe goduto lo spettacolo, e questa volta non si sarebbe limitato ad ascoltare. Voleva vederle senza essere visto. E sapeva già come fare.

FINE QUARTO CAPITOLO

Sempre peggio, eh? Mi sa che se continuo così finirò per essere accusato per oscenità...ma non ci posso fare niente se mi vengono in testa situazioni simili. Io non faccio altro che scriverle. Spero che qualcuno commenti.


	5. Gioco A Tre

HARRY POTTER SEXY VERSION

CHAPTER 5: GIOCO A TRE

Il resto del pomeriggio passò alquanto lentamente: Harry non vedeva l'ora che arrivasse la sera. Dopo un pomeriggio passato a giocare a Quidditch, Harry eliminò parte dell'eccitazione nella doccia dell'amico, ripulendo poi con cura il tutto. Durante la cena il ragazzo decise di non bere per evitare che Ginny riutilizzasse il trucco della volta scorsa. Appena finito di mangiare, il ragazzo si cambiò e si infilò sotto le coperte il più velocemente possibile. Dopo una mezzoretta, ascoltando il respiro profondo del suo amico, il giovane capì che la pozione di Ginny aveva avuto effetto. Si alzò e aprì il suo baule, dal quale estrasse una lunga stoffa argentata: il mantello dell'invisibilità di suo padre.

Harry: (pensando) "Se non è farne buon uso questo..."

Si infilò il mantello, scomparendo alla vista. Invisibile a tutti, Harry si diresse verso la stanza delle ragazze, sempre più impaziente e teso. Si muoveva piano, per evitare scricchiolii che potessero insospettire le streghe. Una volta arrivato in prossimità della camera di Ginny, Harry riuscì a sentire le voci delle due ragazze. Parlavano a voce alta e per di più con la porta semiaperta. Una simile mancanza di prudenza significava che Harry aveva intuito giusto: se a cena avesse bevuto, in quel momento sarebbe stato nel mondo dei sogni. Il ragazzo pensò che la sua sete sarebbe stata ben ripagata.

Ginny: Allora? Che te ne pare?

Hermione: E'...bellissimo Ginny!

Ginny: E non hai ancora visto niente. Sai, Harry mi ha fatto questo l'altra notte...

Hermione: Di cosa par...AH!

Il gridolino di piacere dell'amica fece scattare immediatamente sull'attenti "l'amichetto" di Harry. Il ragazzo decise di spostare leggermente la porta già socchiusa per riuscire ad entrare, sperando di tutto cuore che questa fosse stata ben oliata. Una volta che gli si fu offerta la visuale completa della stanza, Harry sentì un tuffo al cuore, probabilmente per l'eccessiva quantità di sangue concentratasi nelle sue parti basse, oltre che per l'emozione. Hermione era sdraiata supina sul suo letto, mentre Ginny era inginocchiata tra le sue gambe. La sorellina di Ron indossava ancora il pigiama, mentre la ragazza castana era coperta esclusivamente dalla parte superiore...beh, coperta non più di tanto, visto che il suo pigiama era completamente sbottonato. La giovane dai capelli rossi aveva la testa tra le gambe dell'amica, chiaramente intenta a stuzzicare il suo organo genitale esterno con la lingua, mentre quest'ultima aveva gli occhi chiusi e si accarezzava i seni sospirando. Harry avanzò di un passo. Il pavimento scricchiolò. Le due ragazze si fermarono. Harry imprecò mentalmente. Hermione si alzò a sedere, chiudendo la parte superiore del pigiama, impaurita.

Hermione: Chi è?

Ginny: Non ti preoccupare, questa vecchia casa è piena di rumori simili. Io oramai ci sono abituata. Non c'è niente di cui aver paura.

Hermione: Ne...ne sei sicura?

Ginny: Certo. Ma ora...che dici di ricambiarmi il favore?

Harry sospirò impercettibilmente. Era solo una sua impressione, o per un attimo Ginny aveva sorriso maliziosamente nella sua direzione? Il pensiero scivolò via dalla mente del ragazzo quando vide la giovane dai capelli castani sbottonare lentamente il pigiama della ragazza dai capelli rossi, dandole nel frattempo un bacio sulle labbra, per poi sfilarle i pantaloni, mentre con la mano sinistra accarezzava i seni della piccola Weasley. Harry stava cominciando a sentire stanchezza alle gambe: dovere restare in piedi, nonostante stesse assistendo ad uno spettacolo mozzafiato, lo infastidiva non poco. Dopo pochi secondi le due ragazze si spogliarono completamente, restando nude sotto gli occhi del mago, lasciandogli così osservare ogni curva del corpo delle due alunne della scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts. Quando le due si posizionarono in un sessantanove, Harry capì che non poteva più trattenere l'eccitazione accumulata, così decise di recarsi in un luogo appartato per compiere l'atto liberatorio a cui anelava. Fece un passo indietro, intenzionato a sgattaiolare silenziosamente fuori dalla porta.

SBADABUMP!

Il mantello dell'invisibilità gli si era avvolto intorno ad un piede, facendolo inciampare e negandogli così la protezione dell'oggetto magico. Le due ragazze si alzarono di scatto, guardando nella direzione da cui era venuto il rumore. Alla vista del giovane dai capelli corvini Hermione assunse un'espressione sconcertata e si coprì istintivamente i seni con le mani, pronunciando "Harry!" tutto d'un soffio, mentre Ginny non fece altro che guardare il ragazzo e sorridere. Harry Potter, disteso sul pavimento di legno, coperto solo parzialmente dal mantello dell'invisibilità, colto in flagrante nell'atto di spiare due ragazze in un contesto molto intimo, non poté fare altro che sfoggiare un sorriso da ebete e dire: "Ta-daaan!"

Hermione: (scandalizzata) Ma...Harry...tu...tu cosa...?

Ginny: (sorridendo) Benarrivato. Ti aspettavo.

Hermione e Harry si voltarono verso la quindicenne, stupiti da quella frase.

Harry: Tu...mi aspettavi?

Ginny: (alzandosi dal letto) Certo. Ho evitato di mettere la pozione soporifera nel tuo bicchiere proprio per offrirti la possibilità di venire qui. Volevo che partecipassi anche tu.

Il giovane mago pensò che non era il caso di informare Ginny che non aveva neanche toccato il suo succo di zucca e che sapeva del loro progetto già da mezzogiorno.

Harry: (imbarazzato) Ah, beh...

Hermione: (coprendosi con le lenzuola) Ginny, ma che stai dicendo? Tu vuoi...che lui...

Ginny: Non devi farlo per forza, puoi anche limitarti a guardare. (aiuta Harry ad alzarsi) Ma non ti permetto di uscire da questa stanza.

Hermione: (stupita) Cosa...perché?

Ginny: (avvicinandosi a lei) Avanti, non puoi rimangiarti così tutti quei discorsi sul fatto che avresti voluto vedere come lo si faceva, ora che te ne si offre l'opportunità...

Hermione: Ma io...io non intendevo...

Ginny le mise un dito sulle labbra.

Ginny: Sssssst! Non parlare ora: guarda e basta.

Detto questo si voltò verso Harry, abbracciandolo e cominciando a baciarlo appassionatamente. Il giovane, dopo circa due decimi di secondo, decise di stare al gioco e si tolse gli occhiali. Mentre Ginny continuava a baciargli il viso, il ragazzo corvino si liberò dai suoi indumenti, restando completamente nudo. La giovane strega, non appena Harry si fu tolto i pantaloni, si inginocchiò e prese il suo membro tra le labbra, cominciando a muovere la testa ritmicamente, mentre il ragazzo le accarezzava i capelli. Hermione non aveva distolto lo sguardo dalla scena: nonostante si coprisse ancora con il lenzuolo aveva portato la mano destra al seno per accarezzarlo, mentre il suo respiro si era fatto più pesante. Harry fece sdraiare la ragazza sul suo letto per poi inginocchiarsi e cominciare ad usare la lingua per stimolare il fiore dell'amica. Ginny sospirava e si afferrava forte alle lenzuola. La ragazza dai capelli castani fece cadere il leggero telo che la copriva, portando la mano che l'aveva tenuto fino a quel momento all'altezza del pube, cominciando a muovere le dita per cercare un po' del piacere che l'amica stava provando. Dopo aver inumidito sufficientemente il fiore di Ginny, Harry si inchinò tra le sue gambe e cominciò a sdraiarsi su di lei, puntando il suo membro verso l'orifizio, oramai non più vergine, della ragazza. Il sesso del mago scivolò dentro la streghetta, che inspirò profondamente con gli occhi spalancati, prima di chiuderli nuovamente e cominciare a muoversi con movimenti regolari sempre più veloci. I rumori che si potevano ora udire nella stanza erano il cigolio delle molle del letto e l'ansimare dei tre giovani, due dei quali erano stretti in un abbraccio. Ad un certo punto Ginny spinse Harry di lato, costringendolo a sdraiarsi sulla schiena e posizionandosi sopra di lui. Subito dopo la ragazza si alzò in ginocchio e cominciò ad andare su e giu. Entrambi stavano impazzendo dal piacere. Le mani di Ginny accarezzavano il petto ed il viso del ragazzo, mentre quelle del giovane lambivano i fianchi della streghetta. Ad un tratto Ginevra Weasley sentì che altre due mani si erano appoggiate sui suoi seni. Una volta girata la testa all'indietro, Ginny vide che Hermione si era inginocchiata alle sue spalle. Le mani della ragazza castana erano umide. Le due streghe cominciarono a baciarsi, mentre le mani di Harry passavano dal corpo di Ginny a quello di Hermione. Dopo poco tempo la ragazza dai capelli rossi cominciò a respirare più velocemente, per poi inarcarsi di colpo. Harry sentì un liquido caldo scorrere sul suo membro. Una volta che il sesso del ragazzo fu liberato e la quindicenne si fu alzata, Ginny si voltò verso l'amica, dicendo semplicemente: "Ora tocca a te". La ragazza castana non disse nulla, ma si portò quasi subito al posto dell'amica, a cavalcioni del giovane mago. Harry, avendo sentito ciò che le ragazze avevano detto, sapeva che Hermione era vergine, così decise di procedere lentamente, senza fretta. Cominciò ad accarezzarle tutto il corpo, mentre Ginny si portava dietro l'amica e cominciava a massaggiarle i seni. Dopo un paio di minuti, la ragazza dai capelli rossi allungò una mano e prese il membro di Harry, sollevandolo ed appoggiandolo al fiore di Hermione. La ragazza si abbassò su di esso lentamente, un poco alla volta, finché non sentì qualcosa dentro di lei rompersi. Un breve grido si levò nella notte.

Ginny: Ssssst! Va tutto bene. Va tutto bene...

Harry decise di restare fermo, per il momento, mentre l'amica si adattava al corpo estraneo. Nel frattempo la giovane dai capelli rossi stava asciugando le lacrime dell'amica, sussurrandole parole di conforto. Quando lo ritenne opportuno, il ragazzo corvino cominciò a muoversi lentamente dentro Hermione, provocandole ancora qualche gemito. La giovane, a poco a poco, cominciò a sentire svanire il dolore, sostituito da un piacere che non aveva mai provato. Le due giovani streghe cominciarono a baciarsi, mentre la mani di Ginny percorrevano il corpo dell'amica. Dopo pochi minuti, però, quest'ultima comprese, dai movimenti dell'amico, che il ragazzo corvino stava raggiungendo il culmine del piacere. Un istante più tardi, la ragazza castana sentì Harry inarcarsi e avvertì qualcosa di caldo dentro di lei. Tale sensazione fece scattare qualcosa nel corpo di Hermione, che pochi secondi dopo provò un piacere indicibile e si inarcò all'indietro, emettendo un grido piuttosto forte. Poco più tardi si accasciò sul corpo dell'amante, priva di sensi.

Harry: Hermione? Mi senti?

Ginny: Credo si sia addormentata...ti ringrazio anche a nome suo, Harry: è stato fantastico.

Harry: Non vorrei averle fatto troppo male...

Ginny: Non ti preoccupare, il dolore che ha provato inizialmente è stato abbondantemente ripagato dal piacere.

Harry: Lo spero...

Il ragazzo spostò il corpo dell'amica e uscì da dentro di lei, alzandosi dal letto.

Harry: Credo che ci aspetti un altro cambio di lenzuola, vero?

Ginny: (sorridendo) Pare di si.

La mattina dopo la ragazza dai capelli castani si svegliò e si stiracchiò. Dopo aver constatato che era nuda e che sentiva un certo dolorino nelle parti basse, a Hermione tornarono in mente tutti i ricordi della sera precedente. Arrossì di botto e si portò le lenzuola al volto.

Ginny: (entrando dalla porta) Buongiorno, Hermione. Dormito Bene?

Hermione: (imbarazzata) Si...benissimo grazie.

Ginny: La mamma mi manda a dire che la colazione è pronta. (avvicinandosi all'orecchio dell'amica, sottovoce) Harry spera che ti sia piaciuto. Se vuoi, potremo rifarlo, un giorno.

La ragazza dai capelli rossi uscì dalla stanza, lasciando l'amica sola.

Hermione: (pensando) "Beh...non mi posso lamentare. E' stato bellissimo. Dovrò ringraziare Harry..."

La ragazza si alzò sorridendo.

FINE QUINTO CAPITOLO

Aiuto! O_O Comincio a farmi paura da solo! Ma come fanno a venirmi in mente cose simili? Vi prego abbiate pietà! Aspetto commenti.


	6. La Prima Volta Di Ron

HARRY POTTER SEXY VERSION

CHAPTER 6: LA PRIMA VOLTA DI RON

I giorni passarono senza altri incontri segreti. Harry, Ginny ed Hermione non avevano più fatto parola di quell'episodio, ma ogni tanto, quando Ron o Molly non erano in vista, si lanciavano sguardi maliziosi, a volte seguiti da baci fugaci. Un pomeriggio, dopo una giornata passata a giocare a Quidditch, (lo so che sono monotono, ma non mi viene in mente nient'altro...nda ^_^) Harry rientrò in casa, desideroso di rinfrescarsi (e non solo. nda ^_^) con una bella doccia. Ron lo seguì su per le scale.

Harry: Sai che stai migliorando ogni giorno, Ron?

Ron: Dici davvero?

Harry: Certamente! Quest'anno il Grifondoro non avrà problemi a vincere.

Ron: Non esagerare. Non sono ancora bravo come Baston...

Harry: Non preoccuparti: con un po' di allenamento raggiungerai presto il suo livell...

Il ragazzo non finì la frase. I due giovani erano arrivati alla porta del bagno e Harry, distratto dalla conversazione con l'amico, aveva aperto la porta. Solo che la stanza era già occupata. Una stupenda ragazza castana, coperta solo parzialmente da un asciugamano, stava uscendo dalla doccia. Se fosse stato da solo, avendo colto dalla giovane ben più di una semplice occhiata furtiva, Harry non avrebbe avuto fretta a distogliere lo sguardo ma, essendo in compagnia dell'amico, il mago richiuse velocemente la porta, gridando uno "Scusa!" che si sovrappose al gridolino imbarazzato dell'amica. Harry notò che Ron sembrava essere stato pietrificato da un Basilisco: aveva la bocca aperta e aveva lo sguardo rivolto nella direzione in cui, fino a poco prima, era visibile il corpo seminudo della ragazza.

Harry: Ehm...Ron...tutto bene?

Ron: (boccheggiante) T-tu...tu...l'hai vista, vero?

Harry: Ehm...si...forse non avremmo...

Ron: (incurante dell'amico) E' bellissima...stupenda...oh, quanto vorrei...

Il ragazzo dai capelli corvini, intuendo ciò che l'amico stava per dire, gli tappò prontamente la bocca con una mano. Questo gesto ebbe l'effetto di ridestare il giovane dai capelli rossi dallo stato di trance in cui era caduto.

Harry: Sei sveglio, adesso?

Il mago fece segno di si con il capo. Un attimo dopo Harry tolse la mano dalla bocca di Ron e contemporaneamente si voltò verso la porta del bagno.

Harry: Scusa Hermione, non sapevamo ci fossi tu. Finisci con comodo, noi aspettiamo.

Hermione: Va...va bene.

Alla risposta di Hermione, i due ragazzi si diressero in camera loro per aspettare che la giovane si rivestisse. Non immaginavano che quest'ultima avesse udito attraverso la porta le parole del mago dai capelli rossi, parole che l'avevano profondamente turbata. La strega sapeva di essere al centro delle fantasie adolescenziali di Ron, ma non immaginava di essere desiderata al punto tale da far perdere la testa al ragazzo in quel modo. Quel pensiero ebbe l'effetto di fare aumentare il battito cardiaco della giovane, insieme al suo respiro. L'asciugamano che copriva il corpo di Hermione scivolò a terra, mentre le mano sinistra della ragazza si posava sul proprio seno e l'altra si introduceva tra le sue gambe. La strega ci mise un po' a rivestirsi ed a uscire dal bagno.

Durante la cena, costituita da Pudding e patate, (che menù schifoso... nda ^_^) la signora Weasley comunicò ai ragazzi che l'indomani sarebbe dovuta andare in città per una commissione, e che sarebbe rientrata piuttosto tardi. Questa notizia ebbe un effetto diverso su ciascuno dei ragazzi: Ron non ne fu turbato più di tanto, Harry corrugò le sopracciglia e volse per un secondo lo sguardo verso le ragazze, Ginny sorrise e fece lo stesso movimento di Harry, mentre Hermione assunse un'espressione strana, che sarebbe stata comprensibile a tutti se sulla sua testa, nel contempo, fosse apparsa una lampadina accesa. Dopo mangiato, la ragazza castana chiese al mago dai capelli corvini di aiutarla a sparecchiare, per potergli parlare lontano da orecchie indiscrete.

Hermione: (sottovoce) Senti, Harry...

Harry: Cosa c'è?

Hermione: Potresti farmi un favore?

Harry: Dimmi pure.

Hermione: Mi servirebbe il tuo Mantello dell'Invisibilità.

Harry: (stupito) Come mai?

Hermione: Mi è venuta in mente un'idea...per Ron.

Harry: (con un espressione allusiva) Aaah...capisco.

Hermione: Sai, ho pensato...che non è giusto lasciarlo fuori dal gioco, non ti pare? In fondo è nostro amico...

Harry: Effettivamente hai ragione. Sono d'accordo.

Hermione: Ancora un'altra cosa...

Harry: Cosa?

Hermione: Vorrei che tu e Ginny non interveniste, per questa volta.

Harry: (pensieroso) Uhmmm... Ho capito. Per me va bene.

Hermione: Ti ringrazio.

Quella notte passò tranquillamente, senza che nessuno abbandonasse la propria stanza. Il giorno seguente, dopo colazione, la signora Weasley, dopo le dovute raccomandazioni materne, si smaterializzò con un sonoro CRAC! Harry ed Hermione si scambiarono uno sguardo furtivo, gesto che fu poi imitato da Ginny.

Harry: Avanti, Ron! Andiamo ad allenarci!

Ron: Già di prima mattina? Non possiamo aspettare?

Harry: Ad Hogwarts gli allenamenti cominciano molto prima, non ricordi?

Ron: Va bene, come vuoi tu...

Dopo un paio d'ore di passaggi con la pluffa, il ragazzo corvino decise che l'amico era cotto a sufficienza: dopo tutto quel moto, si sarebbe di sicuro ritirato in bagno per lavarsi. Una volta tornati in casa, Harry incontrò Ginny sulle scale.

Ginny: (sussurrando) E' tutto pronto.

Harry: (sussurrando) Bene. (a Ron) Oh, mi sono dimenticato di riportare la scatola delle palle in casa! Ron, comincia pure a lavarti: io torno subito.

Ron: D'accordo.

Il ragazzo, una volta entrato in bagno, chiuse la porta e cominciò a spogliarsi. Ron non notò che, mentre si svestiva, la chiave della porta si era mossa apparentemente da sola, eseguendo un giro in senso orario nella serratura. Quando il giovane si fu liberato dell'ultimo capo di vestiario entrò nella doccia, attivando così l'incantesimo di lavaggio automatico. Nel frattempo, alle sue spalle, comparve dal nulla una ragazza con capelli e occhi castani. Era completamente nuda. Una volta appoggiato il Mantello dell'Invisibilità su di uno scaffale, la strega si avvicinò lentamente al telo della doccia, attraverso il quale si poteva vedere, anche se non perfettamente, il corpo di Ron. Il ragazzo era apparentemente immobile sotto il getto d'acqua ma Hermione, ascoltando le sue parole, capì che lavarsi non era l'unica cosa che il giovane stava facendo.

Ron: Oh, Hermione...sei una Veela...io vorrei...vorrei...

Hermione: Vorresti cosa?

La temperatura corporea di Ronald Weasley scese bruscamente di alcuni gradi, e non perché l'acqua fosse fredda. Quella voce era ben conosciuta dal giovane mago. Il pensiero che Hermione fosse dietro di lui e che avesse udito le sue parole fece diventare il volto del ragazzo rosso come i suoi capelli. Dopo qualche secondo, Ron trovò il coraggio di aprire bocca.

Ron: He...Hermione? C-cosa...ci fai qui?

Hermione: Pensavo di farmi anch'io una doccia.

Ron: B-beh, credo...che d-dovrai aspettare...

Hermione: Perché? C'è abbastanza spazio per tutti e due, mi sembra.

Il cuore del mago saltò un battito.

Ron: M-ma che dici...?

Hermione: (con tono sensuale) Forza, fammi entrare. Mi sono già tolta i vestiti...

Questa volta Ron sentì una fitta al cuore, come un infarto. Hermione era dietro di lui, completamente nuda e per di più gli parlava con un tono di voce che avrebbe resuscitato un cadavere. Il membro del giovane, prima completamente fiacco, saltò immediatamente sull'attenti. Le labbra del ragazzo si mossero, comandate dall'istinto più che dalla ragione.

Ron: Acc…accomodati...pure.

Hermione: Grazie.

Il mago sedicenne si stupì di avere pronunciato quella frase, ma il suo stupore venne cancellato insieme alle sue residue capacità mentali quando vide la ragazza castana scostare il telo della doccia ed entrare nel getto d'acqua, dando poi le spalle al giovane lentigginoso. Il suo corpo era un'armonia di curve perfettamente proporzionate. La mascella di Ron toccava ormai terra.

Hermione: (con tono lascivo) Mi passeresti il bagnoschiuma? Sai, sono piuttosto sporca...

Quella frase, pronunciata in quel modo, fu la goccia che fece traboccare il vaso: Ron allungò le mani verso i seni della ragazza, cominciando a massaggiarli. Hermione sospirò di piacere. Poco dopo il petto del ragazzo venne a contatto con la schiena della giovane, provocando ad entrambi una sensazione piacevolissima. Dopo qualche secondo Hermione si voltò e si inginocchiò, avvicinando la bocca al sesso del mago, oramai completamente eretto. Ron alzò il capo e sospirò, per poi tornare ad osservare la testa della giovane, che si muoveva regolarmente avanti ed indietro. Il ragazzo cominciò ad accarezzare i capelli della strega finché, poco dopo, questa non sentì che Ron stava per raggiungere il culmine del piacere. Non appena si allontanò, il volto di Hermione fu investito del seme del giovane mago, che fuoriuscì dal membro del ragazzo in due o tre fiotti, facendogli reclinare la testa all'indietro e sospirare pesantemente, quasi gridando. La sedicenne castana, quando il climax dell'amico si fu concluso, afferrò la spugna presente nel vano doccia e la usò per ripulirsi il viso. Subito dopo la giovane si alzò ed appoggiò le sue labbra su quelle di Ron in un bacio fugace, per poi separarsi da lui dicendo semplicemente: "Vieni". Hermione prese per mano il giovane mago, ancora imbambolato, per condurlo fuori dalla doccia. Subito dopo la ragazza prese un grande asciugamano e lo distese a terra, per poi inginocchiarsi sopra di esso, invitando il coetaneo a fare lo stesso. Una volta che i due giovani furono uno di fronte all'altro, le loro mani cominciarono ad esplorare il corpo dell'amante, mentre le bocche dei due si univano in una serie di baci. Poco più tardi, Ron fece sdraiare la ragazza sull'asciugamano, al quale Hermione si aggrappò forte quando il giovane dai capelli rossi cominciò a stuzzicare con la lingua l'interno delle sue cosce. Dopo molti sospiri da parte della strega, Ron tolse la testa dal suo fiore per portarla all'altezza delle labbra della ragazza castana, mentre le mani dei due giovani guidavano il membro del mago sedicenne verso il sesso dell'amica. Quando la punta dell'asta del ragazzo arrivò a contatto dell'intimità di Hermione, Ronald Weasley si fermò, andando guardare negli occhi la giovane strega sotto di lui. Dopo pochi secondi, la sedicenne castana annuì, facendo nel frattempo un profondo respiro. Subito dopo, il giovane mago cominciò a scivolare lentamente dentro Hermione, che emise un lungo sospiro di piacere, fino a che l'intero membro del ragazzo non fu avvolto dal corpo dell'amica.

Hermione: (abbracciando il ragazzo rosso) Oh, Ron...

Ron: Hermione...

Nella stanza si cominciarono ad udire sospiri regolari sempre più intensi, emessi dai due giovani in sincronia con i movimenti dei loro corpi. Entrambi erano a conoscenza del piacere che si stavano procurando l'un l'altra, e questo li rendeva felici. Dopo un tempo indefinibile, Hermione si afferrò forte all'asciugamano e avvolse le gambe attorno al corpo dell'amico, urlando dal piacere. Ron sentì un liquido caldo attorno al suo sesso e, poco dopo, con un ultimo movimento accompagnato da un sospiro più pesante dei precedenti, liberò il suo seme all'interno del corpo della giovane strega, emettendo nel frattempo un incomprensibile grido di godimento. Subito dopo i due amanti si sdraiarono su di un lato, abbracciati, ansimando ancora per diversi secondi. Dopo quella che sembrò un eternità, Ron riuscì a pronunciare un "Grazie" che fece sorridere la ragazza. Questa rispose semplicemente con un "Anche a te".

Quando i due giovani si furono rivestiti scesero in sala, dove trovarono Harry e Ginny intenti a giocare con gli scacchi dei maghi.

Ron: Allora? Chi vince?

Ginny: (sorridendo) Io, ovviamente.

Harry: Già. Si capisce che è tua sorella, Ron.

Ron: (sorride) Bene. Io vado a bere un succo di zucca...(si allontana)

Harry: (sottovoce ad Hermione) Come è andata?

Hermione: (sottovoce) Non è andato male...e voi? Avete giocato a scacchi per tutto il tempo?

Ginny: (sottovoce) Beh...veramente li abbiamo disposti a casaccio poco prima che voi finiste...

La ragazza dai capelli castani, notando il leggero rossore apparso sui volti del giovane e della strega, sorrise impercettibilmente.

FINE SESTO CAPITOLO

Se avete letto fino a qui vuol dire che il mio lavoro non è poi così osceno. Spero comunque di non avere offeso nessuno con questa storia. Ah, già...Qualunque Situazione Qui Riportata E' Puramente Inventata: Riferimenti A Persone O A Cose Sono Assolutamente Casuali. Commentate. ^_^


	7. Doppia Coppia

HARRY POTTER SEXY VERSION

Uau! Ho ricevuto più commenti per questa fic di quanti non ne abbia ricevuti per tutte le altre messe assieme! Devo scrivere fic osè più spesso. ^_^ Un grazie a Icer, Hikarufly, Bad-devil, Angelcha e Lisa03. Ed ecco a voi il 7° capitolo. ^_^

CHAPTER 7: DOPPIA COPPIA

Era ormai giunto il fatidico giorno: l'indomani i quattro ragazzi sarebbero tornati alla scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts. Da un lato Harry era felice di tornare finalmente nel luogo che, in fondo al cuore, considerava la sua casa, ma, allo stesso tempo, non poteva fare a meno di pensare che in quel castello non avrebbe avuto molte possibilità di ripetere le esperienze che aveva vissuto alla Tana. Ad un tratto, nella mente del giovane fece capolino un altro pensiero, prendendo il posto del precedente: non erano ancora andati a Diagon Alley a comperare i nuovi libri di testo. L'importanza di quel fatto spinse Harry a chiedere spiegazioni alla donna dai capelli rossi che, in quel momento, stava cucinando.

Harry: Scusi, signora...

Molly: Si, caro?

Harry: Mi è appena venuto in mente...che non abbiamo ancora acquistato i libri di testo per quest'anno.

Molly: Oh, Harry caro, non ti preoccupare: Arthur mi ha assicurato che sarebbe passato lui a Diagon Alley.

Non appena la signora Weasley finì di pronunciare la frase un gufo marrone entrò con un fruscio di ali dalla finestra, posò una lettera sul tavolo della cucina e, subito dopo, uscì da dove era entrato. La donna, sorpresa, afferrò la lettera e la aprì. Non appena ebbe finito di leggerla, il volto di Molly assunse un'espressione poco rassicurante.

Molly: (arrabbiata) Arthur Weasley, questa me la paghi!

La donna gettò la lettera sul tavolo per poi uscire dalla cucina, diretta probabilmente alla sua stanza da letto. Harry potè così vedere ciò che era scritto sulla missiva.

_Cara Molly,_

_Mi dispiace, ma la mole di lavoro che devo sbrigare non mi permette di assentarmi dall'ufficio, quindi non potrò recarmi a Diagon Alley come promesso. Spero che questo non ti procuri eccessivi disagi. _

_Con affetto,_

_Arthur Weasley._

Non appena Harry finì di leggere l'ultima riga, la sua attenzione fu richiamata dalle parole della madre del suo migliore amico, provenienti dal piano superiore.

Molly: Umph..."spero che questo non ti procuri eccessivi disagi"...ci impiegherò l'intera giornata per comperare tutto...anzi, forse dovrò restare a dormire al Paiolo Magico per finire gli acquisti domani mattina...oh, quanto detesto quell'uomo!

Harry non poté fare a meno di sorridere a quelle parole: nonostante fosse dispiaciuto per la signora Weasley, l'assenza della donna da quella casa gli avrebbe offerto la possibilità di avere un ultimo incontro con le ragazze prima della partenza per Hogwarts. Non appena Molly tornò in cucina, vestita per uscire, il ragazzo fece tornare le sue labbra alla forma consueta.

Molly: Oh, Harry...mi dispiace ma...credo che dovrò lasciare te, Hermione, Ginny e Ron da soli, stanotte.

Harry: (sforzandosi di non sorridere) Non si preoccupi, signora: sappiamo badare a noi stessi.

Molly: Sai...vorrei restare ma...non potete andare ad Hogwarts senza libri, mi capisci...

Harry: Non fa niente, davvero!

Molly: Oh, beh...dovrebbe esserci qualcosa da mangiare in dispensa...per stasera...ora sono di fretta, mi puoi salutare tu gli altri?

Harry: Certamente.

Molly: Allora...arrivederci, Harry caro. (sottovoce) Io lo ammazzo quel...

Un secondo dopo la donna sparì con un sonoro CRAC! Poco più tardi i figli della donna, accompagnati da Hermione, entrarono dalla porta della cucina.

Ginny: Che succede? Dove è andata mamma?

Ron: L'abbiamo sentita smaterializzarsi...

In pochi minuti Harry raccontò l'accaduto agli amici: questi, al pensiero che la signora Weasley sarebbe stata assente quella notte, sorrisero impercettibilmente, imitati dal mago dai capelli corvini. Ron, nonostante avesse lo stesso motivo degli altri per sorridere, notando le espressioni della sorella e degli amici, non poté trattenersi dal chiedere: "Come mai quelle facce?". A quella domanda, Harry, Ginny ed Hermione capirono che era venuto il momento di vuotare il sacco.

Hermione: Ehm...Ron...ti ricordi cosa è successo in bagno qualche giorno fa?

Ron: (arrossito di botto) Ehm...si...ma non so se...

Ginny: E' inutile cercare di nasconderlo, tanto lo sappiamo già.

Ron: (stupefatto) Voi...lo sapevate?

Harry: Ecco, vedi...abbiamo organizzato il tutto insieme.

Ron: (con la bocca spalancata, dopo tre secondi di silenzio) Ah.

Ginny: E...c'è un'altra cosa.

Harry: Ti ricordi quando abbiamo sentito...per caso...la conversazione di Hermione e Ginny?

Ron: Beh...si.

Harry: Tu hai pensato che fosse stato Dean a...ecco...sai di che parlo...

Ron: Si. E mi sbagliavo?

Harry: Beh, effettivamente...

Ginny: E' stato Harry.

Ron guardò l'amico con gli occhi sgranati per un tempo indefinito, per poi appoggiargli una mano sulla spalla. Il giovane dagli occhi verdi stava per pronunciare una qualsiasi scusa ma, inaspettatamente, le labbra del ragazzo dai capelli rossi si tesero in un sorriso, per poi pronunciare: "Beh...che ti posso dire...i miei complimenti". Harry notò che la pressione della mano dell'amico sulla sua spalla era leggermente aumentata.

Ron: (voltandosi a guardare Hermione) Ora che ci penso...quando abbiamo...beh...tu non eri vergine, o mi sbaglio?

Hermione: (arrossita) Ehm...già, hai ragione.

Ron: (leggermente alterato) Ah. E posso sapere...chi...

La ragazza dai capelli castani spostò lentamente lo sguardo da Ron a Harry, per poi fare il percorso inverso. Ronald Weasley si voltò altrettanto lentamente verso l'amico, che ora sorrideva come uno scemo. Un secondo più tardi il ragazzo dai capelli rossi assunse la sua stessa espressione.

Ron: Ma bravo!

E gli tirò un pugno in faccia.

Harry: URGH!

Ginny: Ron! Ma che fai?

Hermione: Si può sapere che ti è pres...?

All' improvviso la ragazza castana capì che quel gesto significava una sola cosa: ciò che Ron provava per lei non era solo attrazione fisica.

Harry: (massaggiandoci la guancia) Ahio...

Il ragazzo dai capelli corvini, vedendo che l'amico aveva alzato nuovamente la mano, si mise istintivamente in posizione difensiva ma, con sua grande sorpresa, Ron tese la mano aperta verso di lui, assumendo un'espressione seria.

Ron: Senza rancore?

Harry: (stringendogli la mano) ...Senza rancore.

Ginny: Bene...ora che abbiamo chiarito la questione...che si fa?

Hermione: Beh...io proporrei di mangiare. Ormai è ora di pranzo.

Ron: Effettivamente ho un certo languorino...

Ginny: Aspettate...non sentite anche voi questo odore?

I quattro amici si voltarono verso i fornelli della cucina, dove una grossa pentola bolliva pericolosamente emettendo del fumo nero.

Dopo aver mangiato ciò che restava del pranzo e aver lavato le stoviglie, i quattro amici si recarono nelle loro stanze, intenzionati a programmare le ore che restavano da trascorrere alla tana. Harry e Ron erano seduti a gambe incrociate sul letto del giovane Weasley, immersi in una discussione molto seria.

Ron: Senti...scusa per prima, ma...non sono riuscito a trattenermi.

Harry: Ti posso capire...non sarebbe piaciuto a nessuno...

Ron: Non importa: da come ne hanno parlato le ragazze posso intuire che non hai fatto loro niente di male.

Harry: Si, è così.

Ron: Mi sorge un dubbio, però...

Harry: Quale?

Ron: Quando hai avuto occasione di...ecco...farlo?

Harry: Beh...con Ginny è successo la notte del mio arrivo qui...mentre con Hermione è stato la sera del suo arrivo.

Ron: Ma...come avete fatto a non farvi scoprire?

Harry: Ecco...Ginny ha messo una pozione soporifera nel succo di zucca della cena.

Ron: (esterrefatto) Ginny?

Harry: Vedi...ha organizzato tutto lei...(notando l'espressione dell'amico)...non sto mentendo, è la verità!

Ron: Harry...forse è meglio se mi racconti tutto per filo e per segno.

Harry: D'accordo...

Nel frattempo, nella camera delle ragazze...

Ginny: Dai, Hermione: non mi hai ancora raccontato come è andata con mio fratello!

Hermione: (arrossita) Beh, che ti posso dire...all'inizio era un po' goffo...ma poi...è stato meraviglioso.

Ginny: E dimmi...chi è meglio? Ron o Harry?

Hermione: Ehm...non lo so...non credo di poterlo stabilire...

Ginny: Beh, abbiamo ancora tempo per farlo, no?

Hermione: Si...hai ragione...

Ginny: Forse...potremmo fare così: ascolta...

Nella stanza dei ragazzi, intanto...

Harry: ...ecco, è andata in questo modo.

Ron: Beh...devo dire che sei un tipo fortunato.

Harry: (sorridendo) Hehehe...non posso negarlo.

Ron: Senti, forse...mi è venuta un'idea...ma non so se...

Harry: Avanti, che cosa vorresti fare?

Ron: Senti...

Poco dopo due voci si sovrapposero nel silenzio della casa.

Harry & Hermione: Tutti insieme?

Ginny: Si...così potremmo vedere chi dei due è il migliore, no? E poi, più siamo meglio è. (sorride)

Hermione: Ecco...l'idea non è male...

Harry: Si potrebbe fare...

Ron: Certo che possiamo...beh, sempre che le ragazze siano d'accordo.

Harry: (sorridendo) Qualcosa mi dice che lo saranno.

Poco più tardi i quattro alunni di Hogwarts si ritrovarono nel salone della casa, dove esposero i loro rispettivi progetti per la giornata. Non si sorpresero più di tanto quando videro che le due idee erano identiche.

Ginny: Allora siamo d'accordo.

Harry: Mi chiedo solo una cosa...

Hermione: Cosa?

Harry: Insomma...dove lo facciamo?

Ron: Beh, potremmo unire due letti e...

Ginny: Credo sia meglio usare il letto della mamma.

Hermione: Ma...non se ne accorgerà?

Harry: (a Ginny) Beh, oramai siamo abituati a cambiare le lenzuola, no? (sorride)

Ginny: (sorridendo) Hai ragione.

Ron: Ehi, mi è venuta in mente un'altra idea.

Hermione: Quale?

Ron: Che ne dite del gioco delle penitenze? Ci facciamo delle domande e chi sbaglia deve togliersi un indumento.

Harry: Beh, a me non dispiace.

Hermione: Neanche a me.

Ginny: Allora faremo così.

Harry: Ora che ci penso...abbiamo deciso il come, il dove...ma il quando?

I quattro ragazzi si guardarono negli occhi per qualche secondo, dopo di che, quasi all'unisono, dissero: "Adesso, no?"

Una volta arrivati nella camera da letto del signore e della signora Weasley, Harry poté vedere la stanza per la prima volta: era arredata con una scrivania, su cui era appoggiata una piuma d'oca un po' sgualcita insieme ad un calamaio di inchiostro, un armadio, due comodini ed un letto molto grande, sul quale era stato messo un piumone molto soffice.

Ron: Di sicuro non staremo scomodi.

Ginny: Allora, come facciamo con le domande?

Hermione: Mettiamoci in cerchio e rivolgiamo a turno una domanda alla persona alla nostra sinistra.

Harry: Per me va bene.

Dopo essersi tolti le scarpe, i quattro ragazzi salirono sul letto e si disposero in cerchio: Harry aveva Ginny alla sua sinistra ed Hermione alla sua destra. Ron stava di fronte a lui. Tutti i giovani erano impazienti, ma nessuno voleva rovinare l'atmosfera che si era creata. Il primo a parlare fu Ron.

Ron: Allora...Hermione, quando è stata fondata la squadra dei Cannoni di Chudley?

Hermione: Ehm...veramente non lo so...

Ron: (sorridendo) Molto bene. Via la felpa, Hermy.

Il vestito della ragazza cadde sul pavimento.

Dopo qualche tempo, quasi tutti gli indumenti dei ragazzi si trovavano sparpagliati intorno al letto: i soli ad avere ancora qualcosa addosso erano Harry, provvisto di mutande e calze, ed Hermione, che indossava ancora le mutandine.

Hermione: Ok...tocca a me. Harry, quali sono gli ingredienti per la Pozione Polisucco?

Harry: E come faccio a saperli scusa? Eri tu che la preparavi...

Hermione: (sorridendo) Spiacente. Via le mutande.

Harry: Va bene...

Non appena Harry si tolse il capo di biancheria intima, tutti i presenti poterono osservare il sesso del ragazzo, ora completamente eretto. Ginny ed Hermione si scambiarono uno sguardo rapido per poi emettere un risolino eccitato, mentre Ron inarcò semplicemente un sopracciglio.

Ron: Non avete riso così di me, prima.

Ginny: Forse perchè tra te e Harry c'è una certa differenza, non ti pare?

Ron: Non ho capito bene se è un complimento o un critica...

Harry: Tocca a me...uhm...Ginny, dimmi qual'é l'altezza media dei Giganti.

Ginny: Uhm...tre metri?

Harry: Sbagliato! E' sette metri!

Ginny: Ma Hagrid...

Hermione: Hagrid è un Mezzogigante, quindi è a metà tra Umani e Giganti.

Ginny: Acci...ma ora che mi posso togliere? Oramai sono nuda...

Harry: (sorridendo) Certo, ma...(si volta verso di lei, mostrando il suo sesso)...puoi fare altro.

Ginny: Oh...ok.

La giovane strega dai capelli rossi portò la testa tra le gambe dell'amico, cominciando a muoverla regolarmente in su ed in giù, mentre Harry le accarezzava i capelli. Poco dopo il ragazzo corvino disse: "Basta così per ora". Ginny alzò la testa dal membro del giovane mago e si voltò verso il fratello. Lo sguardo della ragazza era ora più sensuale, come il suo tono di voce.

Ginny: Bene...dimmi, fratellino...di che razza era il drago che Harry ha dovuto affrontare due anni fa?

Ron: Cosa? Beh...ecco...

Ginny: Mi spiace, ma il tempo è scaduto.

La ragazza si sdraiò supina sul letto, allargando le gambe. Ron deglutì.

Ginny: Vieni qui...

Ron obbedì: avvicinò la bocca al sesso della sorella, cominciando a stuzzicarlo con la lingua. Ginny emise un sospiro di piacere, che venne poi seguito da molti altri mugolii. Un attimo più tardi Harry capì che il gioco era finito: Hermione aveva messo improvvisamente la testa tra le gambe del ragazzo dai capelli neri, continuando il lavoro interrotto poco prima da Ginny, mentre questa si afferrava forte al piumone e sospirava. Ron continuava il suo lavoro: sembrava averci preso gusto. Poco più tardi Harry sentì arrivare il culmine del piacere e depositò il suo seme nella bocca della ragazza dai capelli castani, che ingoiò il tutto. Subito dopo la strega si alzò e cominciò a baciare Harry sulla bocca, mentre questo armeggiava con le mutande della ragazza. Nel contempo Ginny sembrava aver perso ogni freno, sospirava e si contorceva nel letto, mentre Ron continuava il suo lavoro aiutandosi con le dita.

Ginny: Oh...oh, si...Ron ,vieni...ti voglio...dentro di me...

Il ragazzo lentigginoso, come in trance, allontanò la bocca dal fiore della sorella per avvicinarvi subito dopo un'altra parte del corpo. Ginny afferrò il membro di Ron con le mani, guidandolo verso il suo sesso. Ron si stese sopra il corpo della sorella e, con una leggera spinta, entrò in lei. Il sospiro della giovane dai capelli rossi richiamò l'attenzione degli altri due ragazzi (Harry aveva tolto le mutande ad Hermione), che si voltarono verso i due fratelli. Poco dopo, la ragazza castana interruppe il contatto con il corpo del sedicenne corvino e si avvicinò ai due amanti, spingendoli di lato e costringendoli a ruotare su se stessi, facendo sdraiare Ron di schiena con Ginny sopra di lui. Quest'ultima, quasi subito, si alzò in ginocchio, continuando a muoversi regolarmente sull'asta del fratello, mentre Hermione si mise a cavalcioni della testa di Ron, il quale cominciò all'istante a stuzzicare il fiore dell'amica con la lingua. Le due ragazze cominciarono a baciarsi e ad accarezzarsi i seni vicendevolmente. Harry, vedendo la scena, decise di fare un'azione azzardata: si portò alle spalle della giovane dai capelli castani, si inginocchiò e avvicinò il suo sesso, ancora umido della saliva della ragazza, al suo buchino posteriore. Non appena il membro del giovane mago si appoggiò all'orifizio di Hermione, questa ebbe un sussulto e si irrigidì, per poi rilassarsi nuovamente e portare le mani alle natiche, per aiutare il ragazzo nel suo intento. Ron, nel frattempo, sentì che stava raggiungendo il culmine del piacere e, poco dopo, depositò il suo seme dentro il corpo di Ginny, che si inarcò di colpo. Il ragazzo dai capelli rossi sentì un liquido caldo attorno al proprio sesso, segno dell'orgasmo che la giovane strega aveva appena raggiunto.

Nello stesso momento Harry, con movimenti delicati, fece scivolare il suo membro dentro Hermione, che emise un piccolo urlo di dolore. Il ragazzo si fermò, aspettando che l'amica si abituasse al corpo estraneo. Nel frattempo Ginny si era alzata ed era andata ad inginocchiarsi davanti al fratello, per poi mettere la testa fra le sue gambe, cominciando a muoverla regolarmente. Dopo alcuni minuti di quella stimolazione orale, Ron si tolse da sotto Hermione, che si lasciò cadere in avanti, mettendosi a pecorina. Ginny interruppe il suo lavoro sull'organo genitale del fratello e si portò all'altro capo del letto, dove cominciò ad accarezzasi i seni e a stuzzicare il suo fiore con le dita. Ron, nel frattempo, si inginocchiò davanti ad Hermione, afferrando il proprio membro e posizionandolo di fronte al volto della ragazza, che si muoveva lentamente avanti ed indietro, a causa delle spinte di Harry, ancora intento a possedere il secondo orifizio dell'amica. Hermione, dopo aver lanciato un'occhiata di curiosità e, insieme, lussuria al giovane dai capelli rossi di fronte a lei, abbasso lo sguardo e accolse tra le labbra il sesso del ragazzo lentigginoso. Harry, intanto, cominciò a muoversi con maggiore foga all'interno dell'amica, provocandole alcuni mugolii, soffocati però dal membro del giovane mago purosangue. Poco più tardi, il ragazzo dai capelli corvini sentì arrivare il culmine del piacere e, con un'ultima spinta, depositò il suo seme dentro la giovane strega, proprio mentre Ron faceva lo stesso nella bocca della ragazza. Poco dopo i quattro amici e amanti si sdraiarono sul letto. Harry chiuse gli occhi e scivolò in un sonno senza sogni.

Lo svegliò una strana sensazione alle parti basse. Una volta aperti gli occhi, Harry vide che Ron ed Hermione stavano continuando il lavoro che aveva cominciato lui stesso, mentre Ginny aveva la testa tra le sue gambe, intenta stimolare il membro del ragazzo corvino. Una volta constatato che il giovane mago era sveglio, Ginevra Weasley interruppe il suo lavoro e avvicinò le sue labbra a quelle del ragazzo, baciandole.

Ginny: A quanto pare a Hermione è piaciuto il tuo giochetto di poco prima...(si volta e allarga le natiche con le mani)...lo faresti vedere anche a me?

Harry sorrise.

Quella sera si addormentarono tutti in quel letto, esausti ma felici, completamente dimentichi del fatto che, poche ore dopo, sarebbero ripartiti per Hogwarts.

FINE SETTIMO CAPITOLO

Aiuto, sto degenerando! Ho inserito anche scene incestuose! ç_ç Devo essere proprio ridotto male. ç_ç Sono posseduto! ç_ç Non odiatemi!

Commentate please. ^_^


	8. Partenza

HARRY POTTER SEXY VERSION

CHAPTER 8: PARTENZA

Harry stava scendendo delle scale di pietra. L'ambiente in cui si trovava era umido e freddo, ma questo non sembrava turbare il ragazzo. Poco più tardi Harry arrivò ad una porta di legno, appoggiò la sua lunga mano bianca sulla maniglia e la aprì. La stanza in cui entrò era anch'essa fredda e umida, sebbene fosse illuminata da diverse fiaccole, e vi erano presenti diverse catene e vari attrezzi che somigliavano molto a strumenti di tortura. L'attenzione del mago fu attratta da una figura femminile seminuda, appesa per i polsi ad un architrave tramite delle catene. I lunghi capelli neri e le palpebre pesanti rendevano la figura inconfondibile: era Bellatrix Lestrange.

Harry: Avanti, Bella...non hai niente da dirmi, oggi?

Bellatrix: Mio...mio signore, io...chiedo perdono...

Harry mosse un braccio e il corpo della donna venne sferzato da una piccola frusta. Il colpo strappò un grido di dolore alla Mangiamorte.

Harry: Hai già dimenticato ciò che ti ho detto? Il grande Voldemort non perdona così facilmente...deciderò io quando liberarti, nel frattempo...sai cosa devi fare.

Harry allungò la sua mano bianca verso uno dei seni della donna, cominciando a massaggiarlo con poca delicatezza, mentre l'altra andava a strappare la veste che copriva ancora le parti basse della Mangiamorte, la quale, nonostante la situazione in cui si trovava, non disse niente, ma emise solo un leggero gemito quando la mano bianca del mago si posò tra le sue gambe. Harry stava cominciando a prenderci gusto. Poco più tardi anche l'ultimo indumento che Bellatrix indossava venne strappato e gettato via, mentre le dita bianche e fredde di Harry si introducevano nel corpo della donna. Questa, subito dopo, emise un gridolino di piacere, seguito da un'altra frustata da parte del mago.

Harry: Ti piace, Bella?

Bellatrix: Si...mio signore...tanto...

Il corpo della strega fu percosso da un'altra frustata.

Harry: Non ti deve piacere, deve essere doloroso. Hai capito?

Belatrix: Si...mio signore...si...

Harry continuò a colpire la donna con la piccola frusta che aveva in mano e nel frattempo cominciò a ridere. Una risata crudele, senza gioia. La cicatrice faceva malissimo...

Ron: Harry? HARRY!

Il ragazzo corvino aprì gli occhi e, dopo qualche secondo, si ricordò dove si trovava. Era nel letto dei genitori di Ron, completamente nudo, insieme al suo migliore amico ed altre due ragazze, tutti sprovvisti di abiti. La cicatrice doleva ancora molto. Harry si portò una mano alla fronte.

Ginny: (preoccupata) Harry!

Hermione: Come stai?

Harry: Non...ahia!...preoccupatevi...non è niente.

Ron: (impaurito) E'...è Tu-Sai-Chi, vero? Che...che cosa...

Harry: Nulla di preoccupante: è contento perché...beh...si sta divertendo.

Ginny: Non credo mi interessi sapere quali sono i divertimenti di Colui-Che-Non-Deve-Essere-Nominato...

Hermione: OH, CAVOLI!

Harry, Ron e Ginny fecero un salto.

Ron: (a Hermione) Che succede?

Hermione: Sono le otto e mezza...e dobbiamo ancora prepararci per andare alla stazione!

Ginny: (scendendo dal letto) Accidenti, sbrighiamoci!

I quattro ragazzi si lavarono e vestirono il più velocemente possibile. Alla fine, verso le dieci, gli studenti e le studentesse della Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts erano pronti per partire. Solo quando tutti ebbero portato i loro bauli nel salone, il ragazzo dai capelli corvini si rese conto di un particolare importante.

Harry: Ehm...ragazzi...qualcuno sa come raggiungere King's Cross?

Ron: Niente paura, Harry. Useremo la Metropolvere.

Harry: C'è un camino anche alla stazione?

Ginny: Certo, ma non lo utilizzano in molti. Sai, per molti maghi l'inizio dell'anno scolastico è una delle poche occasioni per fare un giro nel mondo babbano per portare i figli alla stazione, e non vogliono perdersi l'occasione di divertirsi un po'.

Ron: Papà, ad esempio, aspettava sempre con ansia questo giorno.

Harry: Lo immagino...

Harry conosceva bene il signor Weasley: era un patito di tutto ciò che producevano i babbani e una gita in città, per lui, doveva equivalere ad un viaggio ai tropici.

Hermione: Forza ragazzi, dobbiamo muoverci!

Harry: Va bene. Ron, prima tu.

Il ragazzo dai capelli rossi prese una manciata di Polvere Volante e la gettò nel camino, dove si accese uno scoppiettante fuoco verde, prese il suo baule e la gabbia di Leotordo e si lanciò tra le fiamme gridando "King's Cross". Un attimo dopo era sparito.

Hermione: Avanti Harry, tocca a te.

Harry afferrò il suo baule, che conteneva anche la gabbia, vuota, di Edvige, e ripeté quanto già fatto dall'amico. Un attimo dopo si trovò a vorticare tra mille camini accesi e, infine, atterrò sul pavimento della banchina del binario nove e tre quarti. Una volta riaggiustatosi gli occhiali sul naso, il ragazzo dagli occhi verdi poté constatare che molti ragazzi stavano già caricando sul treno bauli, gabbie e valigie. Improvvisamente Harry si trovò una mano aperta davanti al viso. L'arto in questione apparteneva ad una donna paffuta e dai capelli rossi e ricci.

Molly: Stai bene Harry caro?

Harry: (afferrando la mano e alzandosi) Si...si, sto bene.

Molly: Come è andata a casa? Avete dormito bene?

Harry: Oh, si certo.

Harry sapeva di aver detto una panzana più che evidente: quella notte i ragazzi avevano avuto in testa tutt'altro che dormire, come facevano sospettare le occhiaie che i due giovani mostravano in viso. Nonostante questo, la donna sembrò non farci caso.

Molly: Oh, questi sono i nuovi libri di testo. Ho già prelevato i soldi per comprare i tuoi dalla Gringott...

Harry, in quel momento, fu colto da un'ondata di vergogna. Non che avesse fatto qualcosa di sbagliato, ma non riusciva a perdonarsi per essere enormemente più ricco della famiglia di Ron. Questi pensieri furono però interrotti dall'arrivo delle due ragazze, che sbucarono dal camino della Metropolvere. Harry prese i libri che la signora Weasley gli porgeva e si allontanò osservando le copertine, mentre la donna si recava dalle nuove arrivate. I nuovi libri del sesto anno erano solo tre: Pozioni Avanzate di Mirella Trenfolk, Trasfigurazione per Esperti Volume Sesto di Armanda Darknight e Creature Fantastiche: Dove Trovarle Volume Sesto. Harry fu contento che il nuovo libro di testo scelto da Hagrid non fosse mordace come quello del terzo anno.

Ron: (avvicinatosi) Ehi Harry, saliamo adesso? Così avremo tutto il tempo di trovare uno scompartimento vuoto.

Harry: D'accordo, buona idea.

Harry e Ron aprirono i rispettivi bauli e vi introdussero i libri appena ricevuti dalla signora Weasley. Non appena i loro bagagli si furono richiusi, però, i due ragazzi udirono una voce melliflua e irritante alle loro spalle.

?: Bene, bene, bene...noto che non siete ancora stati espulsi...mi chiedo come mai...

Ron e Harry si voltarono. Non avevano certo bisogno di appurare l'identità del ragazzo che aveva appena rivolto loro quelle parole di scherno, ma non riuscirono a ignorare quella frase. Draco Malfoy, come sempre accompagnato dai suoi gorilla (in tutti i sensi. nda), Tiger e Goyle, sfoggiava il suo solito sorrisetto strafottente. Era incredibile che un essere umano potesse essere così odioso.

Harry: (sorridendo malignamente) Salve Malfoy. Come sta il tuo paparino?

Il sorriso abbandonò il volto di Draco, venendo sostituito da una smorfia di rabbia. Il ragazzo biondo non sopportava che gli si ricordasse che suo padre, Lucius Malfoy, era rinchiuso in una cella di Azkaban.

Draco: Io almeno ce l'ho un padre, Potter. (si volta verso Ron) E non è un fallito come quello di qualcuno di mia conoscenza...

Ron scattò in avanti. Harry lo trattenne.

Harry: Attento Malfoy, potresti trovarti con il naso sanguinante già da prima dell'inizio dell'anno...

Tiger e Goyle alzarono i pugni. Tutti e cinque i giovani si guardarono in cagnesco per qualche secondo, prima che una ragazza dai capelli castani, lunghi e mossi spezzasse la tensione che si era venuta a creare.

Hermione: BASTA! Vi state comportando come degli immaturi! (afferra Harry e Ron per le braccia) Andiamo via!

Stavano dando tutti e tre le spalle a Malfoy quando questi pronunciò, con il solito accento maligno, un'altra delle sue frasi odiose.

Draco: Sai, Granger, mi sono sempre chiesto come tu possa prendere sempre votazioni così alte...forse studiare non è l'unica cosa che fai per riceverle...

Fu un attimo. Hermione sentì che i due ragazzi erano sfuggiti alla sua presa, e si voltò giusto in tempo per vederli correre verso Malfoy, già con le bacchette levate.

Hermione: HARRY! RON! NO!

Harry: TARANTALLEGRA!

Ron: FURNUNCULUS!

?: INCANTO EVANESCO!

Un raggio di luce argentata colpì le scie delle fatture dei due giovani a mezz'aria, facendoli sparire in un lampo abbagliante, a meno di un metro dal volto del ragazzo biondo. Tutti i presenti, stupiti, si voltarono nella direzione di provenienza del terzo incantesimo. Colui che l'aveva lanciato era un ragazzo a prima vista sui ventisei anni, dai capelli corti e neri, come i suoi occhi. Indossava una veste abbastanza semplice di un colore grigio scuro, mentre la cintura che aveva attorno alla vita era nera, come il lungo mantello che indossava. La bacchetta con cui aveva scagliato l'incantesimo era nera anch'essa, piuttosto lunga, e presentava dei fregi argentati all'altezza dell'impugnatura.

?: Non è questo il luogo per mettersi a duellare, ragazzi. (ripone la sua bacchetta in una tasca interna della veste) Avrete tutto il tempo per battervi ad Hogwarts.

Detto questo, si voltò e salì su di una carrozza. Tutti i ragazzi coinvolti erano ancora stupiti e confusi.

Ron: E quello chi era?

Harry: Non...non lo so...

Draco Malfoy, dopo qualche secondo, spalancò gli occhi per un attimo, come se avesse appena compreso una cosa importante. Un attimo dopo il suo sorrisetto malevolo comparve nuovamente sul volto del ragazzo.

Draco: Ma certo...deve essere...lui...

Hermione: Lui chi, Malfoy?

Il giovane dai capelli biondi si voltò lentamente verso la ragazza che lo aveva interpellato. Il suo sorriso si allargò di un altro po'.

Draco: Credevo sapessi tutto, Granger...

In quel momento, il treno emise un forte sibilo, segno che da li a poco il convoglio sarebbe partito per la Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts.

Draco: (a Tiger e Goyle) Forza ragazzi, è ora di salire.

Detto ciò si incamminò verso la scaletta più vicina.

Ron: Dove crede di andare quel...

Hermione: (appoggiandogli una mano sulla spalla) Smettila, Ron. Non è questo il momento per fare a botte: dobbiamo salire sul treno e trovare uno scompartimento libero.

A quelle parole Ronald Weasley emise un sospiro, per poi voltarsi verso la ragazza castana, guardandola dritto negli occhi.

Ron: Non sopporto che quel maledetto parli male di te.

Hermione arrossì. Improvvisamente i tre ragazzi furono richiamati dalla voce della sorella minore del giovane dai capelli rossi, proveniente da un finestrino del treno.

Ginny: Ragazzi, venite qui! Ho trovato un posto libero!

In pochi minuti Ron, Harry e Hermione portarono i propri bagagli nello scompartimento in cui si trovava già Ginny, non prima però di essere stati stritolati dall'abbraccio della signora Weasley. Non appena ebbero finito di sistemare le loro valigie sulle reticelle dello scompartimento, il treno partì. King's Cross cominciò lentamente a muoversi, come la donna dai capelli rossi che salutava i ragazzi dalla banchina. Poco più tardi i passeggeri dell'Hogwarts Express poterono ammirare il paesaggio oramai familiare: stavano viaggiando verso la Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts. Per Harry tornare in quella scuola era come tornare a casa: si trovava più a suo agio in quel castello che in qualunque altro posto. Dopo qualche minuto di silenzio, il giovane dai capelli rossi pose la domanda che frullava in testa a tre dei quattro ragazzi presenti già da qualche minuto.

Ron: Ragazzi...secondo voi chi era quel tipo?

Ginny: Di chi state parlando?

Harry: Di quel ragazzo che ha impedito a me e a tuo fratello di ridurre Malfoy ad un ammasso di foruncoli vermiginosi.

Hermione: Una cosa è certa: quel tizio è un mago abilissimo.

Ron: Da cosa l'hai capito?

Hermione: Ron, ma non ce li hai gli occhi? Quel tipo ha annullato i vostri incantesimi al volo e con una facilità mostruosa. Solo i tiratori scelti del Ministero della Magia hanno una simile precisione e velocità.

Harry: Vuoi dire che è del ministero?

Hermione: Non credo, non avrebbe motivo di salire su questo treno...a meno che...

Ginny: A meno che cosa?

Hermione: Non ci arrivate? Chi è che sale su questo treno, solitamente?

Ron: Beh, gli studenti e i nuovi professori...(spalanca gli occhi)...vuoi dire che potrebbe essere...

Hermione: Si: il nuovo insegnante di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure.

FINE OTTAVO CAPITOLO

Eccomi di nuovo qua. Questo capitolo non contiene molto materiale v.m.18 (a parte la scena iniziale) ma credo che avrò altre occasioni per inserire situazioni del genere. Desidero precisare che la scena con Voldemort e Bellatrix non piace neanche a me: io odio qualunque forma di violenza, ma trattandosi di quell'essere malvagio di Voi-Sapete-Chi, i suoi divertimenti in campo sessuale non possono essere che questi. Approfitto di questo spazio per ringraziare tutti coloro che mi hanno commentato (specialmente Solanyie ^_^) e per pregarvi ancora una volta di non odiarmi per ciò che scrivo.

Spero di ricevere ancora molti commenti. ^_^


	9. Intrigo E Azione Sull'Hogwarts Express

HARRY POTTER SEXY VERSION

Rieccomi qua. ^_^ Scusate il ritardo, ma avevo il blocco dello scrittore. Buona lettura.

CHAPTER 9: INTRIGO E AZIONE SULL'HOGWARTS EXPRESS

Il viaggio in treno continuò senza imprevisti per alcune ore, durante le quali gli studenti e le studentesse di Hogwarts poterono cambiarsi d'abito (in separata sede), andando così ad indossare l'uniforme scolastica. Ad un certo punto del tragitto, però, il cielo cominciò a rannuvolarsi. Qualche minuto dopo la prima goccia di pioggia bagnò il finestrino dello scompartimento in cui si trovavano Harry, Ron, Ginny e Hermione. I lampi non si fecero attendere. E neanche i tuoni. Ginny urlava ogni volta che una di quelle forti esplosioni scuoteva il vagone in cui si trovavano.

Ron: Dai, Ginny! E' solo un temporale! Non c'è motivo di spaventarsi!

Ginny: Ha! Senti chi parla: tu urli anche peggio di me se vedi un ragno a meno di un metro dal tuo naso.

Ron: (sbiancato leggermente) Lo...lo sai che io non sopporto la vista dei ragni!

Ginny: E io non sopporto i...(tuono)...AAAH!

Hermione: Avanti Ginny, calmati. Non ti può succedere niente.

Ginny: La fai facile tu...

Harry: Pensa a questo, Ginny: presto arriveremo a Hogwarts e li il rumore dei tuoni sarà attutito dai muri di pietra.

Ginny: Sarà, ma per arrivare al castello manca ancora molto.

Hermione: (Guardando il suo orologio) Manca ancora un'ora circa, non è poi tanto.

Ginny: Per me lo è!

Per qualche minuto lo scompartimento del vagone in cui si trovavano i quattro ragazzi rimase in silenzio, a parte il rumore delle ruote del treno in movimento sulle rotaie e delle gocce di pioggia che continuavano a battere sul finestrino. Improvvisamente la giovane dai lunghi capelli castani spalancò gli occhi, come se avesse appena avuto un'intuizione geniale, e successivamente sul suo volto comparve un sorrisetto maligno.

Hermione: Ginny, mi accompagni al bagno per favore?

Ginny: Cosa...? Oh, certo.

Poco dopo le due ragazze uscirono dallo scompartimento, chiudendo la porta alle loro spalle, lasciando così i due maghi sedicenni da soli.

Ron: Vorrei sapere perché le ragazze devono sempre spostarsi in branco, è una cosa che non capisco!

Harry: Secondo me in questo caso un motivo c'era...

Ron: Che motivo?

Harry: (sorridendo) Prova ad immaginarlo...

Il ragazzo dai capelli rossi assunse un'aria pensierosa per qualche minuto, per poi alzare le sopracciglia, riportando lo sguardo sull'amico.

Ron: Beh, se è ciò che penso...non mi dispiacerebbe seguirle.

Harry: No, credo che non sia il caso.

Ron: E perché?

Harry: Beh, se Hermione avesse voluto invitarci ce lo avrebbe fatto capire, non ti pare?

Ron: ...Si. Forse hai ragione tu.

Le ragazze percorsero lo stretto corridoio del vagone in cui si trovavano e, poco dopo, arrivarono all'estremità posteriore dello stesso, dove si trovavano i servizi igienici.

Ginny: Ecco...io ti aspetto fuori.

Hermione: Ma no, non voglio lasciarti da sola con questo temporale...vieni dentro con me.

Ginny: Oh, beh...d'accordo.

Le due giovani streghe entrarono nello stretto cubicolo destinato all'espletamento delle funzioni corporali dei passeggeri del treno e chiusero la porta. Lo spazio all'interno del bagno era abbastanza da permettere a Ginny ed Hermione di restare in piedi senza doversi stringere troppo. Subito dopo la chiusura della porta dell'abitacolo, Hermione si abbassò le mutande da sotto la gonna e si sedette sul water. Non appena la ragazza ebbe fatto ciò che doveva fare si rialzò e, senza curarsi di risistemarsi il suo capo di biancheria intima, chiese alla giovane che le stava di fronte: "Devi farla anche tu?"

Ginny: Beh...si, sarebbe meglio...

Hermione: Allora ti cedo il posto.

Le due ragazze, dato lo spazio ridotto all'interno del bagno, dovettero stringersi l'una addosso all'altra per poter scambiare la loro posizione. Nel fare questo, però, i seni delle streghe andarono ad aderire tra di loro, provocando un leggero piacere ad entrambe. Per un attimo i movimenti delle due giovani rallentarono, per permettere ad entrambe di gustare quella piacevole sensazione, ma poco più tardi il contatto tra le due si interruppe e Ginny, dopo un attimo di smarrimento, abbassò a sua volta la sua biancheria intima da sotto la gonna e si sedette sul water. Nel poco tempo in cui la giovane compiva questi gesti, Hermione abbassò le mani ed afferrò le sue mutandine ma, invece di farle aderire nuovamente al pube, se le tolse completamente. L'azione sfuggì alla ragazza dai capelli rossi, che continuò normalmente ciò che aveva intrapreso. Non appena ebbe finito, la giovane castana si rivolse all'amica con un tono vagamente sensuale.

Hermione: Sai Ginny...devo dire che il tuo seno è cresciuto molto.

La giovane Weasley arrossì violentemente a quell'affermazione, per poi alzare lo sguardo verso il viso dell'amica.

Ginny: S-si...me lo hai già detto qualche giorno fa...

Hermione: Certo, ma, ora che ci penso, non abbiamo ancora avuto modo di confrontarne le dimensioni tra noi...

Ginny: Ecco...effettivamente...

Hermione: Lo facciamo adesso?

La voce della ragazza dai capelli castani era diventata via via più bassa e roca, mentre quella della giovane Weasley si era affievolita sempre più. Ginny si alzò in piedi, dimenticandosi di sistemare la sua biancheria, e cominciò a sfilare il maglione da sopra la testa di Hermione, lasciandolo cadere sul pavimento del bagno. Subito dopo aver ricevuto lo stesso favore dall'amica castana, la quindicenne rossa iniziò a slacciare la camicetta dell'amica, mentre questa faceva lo stesso con lei. L'atmosfera all'interno del bagno si era a poco a poco riscaldata, ed entrambe le ragazze avevano cominciato a respirare profondamente. Una volta che Ginny ebbe slacciato il reggiseno di Hermione, lasciandolo cadere a terra (la giovane Weasley non lo portava), entrambe le ragazze poterono ammirare l'una il seno dell'altra: le curve di Hermione erano leggermente più accentuate di quelle della quindicenne rossa, ma comunque poco prominenti (niente a che vedere con l'abbondante seno della signora Weasley). Le nudità delle due, viste attraverso le camicette slacciate, erano ancora più eccitanti che al naturale. Ad un tratto, Ginny, nel silenzio rotto solo dal rumore del treno e dalle gocce di pioggia, allungò una mano e la appoggiò delicatamente sul petto dell'amica, andando ad avvolgere quasi perfettamente uno dei seni della sedicenne castana. Hermione sospirò, comunicando in tal modo alla giovane strega il suo apprezzamento per tale gesto. Improvvisamente, il bagno in cui si trovavano le ragazze fu illuminato dal bagliore di un lampo, seguito poco dopo dal rumore causato dallo spostamento d'aria della scarica elettrica. Nessuna delle due giovani reagì a quel suono.

Hermione: (chinandosi leggermente verso l'amica, sottovoce) Vedo che la paura dei temporali ti è passata, Ginny...

Un attimo dopo la ragazza dai capelli rossi avvicinò le sue labbra a quelle di Hermione, che non si oppose al bacio. Mentre le due giovani giocavano tra loro con le proprie lingue, la ragazza castana portò la sua mano destra al seno dell'amica, cominciando a ricambiare il massaggio di quest'ultima, mentre usò l'altra per afferrare la mano libera della giovane Weasley, accompagnandola fin sotto la propria gonna, all'altezza del suo pube. Non appena le dita della ragazza dai capelli rossi vennero a contatto con le parti basse dell'amica, percependone l'umidità, Ginny spalancò gli occhi e guardò con un'espressione leggermente stupita il volto della ragazza castana, che in quel momento esprimeva il piacere procuratole da quel contatto. Poco dopo, Hermione socchiuse gli occhi e sorrise, gesto che fu interpretato dalla giovane Weasley come un invito a continuare. Ginny sorrise di rimando e cominciò a giocherellare con il fiore dell'amica, mentre questa faceva lo stesso con lei. Poco più tardi, le mani delle ragazze, che fino a quel momento avevano accarezzato l'una i seni dell'altra, si spostarono sulle camicette ancora indossate (seppur parzialmente) delle due studentesse di Hogwarts, che cominciarono a liberarsi a vicenda di tali indumenti. In poco tempo le due giovani rimasero vestite solo con le scarpe e le gonne.

A quel punto le due amiche smisero di procurarsi piacere a vicenda per potersi liberare anche degli ultimi indumenti che indossavano. Hermione si inginocchiò di fronte all'amica e, con movimenti lenti, le abbassò la gonna, che fu poi gettata in un angolo insieme alle sue mutande, che fino a quel momento erano rimaste alle caviglie di Ginny. Una volta che la ragazza dai capelli rossi venne liberata del suo ultimo indumento, restando coperta solo da scarpe e calze, Hermione si alzò in piedi, permettendo all'amica di effettuare la stessa operazione con l'ultimo indumento indossato della ragazza castana. Ora entrambe le studentesse alla Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts si trovavano nel bagno dell'Hogwarts Express completamente nude. Hermione si stese a terra e invitò silenziosamente Ginny a sdraiarsi su di lei. La ragazza fece come richiesto, posizionando la testa tra le gambe dell'amica. Le due giovani streghe cominciarono a giocare ognuna con i genitali dell'altra, sia con le dita che con la lingua, penetrandosi reciprocamente sempre più a fondo. I sospiri e gli urletti di piacere delle due giovani streghe divennero a poco a poco sempre più forti, nonostante i tentativi di Ginny ed Hermione di trattenersi dal gridare. Poco dopo, in seguito alle continue sollecitazioni sulle reciproche terminazioni nervose, entrambe le ragazze si inarcarono ed emisero un urlo di piacere, che fu coperto dal rumore dell'ennesimo lampo. Dopo pochi minuti, durante i quali si poterono udire, oltre al suono delle ruote del treno, gli ansimi delle due giovani nude, Ginny si voltò, andando a sdraiarsi a fianco dell'amica, alla quale diede un leggero bacio sulle labbra.

Hermione: Hai ancora paura dei tuoni, Ginny?

Ginny: No, non più. Grazie.

Le ragazze, dopo essere rimaste abbracciate per qualche minuto, si alzarono e cominciarono a rivestirsi, cosa che le impegnò per un tempo abbastanza breve. Durante quest'operazione, però, Hermione udì una voce provenire dal corridoio: una voce lenta e strascicata, la stessa che qualche ora prima aveva pronunciato parole offensive dirette proprio a lei. La voce di Malfoy. La ragazza si voltò verso Ginny, intimandole con un gesto di fare silenzio e di mettersi in ascolto. Un attimo dopo entrambe le giovani streghe appoggiarono l'orecchio alla porta del bagno del treno, udendo così entrambe la voce del ragazzo biondo.

Draco: ...Capite? Quell'uomo è molto pericoloso. Mio padre mi ha parlato di lui: è forse il migliore Auror esistente al mondo...bah! Sicuramente Silente avrà voluto avere a Hogwarts qualcuno che gli offra protezione.

Tiger: Ma...Draco...Silente è...

Draco: Oh, andiamo, Tiger, non mi dirai che credi veramente che Silente sia così potente come si dice! E' solo un povero vecchio come tanti, e come tutti anche lui ha paura dell'Oscuro Signore, ora che è tornato! Altrimenti perché avrebbe chiamato quell'uomo? Umph...senza contare che probabilmente anche quel tipo è un millantatore che si spaccia per...

La voce del Serpeverde si affievolì e scomparve. Ora entrambe le giovani avevano parte delle unghie conficcate nella porta della toilette del treno: le parole di quel ragazzo erano talmente odiose che non era possibile evitare di infuriarsi, udendole. Dopo aver finito di rivestirsi, Hermione aprì la porta del bagno e, insieme all'amica, si incamminò verso lo scompartimento dove avevano lasciato Harry e Ron.

Ginny: (tremante di rabbia) Quel...mostro...come osa insultare Silente? Come...

Hermione: Lascia perdere, Ginny. Se prendessimo sul serio tutto ciò che dice Malfoy ci dimostreremmo deboli. Ignorarlo è il modo migliore di rispondere alle sue calunnie.

Ginny: E' vero...piuttosto, tu hai idea a chi si stesse riferendo?

Hermione: Si...credo che stesse parlando di quel ragazzo che abbiamo incontrato a King's Cross.

Ginny: Quello che ha fermato Harry e mio fratello?

Hermione: Si...probabilmente sarà il nostro nuovo insegnante di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure.

Ginny: Ha detto che è il migliore Auror del mondo...chi sarà mai?

Hermione: Non lo so...ma se è su questo treno vorrà dire che, insegnante o no, verrà a vivere a Hogwarts per un po', quindi avremo modo di appurare la sua vera identità.

Ginny: Hai ragione.

Le due ragazze arrivarono alla porta del loro scompartimento. Una volta apertala furono accolte dai due amici, che avevano stampato in volto un'espressione piuttosto allusiva.

Harry: Bentornate...

Ron: Come è andata?

Hermione: Come è andata cosa?

Harry: (sporgendosi verso le due giovani, sfoggiando un sorriso sornione) Avanti, sappiamo che cosa avete combinato la dentro...solitamente non si sta chiusi in bagno per mezz'ora solo per soddisfare i propri bisogni fisici...beh, forse si...dipende da come la si intende...

Ginny: (leggermente imbarazzata) Ragazzi, potreste evitare di parlare dell'argomento, per favore? Qualcuno potrebbe...

Improvvisamente il rumore delle ruote del treno fu sostituito da quello di due pezzi di metallo che strisciano uno sull'altro e, contemporaneamente, Ginny, Hermione ed Harry si trovarono catapultati in avanti addosso a Ron, che venne compresso dai corpi degli amici e della sorella. L'Hogwarts Express aveva frenato bruscamente. Una volta che il convoglio si fu fermato e dopo che Ron fu liberato dal peso dei corpi che gli impedivano quasi di respirare, Harry pronunciò la domanda che tutti sicuramente si stavano ponendo.

Harry: Ma che sta succedendo?

SCRAAAASSHHH!

Tutti le persone presenti all'interno dello scompartimento urlarono: il finestrino e l'intera fiancata del treno erano stati divelti da quella che sembrava un'enorme clava di legno. Poco dopo due enormi mani afferrarono i bordi dello squarcio che la mazza aveva creato, allargandolo ancora di più, così che una grossa testa grigia dalle orecchie a sventola potesse introdursi nel treno.

Hermione: Oh, santo cielo!

Ron: E' un Troll di montagna!

Lo sguardo ottuso della creatura si spostò sui volti di tutti i presenti, finché non incrociò gli occhi verdi del ragazzo seduto alla sinistra del Troll. Una gigantesca mano grigia scattò in avanti. Ginny urlò. Harry mosse convulsamente la mano nel disperato tentativo di prendere la bacchetta all'interno della veste. L'enorme mano era a pochi centimetri da lui...

Ron: STUPEFICIUM!

Harry vide un raggio di luce rossa partire dalla sua sinistra e colpire il volto del Troll, il quale urlò di dolore e ritirò la mano, portandola al viso.

Ron: Cosa...perché non sono riuscito a Schiantarlo?

Hermione: Ma tu studi o fai finta? I Troll, come i Giganti, sono resistenti alla...

SCRAAASHHH!

Ginny ed Hermione urlarono all'unisono quando la gigantesca mazza del Troll sfondò il tetto del treno, colpendo poi con forza il pavimento dello scompartimento, creandovi una depressione.

Harry: (con la bacchetta in mano) Dobbiamo uscire di qui!

Ron: Fuori, presto!

Hermione aprì la porta dello scompartimento e si precipitò fuori, seguita da Ron e Harry.

Ginny: AAAAAH!

Ron & Harry: GINNY!

Il Troll aveva introdotto nuovamente la mano nel treno e aveva afferrato un lembo dell'abito di Ginny. Questa però, non appena ebbe compreso la situazione, si voltò, afferrò la sua bacchetta dall'interno della veste e la puntò contro il suo mantello.

Ginny: DIFFINDO!

Il tessuto della veste si lacerò, permettendo alla ragazza di uscire dall'abitacolo, mentre il Troll, resosi conto di avere in mano solo stoffa, emise un ruggito di rabbia, allungando nuovamente il braccio all'interno del treno.

Hermione: (terrorizzata) Presto, scappia...

?: LEVATEVI DI MEZZO!

All'improvviso, alla destra dei quattro ragazzi comparve una figura vestita con una veste grigio scuro, che si posizionò davanti al gruppo, dando loro le spalle.

?: STUPEFICIUM!

Harry poté vedere un raggio rosso, molto più intenso di quello di Ron, partire dalla figura misteriosa e colpire in piena fronte la creatura grigia. Un attimo dopo il Troll venne catapultato all'indietro, emettendo un urlo assordante. Un secondo più tardi si udì il tonfo provocato dalla caduta del corpo della creatura sul terreno sassoso della ferrovia.

Ron: Cavoli...!

Hermione: Ma...ma chi...come...

Harry si aspettava che il loro misterioso salvatore si voltasse verso di loro per accertarsi che stessero bene, o per dare loro una spiegazione sull'accaduto. L'individuo di fronte a loro non fece niente di tutto ciò: si avvicinò lentamente allo squarcio provocato dal Troll, probabilmente per controllare che questi fosse veramente fuori gioco. Harry lo seguì e gli si affiancò. Dopo una veloce occhiata alla creatura distesa a terra, sferzata dalla pioggia battente, Harry si voltò ad osservare il viso del suo salvatore. Era il ragazzo della stazione. Il suo volto era serio e concentrato mentre osservava il Troll che aveva appena Schiantato. Furono proprio gli occhi dell'individuo misterioso che colpirono Harry: emanavano una strana luminosità, una luce che trasmetteva la sensazione di un potere indefinibile. Per un attimo il ragazzo corvino ebbe l'impressione di avere già visto uno sguardo simile. Il giovane mago, però, non ebbe il tempo di stupirsene: un lampo saettò poco distante illuminando la gigantesca figura che levava in alto un enorme oggetto conico, alla sinistra del ragazzo dai corti capelli neri.

Harry: ATTE...!

Il misterioso individuo, dopo un istante di sorpresa, appoggiò la sua mano destra sul petto del giovane dagli occhi verdi, sospingendolo all'indietro e buttandosi anch'egli a terra, giusto in tempo per evitare la mazza del secondo Troll, che allargò ancora lo squarcio nel vagone. Il rumore dell'impatto si confuse con il rombo del tuono provocato dal fulmine di poco prima e con il ringhio della creatura. Harry poté udire il grido di terrore dei suoi amici alle sue spalle, ma non gli diede peso: l'unico pensiero che rimbombava nella testa del mago era quello di sconfiggere la creatura che - e ne era certo - era lì per lui. Il Troll si spostò con due pesanti passi davanti allo squarcio e alzò nuovamente la clava, ruggendo di rabbia.

Harry: EXPELLIARMUS!

L'enorme randello del Troll volò via, lasciando il suo proprietario confuso. Non appena questi si voltò per osservare la sua mano vuota, il ragazzo accanto ad Harry puntò la sua bacchetta sulla creatura.

?: STUPEFICIUM!

Anche questa volta l'incantesimo colpì il Troll alla fronte e, dopo un urlo agghiacciante, il mostro crollò a terra, proprio sopra il suo compagno svenuto. Dopo pochi secondi, durante i quali Harry rimase imbambolato osservando i corpi delle due creature prive di sensi, si sentì tirare in piedi da delle mani forti e sicure. Appena alzato, il giovane corvino si voltò giusto in tempo per osservare il ragazzo misterioso riporre la sua bacchetta in una tasca interna della veste. Fatto ciò, lo sconosciuto si avvicinò nuovamente allo squarcio e cominciò ad osservare i due enormi esseri che aveva appena Schiantato.

?: (sorridendo) Chi ha ordinato un sandwich di Troll?

Harry rimase interdetto per un attimo: non si sarebbe mai aspettato una battuta simile da un mago dotato di riflessi straordinari e di un'enorme forza magica. Finalmente il giovane si costrinse a parlare.

Harry: Ehm...scusi...

?: (voltandosi verso Harry) Grazie dell'aiuto, ragazzo. Hai ottimi riflessi.

Harry: Ehm...grazie...AAAH!

Ron: Harry!

Hermione: Che hai?

I compagni di viaggio del ragazzo corvino, che fino a quel momento erano rimasti nel corridoio, immobilizzati dalla paura e dallo stupore, si avvicinarono velocemente all'amico, che si era inginocchiato a terra, con le mani premute sulla fronte.

Harry: Ah...la cicatrice...mi fa male...

?: La cicatrice...? Oh! Ma allora tu sei Harry Potter!

Harry: (alzando lo sguardo) Si...sono io...

?: Ora capisco...(estrae la bacchetta dalla veste)...effettivamente non tutti saprebbero tener testa ad un Troll di montagna come hai fatto tu...non fatico a credere che tu possa essere riuscito a sfuggire a Voldemort...

Harry sentì i suoi amici sussultare a quella parola. Pochi maghi avevano il coraggio di pronunciare il nome dello stregone più malvagio mai esistito, e ancora meno erano coloro in grado di udirlo senza provare un terrore quasi viscerale. Il timore dei ragazzi crebbe ancora di più quando notarono che il ragazzo misterioso aveva puntato la sua bacchetta contro Harry, ancora inginocchiato.

Ginny: C-cosa vuoi fare?

?: Niente paura, voglio solo eliminare il dolore...EXTINGUO CRUCIATUS!

Un raggio argentato partì dalla bacchetta del ragazzo e colpì la testa di Harry. Un secondo dopo questo tolse le mani dalla sua fronte e si rialzò, senza che più nulla gli dolesse.

?: Stai meglio ora?

Harry: Si...non sento più male.

Ron: Ma...cos'è successo? E-era Tu-Sai-Chi?

Harry: Si...è molto arrabbiato...ma non so il perché...

?: (facendo un cenno verso lo squarcio) Credo che il motivo della sua collera siano quei due sacchi di patate qua fuori.

Hermione: Cosa...allora li aveva mandati lui?

?: E' più che probabile...

Ginny: Ehm...scusi...

?: Si?

Ginny: Non...non ho ben afferrato il suo nome.

Il ragazzo increspò impercettibilmente le labbra e alzò un sopraciglio, mentre il suo sguardo perdeva quella strana forza che aveva manifestato fino a quel momento.

?: Effettivamente non mi sono presentato...ma, date le circostanze, credo sia una dimenticanza perdonabile. In ogni caso, prima di chiedere a qualcuno la propria identità, è buona educazione rivelare la propria, non ti pare?

Ginny arrossì leggermente.

Ginny: Ehm...si, ha ragione...io sono...

?2: GINNY!

Tutti i presenti si voltarono verso l'estremità posteriore del corridoio, da dove stava giungendo di corsa un ragazzo nero sui sedici anni. Harry lo riconobbe subito: era Dean Thomas.

Ginny: Dean...

Il ragazzo raggiunse la giovane dai capelli rossi e la abbracciò. Ginny arrossì di botto. Hermione cominciò a guardare con interesse il soffitto del vagone. Ron assunse un'espressione che Harry trovò orribilmente identica alla smorfia che suo zio Vernon mostrava nell'udire una parola non facente parte nel suo vocabolario. Il ragazzo corvino, dal canto suo, ignorò la coppia stretta in un abbraccio a meno di un metro da lui.

Dean: Ginny...sono corso qua subito...appena ho capito che il vagone attaccato era il tuo...ero così preoccupato...

Ginny: (imbarazzatissima) Su...dai Dean, sto bene...non è successo niente...

?: REPARO!

Tutti gli alunni della Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts si voltarono verso il ragazzo misterioso giusto in tempo per vedere la parete e il tetto del treno ricomporsi ad una velocità incredibile. Pochi secondi più tardi non vi era più traccia dello squarcio causato dai Troll.

?: Scusatemi, ma sarà meglio che veda a vegliare sui brutti addormentati. (si incammina verso lo sportello del vagone) Ci rivedremo presto, Harry Potter.

Un secondo dopo il ragazzo svoltò l'angolo del corridoio e scese dal treno. Gli studenti e le studentesse di Hogwarts restarono ammutoliti ancora un attimo, prima che Dean Thomas rompesse il silenzio che si era creato.

Dean: Ma...chi era quello?

Ginny: Non lo abbiamo capito neanche noi...

Hermione: (spalancando improvvisamente gli occhi) Oh, Ron, dobbiamo andare!

Ron: (stupito) Andare? E Dove?

Hermione: (scocciata) Ma tu quel distintivo lo tieni solo per bellezza? Siamo Prefetti! E' nostro compito girare per i vagoni e informare tutti che il pericolo è cessato!

Ron: Uff...va bene...

I due ragazzi si diressero, dopo un rapido cenno di saluto, verso i vagoni anteriori, lasciando Harry, Ginny e Dean nel corridoio.

Dean: Senti Ginny...se vuoi puoi venire con me...sarai spaventata...

Ginny: Ecco...io...

La ragazza si voltò a guardare Harry, come a chiedergli il permesso di andare. Dean seguì il suo sguardo e, nel vedere Harry, spalancò leggermente gli occhi, come se si fosse accorto solo in quel momento della sua presenza. Subito dopo arrossì leggermente.

Harry: (in tono piatto, annuendo) A dopo, Ginny.

I due giovani, dopo aver salutato silenziosamente il ragazzo dai capelli corvini, si diressero, ancora abbracciati, verso il vagone di Dean. Harry rientrò nello scompartimento che poco prima era stato teatro dello scontro con i Troll e si sedette vicino al finestrino, sospirando. Pochi secondi dopo rivolse lo sguardo alle creature Schiantate li vicino e, con grande sorpresa, vide che alcuni uomini vestiti con divise grigie, del tutto simili a quella del ragazzo misterioso, avevano circondato i Troll svenuti. Harry vide uno di loro sollevare da terra con la mano sinistra un pezzo di legno, mentre puntava la bacchetta sullo stesso. Subito dopo, il ramo si illuminò di azzurro per qualche secondo per poi tornare normale e, poco più tardi, fu inserito tra le dita immobili delle creature. Immediatamente dopo queste scomparvero. Fu solo allora che Harry notò che due persone si trovavano proprio sotto il suo finestrino, parlando animatamente. Il rumore della pioggia impediva al ragazzo di capire cosa stessero dicendo, ma riuscì comunque a sentire qualche frammento di conversazione.

?: ...guai...sempre da solo, eh?...intervenire la squadra...

?2: ...troppo tempo...basto io...

?: ...sbruffone...

Harry capì che la conversazione era terminata quando vide uno dei due uomini allontanarsi facendo un gesto rabbioso con la mano destra. Notò che era quasi del tutto calvo e leggermente sovrappeso. Un istante dopo sparì con un crac appena udibile. Dopo pochi secondi l'uomo rimanente si voltò verso lo sportello del treno, scuotendo la testa. Era il ragazzo misterioso.

FINE NONO CAPITOLO

E Anche il capitolo nove è finito. Spero sia piaciuto. Ringrazio tutti coloro che hanno commentato (un'infinità! Che bello! ^_^) e in particolar modo Solanye e Bam-Bam per avermi spronato a riprendere a scrivere.

Non odiatemi per ciò che scrivo.

Non stancatevi mai di commentare. ^_^


	10. L'arrivo A Hogwarts

HARRY POTTER SEXY VERSION

CHAPTER 10: L'ARRIVO A HOGWARTS

La sosta dell'Hogwarts Express durò un quarto d'ora circa, il tempo necessario per liberare i binari dal tronco d'albero posizionato precedentemente li dai Troll. Harry rimase per tutto il tempo seduto accanto al finestrino perso nei suoi pensieri. Il fatto che Voldemort avesse organizzato un attacco simile, senza loschi piani o inganni di alcun genere, stava a significare che l'assassino dei suoi genitori era intenzionato ad uccidere anche lui. E che la sua pazienza era esaurita. Ron e Hermione riapparvero dopo circa un'ora. Ron si buttò sul sedile di fronte ad Harry appoggiando la testa al muro e lasciando la bocca spalancata, ansimando come un moribondo. Hermione fece lo stesso ma con meno enfasi.

Harry: State bene?

Ron: (chiudendo la bocca) Oh si...a parte quel bastardo...

Hermione: RON!

Ron: Uff...a parte Malfoy va tutto benissimo.

Harry: Perché? Che ha combinato stavolta?

Hermione: (assumendo un'espressione tra il furioso e il disgustato) Oh...diciamo che fa tutto il contrario di quello che dovrebbe fare un Prefetto.

Harry: Cioè?

Ron: (avvicinandosi a Harry) Te lo spiego: mentre noi correvamo su e giù per il treno a cercare di calmare i ragazzi dei primi anni, quello entrava in tutti gli scompartimenti a dire frasi tipo "Tra poco dovremmo arrivare, se la caldaia non esplode prima..." oppure "A quanto pare i Troll hanno rotto i freni... niente paura, l'arrivo sarà solo un po' più brusco del solito..."

Harry: (guardando per un attimo il soffitto) Che idiota! (tornando a guardare Ron) Ma che gusto ci trova?

Hermione: Secondo me gli piace vedere la gente spaventata. Un passatempo veramente orribile...

La ragazza sottolineò l'ultima parola con un tono di voce ed un'espressione che a Harry ricordarono la professoressa McGranitt durante la sua ultima discussione con Dolores Umbridge, la professoressa di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure dell'anno precedente. In effetti il rapporto che esisteva tra Hermione e Draco non era molto diverso da quello instauratosi tra le due donne. Era arrivata persino a schiaffeggiarlo, al terzo anno. Harry ebbe la fugace immagine della McGranitt che schiaffeggiava la Umbridge e sorrise tra se. Fu riportato alla realtà dalla voce dell'amico.

Ron: Secondo me ha preso da suo padre. Non mi stupirei se avesse già tatuato sul braccio sinistro il Marchio Nero...

Hermione: RON!

Il ragazzo dai capelli rossi si voltò verso l'amica e la guardò con sguardo compassionevole.

Ron: Hermione, ammettilo: Malfoy è un eccellente candidato come nuovo Mangiamorte...anzi, sono certo che lo desideri lui stesso...

Hermione: Io non credo che possa diventarlo.

Anche Harry, che in quel momento aveva lo sguardo rivolto al pavimento, si voltò verso la ragazza castana, cancellando dalla sua mente l'immagine della faccia di Draco incorniciata da un cappuccio nero.

Ron: Come sarebbe? Lo sai anche tu che è un piccolo patetico vigliacco...

Hermione: Appunto!

I due ragazzi la guardarono stupiti.

Hermione: Siete proprio irrecuperabili...Malfoy ha sempre dimostrato di non potere fare mai niente da solo. Il fatto stesso che non lo si veda mai in giro senza quei due Troll di Tiger e Goyle ne è la conferma. Malfoy un Mangiamorte? Ha! Non credo che Voldemort...oh, finiscila Ron...abbia intenzione di avere tra i suoi seguaci un inetto come lui...

Harry: Beh, è vero...ma anche Codaliscia fa parte della cerchia dei Mangiamorte...e non mi pare che sia quello che si dice un cuor di leone!

Harry ebbe un fremito di rabbia pensando a Peter Minus, il traditore che aveva consegnato i suoi genitori nelle grinfie di Voldemort. Il ragazzo corvino aveva incontrato quell'individuo due volte: la prima quando era stato ritrasformato in umano dopo dodici anni passati sottoforma di topo, e la seconda era avvenuta in occasione della rinascita di Voldemort. In entrambi i casi, l'impressione Harry che aveva avuto di lui era stata quella di un essere abbietto e pusillanime.

Ron: Harry ha ragione! Non so se sia più viscido quello o un Vermicolo! E Malfoy non è da meno. E' solo un lurido figlio di papà...

Hermione: (irritata) Sarà anche un surrogato di Vermicolo, ma Codaliscia ha avuto il coraggio, se così lo si può definire, di andare a cercare Voldemort...Ron, fallo ancora e ti uccido...e lo ha aiutato. Almeno lui ha una buona scusante per servire Voi-Sapete-Chi.

Harry: Anche Malfoy ce l'ha.

Sia Ron che la ragazza castana si voltarono verso l'amico.

Ron: Davvero? E quale sarebbe questo motivo?

Harry: Non è evidente?

Hermione e Ron si scambiarono un rapido sguardo, prima di tornare a fissare Harry, pensierosi.

Harry: Malfoy mi odia. Mi odia fin dal primo anno, e ha anche dimostrato un'infinità di volte che è in grado di farmi perdere il controllo facilmente. Queste sono aspetti che fanno di lui un avversario pericoloso...almeno contro di me.

Lo scompartimento cadde nuovamente nel silenzio, interrotto solo dal suono delle gocce di pioggia sul finestrino e dallo sferragliare del treno sui binari. Poco dopo il ragazzo dai capelli rossi parlò. La sua voce esprimeva chiaramente la sua paura.

Ron: Harry...tu credi che...se dovesse...Tu-Sai-Chi ordinerà a Draco di...ucciderti?

Harry rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo. Poi parlò, a voce molto bassa.

Harry: E' probabile. Oppure potrebbe usarlo per fare del mare alle persone che mi sono care...voi per primi.

Harry, un istante più tardi, si pentì di aver pronunciato quelle ultime parole: il ritorno di Voldemort aveva terrorizzato tutta la comunità magica, e anche i suoi più cari amici non potevano non avere timore di lui. Con la sua osservazione, sicuramente, non aveva fatto altro che aumentare la loro paura. Harry alzò lo sguardo, consapevole di stare per osservare l'angoscia negli occhi del giovane dai capelli rossi seduto di fronte a lui. Ma questo non successe. Sul volto di Ron era impressa una strana espressione, come di rabbia. Il ragazzo corvino riuscì a cogliere un rapidissimo sguardo lanciato dall'amico in direzione di Hermione, prima che il giovane lentigginoso parlasse nuovamente, questa volta con voce determinata e carica di ira.

Ron: Se ci prova...se solo si azzarda...altro che maledizione Cruciatus, io lo ammazzo, lo faccio a pezzi, lo...!

Hermone: Ron, calmati!

La ragazza appoggiò la sua mano sulla spalla dell'amico, e in quel preciso istante la furia del giovane mago si placò.

Ron: Scusate...ho esagerato...

Harry: Non importa.

In quel momento, i ragazzi sentirono che il treno stava rallentando. Stavano per arrivare a Hogwarts. Pochi minuti più tardi l'Hogwarts Express si fermò di fronte alla banchina della stazione di Hogsmeade. Fortunatamente la pioggia aveva smesso di cadere, così i passeggeri del treno non si sarebbero dovuti bagnare per arrivare al castello. Il terzetto scese a terra e, facendosi largo tra la folla di studenti, cercò di raggiungere le carrozze che li avrebbero portati fino alla scuola dove, come ogni anno, ci sarebbe stato il banchetto di benvenuto. I ragazzi già pregustavano le leccornie che sarebbero state servite al tavolo di Grifondoro.

?: Primo anno! Primo anno da questa parte...e non spingete voi...oh, Harry!

Il ragazzo dai capelli corvini si voltò verso l'enorme figura che chiamava ad alta voce i nuovi arrivati, reggendo in mano una lanterna. Hagrid, il guardiacaccia di Hogwarts, stava riunendo come ogni anno i nuovi alunni della scuola di Magia e Stregoneria per condurli alla tradizionale traversata del lago. Illuminato dalla luce della lampada, il volto dell'omone irsuto presentava molti graffi ed ematomi, ma nessuno particolarmente grave. Harry capì che Grop, il fratellino (eufemisticamente parlando. ^_^ nda) di Hagrid, doveva aver migliorato la sua condotta. Il ragazzo alzò una mano per salutare l'amico, imitato subito da Ron e Hermione.

Harry: Ciao Hagrid!

Hagrid: Salve ragazzi! Ci vediamo al banchetto! Primo anno seguitemi, di qua per le barche...!

La fila di ragazzini, capeggiata dal Mezzogigante, sparì in direzione del lago. Il terzetto di sedicenni, invece, si rimise in cammino verso le carrozze che li avrebbero condotti al castello. Una volta giunti in prossimità delle vetture, però, Harry si fermò improvvisamente. I suoi amici se ne accorsero solo dopo alcuni passi.

Hermione: Harry, che hai?

Ron: Ti senti bene?

Il giovane non si era fermato per problemi legati al suo stato di salute, ma per paura. Anche se quasi nessuno dei ragazzi che si trovavano in quel luogo riusciva a vederli, Harry sapeva che le carrozze apparentemente semoventi adibite al trasporto degli studenti dal secondo anno in su erano in realtà tirate dai Thestral, degli orribili cavalli scheletrici e dotati di ali nere che potevano essere osservati solo da coloro che avevano visto la morte. Harry era certo che, alla loro vista, tutte le immagini orribili che il ragazzo aveva cercato di dimenticare durante quell'estate gli sarebbero tornate violentemente alla memoria. Era sicuro che, guardando negli occhi bianchi e lattiginosi di quelle creature, avrebbe rivisto la morte di Cedric...e quella di Sirius... Non lo avrebbe sopportato. Per un istante il giovane mago odiò quelle creature con tutte le sue forze. Ora capiva perché erano considerate un simbolo di sfortuna...

Hermione: Harry!

Il giovane fu riportato alla realtà dalla voce dell'amica.

Harry: Scu-scusate...

Ron: Ma che ti succede?

Harry: Nulla...nulla, davvero...

La ragazza dai lunghi capelli castani si volse per un istante verso le carrozze, per poi tornare a posare lo sguardo sull'amico.

Hermione: E' per via dei Thestral, vero?

Harry spalancò gli occhi, andando a posare lo sguardo sul viso dell'amica. Per un attimo si chiese se Hermione avesse studiato Legilimanzia durante l'estate. Ne sarebbe stata capace.

Harry: Tu...come...?

Hermione: (sorridendo) Ti conosco meglio di quanto tu possa immaginare...(gli appoggia una mano sulla spalla)...ascolta, Harry...non puoi continuare a fuggire dalle cose brutte...così non potrai mai essere felice. (avvicina il proprio volto a quello di Harry) Fammi vedere il coraggio che hai sempre dimostrato di possedere...fallo per me...

Harry era stupito. Non aveva mai sentito Hermione parlargli in quel modo...o forse lo aveva fatto solo al primo anno, durante l'inseguimento del professor Raptor. Il giovane corvino, messo in imbarazzo dalle parole che la ragazza aveva appena pronunciato, distolse lo sguardo dai suoi occhi, andando a posarlo sul volto di Ron, come in cerca di un consiglio. Alla vista dell'espressione dell'amico, però, non poté evitare di rabbrividire: esprimeva una collera trattenuta a stento. E Harry non tardò a capirne il morivo. Si voltò nuovamente verso Hermione, increspando le labbra nel sorriso forzato più verosimile che possedesse.

Harry: Non vi preoccupate, con due amici come voi, non ho paura di niente.

Il ragazzo corvino aveva pronunciato la parola "amici" come per sottolinearla, nella speranza di riuscire a calmare il giovane dai capelli rossi. Lo stratagemma funzionò: il volto di Ron si distese, tornando alla solita espressione di sempre.

Ron: Bene...oh, sarà meglio sbrigarci, o arriveremo tardi per il banchetto.

I tre ragazzi si diressero verso la carrozza più vicina ma, prima che Harry riuscisse a salirvi, fu richiamato da una voce femminile alle loro spalle.

Ginny: Ehi, Harry! Aspettaci!

Harry, quando si voltò, avendo notato il plurale usato dalla sorella minore di Ron, non si stupì di vedere Luna Lovegood al fianco della quindicenne dai capelli rossi. La giovane bionda aveva lo stesso sguardo spiritato dell'anno precedente, e teneva ancora la bacchetta sopra l'orecchio sinistro.

Luna: (con tono etereo) Buonasera.

Harry: Buonasera Luna...

Ginny: Possiamo salire con voi? Non ci sono altre carrozze libere.

Hermione: Certo, venite.

Dopo pochi secondi tutti e cinque i ragazzi erano seduti sui comodi sedili della carrozza. Un attimo dopo questa si mise in moto, dirigendosi verso il castello di Hogwarts. Durante il viaggio nessuno parlò, a parte una piccola affermazione di Luna sulla spedizione che suo padre aveva organizzato alla ricerca del Ricciocorno Schiattoso. Harry non ebbe dubbi su chi avesse sbuffato. Dopo pochi minuti di viaggio la carrozza si fermò davanti al portone d'ingresso del castello che ospitava la scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts. Una volta sceso dal veicolo, il gruppetto si diresse verso la Sala Grande, dove sarebbe avvenuta la cerimonia di Smistamento e, successivamente, il banchetto inaugurale. Prima che potessero arrivarvi, però, alle loro spalle si udì uno SPLASH seguito da un paio di strilli. Una volta voltatisi, Harry e gli altri capirono che Pix il Poltergaist, che svolazzava sghignazzando a cinque metri da terra, aveva appena centrato un paio di ragazze del terzo anno con un gavettone pieno di inchiostro. Poco dopo l'omino, incurante degli epiteti che gli venivano scagliati contro dalle vittime della sua bravata, si portò sulla verticale del ragazzo corvino, tenendo in mano una specie di palloncino verde marcio.

Pix: Oh, c'è Potter Pazzerello! Vediamo se riesco a nascondere quella brutta cicatrice...

Il Poltergaist lasciò cadere il gavettone verso Harry che, istintivamente, cercò di spostarsi il più velocemente possibile, imitato dai ragazzi al suo fianco.

?: EVERTE MOTUS!

Il palloncino si fermò a mezz'aria e, subito dopo, cominciò a salire velocemente verso l'omino svolazzante che, colto di sorpresa, non riuscì a spostarsi in tempo e venne colpito in pieno dalla sua stessa arma, con il risultato di ritrovarsi completamente inzuppato d'inchiostro.

?: Non sei cambiato, eh Pix? Sempre a fare stupidi scherzi...

Harry si voltò verso la voce ormai nota, potendo così osservare il ragazzo dai capelli neri e corti entrare dal portone d'ingresso. L'individuo misterioso aveva ancora la bacchetta sfoderata, mentre sul suo volto era presente un sorrisetto ironico. Il Poltergaist, dopo essersi divincolato nell'aria usando nel frattempo le piccole manine per pulirsi gli occhi dal liquido che lo accecava, si rivolse al nuovo arrivato.

Pix: (sogghignando) Guarda guarda chi si rivede! (si porta sopra il ragazzo) Come mai sei tornato, "asociale"? Devi consultare ancora qualche libro?

?: Non ne ho bisogno, oramai li conosco tutti a memoria.

Pix: Davvero? (prende un'altro palloncino) Forse c'è ancora un po' di inchiostro che non hai...

L'omino si fermò prima di lanciare il gavettone: il ragazzo aveva puntato la sua bacchetta su di lui.

?: Sai, ora conosco un bel po' di incantesimi davvero carini. Ti andrebbe di provarli?

Pix rimase per un attimo interdetto, poi lanciò il palloncino in alto, fece una linguaccia al ragazzo e sparì con un POP. L'individuo misterioso pronunciò pigramente un Incantesimo Evanescente e il gavettone, che aveva cominciato a cadere, sparì nel nulla. Harry vide il ragazzo riporre la sua bacchetta in una tasca interna della veste per poi dirigersi verso la porta da cui si accedeva al tavolo degli insegnanti.

Hermione: Harry, sarà meglio muoversi: la cerimonia sta per cominciare.

A quelle parole, il ragazzo si riscosse dal torpore in cui era scivolato e si voltò, ricominciando a camminare verso la grande porta d'ingresso della Sala Grande. Una volta entrato nell'immensa stanza, il cui soffitto riproduceva fedelmente il cielo nuvoloso esterno, il gruppo si diresse verso il tavolo di Grifondoro, a parte Luna che, dopo un breve saluto, veleggiò verso la tavolata di Corvonero. Mentre si avvicinava ad un posto libero, individuato in precedenza, Harry lanciò uno sguardo verso il tavolo della casa di Luna. E la vide. Cho Chang si trovava a metà circa della lunga tavolata, seduta accanto alla sua amica Marietta, con cui discorreva. Il giovane mago notò che la ragazza dai tratti orientali aveva rivolto il suo sguardo verso di lui, e questo gli provocò una sensazione di vuoto allo stomaco. Un attimo più tardi, però, la giovane dai lunghi capelli neri si voltò nuovamente verso l'amica, riprendendo la chiacchierata. Harry si sentì profondamente offeso da quel gesto, e gli ci volle il richiamo di Hermione per fargli capire che aveva continuato a camminare, dimentico di doversi sedere al tavolo. Una volta sistematosi accanto ai suoi amici, il ragazzo dai capelli neri rivolse lo sguardo al tavolo degli insegnanti. Silente sedeva al centro della lunga tavolata disposta sul fondo della Sala Grande, mentre ai suoi fianchi si trovavano gli altri professori. Harry notò che sia il posto di Hagrid sia quello della McGranitt erano vuoti, ma non se ne stupì: il loro insegnate di Cura delle Creature Magiche e la professoressa di Trasfigurazione dovevano essere ancora insieme agli alunni del primo anno. A un certo punto, osservando il resto dei professori, il ragazzo notò che all'estremità sinistra del tavolo sedeva il ragazzo misterioso. Harry ora ne aveva la certezza: quell'individuo era il loro nuovo insegnante di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure. Il giovane fece un cenno a Hermione, Ron e Ginny, mostrando loro il punto in cui si trovava il ragazzo, per eliminare anche dalla loro mente ogni dubbio sulla sua identità.

Ginny: Allora è lui il nuovo insegnante.

Ron: Non credevo che qualcuno avrebbe accettato quel posto, con tutte le voci che circolano...

Hermione: A quanto pare c'è ancora qualcuno che non da loro peso.

Ron: E' vero, ma allora perché non si è fatto avanti l'anno scorso? Ci saremmo risparmiati un'infinità di seccature senza la Umbridge.

Hermione: Avrà avuto le sue ragioni, no?

Mentre i suoi due migliori amici cominciavano per l'ennesima volta a battibeccare, Harry tornò ad osservare il tavolo degli insegnanti, notando così una cosa che aveva dell'incredibile. Piton stava osservando il ragazzo misterioso, e sul suo volto era presente un'espressione che il sedicenne corvino riconobbe come un sorriso. Il giovane pensò di aver visto male ma, quando ritornò a guardare il volto dell'insegnante più detestabile di Hogwarts, questi aveva la stessa espressione di poco prima. Harry non capiva: Piton aspirava da anni alla cattedra di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure, e aveva sempre dimostrato antipatia, se non disgusto, verso coloro che venivano assegnati a quella mansione al posto suo. Era più facile che Voldemort cominciasse a fare opere di bene piuttosto che vedere Piton con quell'espressione sul volto. Il turbinio di pensieri che si era creato nella testa del ragazzo dagli occhi verdi si interruppe quando notò che Hagrid si era appena seduto al suo posto al tavolo degli insegnanti. Un attimo dopo le porte della Sala Grande si aprirono, facendo entrare un gruppo di spauriti undicenni, condotti dalla professoressa McGranitt. La fila si diresse verso il tavolo degli insegnanti, davanti al quale era stato sistemato uno sgabello, su cui era stato appoggiato il Cappello Parlante. Una volta che tutta la fila di studenti del primo anno si fu fermata davanti a quello strano copricapo, su di un lato dello stesso si aprì uno strappo, dal quale cominciò ad fuoriuscire una canzone.

_Ragazzi e ragazze, che gioia che provo_

_Nel rivedervi qui uniti di nuovo _

_E come ogni anno, in quest'occasione,_

_Potrete ascoltare la mia canzone._

_Dovete sapere che da mille anni_

_Son io che smisto voi giovani alunni._

_Dal vostro cervello io so decretare_

_In quale Casa dovrete restare._

_Andrà a Grifondoro chi dimostrerà_

_Di possedere coraggio a volontà,_

_A Tassorosso chi ha in se l'impegno,_

_A Corvonero chi è pieno d'ingegno,_

_E a Serperverde sarà assegnato _

_Chi dall'ambizione è contrassegnato._

_Ma sappiate bene, novelli studenti, _

_Che non serve a nulla esser vincenti:_

_Non conta che Casa sia la migliore,_

_Poiché avete tutti lo stesso valore._

_Quindi ascoltatemi, miei amici cari, _

_Non siate l'uno dell'altro avversari,_

_Non sia la sfida il vostro movente, _

_Poiché chi vince non vince niente:_

_Amicizia, giustizia, e forse anche amore_

_Son ciò che dovete avere nel cuore._

_Ma bando alle ciance, mettetemi in testa,_

_E la vostra Casa sarà manifesta_.

Il Cappello tacque e, poco dopo, tutta la Sala Grande rimbombò di applausi.

Ron: Questa volta è stato più conciso, mi sembra.

Hermone: Avrà voluto trasmettere un messaggio semplice e comprensibile a tutti.

Il giovane corvino capiva a quale messaggio si stesse riferendo l'amica: Harry sapeva che, in caso di grave pericolo, il Cappello Parlante aveva il compito di esortare gli studenti ad essere uniti per poter meglio affrontare le avversità, e Voldemort rappresentava una minaccia terrificante per tutti. Poco dopo, la professoressa McGranitt cominciò a chiamare in ordine alfabetico i ragazzi del primo anno, che vennero a poco a poco smistati nelle quattro Case di Hogwarts dal Cappello, che urlava il nome di una Casa ogni volta che veniva posato sulla testa di un ragazzino. Dopo qualche minuto tutti gli alunni del primo anno furono smistati e, quando Adam Zeruel si fu seduto al tavolo di Tassorosso, Silente si alzò in piedi.

Silente: Per ora dico solo questo: mangiate a sazietà!

Un secondo più tardi i piatti d'oro disposti sui tavoli si riempirono di ogni sorta di leccornia: pollo, patate, pudding, verdure, pane e succo di zucca. Ron si avventò sul cibo come suo solito, ingurgitando le pietanze più disparate senza quasi muovere le mandibole. Harry notò l'espressione di disappunto delle due ragazze sedute accanto a lui. Dal canto suo, il giovane mago non biasimava l'amico: la tensione delle ultime ore aveva avuto un effetto stimolante sul suo stomaco, che ora reclamava cibo con rumori poco educati. Il gruppetto si dedicò a ingerire le portate più prelibate senza pensare ad altro per tutto il tempo della cena. (fame. ç_ç nda) Quando tutti si furono saziati, gli avanzi e le portate rimanenti sparirono, lasciando i piatti puliti come se non fossero mai stati usati. Poco dopo Silente si alzò di nuovo per comunicare, come sempre, gli avvisi di inizio anno.

Silente: Benvenuti e bentornati a Hogwarts...è bene rammentare a tutti che l'accesso alla Foresta Proibita è, appunto, proibito a tutti gli alunni, come lo è anche usare la magia nei corridoi. Dopo le solite raccomandazioni, vorrei annunciarvi che quest'anno, oltre al campionato di Quidditch, si svolgerà anche un torneo di duelli. Le iscrizioni saranno aperte fino ad Halloween, quindi avrete il tempo di riflettere su questa opportunità, perchè chi si iscrive lo fa a proprio rischio e pericolo. E per ultima cosa, ma non meno importante del resto, vorrei presentarvi il nostro nuovo insegnante di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure: si è offerto volontariamente per questo incarico e, sinceramente, non conosco nessuno che possa svolgerlo meglio di lui...il professor Sefer Jesirah.

La sala grande restò in silenzio per un attimo. Poi da ogni angolo della stanza si levò un clamore assordante, tanto che Harry dovette coprirsi le orecchie con le mani.

Ron: COSA?

Hermione: NON CI CREDO!

Ginny: HO CAPITO BENE?

Dean: EEEEEH?

Seamus: E' IMPOSSIBILE!

Lavanda: ODDIO!

Neville: CAVOLO!

Silente: SILENZIO!

Nell'udire la voce del Preside più alta del consueto, la Sala Grande si ammutolì quasi subito, ma Harry notò che non poche persone bisbigliavano ancora tra loro a tutti i tavoli.

Ron: (sottovoce) Accidenti...non riesco a crederci...

Hermione: (sottovoce) E' proprio lui...ho letto tutto ciò che lo riguarda...

Ginny: (sottovoce) Che emozione...è come lo immaginavo...

Harry: (sottovoce) Scusate...ma chi sarebbe questo Sefer Jesirah?

Le due ragazze e il giovane dai capelli rossi si voltarono verso Harry: avevano tutti e tre uno sguardo allibito e accusatorio, come se il ragazzo avesse appena pronunciato un'orribile parolaccia.

Ron: Ma...ma...

Hermione: Non lo conosci?

Ginny: Non hai mai sentito parlare di lui?

Harry: No.

Ron e Ginny scossero la testa, mentre Hermione continuò a fissare l'amico con sguardo compassionevole.

Hermione: Ma dove vivi tu?

Ron: Non leggi la Gazzetta del Profeta?

Harry: Si che la leggo.

Ma il ragazzo corvino capì che la sua risposta non era del tutto esatta. Aveva cominciato a comprare il giornale dei maghi solo un anno prima, per poter sapere qualunque notizia riguardante Voldemort, e perciò osservava ogni volta solo la prima pagina, certo che, se ci fosse stato qualcosa da scrivere su di lui, l'avrebbero messa in bella vista. Non aveva mai letto gli articoli minori, e non aveva mai prestato attenzione a nessun nome che non fosse Voi-Sapete-Chi.

Harry: Cioè...leggevo solo la prima pagina...(notando lo sguardo degli amici)...è un problema per caso?

Ginny: (ironica) Oh no, nessun problema...

Hermione: (ironica) Non è indispensabile che tu conosca quella persona, certo...

Ron: Anche se si tratta del più straordinario, incredibile Auror che esista!

Harry rimase interdetto per un attimo.

Harry: Auror? Quello è un Auror? Ma è solo un ragazzo...

Hermione: E' proprio questo che ha dell'incredibile!

Ron: Quel tipo è riuscito a superare l'esame per diventare Auror in meno di un anno, quando solitamente ce ne vogliono almeno tre!

Hermione: E la Gazzetta del profeta ha parlato di lui in toni quasi osannativi, presentandolo come un Auror abilissimo, ma senza mai fornire informazioni sul suo passato o sulla sua persona...in poco tempo è diventato una leggenda metropolitana!

Ginny: E ora è il nostro professore di Difesa...che meraviglia...

Harry: Si, ma...come mai non si è proposto come insegnante anche l'anno scorso?

Ron: Mi ricordo che avevano parlato di una specie di missione segreta all'estero, a cui avrebbe partecipato anche lui...a quanto pare è tornato.

Ginny: Oh, sono emozionatissima...chissà quando avremo la prima lezione con lui!

Hermione: Gli orari ci verranno consegnati solo domani...

Harry: Ehi, se ne stanno andando tutti.

Hermione: Bene...(sbadiglia)...comincio ad avere un po' di sonno...

Ron: (sbadigliando) A-a-anche io...

Ginny: Vediamo di andare a letto, allora.

I quattro ragazzi si incamminarono verso la porta della Sala Grande, per dirigersi poi alla torre di Grifondoro. Poco prima di uscire dalla stanza, però, Harry si voltò indietro, al fine di vedere cosa stesse facendo Cho. Purtroppo, data la calca di studenti, non riuscì a scorgere la ragazza. Dopo qualche minuto, il gruppo di amici arrivò al ritratto della Signora Grassa. Qui Harry si rese conto di non sapere la parola d'ordine.

Harry: Ehm...chi...?

Ginny: Animagus!

La Signora Grassa annuì, facendo poi scorrere il suo quadro come una porta, rivelando un buco circolare nella parete. I tre ragazzi del sesto anno guardarono la quindicenne con aria basita.

Ron: E tu come fai a sapere la parola d'ordine?

Ginny: (sorridendo) Me l'ha detta Twilight Chase. E' uno dei Prefetti del mio anno.

Una volta giunti nella Sala Comune il gruppo si divise in due: Hermione e Ginny si diressero verso il dormitorio femminile mentre Harry e Ron salirono le scale di quello maschile, arrivando davanti alla loro camera, che ora presentava un cartello con scritto "Sesto Anno". Stanchi per il viaggio e le emozioni della giornata, i due ragazzi si svestirono e si infilarono a letto. Dopo avere augurato la buonanotte all'amico, Harry si ritrovò a pensare se la presenza di Sefer Jesirah a Hogwarts avesse a che fare con il ritorno di Voldemort. Un attimo dopo dormiva il sonno dei giusti.

FINE DECIMO CAPITOLO

Uao! Ho aggiornato quasi subito! Sto migliorando. ^_^ Questa volta non vi chiedo di non odiarmi perché non ho inserito nessuna scena scandalosa. Ma non preoccupatevi, ho già in mente un paio di idee. ^_^

Ringrazio Solanye e tutti coloro che commentarono, commentano e commenteranno la mia fic (tantissimi! ^_^)

Grazie x avere scelto la Sailor Sun Fanfic Producion. ^_^

Non mi stancherò mai di dirlo: commentate! ^_^


	11. Le Avvisaglie Della Tempesta

HARRY POTTER SEXY VERSION

Ecco a voi l'undicesimo capitolo. Scusate il ritardo. ^_^

CHAPTER 11: LE AVVISAGLIE DELLA TEMPESTA

Harry stava correndo nel fitto di una foresta. I rami gli sferzavano il viso e le braccia, ma lui sapeva bene che non poteva fermarsi, e nemmeno rallentare. Un attimo dopo gli arbusti smisero di colpirlo: stava volando sulla sua Firebolt, sopra quella che sembrava la Foresta Proibita. Doveva arrivare al più presto...doveva...altrimenti...

?: Harry, svegliati! Siamo in ritardo!

Il ragazzo corvino si svegliò di soprassalto, alzando di scatto la testa. Gli ci volle qualche secondo per capire che si trovava nel suo letto, ad Hogwarts. Harry inforcò gli occhiali e scostò le tende che coprivano il suo giaciglio: Ron stava saltellando su di un piede solo, mentre si infilava il calzino sinistro alla massima velocità possibile.

Harry: Che succede?

Ron: E' tardissimo! Se non ci sbrighiamo rischiamo di far tardi alla prima ora di lezione!

A quelle parole la sonnolenza residua del giovane mago sparì di colpo. Dopo circa dieci minuti entrambi i ragazzi uscirono del buco nascosto dal ritratto della Signora Grassa, sfrecciando a rotta di collo verso la Sala Grande, dove avrebbero ricevuto gli orari delle lezioni del sesto anno. Una volta entrati, i due giovani videro che molte persone avevano già cominciato ad alzarsi dai tavoli dopo aver consumato la colazione. Una ragazza però, nonostante avesse già finito di mangiare, era ancora seduta al tavolo di Grifondoro, con il viso nascosto da un libro voluminoso. I giovani le si avvicinarono. Una volta che si furono seduti di fronte a lei, Hermione abbassò di poco il volume, osservandoli con uno sguardo non molto cordiale.

Hermione: Era ora.

Ron: Scusa...noi...

La ragazza chiuse il libro di scatto.

Hermione: (sbuffando) Lascia perdere, Ron.

Detto questo, la giovane castana appoggiò il libro sul tavolo, portando poi la mano destra all'interno della veste, da cui estrasse due fogli di pergamena.

Hermione: Questi sono i vostri orari.

Harry: (afferrando il suo e srotolandolo) Si comincia bene. (si volta verso Ron) Due ore di Divinazione di prima mattina.

Ron: Va beh, un po' di moto appena svegli non fa male...

Harry sapeva che l'amico si riferiva al percorso che i due avrebbero dovuto fare per raggiungere l'aula della professoressa Cooman, l'insegnante di Divinazione. Questa si trovava in cima alla Torre Nord, forse il luogo più isolato di tutto il castello. Doverci andare significava un fiatone assicurato.

Harry: (Guardando l'orario) Ron, aspetta...guarda qui.

Il ragazzo corvino puntò l'indice sulla casella riportante la materia della prima ora di lezione del mattino: accanto alla stessa, in basso a sinistra, era visibile una lettera scritta con eleganti miniature. Una F.

Ron: Che significa?

Harry: (pensieroso) Che non dovremo andare fino alla Torre Nord, suppongo.

Ron: Ma che dici? La Cooman è sempre lass...oh! Ma Certo! Fiorenzo!

L'individuo menzionato dal giovane dai capelli rossi era il secondo insegnante di Divinazione della Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts. Se la Cooman, con i suoi occhiali smisurati, la dozzina di scialli che portava sempre addosso e la mezza tonnellata di gioielli che non si toglieva praticamente mai poteva essere considerata stravagante, Fiorenzo non era da meno, ma per una ragione diversa. Era un Centauro. Silente lo aveva assunto l'anno precedente, per sostituire temporaneamente Sibilla Cooman, licenziata dall'Inquisitore Supremo di Hogwarts, Dolores Umbridge. Purtroppo, a causa dell'aiuto dato a Silente in quell'occasione, il Centauro era stato additato come un traditore della sua razza, notoriamente orgogliosa e indipendente, ed era stato cacciato dal suo branco. Evidentemente, per non abbandonarlo a se stesso, Silente aveva modificato gli orari delle lezioni di Divinazione in modo che fossero suddivise tra due professori. I due ragazzi ne ebbero la conferma quando, controllando le caselle delle altre lezioni di Divinazione della settimana trovarono, sempre in basso a sinistra, sia delle F che delle C.

Ron: (stiracciandosi) Beh, almeno non dovremo rischiare l'infarto ogni volta che ci sarà Divinazione: l'aula in cui insegna Fiorenzo è al pianterreno.

Hermione: (riaprendo il suo libro) Questo è vero...ma non credo che questo vi aiuterà a non arrivare in ritardo alla lezione, o sbaglio?

Harry posò lo sguardo sul suo orologio da polso, spalancando gli occhi immediatamente dopo. Mancavano cinque minuti all'inizio delle lezioni. Un istante dopo Ron decise di battere il suo record di abbuffata ingurgitando tutto ciò che gli capitava a tiro. Qualche minuto più tardi, i due ragazzi schizzarono fuori dalla Sala Grande e si diressero a tutta velocità (e con la bocca ancora piena. nda ^_^) verso l'aula undici, dove Fiorenzo teneva le sue lezioni. Una volta oltrepassata la porta del locale, i due giovani maghi si ritrovarono nel bel mezzo di una foresta. L'aula era stata modificata magicamente per far sentire Fiorenzo a proprio agio. A Harry balenò improvvisamente il pensiero che il Centauro doveva utilizzare quell'ambiente anche per dormire.

?: Harry Potter. Ti aspettavo.

Una voce lenta, calma e pacata, proveniente da dietro un tronco di almeno tre metri di diametro, accolse i due ragazzi al loro ingresso. Una volta giunti al centro dell'aula, occupata da una vasta radura fornita di tronchi e massi, Harry e Ron si sedettero sull'erba, accanto agli altri studenti della casa di Grifondoro. Fiorenzo si trovava vicino a uno strano disegno tracciato sul terreno, in una parte della radura priva di vegetazione, composto da forme geometriche e strani simboli. Al centro di quel complicato arabesco si trovavano alcuni legnetti, disposti come per accendere un falò. Il Centauro teneva ancora in mano il bastone con cui aveva inciso i segni a terra.

Fiorenzo: Come stavo dicendo, i movimenti delle stelle e dei pianeti, che abbiamo visto insieme lo scorso anno, non sono l'unico metodo per conoscere il futuro. Per apprendere gli eventi a venire si può anche ricorrere anche all'Evocazione, cioè al richiamo delle ombre dell'Oltremondo. Il futuro, difatti, può essere rivelato anche da coloro che ci hanno ormai lasciato. Questo, però è sconsigliabile ai più, poichè non sempre gli spiriti evocati sono disposti ad aiutarvi. Ve ne sono anche di malvagi, che aspettano solo di essere richiamati per cercare di fuggire della dimensione in cui sono esiliati, quindi, nel caso doveste mai ricorrere a quest'arte, fareste meglio a concentrarvi su di una persona cara o comunque che conoscevate bene, e non semplicemente...

Harry smise di ascoltare. Forse l'arte dell'Evocazione che Fiorenzo stava spiegando gli avrebbe permesso di rivedere Sirius...

Fiorenzo: Quello che farò ora è solo a scopo dimostrativo, quindi vi pregherei di non tentare neanche di imitarmi, sempre che vi importi della vostra salute mentale...osservate.

Il Centauro si pose davanti allo strano disegno che aveva tracciato e piegò le sue zampe, accovacciandosi a terra. Subito dopo prese alcune erbe da un mucchietto li vicino e le sparpagliò sopra i legnetti al centro della composizione di linee e simboli, per poi accendere il fuoco con un paio di pietre focaie. Non appena le erbe cominciarono a bruciare, un forte odore di incenso aromatizzato si spanse tra gli alberi, costringendo molti dei presenti a tapparsi il naso con la veste.

Fiorenzo: Inalare queste polveri è indispensabile affinchè voi possiate vedere. Dovrete sopportare l'odore, altrimenti l'unica cosa che ne ricaverete sarà un brutto mal di testa. Ora vi pregherei di fare assoluto silenzio.

Nessuno fiatò. Quasi tutti i presenti liberarono le vie aeree superiori dalle vesti, respirando così, non senza smorfie di disgusto, l'odore acre delle erbe. Poco dopo il Centauro cominciò a cantilenare una strana litania in una lingua incomprensibile. Probabilmente, pensò Harry, il linguaggio dei Centauri.

Dopo un paio di minuti, il ragazzo, intontito dal forte odore e dalla cadenza ritmica della canzone di Fiorenzo, cominciò a sentire la testa e le palpebre pesanti. Improvvisamente, al giovane mago parve che il fumo del fuoco stesse assumendo una forma più definita. Cercando di concentrarsi, Harry si rese conto che quella che ora si stagliava davanti ai suoi occhi non era la figura di un uomo, ma di un Centauro. Sembrava molto vecchio: la criniera e i capelli non erano lucidi e brillanti come quelli dei Centauri che il ragazzo aveva visto finora, e il volto dello spirito (ma c'era davvero o era solo un illusione?) era ricoperto di rughe. I suoi occhi esprimevano una profonda tristezza. Improvvisamente il fumo che formava la bocca del Centauro cominciò a muoversi, come se parlasse. Nello stesso momento una voce piatta, fredda e rimbombante riempì la stanza. Harry ebbe una strana impressione, come se avesse gia vissuto un'esperienza simile.

?: _Paura e morte stanno per scendere sul mondo...il demone assopito e ritornato scuoterà le razze con la sua ira...colui che odia e colui che è odiato si uniranno...ma ciò che teme il prescelto avverrà prima del tempo..._

Così come era comparsa, la figura svanì. Harry sentì improvvisamente la testa dolergli. Per un attimo pensò che si trattasse della cicatrice, ma il gemito che Ron emise subito dopo gli fece comprendere che si trattava dell'effetto collaterale delle erbe di Fiorenzo. Qualche minuto più tardi il fumo si dissolse completamente, restituendo lucidità a tutti i presenti. Il Centauro si alzò nuovamente sulle sue quattro zampe.

Ron: Ahio...che mal di testa!

Fiorenzo: E' ciò che capita a coloro che non hanno esperienza con queste erbe. A lungo andare il corpo si abitua e il dolore non è più percettibile. Avete domande?

Lavanda: (con la mano alzata) Ehm...scusi...professore?

Fiorenzo: Si?

Lavanda: Ehm...ecco...chi era quel Centauro?

Per tutta risposta, il secondo insegnante di Divinazione del castello si voltò lentamente verso il fuoco, ormai ridotto a braci.

Fiorenzo: L'ombra che avete visto apparteneva a colui che in vita aveva nome Parsifal. Era mio padre.

Dean: Ma...allora in questo modo si può parlare con i morti!

Fiorenzo: (voltandosi) Non esattamente. Ciò che si evoca non è altro che un pallido riflesso della persona defunta. Questo non ha ne la coscienza ne i ricordi di quando era in vita. Lo spirito evocato può solo comunicare parte di ciò che avverrà. Non riconosce il suo evocatore.

Harry si voltò verso Neville senza pensarci. Questi aveva lo sguardo fisso a terra. Il giovane dai capelli corvini aveva abbinato immediatamente le parole di Fiorenzo con il compagno di Casa: entrambi i genitori di Neville, infatti, si trovavano al San Mungo, l'ospedale dei maghi. Anni prima erano stati torturati fino alla follia da alcuni Mangiamorte, tra cui Bellatrix Lestrange. Nonostante Neville li andasse a trovare ogni tanto, loro non lo riconoscevano. Il dispiacere che Harry provava per l'amico si mescolò con la delusione: ancora una volta aveva visto svanire la possibilità di parlare con il suo padrino. Anche se fosse riuscito ad evocare il suo spirito, infatti, non gli sarebbe apparso nient'altro che una sua immagine.

Fiorenzo: Come avete potuto sentire, neanche le profezie delle ombre trasmettono informazioni chiare e comprensibili. I morti parlano sempre per enigmi, e non è detto che alcuni tra essi, se evocati, non raccontino menzogne per il puro gusto di illudere i propri evocatori...

Seamus: Ma allora ciò che ha detto suo padre...che cosa vuol dire?

Fiorenzo: Non posso dirlo con esattezza...nessuno può.

Nonostante quello che Fiorenzo aveva appena detto Harry capì che molti (Ron compreso, a giudicare dal suo sguardo) avevano interpretato la profezia di Parsifal come riferimento a Voldemort e alla Seconda Guerra. Il brutto era che Harry la pensava allo stesso modo. Egli stesso aveva ascoltato ben due profezie che lo riguardavano, entrambe formulate dalla Cooman. Improvvisamente, come se non avesse avuto altro in mente per tutta la lezione, alzò la mano.

Fiorenzo: Si?

Harry: Ehm...ecco...mi chiedevo se...c'era un collegamento tra queste Evocazioni...e le profezie dei Maghi.

Fiorenzo alzò leggermente le sopraciglia.

Fiorenzo: C'è, effettivamente. Alcuni umani sono più ricettivi ai messaggi che i defunti tentano continuamente di inviarci. A volte capita che queste persone siano talmente in sintonia con uno spirito da riuscire a parlare con la sua voce, anche se per poco tempo. Questo però non resta nella loro memoria, poichè in quel momento è come se non esistessero.

Un brusio si levò nella radura. Dopo qualche secondo Fiorenzo parlò di nuovo.

Fiorenzo: Prendete nota dei passaggi del rituale a cui avete appena assistito, probabilmente avremo ancora modo di parlarne...

Dopo pochi minuti, durante i quali l'unico rumore udibile nella stanza-foresta fu solo il grattare delle piume sui pezzi di pergamena, il suono della campanella annunciò agli studenti la fine dell'ora di lezione. Un minuto dopo Harry e Ron uscirono dall'aula insieme al resto della classe.

Ron: Sai, penso che avrei preferito salire in cima alla torre nord: almeno le lezioni della Cooman non ci procurano emicranie.

Harry: Beh, hai ragione, ma devo dire che sono contento di poter assistere a lezioni di Divinazione senza che qualcuno predica ogni volta la mia morte imminente...

Detta quella frase, il ragazzo corvino si immerse nei suoi pensieri. Forse il fatto che dovesse morire non era un'idea tanto stupida, a pensarci bene. Harry non aveva confidato a nessuno, neanche a Ron o a Hermione, il contenuto della profezia che tutti ritenevano perduta per sempre. Nonostante la registrazione del messaggio fosse andata distrutta durante lo scontro tra i Mangiamorte e gli affiliati dell'Ordine Della Fenice nell'Ufficio Misteri, il giovane mago aveva potuto ascoltarlo comunque, grazie al Pensatoio di Silente, che aveva udito la profezia originale anni prima. Essa diceva, senza ombra di dubbio, che Harry e Voldemort avrebbero dovuto affrontarsi, e che uno dei due sarebbe morto.

Ron: Harry? Harry!

Il ragazzo corvino si ridestò dallo stato di trance in cui era caduto e si voltò verso l'amico.

Harry: Si?

Ron: Allora, che lezione abbiamo adesso?

Harry: Ehm...(estrae l'orario da una tasca della veste)...ora dovremmo avere...

Gli occhi verdi del giovane mago si posarono sulla casella indicante la seconda lezione del giorno, la quale conteneva le parole...

Harry: …Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure?

Entrambi i ragazzi si fermarono in mezzo al corridoio.

Ron: Lo abbiamo adesso?

Harry: Non lo avevo notato...

Ron: Stamattina dovevamo essere ancora mezzi addormentati…

I due sedicenni restarono fermi dove si trovarono per alcuni secondi, ancora stupiti ed emozionati (più Ron che Harry in realtà) all'idea di poter assistere ad una lezione di colui che veniva considerato il più famoso Auror esistente. Poco dopo, i loro pensieri vennero interrotti bruscamente da una voce femminile alle loro spalle.

?: Che succede? Vi siete imbambolati?

Il ragazzo dai capelli neri e il giovane lentigginoso si voltarono nell'udire quella voce nota, potendo così osservare la ragazza dai capelli fulvi che l'aveva pronunciata. Hermione portava a tracolla la sua solita borsa piena di libri, elemento ormai immancabile del suo vestiario scolastico. Fu proprio l'abbigliamento dell'amica ad attirare l'attenzione di Harry: il leggero pullover indossato dalla giovane, tirato dalla cinghia della sua sacca dei libri, metteva in relativa evidenza il seno della sedicenne, mentre la gonna dell'uniforme lasciava vedere le gambe della strega fino al ginocchio. Harry si stupì di avere addocchiato quei dettagli: la ragazza indossava quella divisa fin dal primo anno, eppure il giovane dai capelli corvini non si era mai soffermato a considerare tali particolari, e non si era mai sentito attratto da Hermione come in quel momento. Forse la causa di tali attenzioni erano le esperienze che il giovane mago aveva vissuto con l'amica durante l'estate. Oppure, indipendentemente da ciò, era il fatto che Hermione era cresciuta, sbocciando in una ragazza davvero graziosa. Ad Harry tornò in mente la conversazione che l'amica e Ginny avevano avuto il giorno dell'arrivo della giovane castana alla Tana, basata sulle modifiche che i corpi delle due streghette avevano subito negli ultimi tempi, e questo portò il ragazzo a ricordare i fatti che erano avvenuti da li in poi. Harry si sarebbe perso in tali pensieri se non avesse incrociato lo sguardo dell'amica, che lo fece ritornare alla realtà. Subito dopo, il giovane mago distolse lo sguardo da quello della coetanea.

Hermione: Si può sapere cosa state facendo? Arriveremo in ritardo.

Ron: Uh... si, si hai ragione. Meglio sbrigarci.

Il ragazzo dai capelli rossi si voltò di scatto e si mise a camminare a passo spedito verso l'aula dedicata all'insegnamento di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure. Per Harry il comportamento dell'amico fu la conferma di non essere stato il solo ad avere quel genere di pensieri, guardando la ragazza castana. Subito dopo, il giovane mago si incamminò a sua volta verso l'aula di Difesa, portandosi in poco tempo al fianco di Ron.

Hermione seguiva i due ragazzi a pochi passi di distanza, ma i suoi pensieri erano focalizzati su altro. La giovane strega era sempre stata attenta ai particolari, cosa che l'aveva aiutata spesso nello studio, ma ora tale capacità aveva permesso alla ragazza di notare lo sguardo dei due amici, e su cosa esso si era posato in quei pochi istanti. Hermione si sentiva lusingata da tali attenzioni, e l'idea che i due ragazzi la desiderassero la eccitava non poco. Ma la cosa che aveva colpito la giovane più di ogni altra era stato il repentino cambio di direzione dello sguardo di Harry, quando aveva incrociato il suo. In quel gesto, la strega aveva visto sia desiderio che timidezza, un mix che la giovane considerava irresistibile. Ripensando a quegli occhi e ai sentimenti che esprimevano, la ragazza decise che avrebbe ringraziato Harry per come l'aveva fatta sentire. E sarebbe stato un ringraziamento molto generoso.

Il trio di amici arrivò all'aula dove erano previste le lezioni per quell'ora: l'interno era già quasi completamente pieno di studenti, appartenenti alle case di Grifondoro e Corvonero, ma l'atmosfera era diversa dal solito. Normalmente, prima delle lezioni, le classi rimbombavano delle voci dei presenti, e tale vociare cessava solo all'ingresso del professore, a volte neanche in quel caso. In quel momento, invece, la sala era quasi completamente silenziosa, percorsa solo da bisbigli eccitati e ridolini di ragazze. Il senso di attesa che percorreva la stanza era quasi palpabile.

Harry, Ron ed Hermione si diressero verso i loro soliti posti e, nel preciso istante in cui Harry si sedette, la porta che dava sull'ufficio del professore di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure si aprì. Il silenzio nella stanza divenne totale. Sefer Jesirah uscì dal suo ufficio e lanciò un rapido sguardo ai presenti, per poi cominciare a scendere le scale. Indossava la stessa veste della sera precedente, e sotto al braccio destro portava un libro che Harry riconobbe come il testo scolastico della materia da lui insegnata.

Sefer: Ho due cose da dirvi.

La voce del ragazzo era seria, calma e baritonale; trasmetteva un forte un senso di sicurezza, ulteriormente amplificato dal senso di mistero che circondava il giovane Auror. Tutti i presenti pendevano dalle sue labbra.

Sefer: Per prima cosa… sappiate che non firmo autografi.

Harry sentì il rumore di alcune sedie strisciare brevemente contro il pavimento, insieme ad alcuni gemiti di sorpresa trattenuti a stento. Quando si accorse che uno di tali gemiti proveniva dalla sua bocca, strinse immediatamente le labbra per fermarlo. La seconda metà della frase del nuovo professore di Difesa era stata pronunciata con un tono ironico, scherzoso, completamente in contrasto con l'immagine sfoggiata fino a poco prima dal ragazzo, così come il mezzo sorrisetto che ora compariva sul suo viso faceva a pugni con la serietà fino a li espressa.

Sefer: …e secondariamente… ciò che viene detto in quest'aula potrebbe salvarvi la vita, quindi vedete di prestare attenzione.

Il volto del ragazzo, così come la sua voce, erano ritornati al loro stato iniziale, e la frase che aveva appena pronunciato aveva colpito i presenti, sia per il suo contenuto sia per essere stata detta immediatamente dopo una battuta. Harry era confuso, così come probabilmente molti suoi compagni: che tipo di persona era realmente il nuovo professore?

Sefer: (tirando fuori il libro di testo da sotto il braccio) Avete tutti il vostro libro?

Molti ragazzi annuirono. Pochi altri, tra cui Hermione, alzarono il testo in questione dal banco, dove era stato diligentemente appoggiato, come un gesto di conferma. Il libro mostrato dalla giovane castana, così come quelli in possesso degli altri studenti, era ancora quello risalente al quarto anno di Harry ad Hogwarts. Non essendo stato richiesto agli alunni del sesto anno di acquistare nuovi tomi riguardanti la materia in questione, questi erano andati a recuperare i testi degli anni precedenti (ignorando volutamente quello proposto dalla Umbridge), alcuni capitoli dei quali non erano ancora stati trattati (anche se - pensò Harry - Hermione li aveva sicuramente già letti tutti.)

Sefer: Gettatelo.

E così dicendo lanciò la propria copia del volume alle sue spalle, con noncuranza. Harry era quasi in grado di sentire lo stupore dell'intera aula, così come non faticava ad immaginarsi tutti i presenti con la bocca aperta dallo stupore. Il giovane mago udì un paio di tonfi alle sue spalle, riprova che alcuni studenti avevano seguito alla lettera il consiglio dell'Auror.

Sefer: Questi libri di testo sono stati composti da scribacchini che non sono mai usciti dal loro ufficio, che non hanno mai visto nessuna delle creature o delle maledizioni di cui hanno scritto. Non c'è libro che vi possa preparare ad una vera battaglia, o ad affrontare un pericolo inatteso… RESPINGO!

Sefer Jesirah estrasse istantaneamente la propria bacchetta dalla veste e la puntò verso gli studenti, il tutto mentre recitava la formula. Qualcuno gridò, Harry si abbassò istintivamente, sentendo l'incantesimo passare a pochi centimetri dalla propria testa, ma anche così riuscì a sentire qualcuno urlare "PROTEGO!" alle proprie spalle, seguito immediatamente da un suono come quello di una campana. Rialzatosi, il giovane mago si voltò verso la direzione da cui era venuta la voce di poco prima, e vide Hermione con la bacchetta alzata ed un'aria sconvolta. Una risata divertita fece voltare di nuovo tutti verso il professore, ancora in piedi davanti alla cattedra con la bacchetta alzata. Aveva una faccia entusiasta e rideva calorosamente.

Sefer: Hahaha… bene! Molto bene! QUESTO si che è saper affrontare l'imprevisto. Come si chiama, signorina?

Hermione: (ancora ansimante) Her… Hermione Granger.

Sefer: Uhm…Granger, eh? Mezzosangue?

Al suono di quella parola la stanza fu attraversata per pochi istanti da un brusio di protesta: quella accezione era nota per i suoi connotati razzisti, ed era usata solamente da persone poco rispettose del prossimo. La ragazza a cui era stata rivolta la domanda, dopo qualche istante di esitazione, annuì con il capo. A quel gesto Sefer Jesirah scoppiò nuovamente a ridere.

Sefer: Hahahaha… ecco, ecco! Tu sei la prova vivente che quei puritani del sangue sono solo una massa di idioti. Compreso Voldemort ovviamente.

La stanza si riempì nuovamente di un brusio, questa volta spaventato, accompagnato da un nuovo strisciare di sedie: Harry immaginò fosse dovuto a chi aveva cercato di allontanarsi istintivamente al suono di quel nome. Il terrore che tale parola provocava nella comunità magica era sempre evidente, e chi, come Harry, non ne aveva timore, era una rarità. Quasi indifferente alla reazione suscitata dalle sue ultime parole, il nuovo professore di Difesa cominciò a spostarsi verso il retro della cattedra.

Sefer: Le capacità con cui si nasce, la famiglia in cui si nasce, sono cose irrilevanti: conta solo l'impegno nell'allenare i propri poteri e lo scopo per cui vengono usati, tutto il resto è fuffa. Ah, a proposito…

Il ragazzo appoggiò le mani sul ripiano di legno, guardando gli studenti seduti ai banchi con aria minacciosa e tornando al suo atteggiamento serio.

Sefer: …Chiunque in quest'aula provi ad usare i termini Voi-Sapete-Chi, Colui-Che-Non-Deve-Essere-Nominato o simili cretinaggini farà perdere automaticamente cinque punti alla propria casa. Sono stato chiaro?

La classe restò in silenzio. Nessun professore prima di allora aveva posto una simile regola, e Harry si chiese se non fosse eccessiva: c'era voluto molto tempo perché Hermione cominciasse ad usare quella parola, e se era stato difficile per un nato babbano liberarsi da quella fobia sociale, la maggior parte dei presenti non era affatto pronta a superarla. Pochi secondi più tardi, il ragazzo dai capelli neri si alzò nuovamente, avvicinandosi alla lavagna.

Sefer: Bene, direi di cominciare.

E, nel dire questo, appoggiò la sua bacchetta alla superficie nera del mobile scolastico, sul quale cominciò a disegnarsi una figura abbastanza complessa, che il giovane mago non riuscì a riconoscere fino a che non fu completamente tracciata: sembrava una sorta di gargoyle con ali da pipistrello sulla schiena, artigli e un grugno ben poco attraente. Una volta completato il disegno, Sefer Jesirah cominciò a tracciare nell'aria, in direzione della lavagna, alcune lettere che comparvero progressivamente sulla superficie della stessa.

Sefer: (tracciando le lettere) Oggi parleremo… (finisce di scrivere) …dei Demoni.

La classe fu nuovamente percorsa da un brusio, cosa che stava avvenendo, in piccolo, anche nella testa di Harry: il giovane corvino aveva già avuto dei brevi incontri con tali creature, sia alla Tana (anche se del demone di famiglia dei Weasley aveva solo sentito parlare), sia in Grimmauld Place, durante le pulizie della casa, ma in entrambi i casi si era fatto l'idea che i demoni fossero esseri dispettosi ma praticamente innocui (se Molly Weasley permetteva a uno di essi di vivere sotto lo stesso tetto dei suoi figli non potevano certo essere pericolosi). Harry non aveva mai sentito parlare dei demoni come di creature infernali e malvagie, come invece erano raffigurati in certe storie Babbane, ma ora, osservando il disegno appena tracciato sulla lavagna, il ragazzo corvino cominciò a chiedersi se non vi fossero anche quei tipi di demone. Fino a quel momento, Harry non aveva mai creduto che tali versioni di quelle creature esistessero sul serio. Ma, pensò il giovane mago un istante dopo, la stessa cosa poteva dirsi per Elfi, Centauri e molte altre creature ancora. Oltre che alla magia stessa, ovviamente.

Sefer: I Demoni sono i più malvagi e potenti tra gli avversari che potrete mai incontrare. Possono essere Evocati tramite riti in cui si stipula un patto di sangue, anche se non sempre queste creature tengono fede alla parola data. La cosa principale da considerare di un Demone è…

Il ragazzo dai capelli neri continuò a snocciolare informazioni sui Demoni, sulle loro caratteristiche e punti deboli, che si rivelarono essere più psicologici che fisici. L'aula dove si svolgeva la lezione, per un certo tempo, fu riempita solo dal suono della voce dell'insegnante di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure e dal rumore di una ventina di penne che sfrecciavano sui fogli di pergamena. Voltandosi distrattamente a guardare il resto della classe, Harry notò che quasi tutti i suoi compagni, compresa Hermione, erano intenti a vergare le parole sulla carta alla massima velocità di cui le loro mani erano capaci, come se fossero intenzionati a trascrivere ogni sillaba pronunciata dal misterioso (in molti sensi) ragazzo di fronte a loro.

Tale situazione si protrasse fino al suono della campanella, cosa che non tutti apprezzarono: Harry udì distintamente un paio di studenti di Corvonero emettere gemiti di protesta, probabilmente seccati dal vedersi interrompere un tale flusso di dati tecnici, per di più relativi ad un argomento così interessante. Sefer Jesirah, voltatosi verso la classe, unì le mani di fronte a lui e si stiracchiò, confermando così la fine della lezione.

Sefer: Bene. Visto che il libro, in fondo, lo avete ancora, voglio che confrontiate le informazioni che vi troverete con quello che vi ho detto io in classe… una relazione di mezzo foglio di pergamena, non di più… potere andare.

Detto questo, il ragazzo si voltò e risalì le scale che portavano alla porta del suo ufficio, dove entrò poco dopo. Quasi nessuno si era ancora alzato dal proprio posto: alcuni stavano ancora scrivendo, altri erano semplicemente intenti ad osservare la figura del loro nuovo professore uscire dall'aula. Azione che, poco dopo, fu imitata da quasi tutti gli studenti, improvvisamente più attivi e più chiacchieroni che mai, intenti ora a scambiarsi impressioni sulla lezione appena seguita e su colui che l'aveva svolta. Solo Hermione era rimasta seduta al suo posto, ancora intenta a scrivere qualcosa su di un foglietto di pergamena. Harry la superò, ora concentrato più sulla lezione appena conclusasi, come molti altri della classe, che non su di lei.

Uscito dall'aula, Harry rimase per un po' assorto nei suoi pensieri: le informazioni che il nuovo insegnante di Difesa Contro Le arti Oscure aveva fornito loro erano sicuramente attinenti alla materia, ma al contempo diverse da quelle a cui il ragazzo era abituato. Le lezioni di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure erano finalizzate principalmente, come faceva intuire il nome del corso, alla difesa personale, e quindi le nozioni più rilevanti erano, di solito, quelle che si rischiava di dover mettere in pratica più spesso. Quel ragazzo invece sembrava considerare ogni creatura magica o maledizione un pericolo pari agli altri… come se fosse sempre in guardia. A Harry ricordò un po' Malocchio.

Hermione: Harry?

Il giovane mago si voltò, nuovamente riportato alla realtà dalla voce dell'amica, voce che sembrava stranamente titubante.

Harry: Si?

Hermione: (con lo sguardo basso) Ecco, io…

Ron: (passando loro accanto) Aah, ho una fame... questa lezione mi ha messo appetito… sbrighiamoci ad andare in sala grande… però, che tipo, quel Jesirah, eh?

Il sopraggiungere dell'amico fece spostare l'attenzione di Harry da Hermione verso Ron, ma il ragazzo riuscì comunque a notare, con la coda dell'occhio, il leggero trasalimento della strega. Una volta che il giovane dai capelli rossi si fu allontanato, il ragazzo corvino spostò nuovamente lo sguardo sul volto dell'amica.

Harry: Scusa, stavi dicendo?

Hermione: (ancora titubante) No… niente.

Il giovane, colpito dallo strano comportamento di Hermione, decise comunque di non insistere per non aumentare il suo disagio e, dopo pochi secondi, si voltò anche lui verso le scale che conducevano al pianterreno.

Harry: Non importa, me lo dirai do…

Il ragazzo non finì la frase. Hermione l'aveva appena superato, senza voltarsi, e contemporaneamente Harry aveva percepito una pressione sulla sua mano sinistra dove, dalla sensazione che aveva provato, era appena stato appoggiato un foglio di carta ripiegato. Harry restò immobile, osservando la folta chioma della sua amica e amante sparire giù per le scale e, una volta che il corridoio si fu semisvuotato, il giovane mago si sbrigò a dispiegare il pezzo di pergamena, leggendovi il messaggio che vi era riportato. Erano poche parole.

_Stasera, mezzanotte, bagno dei prefetti. "Purificatio". Ti aspetto._

Harry ripiegò in fretta il foglio e se lo mise in tasca. Un secondo più tardi sorrise, pensando alla notte imminente e a ciò che avrebbe portato, e si incamminò verso la sala da pranzo.

FINE UNDICESIMO CAPITOLO

Come forse alcuni di voi avranno già capito, dal prossimo capitolo la storia tornerà ad essere un po' più piccante. Ho un bel po' di idee in testa, spero solo di riuscire a metterle su carta (metaforicamente) appena possibile.

So che al sesto anno Harry non avrebbe dovuto più avere Divinazione... ma mi serviva per la trama. ^_^

Continuate a seguirmi.


	12. Una Notte Memorabile o Hide And Fuck

HARRY POTTER SEXY VERSION

CHAPTER 12: UNA NOTTE MEMORABILE (HIDE AND FUCK)

Harry restava immobile, in silenzio, sdraiato nel suo letto a baldacchino. Il suono del respiro regolare dei suoi compagni di stanza lo rassicurava, ma preferiva non correre rischi: nessuno aveva bevuto pozioni soporifere quella sera, e il ragazzo non voleva rischiare di veder sfumare una serata più che promettente a causa della sua fretta.

Harry aveva passato la giornata in uno stato di semi-trance, i suoi pensieri rivolti quasi sempre alla notte in arrivo, e forse aveva spostato il suo sguardo sulla ragazza dai capelli fulvi, motivo di tale disattenzione, un po' troppo spesso, ma non ci poteva fare un granché: le serate passate alla Tana insieme a lei e a Ginny erano state oltremodo piacevoli ed eccitanti, anche se fin troppo poche per i suoi gusti, ed il giovane mago non aspettava altro che ripetere tali esperienze. Anche perché quella serata sarebbe stata leggermente differente dagli altri incontri: in precedenza Harry aveva potuto godere della compagnia di Hermione due volte, la prima la sera dell'arrivo della ragazza alla Tana e la seconda la notte prima della partenza per Hogwarts, ma in entrambi i casi c'era Ginny con lui, e nel secondo caso anche Ron. Non che la cosa gli fosse dispiaciuta, ma in quel modo Harry non aveva mai potuto concentrare la sua attenzione completamente sull'amica. Mancanza che il ragazzo quella sera intendeva colmare.

Harry quasi non riusciva a credere quanto in quel momento desiderasse Hermione, la sua migliore amica fin dal primo anno a Hogwarts, con la quale era stata a stretto contatto per cinque anni senza aver mai neanche lontanamente pensato a lei in quel senso. Fino a quell'estate. Fino a quella notte, in cui l'aveva avuta, insieme alla sorella del suo migliore amico.

Harry si sentiva leggermente in colpa, pensando a Ron: il ragazzo dai capelli neri sapeva benissimo quali sentimenti il giovane provava per la strega, e forse avrebbe dovuto avvertirlo dell'incontro organizzato dalla ragazza… ma se Hermione avesse voluto l'avrebbe informato ella stessa, e forse l'avrebbe anche invitato… ma il metodo utilizzato dalla giovane per contattare il coetaneo faceva presumere una certa dose di segretezza in quell'incontro, e questo eccitava Harry ancora di più.

Quando il ragazzo fu certo che tutti i suoi compagni fossero addormentati, si alzò lentamente dal letto, avvicinandosi in punta di piedi al suo baule. Una piccola apertura del coperchio bastò per sfilare dal suo interno il Mantello dell'Invisibilità, preventivamente posto in cima alla pila degli abiti del giovane. In un secondo, con un movimento fluido, Harry Potter si coprì completamente con il manto magico, scomparendo alla vista di ogni possibile osservatore, cominciando poi a muoversi con una certa fretta verso l'uscita del locale.

Il viaggio per arrivare al luogo dell'appuntamento datogli dall'amica fu un po' più complesso di quanto preventivato: inizialmente Harry fu costretto a farsi aprire la porta dell'ingresso della sala comune di Grifondoro da un'assonnata Signora Grassa, sperando che questa non si accorgesse della mancanza della persona che aveva pronunciato la parola d'ordine, oltre che dell'ora in cui questo avveniva. Successivamente, una volta superato l'ostacolo senza incontrare problemi, Harry dovette sgattaiolare furtivamente per i corridoi, cercando di fare meno rumore possibile per non attirare l'attenzione di Gazza o di Mrs. Purr, indubbiamente impegnati nella loro ronda notturna. Harry avrebbe potuto evitarli facilmente se avesse avuto con se la Mappa del Malandrino, la cartina magica che mostrava ogni persona che si trovasse in un qualsiasi corridoio o sala del castello, ma purtroppo non aveva potuto portarla con lui: sistemare il Mantello dell'Invisibilità nel baule in modo tale da prenderlo al primo colpo era una cosa, ma fare lo stesso con la mappa era più difficile, in quanto il fruscio della carta avrebbe potuto tradirlo, e inoltre sarebbe stato difficile inventare scuse nel caso qualcuno l'avesse sorpreso a spostare tale oggetto dal fondo del baule, dove normalmente stava. Pur essendo invisibile, senza quella mappa Harry si sentiva esposto, vulnerabile, forse per via dell'abitudine di portarla con se nelle sue non infrequenti uscite notturne. Il ragazzo dai capelli neri non era minimamente intenzionato ad essere sorpreso da Gazza a girovagare nel castello nel cuore della notte (gli era successo al primo anno, e le conseguenze non erano state piacevoli), ma era disposto ancora meno a rinunciare alla serata promessagli da Hermione. Il solo pensiero lo spinse ad avanzare più velocemente tra i meandri del castello, diretto al bagno dei Prefetti.

Una volta giunto al quinto piano, vicino alla statua di Boris il Basito, Harry controllò che non ci fosse nessuno in vista, per poi avvicinarsi alla porta del bagno e pronunciare sottovoce "Purificatio", sogghignando tra se al pensiero che ciò che intendeva compiere in quel locale era, in effetti, ben poco puro. La porta si aprì e il ragazzo entrò in fretta nella stanza illuminata da candele, chiudendo velocemente l'ingresso dietro di se, attento comunque a non fare rumore.

Harry era già stato in quel locale due anni prima: era avvenuto quando Cedric Diggory aveva voluto sdebitarsi con lui per la soffiata sulla prima prova del Torneo Tremaghi, dandogli un indizio su come decifrare l'arcano dell'uovo d'oro. In quel momento però, contrariamente alla sua prima visita al bagno dei Prefetti, Harry Potter non aveva oggetti fatati con se, a parte il mantello che ancora lo copriva. Un secondo più tardi lo stesso indumento fu sollevato dal suo giovane proprietario, che riapparve così alla vista dei comuni mortali, lasciandolo cadere a terra e cominciando subito a spostare il suo sguardo lungo la stanza in cui era appena entrato. L'ambiente appariva identico a come Harry ricordava: pareti di marmo bianco, una vasca rettangolare anch'essa di marmo dotata di svariati rubinetti al centro della sala, una grossa pila di asciugamani bianchi in un angolo e, appeso ad una delle pareti, un quadro con dipinta una sirena addormentata. In quel momento il giovane mago comprese perché Hermione l'aveva scelto come luogo per il loro incontro notturno: era riservato, pulito, intimo e, per via delle candele, anche sensuale. Era tutto perfetto, a parte un piccolo particolare, indispensabile per la realizzazione delle fantasie del sedicenne per quella serata: la stanza era vuota.

Harry: Hermione?

La voce del mago rimbombò nella sala apparentemente vuota, cosa che fece nascere nella mente del ragazzo un pensiero preoccupante: Hermione non aveva mantelli dell'invisibilità che potessero nasconderla nel percorso dalla torre di Grifondoro a quel bagno. E se Gazza l'avesse trovata?

Harry stava quasi per uscire dal locale, con l'intento di andare a cercare l'amica, quando accadde qualcosa di strano. Un piccolo "Tic" proveniente dal nulla fu seguito subito dopo dall'apparizione, a qualche metro di distanza, di quella che sembrava una piccola massa di capelli sospesi per aria, massa che crebbe fino ad assumere la forma di una testa, e di un volto, un viso ben noto al giovane. Hermione guardava Harry e sorrideva, mentre il suo incantesimo di Disillusione svaniva lentamente, facendola tornare visibile. In quel momento il ragazzo comprese come aveva fatto la ragazza ad arrivare in quel luogo senza essere scoperta.

Harry: (sorridendo) Ah, allora ci s…

Harry non terminò la frase, e il suo sorriso si congelò in una buffa smorfia di sorpresa: la scomparsa dell'effetto dell'incantesimo di Disillusione stava facendo ricomparire lentamente sempre più parti del corpo della strega: le sue spalle, le sue braccia, i suoi fianchi, le sue gambe. Tutte prive di indumenti di sorta. Hermione era nuda. Una volta che la ragazza fu ricomparsa per intero, ad Harry venne in mente per un assurdo istante l'idea che l'amica fosse sgattaiolata per i corridoi del castello senza vestiti o camicie da notte, pensiero che fu represso subito dopo dal giovane: Hermione non sarebbe mai arrivata a tanto.

Nel frattempo, l'oggetto del desiderio e delle fantasie del giovane mago si stava avvicinando a lui, nuda, sensuale, sorridente, con ancora in mano la bacchetta che aveva usato poco prima per de-Disilludersi, cosa che la rendeva ancora più sexy.

Hermione: Benarrivato…

La sua voce era lussuria pura per le orecchie di Harry, già eccitato nel suo pigiama a righe verticali, indumento che il ragazzo non aveva mai considerato tanto stupido ed inutile come in quel momento. Come se avesse udito i pensieri del giovane, la strega puntò la bacchetta verso di lui e disse, sempre con un tono di voce sensuale: "VESTIARIO EVANESCO!".

Un secondo più tardi Harry Potter era nudo, con solo gli occhiali come accessorio, il suo membro eretto stagliato baldanzosamente in direzione della ragazza dai capelli fulvi, che oltretutto era la causa di tale stato. Hermione, evidentemente compiaciuta da tale visione, si fermò a pochi centimetri dal volto (e dal membro) del ragazzo dagli occhi verdi, portandogli le braccia intorno al collo e sporgendosi in avanti per cominciare a baciarlo, gesto che fu subito ricambiato dal giovane mago. I due studenti della scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts cominciarono ad accarezzare l'uno il corpo dell'altra, immersi completamente in quei movimenti istintivi, ignari di qualunque cosa intorno a loro. Quando la mano della giovane strega andò ad appoggiarsi all'asta del ragazzo, questo sospirò ed interruppe il bacio, cosa che venne sfruttata dalla strega per inginocchiarsi e andare a sostituire la sua mano con un'altra parte del corpo. Harry sospirò ancora più forte, percependo le labbra e la lingua di Hermione intenti a stimolare ogni centimetro del suo sesso, pervadendolo di ondate di puro piacere. Le mani del giovane si andarono ad appoggiare quasi automaticamente alla testa della ragazza, accompagnandola nel suo movimento ritmico, finché il piacere del giovane mago non raggiunse il suo apice, facendolo inarcare all'indietro mentre scaricava diversi fiotti del suo seme nella gola dell'amica, che ingoiò tutto.

Una volta ripresosi dallo stordimento causatogli dal climax, Harry tornò a guardare la ragazza di fronte a lui, intenta a rialzarsi e, contemporaneamente, a pulirsi un angolo della bocca sporco della sua essenza. Quell'immagine, nonostante l'eiaculazione appena avvenuta, fece eccitare nuovamente il mago dai capelli corvini, che cominciò ad osservare le movenze del corpo della giovane di fronte a lui con sguardo predatorio. Ma Hermione sembrò non accorgersi di tali attenzioni, poiché si era spostata sul bordo della vasca di marmo, inginocchiandosi, e stava aprendo in sequenza diversi rubinetti presenti sul bordo della stessa, facendo riversare nella piccola piscina vari getti d'acqua uniti a diversi tipi di bagnoschiuma, dai colori e dagli effetti scenici più disparati: il migliore tra questi furono delle bolle di un fuxia intenso che saltellavano sulla superficie dell'acqua schiumosa senza scoppiare.

Harry, comunque, era più interessato alla schiena nuda della ragazza, coperta solo in parte dai suoi capelli, che alle particolari formazioni di spuma che si stavano formando nella vasca e, prima che la giovane potesse voltarsi o fare qualcosa, Harry le si avvicinò da dietro e la abbracciò, portando le mani all'altezza dei piccoli ma attraenti seni di lei, cominciando a massaggiarli. La giovane strega rispose a tali attenzioni con un "Oh" molto eccitante, che incitò il ragazzo ad accarezzare con ancora più insistenza il petto dell'amica, mentre il suo sesso ormai nuovamente eretto veniva fatto sfregare dal giovane lungo la parte inferiore della schiena della streghetta. Questa, avvertendo tale contatto, si voltò sorridendo verso il suo amante, potendo così osservare la lussuria nei suoi occhi, per poi scoccargli un bacio sulle labbra e, subito dopo, lasciarsi cadere di schiena nel mare di schiuma sotto di lei. Harry notò la bacchetta di Hermione a bordo vasca, abbandonata li dalla sua proprietaria.

Hermione: (immersa fino alla vita nella schiuma, agitando le braccia, sorridente) Avanti, cosa aspetti?

L'invito giocoso della ragazza ad unirsi a lei nel mare di schiuma fece sorridere il giovane Grifondoro, che accettò immediatamente l'invito e si lasciò cadere in avanti nella vasca, sporcandosi il mento di una spuma giallastra che sapeva di limone, prima di rialzarsi in piedi e cominciare a muoversi verso la giovane parzialmente sporca di schiuma di fronte a lui, che dal canto suo cominciò a fuggire dal mago, ridendo di cuore.

L'inseguimento durò a lungo, accompagnato da vicendevoli lanci di palle di spuma colorata, comprese le sfere rimbalzanti che, Harry scoprì, se colpite con abbastanza forza scoppiavano liberando nell'aria un fumo violetto al profumo di lavanda. Quando entrambi i ragazzi furono stanchi, nuovamente vicini l'una all'altro, la schiuma aveva ormai raggiunto l'altezza dei loro petti. Prima che uno dei due potesse dire o fare qualcosa, i rubinetti si chiusero tutti da soli, in contemporanea, cosa che comunque i due amanti, intenti a fissarsi vicendevolmente negli occhi, non notarono. Le risate di poco prima si erano sostituite progressivamente a respiri sempre più profondi, da parte di entrambi. Harry teneva Hermione appoggiata alla parete della vasca, i loro volti vicinissimi, i loro corpi a stretto contatto, il membro del ragazzo appoggiato, sott'acqua, al pube della giovane strega. Ad un tratto, Harry Potter si chinò leggermente e portò una mano all'altezza del ginocchio dell'amica, afferrandolo e costringendo Hermione a piegare la gamba di lato, facendole emettere un sospiro di sorpresa. Dopo pochi istanti, in cui i due giovani continuarono a fissarsi negli occhi, la ragazza dai capelli castani annuì impercettibilmente, andando a portare le sue braccia cariche di schiuma attorno al collo dell'amico e, contemporaneamente, avvicinando il suo pube al membro del giovane mago. Harry, con la mano ancora libera, afferrò il suo sesso e lo indirizzò, avvalendosi del solo senso del tatto, all'orifizio appena offertogli dalla ragazza, appoggiandovelo e facendolo penetrare nel corpo della strega, lentamente, fino a che l'intera sua asta non fu avvolta dal soffice nido di Hermione, che sospirò dal piacere.

Harry cominciò subito a muoversi, godendosi ogni sensazione che percepiva in quel momento: la carezza della schiuma intorno ai suoi fianchi, la vista del viso contratto dal piacere della sua migliore amica, i sospiri ricolmi di lussuria che Hermione emetteva ad ogni spinta del ragazzo e, ovviamente, il piacere derivante dall'amplesso subacqueo che i due stavano compiendo, reso ancora più eccitante dall'invisibilità dell'atto, nascosto dalla spuma.

Ad un tratto, Harry decise di cambiare posizione e, delicatamente, costrinse la giovane strega a girarsi di schiena, facendola inchinare in avanti. Una volta che la ragazza si fu appoggiata con le mani al bordo della vasca, leggermente più in alto della sua testa, il ragazzo riprese a muoversi dentro di lei, afferrando nel contempo gli esili fianchi della streghetta e aumentando progressivamente la forza delle spinte. Ora i sospiri di Hermione erano diventati gemiti, e anche abbastanza forti, cosa che, unita al rumore dell'acqua mossa dal corpo del giovane, gli fecero percepire il sopraggiungere del piacere. Evento che, però, fu impedito dagli improvvisi colpi di tosse della ragazza dai capelli castani.

Harry: (fermandosi) Hermione, che succede?

Hermione: (tossendo) Coff… niente… coff… mi è entrata un po' di schiuma… coff… in bocca… coff…

Harry: Capisco… la schiuma è troppo alta in effetti, forse è meglio se usciamo…

L'idea del mago fu approvata con un cenno dalla giovane e, dopo che i due si furono separati, la ragazza si avvicinò alla scaletta a pioli presente sul bordo della vasca, fuoriuscendo dalla stessa ancora coperta di spuma, mentre Harry la imitò poco dopo. Una volta usciti dall'acqua, i giovani amanti si guardarono a vicenda, scoprendosi coperti da uno spesso strato di schiuma che nascondeva le loro forme e, al contempo, li faceva sembrare grassi e sproporzionati. Una tale visione fece scoppiare a ridere entrambi, cosa che però fu interrotta anch'essa da una nuova serie di colpi di tosse della ragazza castana.

Harry: (avvicinandosi) Sicura di stare bene?

Hermione: Coff, coff… si, mi è quasi passato… coff…

Harry si allontanò dall'amica, osservandola dirigersi verso un angolo del locale dove era visibile un tubo di metallo ad anse terminante con un bocchettone da doccia, elemento della stanza che non aveva notato nella sua prima visita, e sentì crescere dentro di se la delusione. Era ormai evidente che la serata era finita, fin troppo presto per i gusti di Harry. Il ragazzo aveva rimuginato su quella serata per tutto il pomeriggio, immaginandosi svariate situazioni che si sarebbero potute venire a creare… non che non avesse concluso nulla, ma il giovane si era aspettato ben di più da quell'incontro.

Harry restò ad osservare Hermione che si sciacquava via la schiuma della vasca tramite il getto d'acqua della doccia, finché non fu completamente ripulita. La vista del corpo nudo dell'amica riportò l'eccitazione del ragazzo ad alti livelli, ma la parte razionale della sua mente lo frenò dal fare azioni avventate: non sarebbe stato cortese pretendere altro da Hermione dopo che, per causa sua, si era trovata ad ingoiare della schiuma da bagno, con conseguenze non molto piacevoli. Questo pensava Harry Potter, mentre osservava la ragazza con cui aveva appena vissuto momenti molto intimi allontanarsi dall'angolo doccia senza voltarsi a guardarlo, lasciandolo libero di utilizzare a sua volta il getto d'acqua per ripulirsi dalla schiuma. Una volta liberatosi completamente dalle bolle che lo coprivano, Harry poté osservare il suo membro ormai privo di baldanza e, sorridendo amaramente, si alzò e si voltò, cercando di fare buon viso a cattivo gioco. Ma, una volta giratosi, davanti al suo viso trovò la punta di una bacchetta, sorretta da un braccio teso, appartenente ad una ragazza nuda che lo fissava con un sorriso divertito.

Hermione: (sorridendo) Non credere che sia già finita. PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!

Il corpo di Harry fu costretto in posizione eretta, le braccia dritte lungo i fianchi, la bocca serrata. Solo gli occhi rimasero mobili e spalancati dalla sorpresa, e subito dopo anche dalla paura, visto che quella posizione precaria stava facendo perdere l'equilibrio al ragazzo, che rischiava di cadere all'indietro da un momento all'altro.

Hermione: WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!

Un gesto della bacchetta e l'intero corpo di Harry fu sollevato a mezz'aria, sistemandosi apparentemente da solo in posizione orizzontale, costringendo il giovane a guardare il soffitto. Subito dopo il corpo del mago si mosse, allontanandosi dall'angolo doccia e girando lentamente su se stesso, facendo quasi perdere l'orientamento al suo proprietario, ora immobilizzato e impotente. Dopo pochi secondi, Harry capì che stava scendendo di quota, e con la coda dell'occhio riuscì a scorgere una macchia biancastra sul pavimento, troppo compatta per essere schiuma, per poi sentire una superficie piana aderire alla sua schiena. Una superficie abbastanza morbida per essere di marmo. Harry, analizzando la sensazione tattile sulla sua schiena, comprese di trovarsi sdraiato su di un asciugamano, evidentemente steso a terra da Hermione mentre lui era intento a sciacquarsi. E fu proprio una Hermione sogghignante che Harry vide guardando di lato, nuda, bella e, ora, spavalda: giocherellava con la sua bacchetta mentre gli camminava intorno, come un lupo gira intorno alla sua preda prima di attaccarla. Anche i suoi occhi avevano un fare predatorio. Harry cercò di parlare, ma non ci riuscì. Era alla completa mercé della giovane strega.

Hermione: Se permetti, Harry… ora tocca a me divertirmi.

Lo disse con un tono quasi sadico, che spaventò ma al contempo eccitò il giovane mago immobilizzato. La ragazza castana continuò a camminare in circolo intorno al corpo di Harry per un po', fino a che non si fermò proprio davanti ai suoi piedi, permettendo al giovane di vederla facilmente. Poi gli puntò contro la bacchetta.

Hermione: DEPETRIFICATIO PARTIALE!

Il ragazzo dai capelli corvini sentì il suo sesso più morbido, libero. L'incantesimo di Hermione aveva cancellato la fattura di poco prima, ma solo nella sua zona inguinale, mentre il resto del suo corpo era ancora immobilizzato. In quel momento Harry capì cosa intendeva fare l'amica, e il pensiero lo eccitò nuovamente, facendo tornare a poco a poco il suo membro al suo massimo splendore. La giovane, a tale vista, si inginocchiò sopra le gambe del ragazzo e, portandosi sensualmente una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio, si abbassò sull'organo ormai eretto del coetaneo, cominciando a stuzzicarlo irregolarmente, a volte con la lingua, a volte con un bacio, a volte accogliendolo completamente nella sua bocca. Tali attenzioni fecero svettare ancora di più il sesso del Ragazzo-Che-E'-Sopravvissuto, facendogli aumentare il ritmo e l'intensità del suo respiro.

Hermione: Vedo che la cosa ti piace…

Harry stava quasi per impazzire: non potere muoversi, non potere parlare, non potere incitare Hermione a continuare, non poterla supplicare di porre termine a quella tortura era frustrante, al limite della sua sopportazione. Non sapeva per quanto ancora avrebbe potuto resistere. Forse tali pensieri erano evidenti nello sguardo del giovane, o forse la ragazza castana aveva veramente studiato Legilimanzia durante l'estate, perché, dopo essersi allontanata da quello che era divenuto il suo giocattolo erotico, guardando direttamente il viso del mago, disse "Va bene, va bene… se proprio ci tieni…".

Lo disse con noncuranza, come se venire immobilizzati e praticamente violentati dalla propria migliore amica fosse una cosa normale. Subito dopo, Hermione si alzò in piedi e si portò proprio sopra il pube di Harry, osservando il ragazzo dall'alto con lo stesso sguardo sadico di poco prima, per poi allargare le gambe e cominciare ad abbassarsi lentamente, afferrando nel contempo il sesso del giovane con una mano e alzandolo, fermando però poco dopo i suoi movimenti e restando così, semiaccovacciata, con le gambe oscenamente aperte. Pochi centimetri separavano il membro del mago dall'entrata del paradiso.

Hermione: Lo vuoi?

Harry provò a rispondere di si, ma la fattura Petrificus glielo impedì.

Hermione: (con voce falsamente delusa) Non lo vuoi?

Harry cercò di urlare che lo voleva, che lo voleva ogni fibra del suo essere, che non desiderava altro, che voleva essere accolto dentro di lei, restare per sempre dentro di lei. Ma non poté fare altro che muovere freneticamente gli occhi, sperando che Hermione capisse… o almeno che la smettesse di torturarlo con quei giochetti maliziosi.

Comunque la ragazza parve comprendere il disagio dell'amico, poiché ritornò a sorridere, un sorriso luminoso stavolta, e ricominciò a scendere verso il pube del mago, lasciando penetrare dentro di lei il suo membro eretto, sospirando di piacere, finché il sesso della strega non fu a contatto con l'inguine del ragazzo. Harry inspirò profondamente dal naso, mentre la sua migliore amica e amante cominciava a muoversi quasi selvaggiamente sopra di lui, i capelli della giovane ondeggianti al ritmo dei suoi movimenti, il sesso del ragazzo estratto e inserito ripetutamente nel grembo della streghetta. Harry era al settimo cielo: pur non potendosi muovere (o forse proprio per quello) era pervaso da fiotti di piacere incontrollabili, lo sguardo fisso sul soffitto, e se avesse potuto avrebbe urlato il nome di Hermione, l'avrebbe urlato in continuazione, ad ogni scarica di goduria che la ragazza gli stava regalando, e desiderava che tutto questo non finisse mai.

Ma si fermò. Ad un tratto il corpo di Hermione si irrigidì e smise di muoversi. Harry la guardò, stupito, e la vide ferma sopra di lui con la bocca spalancata e lo sguardo vacuo, fisso nel vuoto. Harry stava cominciando a preoccuparsi quando all'improvviso, lentamente, gli occhi della ragazza tornarono a posarsi su di lui, e le sue labbra si piegarono in un sorriso. Un sorriso diverso. Subito dopo Hermione riprese a muoversi, più lentamente e sospirando più pesantemente di prima, portandosi al contempo le mani all'altezza del seno e cominciando a massaggiarlo. La giovane strega aumentò il ritmo dei suoi movimenti, alzandosi e abbassandosi sul sesso di Harry con sempre maggiore foga, portando poi la mano sinistra all'altezza del clitoride e cominciando a stimolarlo, cosa che fece aumentare ancora di più il volume delle sue urla.

Harry cominciò a preoccuparsi di poter essere scoperti: non sapeva se la stanza adibita a bagno fosse stata fornita di un incantesimo Imperturbabile o no, ma sperava che così fosse, perché quelle grida di piacere (insolite per Hermione, da quanto aveva potuto constatare) rischiavano di far accorrere Gazza, o persino qualcuno dei professori. Il ragazzo corvino si ritrovò ad immaginare per un istante di vedere entrare dalla porta del bagno la professoressa McGranitt, scoprendo Harry Potter, nemesi di Voi-Sapete-Chi, simbolo di speranza per l'intero mondo magico, immobilizzato sul pavimento del bagno dei Prefetti e cavalcato alla sua migliore amica e figlia di Babbani, Hermione Granger. Il pensiero non era molto piacevole.

Ma comunque non poteva essere paragonato alle sensazioni che i movimenti di Hermione gli stavano procurando: la ragazza sembrava invasata, il viso rivolto verso l'alto e gli occhi chiusi, incurante delle sue grida e intenta a procurarsi il maggiore piacere possibile, trasmettendone di conseguenza al ragazzo sotto di lei. Nel vedere tale scena, Harry non poté evitare di eccitarsi ulteriormente, cominciando a percepire l'arrivo del culmine del piacere e, dopo poche ulteriori mosse del corpo di Hermione, con lo sguardo fisso sul volto deformato dal piacere dell'amica, il giovane mago depositò il suo seme nel corpo della sua coetanea e compagna di Casa, espirando profondamente dal naso, unico segno del'urlo di piacere che era esploso nel suo petto. Hermione parve accorgersene, poiché si irrigidì nuovamente, con la bocca spalancata ed il volto nuovamente inespressivo e vacuo, ma stavolta per un motivo comprensibile: Harry percepì sul suo membro le contrazioni del sesso della giovane strega, in quel momento indubbiamente pervasa dai picchi di piacere del suo orgasmo. Poco più tardi la ragazza sospirò e si portò in ginocchio, accasciandosi sopra il suo amante, la sua testa appoggiata sul collo del giovane mago.

Trascorse così una quantità di tempo indefinibile, Harry ancora immobilizzato ed Hermione sdraiata sopra di lui, respirando regolarmente, quasi fosse addormentata. Poco più tardi, comunque, la giovane castana e fulva si riportò in ginocchio, le mani appoggiate sul petto del ragazzo, sorridente. Poi rise. Una risata assolutamente non-Hermionesca, acuta, infantile. Lo stupore del giovane dai capelli neri quasi gli impedì di notare che la ragazza sopra di lui aveva raccolto da terra la sua bacchetta, puntandola subito dopo contro di lui, eseguendo un semplice gesto.

Hermione: (sorridendo) Ti è piaciuto, Harry?

Nell'udire quella domanda, il suo tono, la sua inflessione, Harry finalmente comprese a chi apparteneva quella voce, e spalancò gli occhi dalla sorpresa.

Harry: M...Mirtilla?

Non si era neanche accorto di avere parlato, di essere ormai libero, e rimase immobile dov'era, osservando il corpo della sua migliore amica sorridente sopra di lui, ancora accogliente il membro del ragazzo al suo interno, ma posseduto (Harry ne era certo) dal fantasma di una ragazzina morta cinquant'anni prima. Come a conferma di tale certezza, gli occhi di Hermione ruotarono verso l'alto, e la giovane strega cadde di colpo sopra il petto dell'amico, svenuta. Al suo posto, nel punto in cui fino a poco prima c'era la testa di Hermione, era ora visibile una figura eterea, femminile, provvista di occhiali e con i capelli raccolti in due codini. Indossava una divisa scolastica di decenni prima. Era Mirtilla Malcontenta.

Harry: (sconvolto) Mirtilla… ma… cosa…?

Mirtilla: (ridacchiando) L'avevo immaginato che tra voi due ci fosse del tenero… ma incontrarsi di notte per fare le porcherie… siete proprio dei ragazzacci, lo sapete?

Harry, a tale affermazione, sentì montare dentro di lui una moderata rabbia, cosa che gli permise di riscuotersi e quindi di alzarsi a sedere, spostando nel contempo il corpo svenuto di Hermione da sopra di lui, appoggiandolo con delicatezza sull'asciugamano steso a terra. Pochi secondi più tardi Harry Potter era in piedi, nudo ma indifferente a tale condizione, con lo sguardo fisso negli occhi traslucidi del fantasma di fronte a lui.

Harry: (arrabbiato) Ah, saremmo noi i ragazzacci? Non sei forse tu quella che spia i ragazzi mentre si lavano? O che interviene in situazioni evidentemente private? (indicando Hermione) Si può sapere che ti è saltato in mente? Perché l'hai fatto?

Mirtilla: (leggermente offesa) Perché ti scaldi tanto? In fondo…

Harry: Si può sapere da quando hai preso il controllo del corpo di Hermione? Sei stata tu a farle fare quelle cose? Rispondi!

Mirtilla: (con gli occhi pieni di lacrime) Per tua informazione la tua amica ha fatto tutto di testa sua! Io ho deciso di intervenire solo quando ha cominciato ad usarti come il suo giocattolo personale. Ma no, essere usati da una ragazza carina e che _respira_ non è un problema, vero? Mentre se a farlo è una come me, che in vita non ha mai potuto… non ha mai…

E scoppiò a piangere. Harry rimase li, a guardarla singhiozzare, mentre la sua rabbia scemava gradualmente. In fondo Mirtilla non aveva tutti i torti. L'aveva accusata ingiustamente e attaccata in modo spropositato.

Harry: (più calmo) Non è questo il punto… vedi, non puoi prendere possesso del corpo degli altri così…

Mirtilla: (ancora singhiozzante) Ah, no? E chi aveva il diritto di farmi morire ancora vergine, eh? Non pensi che avessi diritto anch'io di _fare le porcherie_, eh? Che ce l'abbia ancora?

Harry: (un po' imbarazzato) Va bene, va bene, ora calmati… mi dispiace… è solo che…

Mirtilla: (smettendo di piangere, le mani ancora davanti agli occhi) Solo che… cosa?

Harry: Beh… diciamo che… se vorrai ancora, ecco… ehm... partecipare… quantomeno abbi la cortesia di chiedere il permesso, prima. (concluse, in tono più serio)

Mirtilla: (abbassando leggermente le mani, con tono più infantile) Allora… se lo facessi… voi sareste d'accordo?

Harry: (nuovamente imbarazzato) Ecco… può darsi... ma ora è meglio che tu te ne vada. Se Hermione viene a sapere cos'è successo potrebbe non gradire la cosa…

L'ultima affermazione era più una bugia che una preoccupazione seria: Harry voleva solo interrompere quella conversazione imbarazzate, ma l'espediente parve funzionare, poiché il fantasma annuì distrattamente e cominciò a dirigersi verso uno dei rubinetti della vasca, da dove probabilmente, in precedenza, era anche uscita. Poco prima che la ragazza scomparisse in uno dei tubi dell'impianto idraulico del castello, però, il giovane mago chiese a voce alta, in tono lievemente accusatorio: "L'avevi già fatto?"

Il fantasma della ragazzina si bloccò a mezz'aria, e a Harry parve di vederla diventare leggermente più perlacea in volto.

Mirtilla: (inespressiva) Tu sei il primo che lo scopre.

E, imperlacendosi di vergogna, si infilò in uno dei rubinetti e sparì. Harry sbuffò lievemente e si voltò verso Hermione, ancora svenuta, inginocchiandosi accanto a lei e cominciando a scuoterla lievemente.

Harry: Hermione. Hermione, svegliati!

A quel richiamo, la ragazza castana cominciò a stiracchiarsi, aprendo gli occhi e voltandosi verso l'amico.

Hermione: (con tono assonnato) Harry…

Ad un tratto Hermione parve rendersi conto della sua nudità, poiché piegò di scatto le gambe e portò un braccio a coprirsi il seno, arrossendo.

Hermione: (imbarazzata) Cosa è successo?

A quella domanda, Harry temette che Mirtilla Malcontenta non gli avesse detto la verità, poco prima, e cominciò a considerare l'idea di dover spiegare alla sua migliore amica che un fantasma (e lui stesso) aveva abusato del suo corpo. Non era un pensiero piacevole.

Harry: (imbarazzato) Ehm… non ricordi, mi hai invitato qui e…

Hermione: Si, si, mi ricordo. (si alza in piedi, abbandonando l'atteggiamento pudico di poco prima) Ma poi cos'è successo? Devo essere svenuta quando stavo… ehm…

Le parole di Hermione, insieme al suo imbarazzo, fecero tirare un sospiro di sollievo al ragazzo dai capelli corvini, che si trovò molto meno in difficoltà nel doverle mentire a proposito della conclusione del loro rapporto sessuale.

Harry: Ecco… si, sei svenuta. (sorride) Ma, subito dopo avermi liberato. (si affrettò ad aggiungere, cercando di restare credibile).

Hermione: Strano… non ricordo nulla…

Harry: (imbarazzato) Ah, non so perché… ecco, non credi sia il caso di tornare, adesso?

Era la seconda volta in una sera che il ragazzo dagli occhi verdi cercava di evitare un argomento di discussione imbarazzante, e la cosa cominciava ad infastidirlo. Fortunatamente anche Hermione non ebbe problemi a lasciar cadere il discorso.

Hermione: Già, chissà che ore sono… forse hai ragione…

E così dicendo si alzò e si diresse verso un angolo della stanza, dove probabilmente – pensò Harry – aveva appoggiato i suoi vestiti. Il giovane mago si alzò in piedi a sua volta, raggiungendo il posto dove aveva lasciato cadere il suo Mantello dell'Invisibilità. Una volta individuato, il giovane lo raccolse e lo indossò sulle spalle, lasciando visibile la testa, rendendosi conto solo in quel momento dell'assenza del resto dei suoi capi di vestiario, fatti precedentemente Evanescere da Hermione.

Harry: (voltandosi verso l'amica…) Ehm, Hermione… potresti ridarmi i miei a…

E si bloccò. Hermione era a pochi passi da lui, ancora nuda, e aveva le braccia poste davanti a lei come nell'atto di sorreggere qualcosa. In una delle mani stringeva nervosamente la bacchetta, e il suo volto era carico di imbarazzo.

Hermione: Harry… mi sa che abbiamo un problema.

Harry: (incuriosito) Che vuoi dire? Che cos'hai li in mano? (si avvicina guardandole le braccia) I tuoi abiti Disillusi?

Hermione: (imbarazzata) Ecco… si, _quello_ è un problema… (osserva l'espressione incuriosita dell'amico) …insomma, una volta che un incantesimo di Disillusione viene applicato ad una persona, l'effetto può essere invertito una volta sola… e questo significa che…

Harry: (interrompendola) …non puoi più farli tornare normali?

Hermione annuì. Harry fece una smorfia a metà tra l'imbarazzato e il divertito.

Hermione: Già. (allarga le braccia e poco dopo si ode il rumore di un oggetto leggero caduto a terra) Questo significa che ormai questa è inutilizzabile. (punta la bacchetta verso terra) VESTAGLIA EVANESCA!

Apparentemente non accadde nulla, ma quando il piede nudo della ragazza si mosse in avanti non parve incontrare alcuna resistenza. Il pigiama di Hermione era scomparso del tutto.

Harry: Capisco… ma non dovrebbero esserci problemi, no? Puoi far comparire nuovi abiti e… che c'è?

Il ragazzo aveva notato il rossore sul volto dell'amica, ancora più marcato di prima, e aveva compreso che c'era qualcos'altro che non andava.

Hermione: Ecco, vedi… gli abiti sono una delle cinque Principali Eccezioni alla Legge di Gamp sulla Trasfigurazione degli Eleme… (nota lo sguardo di Harry, e arrossisce)… insomma… non possono essere fatti comparire dal nulla, ma solo Trasfigurati da altro… e quindi…

La ragazza non terminò la frase, ma la realtà delle cose era ormai ben chiara. Entrambi i giovani non avevano più i vestiti con cui erano arrivati. Sarebbero dovuti tornare alla torre di Grifondoro completamente nudi.

Harry: (imbarazzato) Ma… ma… non possiamo trasfigurare qualcosa… quegli asciugamani, per esempio?

Hermione: No, sono già stata qui, so come funzionano. Quelli sono Asciugamani Autopulenti predisposti unicamente per questa stanza… fuori da qui si dissolverebbero e basta.

Harry Potter restò immobile per un tempo indefinibile, rendendosi lentamente conto di quanto la situazione fosse grottesca: lui e Hermione, la sua migliore amica, reduci da un incontro molto piccante e ora costretti a compiere azioni ancora più imbarazzanti, se volevano tornare nei loro dormitori prima dell'alba.

Harry: Ah... beh… in tal caso…

E così dicendo aprì il mantello, invitando con quel gesto la ragazza a condividere con lui la protezione dell'oggetto magico durante il ritorno: Harry era consapevole che un altro incantesimo di Disillusione non era fattibile, visto che annullare tale magia nei dormitori sarebbe stato troppo rischioso. Nel compiere tale atto, però, il ragazzo fece comparire alla vista della giovane il suo petto, ventre e pube nudi, cosa che fece arrossire ancora di più la ragazza castana.

Harry: (imbarazzato) Scusa…io…

Hermione: (ancora rossa in viso) Non importa.

E, dicendo ciò, Hermione sollevò ulteriormente un lembo del mantello, rifugiandovisi sotto e coprendosi completamente con l'indumento magico, cosa che subito dopo fece anche il giovane dagli occhi verdi.

In seguito, nella stanza ora apparentemente vuota, gli unici movimenti che si poterono notare furono soltanto il silenzioso aprirsi e chiudersi della porta d'ingresso del bagno e, subito dopo, i gesti compiuti dalla sirena del dipinto, ora evidentemente sveglia, che aveva portato una mano al seno e aveva cominciato ad accarezzarlo, sospirando.

In precedenza Harry era già sgattaiolato per i corridoi del castello di notte, coperto dal Mantello dell'Invisibilità, spesso insieme a Hermione. Ma questa volta era diverso: in tutte le precedenti occasioni i due ragazzi si erano messi in tali situazioni per eseguire compiti importanti, come aiutare Hagrid con il suo drago Norberto o recarsi alle esercitazioni dell'ES, e soprattutto indossando dei vestiti. Ora invece erano entrambi fuori dal letto per motivi ben poco nobili, e per di più privi di qualunque indumento. Cosa che, combinata con il dover restare a stretto contatto l'uno dell'altra per evitare di perdere la protezione dell'oggetto magico, rendeva a disagio entrambi i giovani.

Harry sentiva la morbidezza della pelle di Hermione, che il ragazzo aveva già avuto modo di esplorare accuratamente, nei punti in cui questa veniva in contatto con i suoi fianchi, il suo petto e le sue braccia: tali sensazioni erano molto stimolanti e, nonostante il freddo che il pavimento gli trasmetteva ai piedi e la freschezza dell'aria notturna, il giovane mago non poté impedire al suo 'amichetto' di risvegliarsi nuovamente. Harry sperava che Hermione, concentrata a non inciampare nel mantello e attenta ad eventuali rumori che segnalassero la presenza di Gazza, non si accorgesse della sua involontaria condizione, anche se probabilmente la ragazza lo avrebbe compreso e perdonato.

Una volta scostato un arazzo per poter usufruire della scalinata nascosta dietro di esso, i due giovani studenti di Hogwarts cominciarono a scendere gli scalini in silenzio, attenti a non inciampare nel buio del passaggio segreto, fino a che l'oscurità non venne lacerata improvvisamente dalla luce di un candelabro, comparso in fondo alle scale: qualcuno aveva scostato l'arazzo che nascondeva l'altra estremità della scalinata nascosta, e per il giovane mago non era difficile immaginare chi fosse.

Gazza: Hai sentito qualcosa, tesoro mio?

Harry si immobilizzò, trattenendo il respiro, e udì Hermione fare lo stesso accanto a lui. Il bidello della scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts, Argus Gazza, accompagnato dalla sua inseparabile gatta Mrs. Purr, stava avanzando nella loro direzione, salendo lentamente i gradini della scalinata, diretto verso i due studenti usciti dai dormitori senza permesso, nonché privi di ogni sorta di indumento.

Gazza: Si… credo ci sia qualcuno…

Harry fu travolto da un ondata di panico: lui e Hermione non potevano riattraversare l'arazzo sopra di loro senza segnalare la loro presenza, e superare Gazza e Mrs. Purr in quello stretto passaggio non era pensabile. Il giovane mago era ancora immerso nel vortice dei suoi pensieri, nella disperata ricerca di una via di fuga, quando vide la bacchetta della ragazza castana muoversi, andando a puntare dritta verso l'uomo dai capelli unticci che veniva verso di loro. Per un folle istante Harry temette che l'amica volesse Schiantare Gazza ma, quando la punta dell'oggetto magico si mosse, nessun incantesimo uscì dalle labbra della giovane, e nessun fascio di luce rossa fuoriuscì dalla bacchetta che teneva in mano. Un secondo più tardi, Hermione sbuffò.

Hermione: (a Harry) Per ora dovremmo essere al sicuro.

Il ragazzo corvino si voltò a guardare in faccia l'amica, sbalordito dalla frase che aveva pronunciato ad alta voce, e si voltò subito ad osservare l'uomo ora distante pochi metri da loro, aspettandosi una sua reazione, che scattasse in avanti verso quella voce femminile che non poteva non avere udito. Invece non accadde nulla: l'espressione di Gazza restò immutata, e anzi il suo incedere già lento si arrestò. Harry vide gli occhi dell'uomo, perennemente guardinghi e malevoli, spostarsi da un punto all'altro del passaggio segreto, posandosi più volte sul punto in cui lui e Hermione si trovavano. Infine, il Magonò abbassò lievemente la sua fonte di luce, facendo comparire nel contempo un'espressione di leggera delusione sul suo viso.

Gazza: No… a quanto pare mi sono sbagliato.

Harry si voltò verso Hermione, domandandogli spiegazioni con lo sguardo, ancora timoroso di parlare.

Hermione: Ho eseguito un incantesimo Imperturbante Non Verbale. Adesso nessuno più distante di tre metri potrà udire quello che diciamo, o i rumori che facciamo. Non preoccuparti.

Harry: (leggermente sollevato) Ottima mossa, Hermione… ma siamo comunque bloccati qui.

Hermione: Dovremo aspettare che se ne vada. Nel caso dovesse decidere di salire le scale potrò sempre Confonderlo o, nel peggiore dei casi Schiantarlo. (sorride) Non mi dispiacerebbe affatto, in fondo…

Harry, immaginando l'odioso bidello che cadeva a terra come un sacco di patate, magari proprio sopra la sua gatta malefica, sorrise a sua volta, e si voltò ad osservare la persona in questione, attendendo che facesse dietrofront e se ne andasse. Sfortunatamente, però, le cose non andarono come previsto: Gazza si voltò si, ma solo per sedersi su di uno dei gradini più bassi della scalinata, appoggiando il candelabro accanto a lui. Apparentemente voleva prendersi una pausa, pensò il ragazzo corvino, sentendo il suo astio per il Magonò aumentare di una tacca. Nel frattempo, il bidello di Hogwarts aveva raccolto da terra la sua gatta e l'aveva appoggiata sulle sue ginocchia, cominciando ad accarezzarla.

Gazza: Questi maledetti ragazzini non hanno rispetto per l'autorità, eh si tesoro mio, non ne hanno proprio. Se potessi utilizzare i miei vecchi metodi sugli studenti indisciplinati in questa scuola regnerebbe l'ordine e la calma… è davvero un peccato che quei bei tempi siano finiti, tesoro mio, davvero un peccato…

Harry cominciava a spazientirsi: era stanco e ora leggermente assonnato, avrebbe voluto andare a letto per farsi una sana dormita, ma finché Gazza restava seduto sulla scalinata, ne lui ne Hermione potevano muoversi. Erano in una situazione di stallo.

Harry, vinto dalla stanchezza, decise di sedersi anche lui sugli scalini di pietra, gesto che fu imitato subito dopo dalla ragazza castana. La luce irregolare del candelabro di Gazza illuminava, attraverso il Mantello dell'Invisibilità, i corpi nudi dei due sedicenni, facendo tremolare le ombre che definivano le loro forme, dando alla situazione un atmosfera più sensuale di quanto non fosse in realtà. Harry si ritrovò ad osservare il seno di Hermione, illuminato fiocamente dalla luce delle candele distanti alcuni metri da loro, e venne assalito dalla voglia di toccarlo, di accarezzarlo. Quell'istinto fu represso dalla volontà del ragazzo corvino, ma non l'eccitazione che a tale desiderio era associata, con il risultato che il membro del ragazzo, ridottosi a causa del pericolo appena trascorso, ritornò ad ingrandirsi lentamente. Questa volta tale movimento fu notato dalla giovane castana, che per tutta risposta sorrise, andando a posare lo sguardo sugli occhi verdi dell'amico e amante, resi multicolori dall'angolazione della luce, e subito dopo portò la mano destra all'altezza del sesso del mago, cominciando a stimolarlo.

Harry fu sorpreso dal gesto dell'amica, specialmente vista la situazione in cui si trovavano, ma il ragazzo non poteva certo trovare sgradita l'iniziativa della streghetta, così la lasciò fare. In poco tempo, il sesso del sedicenne ritornò alle sue dimensioni ottimali, cosa che fu accompagnata da alcuni sospiri di piacere del suo proprietario, ora leggermente inarcato all'indietro, con la stoffa del Mantello dell'Invisibilità che gli premeva sulla fronte e sul naso. Poco dopo, Hermione decise di andare oltre e si chinò sopra il membro di Harry, cominciando a stimolarlo con la lingua e poi con l'intera bocca, cosa che fece sospirare ulteriormente il sedicenne, ormai insensibile al freddo degli scalini di roccia.

Mentre la testa della ragazza castana si muoveva regolarmente all'altezza del pube del giovane mago, i suoi capelli illuminati irregolarmente dalla luce delle candele, Harry Potter alzò istintivamente lo sguardo verso l'uomo seduto qualche metro più in basso, controllando che non si fosse mosso o se avesse intenzione di farlo. Gazza si trovava nello stesso punto di prima, ancora intento ad accarezzare la sua gatta, mormorandole dolcemente parole incomprensibili, ma quest'ultima sembrava essere poco concentrata sulle attenzioni del suo padrone e molto di più sulle attività che si stavano svolgendo poco più in alto di lei, visto che il suo sguardo era fisso nel punto dove si trovavano lui e Hermione. Harry aveva sempre avuto dubbi sulla capacità di Mrs. Purr di vedere o meno attraverso i mantelli dell'invisibilità, ma anche se così fosse stato, in quel momento la gatta non sembrava avere alcuna intenzione di avvertire Gazza degli studenti che aveva trovato in piena violazione delle regole della scuola: sembrava solo attenta, curiosa.

Se un'ora prima Harry aveva provato disagio all'idea di essere scoperto in atteggiamenti intimi con Hermione, ora la cosa era completamente diversa: la consapevolezza (o l'idea) di essere osservato mentre la migliore studentessa del suo anno (e chissà di quanti altri) nonché sua amica, completamente nuda, era intenta a dargli piacere in un luogo non propriamente privato, lo eccitava enormemente. Come in risposta a tale sensazione, le mani di Harry si mossero per andare ad accarezzare i capelli e la schiena dell'amica, la prima assecondando il movimento ritmico della ragazza sul suo organo genitale, mentre la seconda si spinse fino ai glutei di Hermione e anche oltre, arrivando ad accarezzare leggermente il fiore della giovane strega. Questa, a tale contatto, ebbe un lieve sobbalzo e interruppe di colpo il suo "lavoro" sul sesso del mago, rialzando lentamente la testa e andando a guardare il suo amico negli occhi, con un'espressione stupita e incredula sul volto. Dopo essersi voltata per un attimo anch'essa ad osservare la situazione di Gazza, ritornò ad osservare il volto di Harry ed assunse un espressione leggermente più convinta, alzandosi poi dal suo posto e andando a inginocchiarsi proprio tra le gambe del mago, con il sesso del giovane a contatto del suo pube. Dopo aver scambiato un ultima occhiata d'intesa con il ragazzo corvino, Hermione scosse leggermente i suoi capelli fulvi, si alzò leggermente e indirizzò il membro del mago verso il proprio sesso, dove lo fece penetrare lentamente, sospirando, finché non fu tutto dentro di lei.

Ora i due giovani amanti erano uniti, nudi, nascosti solo da pochi incantesimi, a pochissima distanza dal più ferreo difensore della disciplina e dell'ordine della scuola, nonché il peggior nemico degli studenti di ogni Casa ed età. Gazza era incredibilmente pignolo su ogni minimo aspetto del vestiario degli studenti, e si infervorava per la più piccola trasgressione delle regole di abbigliamento di Hogwarts: se li avesse trovati - pensò Harry - nudi, di notte, intenti a fare sesso a pochi metri da lui, gli sarebbe di sicuro venuto un infarto.

L'eccitazione dovuta al rischio di essere scoperti portò Harry ad incitare Hermione, con lo sguardo e con i gesti, a cominciare a muoversi, e ad aumentare sempre più il ritmo della sua cavalcata, cosa che fece salire di volume anche i gemiti della ragazza, che cercava di trattenerli mordendosi le labbra, ma con scarsi risultati. I movimenti della giovane strega rischiavano ad ogni spinta di negare loro la protezione dell'oggetto magico, o anche solo di fare comparire i piedi dei due amanti da sotto il mantello, ma oramai nessuno dei due se ne curava più: l'eccitazione e il brivido del proibito li avevano completamente pervasi, desideravano solo giungere al climax di quell'amplesso selvaggio ed esibizionista.

Ad un tratto, proprio mentre stava sentendo sopraggiungere il culmine del piacere, Harry notò da dietro la spalla di Hermione che Gazza si era alzato in piedi. Lei non poteva essersene accorta, ed infatti i suoi movimenti e i suoi gemiti erano divenuti sempre più infervorati, ma, a dispetto del rischio di essere scoperti, Harry non volle avvertirla del pericolo: ormai non gli importava più di nulla, ne di punizioni ne della sua reputazione, voleva solo portare a termine quello che aveva iniziato, a qualunque costo.

Hermione: Ah… Harry… ah…

Gazza: … sai cosa ti dico, piccola mia…?

Hermione: Sto… ah… per venire… ah..

Gazza: ...penso proprio che dovrei andare…

Hermione: Harry... ah…vengo… ah…

Gazza: (voltandosi verso le scale) …al piano superiore, di solito Pix…

Hermione: Vengo… vengo…

Gazza: …bazzica da quelle parti, chissà che…

Hermione: …VENGOOOOOooooh!...

L'orgasmo di Hermione coincise con quello del ragazzo, che scaricò nel corpo dell'amica ogni goccia di seme rimastagli, venendo obnubilato dal piacere. Il pensiero che Gazza stesse salendo gli scalini dove si trovavano, e che tra pochi secondi li avrebbe scoperti in atteggiamenti più che compromettenti, era solo una remota voce in un angolo della mente del Ragazzo-Che-E'-Sopravvissuto. In quel momento non gli importava più di nulla: aveva raggiunto l'estasi, il nirvana, il paradiso. Restò concentrato su quel piacere con tutto il suo essere, attendendo solo che la dura realtà lo facesse precipitare nuovamente sulla Terra…

CRASH!

Gazza: PIX! Sapevo che avresti combinato qualcosa…

Harry non riusciva a capire da dove fosse venuto quel rumore, non capiva quale direzione avrebbe preso Gazza, non era nemmeno consapevole di essere seduto su di una scalinata. Tutto quello che percepiva era il peso di Hermione, il calore di Hermione, la morbidezza di Hermione, il profumo di Hermione, per lui non esisteva altro…

Poi, con la coda dell'occhio, Harry vide la luminosità dell'ambiente aumentare leggermente, una luce bianca e soffusa come il chiarore di luna, per poi calare di colpo, lasciando i due amanti nel buio quasi completo: solo due leggere strisce di luce, provenienti dagli arazzi sopra e sotto di loro, illuminavano l'improvvisata alcova dei due sedicenni.

Alla fine il momento passò: il piacere scemò, il freddo tornò a farsi risentire e il cervello di Harry, non più avvolto dall'estasi, tornò a funzionare. Gazza se n'era andato, era uscito dal passaggio segreto dall'uscita inferiore, non li aveva scoperti. Erano salvi.

Hermione: (ancora spossata dal piacere) Mmm… Harry… che cosa è successo? Dov'è Gazza?

Harry: Se n'è andato, l'abbiamo scampata.

Hermione: Davvero? Meno male…

Ci volle un po' perché i due ragazzi si riprendessero del tutto dall'orgasmo appena provato e dal conseguente senso di debolezza. Una volta che furono di nuovo in grado di reggersi in piedi, Harry ed Hermione, ancora nascosti dal Mantello dell'Invisibilità, finirono la discesa della scala segreta e superarono l'arazzo, venendo così nuovamente illuminati dalla luce della luna. Di Gazza non c'era alcuna traccia.

Il percorso fino alla torre di Grifondoro fu più rilassato dell'andata, nonostante persistesse l'assenza di abiti: essere usciti incolumi da una situazione di pericolo, anzi, averla sfruttata a proprio vantaggio, aveva dato ai due ragazzi nuova energia e nuova baldanza, baldanza che si incrinò leggermente solo quando i due giovani giunsero di fronte al ritratto della Signora Grassa.

Hermione: Ehm… Animagus.

Signora Grassa: (molto assonnata) Eh? Ah… si, certo…

Il quadrò ruotò di lato, permettendo ai due studenti della Casa di Grifondoro di accedere alla sala comune, a quell'ora deserta. Harry e Hermione si fissarono, entrambi sorridenti per essere ritornati nel loro dormitorio sani e salvi, nonché per via della notte piacevole ed eccitante che avevano trascorso insieme. Restava solo un problema.

Harry: (sussurrando) Ehm... Hermione…

Hermione: (ancora sorridente) Andiamo?

La ragazza afferrò Harry per la mano e, ancora coperta dal mantello, lo trascinò in direzione della scala che portava al dormitorio delle ragazze.

Harry: (a bassa voce) Hermione… Hermione, aspetta.

Hermione: Cosa c'è?

Harry: (a bassa voce) Ma… non ricordi? Io… non posso salire.

Il giovane mago si riferiva all'incantesimo che trasformava automaticamente gli scalini dell'entrata al dormitorio delle ragazze in uno scivolo ogniqualvolta un maschio cercasse di accedervi. Harry e Ron l'avevano scoperto a proprie spese l'anno prima, quando tale sistema di sicurezza aveva fatto capitombolare il ragazzo lentigginoso di nuovo nella Sala Comune.

Nonostante le proteste dell'amico, però, la strega continuò a sorridere.

Hermione: Non preoccuparti, se sei accompagnato da una ragazza è tutto a posto. Su!

Tranquillizzato in parte dalle spiegazioni dell'amica, il giovane dai capelli neri seguì Hermione lungo le scale a chiocciola, ritrovandosi così per la prima volta nella sezione femminile dei dormitori della Casa di Grifondoro. Harry provò un moto di soddisfazione all'idea di essere, forse, il primo ragazzo ad entrare in quel luogo.

Hermione lo condusse lungo un corridoio a spirale, speculare rispetto a quello della sezione maschile, superando diverse porte che, come le omologhe dell'altro dormitorio, riportavano l'anno frequentato dalle studentesse che risiedevano in quelle camere. Passando davanti alla porta presentante la scritta "Quinto Anno" Harry pensò che Ginny, in quel momento, dormiva in quella stanza. Avrebbe voluto entrare nel locale e guardarla, accarezzarle i capelli, baciarla… ma in quel momento era poco opportuno farlo: essere scoperto nel dormitorio delle ragazze, nudo e nascosto da un Mantello dell'Invisibilità, lo avrebbe condannato per l'eternità all'etichetta di "maniaco"... e forse all'espulsione.

Hermione: (sussurrando) Harry, andiamo!

Il giovane mago si riscosse dai suoi pensieri, riprendendo a camminare in silenzio e giungendo dopo pochi passi alla camera contrassegnata con la scritta "Sesto Anno", la stanza di Hermione.

Hermione: (sussurrando) Ora fai silenzio.

La ragazza aprì lievemente la porta, lasciando visibile al giovane mago la parte sinistra dell'ambiente oltre la stessa, dove erano presenti due letti, entrambi occupati. Hermione puntò la bacchetta verso l'interno della camera e sussurrò: "ACCIO VESTAGLIA!". Dopo pochi secondi, Harry vide scivolare lentamente sul pavimento quello che sembrava un capo di tessuto leggero, cosa che infatti si rivelò essere quando uscì dalla porta e venne illuminato dalla fioca luce delle candele del corridoio.

Hermione fece scorrere il suo indumento da notte sotto il mantello, dove lo afferrò e cominciò ad indossarlo, coprendo così infine la sua nudità.

Mentre la giovane strega era intenta ad indossare il suo nuovo pigiama, la curiosità di Harry lo spinse a curiosare all'interno della stanza delle ragazze del sesto anno. Uno dei letti era illuminato dalla luce della luna, che mostrava la persona che vi dormiva: una ragazza con lunghi capelli neri e dalla pelle scura, sdraiata a pancia in su e con un braccio sopra la testa. Le coperte erano scese fino alla vita, e il seno della giovane, abbastanza prosperoso, era perfettamente visibile. Calì Patil non indossava ne pigiama ne vestaglia.

Nel frattempo, la ragazza castana aveva finito di vestirsi, e si rivolse nuovamente all'amante.

Hermione: (sottovoce) Ok, quando uscirai di qui scendi tranquillo, il divieto vale solo per l'entrata, non per l'uscita… (nota l'espressione sorpresa del ragazzo) …Harry, stai bene?

Harry: (sottovoce) Ehm... si… ma Calì…

Hermione: (si volta verso la ragazza, poi di nuovo verso Harry, guardandolo con un'espressione condiscendente) (sottovoce) Si, dorme sempre nuda… l'idea ti piace?

L'ultima allusione maliziosa della ragazza lasciò senza parole il sedicenne, indeciso su quale risposta dare alla giovane amante, ma questa non sembrò dare peso all'atteggiamento imbarazzato del coetaneo, sorrise e gli diede un veloce bacio sulle labbra.

Hermione: (sottovoce) Buonanotte…

E così dicendo, dando un ultima occhiata ironica alla zona inguinale del ragazzo, Hermione Granger uscì da sotto il Mantello dell'Invisibilità ed entrò nella sua camera, sorridendo al punto in cui si trovava l'amico e chiudendo subito dopo la porta dietro di se.

Harry rimase per alcuni secondi fermo dove si trovava: faceva ancora fatica ad accettare che la serata tanto agognata fosse finita, anche se era stata più eccitante e appagante di quanto non si sarebbe mai aspettato. Il ragazzo non riusciva a credere che solo qualche ora prima era arrivato a bollarla come una semi-delusione.

Mentre si dirigeva verso il suo dormitorio, scendendo le scale della sezione femminile e risalendo le omologhe maschili, il giovane mago continuava a ripensare agli avvenimenti di quella notte: voleva stamparseli bene in mente, renderli perenni e incancellabili. Tali pensieri comunque non lo distrassero dall'entrare nella sua camera in punta di piedi, aprire lentamente il baule ed estrarne un altro pigiama, fortunatamente vicino alla cima della sua pila di indumenti, per poi infilarselo da sotto il mantello. Dopo aver controllato che tutti i suoi compagni di stanza stessero dormendo il sonno dei giusti, Harry Potter si sfilò il Mantello dell'Invisibilità di suo padre e lo posò dietro il suo baule, per poi scostare le tende del suo letto a baldacchino e sprofondarvi nuovamente dentro.

Mentre si sistemava le coperte e lasciava che l'oblio si impadronisse di lui, Harry ripensò per l'ultima volta prima di dormire al corpo nudo di Hermione, alla morbidezza della sua pelle, alla serata in cui l'aveva avuta insieme a Ginny e a Ron, al volto della sorella del suo migliore amico, alle labbra di Ginny, i suoi capelli, i suoi occhi, e alla pelle color caramello del seno di Calì Patil.

FINE DODICESIMO CAPITOLO

Evvai, l'ho finito. Spero sia venuto bene.

Forse ho fatto Gazza un po' troppo simile a Gollum… XD

Alla prossima. ^_^


	13. Family Affairs

HARRY POTTER SEXY VERSION

CHAPTER 13: FAMILY AFFAIRS

La mattina seguente Harry si era svegliato rilassato, compiaciuto, ma terribilmente assonnato. Gli ci era voluta tutta la sua forza di volontà per alzarsi dal letto, vestirsi e scendere fino in Sala Grande per fare colazione. Anche Hermione, apparentemente, aveva gli stessi problemi del ragazzo, poiché Harry la vide sforzarsi di tenere sollevata la testa per tutta la mattinata.

A pranzo, la sonnolenza dei due ragazzi, notata anche da Ron e Ginny, era ormai svanita, e i due amici non ebbero problemi ad inventare scuse (singolarmente) per spiegare quel loro strano comportamento.

Una volta terminato di pranzare, Harry e Ron si alzarono da tavola quasi subito, entrambi per motivi fisiologici, e il ragazzo dinoccolato utilizzò l'occasione per domandare all'amico quale bagnoschiuma avesse usato durante l'ultima doccia, per via del profumo che emanava.

Harry avrebbe voluto confidare al compagno di Casa quanto era successo la notte precedente tra lui e la ragazza castana, ma decise che per il momento era meglio soprassedere: Ron si era già dimostrato molto geloso di Hermione, tanto da arrivare a colpirlo con un pugno quando aveva scoperto che era stato lui, il suo migliore amico, a rubarle la verginità. Certo, il ragazzo dai capelli rossi, in seguito, non aveva avuto problemi a partecipare ad una cosa a quattro con lei, Harry e Ginny, l'ultima sera alla Tana, ma in quell'occasione la cosa era stata decisa e organizzata insieme, mentre nel caso in questione l'incontro era avvenuto a sua insaputa, e per di più in circostanze non imputabili ad un improvviso impeto di passione.

Harry decise di rivelare all'amico cosa era successo quella notte solo quando le acque si fossero calmate, e stava ancora cercando di convincersi che quella fosse la cosa giusta da fare quando, di ritorno dal bagno, aveva trovato le due ragazze con le quali, in precedenza, era stato in dolce compagnia, intente in una conversazione bisbigliata e, a giudicare dalle espressioni di entrambe, molto coinvolgente. I sussurri si erano però bruscamente interrotti quando Hermione e Ginny avevano notato il ragazzo corvino, confermandogli così di essere il soggetto della loro chiacchierata sottovoce.

Harry sapeva bene di cosa stessero parlando la sua amica e la sorella del suo migliore amico, e decise quindi di lasciare terminare a Hermione il resoconto della serata appena trascorsa senza interferire, limitandosi a passare loro davanti con un mezzo sorrisetto stampato in faccia. Ron parve non notare le risatine acute che le due giovani streghe cercavano di soffocare mentre lui e Harry le superavano, diretti verso l'aula di Trasfigurazione.

Passarono alcuni giorni senza che nulla di particolare accadesse: tra gli orari delle lezioni, i compiti e gli allenamenti di Quiddich, Harry, Ron, Hermione e Ginny non ebbero più molte occasioni per stare da soli tutti insieme, e il giovane dai capelli corvini cominciò a domandarsi quando lui e i suoi amici si sarebbero potuti ritrovare nuovamente per continuare le piacevoli attività a cui avevano dato inizio quell'estate. E soprattutto dove ciò sarebbe successo. Non era pensabile di utilizzare continuamente il bagno dei Prefetti per quegli incontri piccanti, sia per le difficoltà a raggiungerlo, sia per il rischio di essere scoperti (Harry non poteva permettersi di ripetere l'esperienza con Gazza, per quanto eccitante, che lui e Hermione avevano vissuto), e soprattutto per l'impossibilità materiale di arrivarci: il Mantello dell'Invisibilità di Harry non poteva nasconderli tutti e quattro, e continuare con gli incantesimi di Disillusione sarebbe stato pericoloso.

Una sera, in sala comune, il giovane mago era chino su uno dei tavoli, apparentemente concentrato sull'analisi di una mappa stellare di Astronomia, sulla quale avrebbe dovuto individuare le congiunzioni planetarie ivi descritte. Ron era la sua immagine speculare, chino sul foglio di pergamena senza vederlo realmente, mentre Hermione e Ginny erano sedute su un paio di poltrone poco distanti, nascoste l'una alla vista dell'altra dalla pila di libri appartenenti alla ragazza fulva, intenta a compilare (seriamente) una trascrizione di Antiche Rune. Era un momento come tanti, uno degli svariati istanti di cui era composta la normale vita scolastica di uno studente della scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts, ma fu proprio allora che il giovane dai capelli corvini ebbe l'illuminazione: come aveva fatto a non pensarci prima? - pensò, stupito da tale rivelazione.

Nei pochi secondi - o minuti. Harry aveva perso la cognizione del tempo - in cui il Ragazzo-Che-E'-Sopravvissuto restò a contemplare l'idea che gli era esplosa del cervello, quasi fosse una rivelazione divina, il suo improvviso mutamento di espressione attirò l'attenzione del giovane dinoccolato di fronte a lui, che si chinò verso l'amico.

Ron: (sottovoce) Harry.

Harry: (riscuotendosi dal torpore) Eh? Si? Cosa?

Ron: Allora l'hai capito?

Harry: (ancora confuso) Capito cosa?

Ron: (indicando la mappa) Se questo qui è Marte o Saturno.

Harry: (facendo un mezzo sorriso nervoso) Ah… no, mi dispiace.

Ron: Mi era sembrato che…

Harry: Si, è vero, mi era venuta un idea, ma era sbagliata… cerchiamo di concentrarci, ok?

E così dicendo il giovane dagli occhi verdi si rituffò sul foglio di pergamena di fronte a lui, spostando la penna d'oca su di esso in maniera solo apparentemente sensata mentre Ron, subito dopo, distolse lo sguardo dall'amico e si affrettò ad imitarlo.

Chi non distoglieva lo sguardo dalla coppia di ragazzi era Ginny, evidentemente intenta a fissare loro e non il voluminoso libro che teneva tra le mani. Anche la ragazza dai lunghi capelli rossi aveva avuto un illuminazione, ma non in quell'istante: erano giorni che la più piccola dei Weasley rimuginava sull'idea che aveva in mente, idea sovvenutale quasi immediatamente dopo aver ascoltato il racconto di Hermione sul suo incontro con Harry nel bagno dei Prefetti, e su ciò che era avvenuto durante il loro rientro alla torre di Grifondoro.

Harry: (pensando) Domani è sabato…

Ginny: (pensando) …e avrò modo di agire.

La mattinata successiva trascorse normalmente: dopo aver fatto colazione (più tardi del solito, per via della mancanza di lezioni), quasi tutti gli studenti di Hogwarts si sparpagliarono per il castello, decisi a godersi le prime ore libere del tanto agognato Week-End, unico periodo nel quale, compiti a parte, ci si poteva permettere di oziare. Solo alcuni, tra cui la ragazza dai capelli castani, decisero di rimanere nelle proprie sale comuni per cominciare a svolgere i compiti loro assegnati per la settimana successiva.

Dopo aver pranzato, buona parte degli studenti si riversavano nel vasto cortile erboso del castello, chi per leggere, chi per rilassarsi e chi, come nel caso di alcune coppiette, per fare una romantica passeggiata lungo il lago. Ma non tutti pensavano all'ozio: Harry e Ron, muniti delle loro scope e accompagnati da Ginny (Hermione era rimasta nella sala comune, sepolta nei libri) si erano incamminati verso il campo di Quidditch della scuola, dove erano previsti gli allenamenti della squadra di Grifondoro. O di ciò che ne rimaneva.  
>Il ruolo di Cercatore di Harry era una delle poche cose rimaste invariate nella formazione della squadra della sua Casa: essendo stato ammesso eccezionalmente come giocatore già al primo anno, il ragazzo corvino era ormai entrato nella Hall of Fame della scuola come il giocatore più giovane rimasto in squadra più a lungo di chiunque altro, oltre ad essere stato, a undici anni, il più giovane Cercatore da un secolo a quella parte.<p>

Ma ora le cose erano cambiate: il passare degli anni, e la conseguente uscita da Hogwarts dei compagni che avevano ottenuto il diploma, senza contare lo spettacolare abbandono degli studi da parte di Fred e George l'anno precedente, avevano ridotto all'osso il numero dei membri originari della squadra. Al suo sesto anno, Harry era il solo rimasto insieme a Katie Bell, di un anno più grande di lui, e che per motivi di età era stata nominata automaticamente Capitano.

Ora restavano vacanti ben quattro posti: due Battitori e due Cacciatori. Un quadruplo problema che bisognava risolvere, se si voleva che il campionato di Quiddich della scuola avesse luogo regolarmente. Durante gli ultimi allenamenti si erano presentati diversi potenziali sostituti, e quel giorno il nuovo Capitano avrebbe dovuto decidere quali tra loro inserire ufficialmente in squadra.

Una volta giunti al centro del campo di gioco, Harry e Ron furono salutati calorosamente da Katie, impegnata fino a quel momento in un discorso motivazionale agli aspiranti nuovi membri della squadra, tutti ragazzi, già presenti sul posto e allineati uno accanto all'altro. Ginny seguì in campo i due giovani, rimanendo dietro di loro, anche se di poco.

Katie: (A Harry e Ron) Benarrivati ragazzi, benarrivati. (poggia una mano sulla spalla di ciascuno dei due) Il miglior cercatore che Hogwarts abbia mai avuto e lo straordinario portiere a cui dobbiamo la vittoria della Coppa lo scorso anno. Vediamo di impegnarci seriamente anche stavolta, ok?

La voce della giovane era alta e squillante anche se, apparentemente, si stava rivolgendo solo ai due ragazzi che aveva di fronte. Il suo tono di voce e magniloquenza avevano già da tempo fatto comprendere a Harry quanto Katie avesse preso sul serio il suo ruolo di Capitano.

Katie: (rivolta agli altri giocatori) Ok, dieci giri del campo, facendo slalom tra le tribune. Su, forza, scattanti!

All'ordine della diciassettenne, i restanti presenti in campo inforcarono le scope e si alzarono in volo, cominciando a muoversi a zig-zag intorno agli spalti. La momentanea assenza di persone a cui dover urlare ordini sembrò far mutare radicalmente il carattere di Katie, che si chinò verso Harry (Ron la superava di uno o due centimetri) e gli chiese in un sussurro: "Come pensi che stia andando?"

Harry: (sorridendo) Benissimo, sei un leader nato.

Katie: (leggermente arrossita) Oh, non dire così… non mi sento a mio agio nei panni di Capitano… vorrei che ci fosse ancora qui Baston…

Ron: Non ti preoccupare, non sempre si è in grado di ricoprire il proprio ruolo al meglio fin dall'inizio… ricordi me l'anno scorso?

Harry ricordava eccome: Ron, propostosi come Portiere per colmare il posto lasciato dall'indimenticabile Oliver Baston due anni prima (al quarto anno di Harry a Hogwarts la Coppa del Quidditch era stata annullata per via del Torneo Tremaghi), inizialmente era poco più di una schiappa. Solo con il tempo e con l'aumento di fiducia in se stesso il ragazzo aveva raggiunto un livello di gioco più che soddisfacente.

Katie: (sorridendo nervosamente) Si, mi ricordo… (si rivolge a Harry) e ricordo anche che Angelina ha dovuto fare una scelta difficile nel designare il nuovo componente della squadra…

Ron inarcò le sopraciglia, ma Katie non ci fece caso.

Katie: Ora tocca a me quel compito, e non so che dire… selezionare nuovi giocatori è un impresa ardua, bisogna capire non solo se sono bravi, ma anche se sanno fare il lavoro di squadra e…

Harry: (interrompendola) Ti sei già fatta un idea sui nuovi candidati? Che cosa ne pensi?

Katie: Oh, solo una mezza dozzina di loro ha deciso di presentarsi ai provini ufficiali…

E così dicendo indicò con noncuranza il gruppo di giovani studenti che volteggiavano sopra le tribune del campo di gioco, intenti a schivarle ogni volta che passavano dall'interno all'esterno degli spalti, concentrandosi sui loro riflessi e sulla loro velocità. Harry notò che alcuni prendevano le curve ancora un po' troppo larghe.

Katie: …ma da quello che ho potuto vedere finora, la maggioranza di essi non mi sembra molto brava… ma non abbiamo molta scelta, no? Forse alcuni potrebbero andare bene come Battitori, e mi sembra che quello del quarto anno – quello lassù (indica un ragazzo dai capelli castani e corti) – possa andare bene come Cacciatore, ma per l'altro…

Ginny: Lo faccio io.

I tre giocatori della squadra di Quidditch di Grifondoro si voltarono verso la sorella minore del più alto del gruppo, guardandola con un'espressione sorpresa e (nel caso di Ron) allibita. I due sedicenni sembravano essersi dimenticati della sua presenza.

Katie: Tu?

Harry: Tu?

Ron: _Tu?_

Ginny: Io. (rivolta a Ron) Non vedo perché la cosa ti turbi tanto, fratellino. Dopotutto ho già giocato in squadra l'anno scorso, come sostituta di Harry…

E così dicendo sorrise al ragazzo corvino, che le fece un sorrisetto di rimando. Ron invece mantenne la sua espressione confusa, convinto com'era che la sorella li avesse seguiti solo per assistere agli allenamenti.

Ron: Si… ma in quel caso era provvisorio… ed eri un _Cercatore_, mentre ora… è che…

Ginny: (battendogli una mano sulla spalla, sorridendo) Fratellino, fratellino… non vorrai dirmi che hai paura che sappia maneggiare la tua Pluffa meglio di te.

La velata allusione della giovane Weasley agli incontri che lei e i due ragazzi avevano condiviso in precedenza fu compresa solo dai due diretti interessati, che assunsero all'istante un espressione imbarazzata e leggermente tesa, mentre il neo-nominato Capitano della squadra di Grifondoro non parve cogliere nessun doppio senso nelle parole della quindicenne. Dopo alcuni secondi, infatti, durante i quali Katie Bell assunse un'aria pensierosa, l'ultima Cacciatrice rimasta in squadra si rivolse con aria seria a tutti i presenti.

Katie: Lungi da me il voler creare rivalità tra membri della stessa famiglia… (si volta verso Ginny)… ma abbiamo bisogno di più candidati possibili… specialmente di qualcuno come te. (sorride) Se da Cacciatore giochi bene come da Cercatore, direi che hai il posto in squadra assicurato.

Ginny sorrise compiaciuta, mentre Harry e Ron si scambiavano un'occhiata furtiva. La proposta della sorellina di Ron di entrare a far parte ufficialmente della squadra era una sorpresa per entrambi: nonostante la ragazza avesse giocato con loro a Quidditch diverse volte durante l'estate, dimostrandosi anche piuttosto brava, nessuno dei due aveva mai notato in lei un qualche desiderio di partecipare seriamente a quel gioco. Probabilmente - pensavano - l'anno precedente la giovane Weasley non si sarebbe neanche proposta di entrare in squadra, se la Umbridge non avesse espulso proprio Harry e i gemelli, suoi fratelli maggiori, dopo un incontro poco sportivo avuto dai tre con Draco Malfoy. Invece ora era li, offrendosi di unirsi ufficialmente a loro, e sembrava anche piuttosto determinata.

Katie: Bene, se vuoi partecipare ai provini ti conviene andare a cambiarti… sai già dove sono gli spogliatoi, vero?

Ginny: (arrossendo lievemente) Si, certo... vado subito.

La giovane dai capelli rossi si voltò e cominciò a correre verso una delle entrate del campo, da dove si poteva accedere alla struttura interna degli spalti. Harry e Ron la videro allontanarsi lasciando dietro di lei la scia rosso fuoco dei suoi capelli. Una volta voltatisi di nuovo, i due ragazzi notarono che il loro Capitano li stava guardando con un sopraciglio inarcato.

Katie: (ironica) La stessa cosa vale anche per voi, sapete?

Harry e Ron si riscossero in quel momento dai loro pensieri, rendendosi conto di doversi preparare a propria volta per l'allenamento, e schizzarono contemporaneamente nella stessa direzione presa poco prima da Ginny, lasciandosi alle spalle una Katie Bell dall'espressione nuovamente seria e risoluta.

Harry, mentre si dirigeva verso l'entrata degli spalti, guardò verso l'alto per dare un'occhiata a coloro che, probabilmente, sarebbero diventati i suoi nuovi compagni di squadra, ancora intenti ad allenarsi a virare velocemente. Non tutti ce la facevano, però: alcuni prendevano curve troppo larghe, e un altro cercava proprio in quel momento di evitare le tribune, contro le quali si stava andando a schiantare. Il ragazzo evitò l'impatto, ma il suo passaggio radente accanto ad una delle panche delle tribune costrinse una figura seduta proprio in quel punto a piegarsi di scatto, facendo agitare i suoi lunghi capelli biondi.

Harry: (a Ron) Scusa, tu precedimi, ti raggiungo subito.

Subito dopo, inforcata la sua Firebolt, il giovane dai capelli corvini si librò in aria, portandosi velocemente all'altezza della ragazza che aveva appena rischiato di essere investita da un manico di scopa.

Harry: Luna, stai bene?

Luna Lovegood, coetanea di Ginny e appartenente alla Casa di Corvonero, alzò lo sguardo dal pavimento di legno della tribuna e posò i suoi enormi occhi grigi sul volto del sedicenne.

Luna: Si… sto bene, Harry. Grazie.

Harry: Ma che ci fai qui? Gli allenamenti di Corvonero sono previsti solo tra tre ore. Sicura di non aver confuso gli orari?

Luna: (sorridendo) Oh, no, nessun errore. E' da tempo che tifo per la squadra di Grifondoro, anche se questo non mi rende simpatica alle mie compagne… (il suo viso si rabbuia leggermente, poi ritorna a sorridere)… ma è in questa squadra che giocano i miei amici.

Harry, alle parole della ragazza bionda, sentì un certo calore al petto. Ciò che il giovane mago provava in quel momento per Luna era un misto di compassione e gratitudine, dovuto non soltanto a ciò che aveva appena detto, ma anche a qualcos'altro, di molto più personale: Harry non aveva dimenticato che era stata proprio la giovane, l'anno precedente, l'unica a riuscire, in piccola parte, a far diminuire il suo dolore per la perdita di Sirius… e per questo il ragazzo le era molto riconoscente. Anche lui la considerava un'amica.

Harry: Va bene, non c'è problema se resti… stai solo attenta a possibili… ehm… incidenti.

Lo disse spostando gli occhi in direzione del ragazzo che l'aveva quasi colpita. Luna si limitò ad annuire e a sorridergli. Così, dopo un ultimo cenno di saluto, Harry si congedò dalla giovane Corvonero e, posatosi nuovamente a terra, tornò a dirigersi verso gli spogliatoi.

L'ora successiva fu riempita dal rumore di Puffe che venivano afferrate (e spesso lasciate cadere), bolidi che venivano schivati e battuti, giocatori che si incrociavano e, in un paio di occasioni, scontravano, il tutto con la voce tonante di Katie Bell in sottofondo. Alla fine, dopo una trentina di tiri negli anelli (più della metà dei quali venne parata da Ron), una quindicina di battute di Bolidi ben fatte e svariati passaggi di Pluffa, il Capitano della squadra ordinò a tutti di scendere a terra per poter annunciare le sue decisioni: Joseph Willis e Duncan Jones, due studenti del quinto anno, si erano guadagnati meritatamente il ruolo di battitori, mentre Malcolm Skinner – il ragazzo indicato poco prima da Katie – e Ginny si erano aggiudicati il ruolo di Cacciatori. Ora la squadra era di nuovo al completo.

Katie: Bene, molto bene. Direi che adesso abbiamo una squadra davvero promettente: vinceremo la Coppa!

La ragazza disse l'ultima parte della frase con ancora più enfasi di prima, alzando il braccio destro in segno di vittoria. Harry e Ron, nonostante cominciassero a considerare imbarazzante l'atteggiamento del loro Capitano, alzarono il braccio anch'essi per non deludere la ragazza, gesto che fu imitato subito dopo anche da Ginny e Jones, mentre i restanti presenti risposero con un "Si" poco convinto, specie gli esclusi dalla selezione. In pochi minuti, tutti i giocatori (selezionati o meno) presenti in campo ritornarono agli spogliatoi per cambiarsi e rinfrescarsi. Una volta entrato, Harry si andò a sedere su di una delle panche presenti nell'ambiente a lui ormai familiare.

I locali adibiti a spogliatoio delle squadre di Quidditch erano costruiti in legno, come il resto dello stadio, e si trovavano all'altezza della zona rettilinea dell'ovale che formava le tribune, in posizioni diametralmente opposte, nascosti alla vista degli spettatori dalle pareti interne dello stadio stesso. Ognuno dei due ambienti, identici tra loro, era diviso in tre locali: una stanza centrale provvista di panche e appendiabiti, usati principalmente d'inverno per appendervi i cappotti, e due salette laterali alle quali si accedeva tramite delle porte anch'esse di legno, comprendenti gli spogliatoi veri e propri e i bagni, una destinata alle ragazze e l'altra ai ragazzi. A queste andava aggiunto anche l'ufficio del Capitano, la cui porta di accesso era situata sul fondo della stanza centrale.

La porta che conduceva alla prima delle due salette laterali venne attraversata senza esitazione da Katie e Ginny, le uniche femmine rimaste in squadra, mentre la seconda stanza venne usata a turno, per via delle dimensioni ridotte, dai rimanenti membri (e non-membri) maschili del team. Harry e Ron decisero di cambiarsi per ultimi, così da poter restare soli e commentare l'operato dei nuovi giocatori senza avere intorno orecchie indiscrete. Mentre aspettavano che Jones e Skinner terminassero di cambiarsi, i due ragazzi videro uscire dallo spogliatoio femminile Katie Bell, ora vestita nuovamente con la sua divisa scolastica, ma senza che vi fosse traccia di Ginny.

Ron: Scusa, Katie…

Karie: (fermandosi a metà strada dalla porta che dava sull'esterno) Uhm? Si?

Ron: Mia sorella non è ancora pronta?

Katie: Ah, guarda, ha deciso di farsi una doccia… non so perché, non ci siamo allenati così tanto… ma se lo ritiene opportuno…

Ron: Ah, capisco... grazie.

Subito dopo, la ragazza diciassettenne oltrepassò la porta d'ingresso del locale adibito a spogliatoio e la richiuse dietro di se. Harry e Ron si guardarono, scambiandosi un'occhiata d'intesa: essendo rimasti soli nella saletta centrale nessuno poteva sospettare, guardandoli, che cosa stessero pensando in quel momento. Cosa che invece era più che evidente per entrambi i ragazzi, complici nei pensieri come lo erano stati per altro, in precedenza: il fatto che la quindicenne neo-confermata Cacciatrice di Grifondoro, in quel momento, fosse quasi sicuramente sotto il getto d'acqua delle docce degli spogliatoi femminili, nuda, intenta a massaggiarsi sensualmente - nella mente dei due giovani - ogni centimetro di pelle del corpo, aveva risvegliato gli istinti dei due amici, ora focalizzati sulla ragazzina dai capelli rossi. Rossi come quelli di Ron.

In quell'istante Harry Potter comprese l'inusualità della situazione che si era creata: che le sue fantasie erotiche indugiassero sulla persona di Ginny Weasley non era poi una cosa tanto strana, vista la bellezza della ragazza e i suoi trascorsi con la stessa, ma non era altrettanto normale che lo facessero quelle di Ron. Suo fratello. Harry non aveva compreso del tutto, fino a quel momento, che ciò che era avvenuto nella camera dei genitori del suo migliore amico, quella sera prima della partenza per Hogwarts, era stato - tra le altre cose - un incesto. Il ragazzo corvino aveva come congelato quella consapevolezza in un angolo della sua mente, cosa che probabilmente era avvenuta per via della passione del momento, all'inizio, e successivamente per la mancanza di atteggiamenti del ragazzo lentigginoso volti a manifestare un qualunque suo disagio o rimorso. Sembrava che quell'amplesso proibito tra fratello e sorella non fosse mai avvenuto.

Harry stava per chiedere delucidazioni a Ron riguardo al suo punto di vista della questione, quando la porta degli spogliatoi maschili si aprì improvvisamente, lasciando uscire i due ultimi neo-confermati membri della squadra, che li salutarono educatamente prima di uscire dal locale. Adesso, rimasto solo con l'amico, Harry avrebbe potuto chiedergli quali erano le sue impressioni in merito all'esperienza che avevano entrambi condiviso con sua sorella, in particolar modo i sentimenti del ragazzo dai capelli rossi riguardo alla cosa, ma fu proprio questo pensiero a fermare il giovane mago dal formulare tale domanda. Harry aveva deciso, solo pochi giorni prima, di tacere il suo rapporto sessuale con Hermione proprio per non mettere l'amico a disagio (nonché per evitare di mettere se stesso a rischio pugni), cosa che tale argomento avrebbe certamente provocato. Alla fine, il ragazzo corvino giunse alla conclusione che se Ron non aveva più parlato della questione aveva certamente avuto i suoi buoni motivi, così decise di rimandare il discorso ed entrò velocemente nello spogliatoio maschile, lasciando per un attimo l'amico a fissare il vuoto, disorientato.

I due ragazzi si cambiarono d'abito e si rimisero le uniformi, Harry più velocemente di Ron, a causa del leggero nervosismo che lo aveva permeato in seguito alle sue riflessioni. Il giovane dagli occhi verdi stava allacciandosi le stringhe della scarpa da tennis, appoggiata sopra la piccola panca presente nella stanza, quando udì nuovamente la voce dell'amico.

Ron: Harry…

Harry: (senza voltarsi a guardarlo) Si?

Ron: Guarda, per me non è un problema…

Harry: (ancora concentrato sui lacci) Che cosa non è un problema?

Ron: Ginny.

Il ragazzo corvino si voltò verso l'amico, restando comunque chinato sulla sua scarpa.

Ron: So che tu e mia sorella siete stati insieme, e l'ho accettato. So anche che tu e Hermione siete stati insieme…

E qui fece una pausa.

Ron: …e l'ho accettato. Mi sembrava che si fosse capito quando… (arrossisce di colpo) cioè… quella sera. Non c'è bisogno che tu faccia finta di nulla, Harry. So che la desideri.

Harry Potter rimase immobile a fissare l'amico, intento a dargli quella che, seppur in modo insolito, era la sua benedizione ad avere altri incontri con sua sorella… e implicitamente anche con la ragazza che amava. Il ragazzo corvino avrebbe potuto prendere la palla al balzo, confessargli quello che era successo con Hermione qualche sera prima e poi fiondarsi nello spogliatoio femminile… ma ancora non si sentiva pronto. C'era ancora una cosa che doveva capire.

Harry: (rialzandosi) Ti ringrazio… ma per adesso non voglio disturbare Ginny. Sarà stanca dopo gli allenamenti. (si avvicina alla porta, ancora rivolto verso Ron.) Ma se vuoi puoi farti avanti tu.

L'aveva detto in modo piatto, inespressivo, solo per valutare la reazione dell'amico a quella proposta. E si era avvicinato all'unica via di fuga della stanza proprio nel caso che tale reazione fosse stata poco gradevole. Ma Ronald Weasley non si adirò, ne lo minacciò, ne tantomeno si lanciò verso l'amico con l'intento di picchiarlo. Rimase li, in mezzo allo spogliatoio, ancora privo del maglione, abbassando progressivamente lo sguardo verso terra.

Ron: Ti sembra strano, vero? (alza lo sguardo) Che io voglia fare l'amore con Ginny?

Harry era immobile, in silenzio, concentrato sull'amico.

Ron: Neanche io so che cosa mi sia preso… (comincia a passeggiare su e giù per la stanza) Quando ho saputo di te e mia sorella, mi sono detto che era normale, che anche lei aveva la sua vita e poteva viverla come meglio credeva… e per quanto riguarda Hermione…

Harry inspirò involontariamente.

Ron: …ho avuto più difficoltà ad accettarlo ma, visto che a lei andava bene la cosa, ho deciso di rispettare i suoi desideri, di lasciarla libera di fare le sue scelte… anche se a malincuore.

A tale affermazione, il ragazzo corvino capì di avere fatto bene a non rivelare all'amico ciò che era successo quella notte, nel bagno dei Prefetti, proprio con la ragazza di cui Ron stava parlando. Harry si appuntò mentalmente di aspettare di essere in compagnia di Hermione, e forse anche di Ginny, prima di confessarglielo. Avrebbe ridotto di molto le possibilità di uno scontro fisico.

Ron: Ma con Ginny… io non so che cosa mi è preso quella sera… insomma, è mia sorella!

Lo disse fissando Harry negli occhi, come se volesse essere assolto da quello che considerava essere, evidentemente, un errore. Subito dopo, però, riprese a passeggiare per la stanza.

Ron: Eppure… quando mi ha detto di… volermi… io non ci ho visto più. E' stato più forte di me. Che cos'ho fatto, Harry?

Ron disse l'ultima frase con una nota di disperazione nella voce, cosa che fece abbassare la guardia al ragazzo corvino, completamente concentrato sulla confessione dell'amico, nonché stupito di come la situazione venutasi a creare fosse l'esatto opposto di quella che Harry temeva.

Ron: Che cosa penserà Ginny di me? Che cosa penserà di me Hermione? So che non ne abbiamo più parlato da quando siamo a Hogwarts ma… vorrei tanto sapere se… se ora le disgusto.

Ronald Weasley concluse la sua confessione rimanendo immobile, fissando il pavimento, apparentemente in attesa di un perdono o di una condanna, ed era chiaro che il ragazzo dai capelli rossi aveva scelto il suo migliore amico, proprio colui che aveva, in fondo, perdonato per le scappatelle con le due ragazze più importanti della sua vita, perché decidesse quale delle due cose meritasse. Ma Harry non aveva dubbi. Si avvicinò all'amico, andando ad appoggiargli una mano sulla spalla, sorridendo.

Harry: Non ti devi preoccupare Ron.

Il ragazzo dinoccolato alzò gli occhi, restando comunque con lo sguardo leggermente rivolto verso il basso, per via della minore altezza dell'amico.

Harry: L'hai visto tu stresso: Ginny e Hermione hanno accettato di partecipare a quella serata di loro volontà, senza ritrarsi o mostrare dubbi al riguardo. Quelle due non sono il tipo di ragazze che si lasciano trasportare da colpi di testa, specialmente Hermione.

E qui Harry strinse più forte la spalla dell'amico.

Harry: Se fossero state pentite di quello che è successo, se avessero voluto farci sapere che era stato un errore, l'avrebbero fatto. Conosci Ginny, non è il tipo di persona che tiene per se i segreti…

Ron: Lo ha fatto, con Riddle.

Il ragazzo si riferiva a ciò che era avvenuto durante il secondo anno suo e di Harry a Hogwarts, quando l'allora undicenne Ginny era stata suo malgrado controllata dal ricordo del giovane Voldemort e costretta ad aiutarlo ad aggredire i figli di Babbani. Nonostante non fosse consapevole di ciò che stava facendo, la giovane Weasley aveva avuto dei sospetti, ma aveva comunque deciso di non confidarsi con nessuno, rischiando quasi di farsi uccidere.

Harry: Quella è un'altra questione. Si trattativa del suo diario segreto. Era una cosa personale…

Ron: (ironico) Fare sesso con il proprio fratello non è una cosa personale?

Harry: (leggermente alterato) Si, ma suo fratello sei tu! Non è una cosa che ti deve nascondere, o da cui ti vuole proteggere: se volesse parlartene lo farebbe!

Ron: Non ne sono certo…

Harry: Ok, allora parlagliene tu!

Ronald Weasley spalancò gli occhi, fissando il volto del suo migliore amico, sorpreso da quell'idea che, evidentemente, non aveva nemmeno considerato.

Harry: Comincia tu il discorso. Prendila in disparte ed esponile i tuoi dubbi. Ma vedrai che la cosa finirà in una bolla di sapone. Ha scelto lei di farlo. Non ti devi incolpare di nulla.

Ron restò in silenzio, fissando ora il vuoto attraverso la fronte di Harry, palesemente concentrato a soppesare la proposta dell'amico.

Harry: (dirigendosi verso la porta) Io torno al castello, ci vediamo più tardi.

E così dicendo uscì della sala, lasciando il suo migliore amico e complice ancora intento a fissare la parete di legno dello spogliatoio.

Harry afferrò la sua Firebolt e la sua veste da mago, appoggiate precedentemente nella sala centrale dello spogliatoio, per poi indossare l'indumento, inserire la scopa sotto al braccio e cominciare a dirigersi a passo spedito verso la porta d'ingresso dell'ambiente. Poco prima di uscire il ragazzo corvino si girò, rimanendo a fissare per alcuni secondi la soglia dello spogliatoio maschile, come a controllare qualcosa, per poi voltarsi nuovamente chiudendo la porta dietro di sé, lasciando la sala comune dello spogliatoio vuota e silenziosa. Dopo alcuni secondi, però, un nuovo suono tornò a farsi sentire in quel locale: quello di una porta che cigolava, aprendosi lentamente. Una volta che l'ingresso dello spogliatoio femminile si fu spalancato, nella sala centrale entrò, a passi lenti e cauti, una ragazza dai lunghi capelli rossi, vestita con l'uniforme scolastica di Hogwarts. Il suo sorriso era malizioso ed eccitato.

Ronald Weasley rimase per un tempo indeterminato a rimuginare sulla situazione in cui si trovava: aveva fatto sesso con sua sorella minore, per di più in compagnia del suo migliore amico e - cosa ancora peggiore - della ragazza di cui era innamorato. Non che l'avesse mai confessato a Hermione, certo, ma lui ne era consapevole, e da molto tempo, fin da quando l'aveva vista al Ballo del Ceppo insieme a Krum. E ora il pensiero che quella persona potesse considerarlo negativamente, o che addirittura provasse disgusto per lui, per via di quel rapporto sessuale con Ginny, lo faceva sentire male, ben più di quanto non fosse stato disposto ad ammettere ad Harry, poco prima.

Ma forse il suo amico aveva ragione - cominciò a sussurrargli una vocina in un angolo della sua mente - forse Hermione era davvero d'accordo con quanto era successo, forse non dava così tanta importanza alla cosa.

Ron si ritrovò a rievocare il ricordo della fatidica serata, la causa di tante preoccupazioni e disagi, e nel ripercorrere quei momenti intimi ed eccitanti non riuscì proprio a notare alcuna traccia di disprezzo o disgusto negli occhi di Hermione. Anzi, quando la ragazza aveva deciso di intervenire, durante il rapporto incestuoso tanto vituperato dal giovane mago, si era mostrata ben più che comprensiva nel vedere lui e sua sorella in quella situazione. Aveva persino deciso di abbandonare le attenzioni dedicatele da Harry (Ron non provò un disagio particolare, a tale pensiero) e di partecipare attivamente ai loro giochi, sedendosi sul suo volto e cominciando a baciare Ginny, mentre lasciava che il ragazzo dai capelli rossi le stimolasse il fiore con la lingua.

Tali ricordi avevano avuto l'effetto indesiderato di far risvegliare la virilità del ragazzo, che ora si trovava nella situazione di dover decidere se cedere a quel particolare impulso o se resistere e ritornare al castello insieme agli altri.

Decise di cedere.

Ronald Weasley si avvicinò ad uno dei cubicoli dove si trovavano i bagni degli spogliatoi e, restando in piedi, si slacciò la lampo e si abbassò leggermente le mutande, lasciando che il suo membro ormai completamente eretto saltasse fuori dai pantaloni. Un istante dopo, il giovane mago chiuse gli occhi e incominciò a stimolare il proprio organo genitale, concentrandosi sulle immagini rimastegli impresse nella mente durante quell'incontro di sesso di gruppo, nonché su quelle riguardanti il suo primo vero rapporto sessuale, con Hermione, sul pavimento del bagno di casa sua. I ricordi su cui il ragazzo si trovò a soffermarsi più spesso, però, non furono quelli nei quali possedeva la giovane dai capelli castani, ma quelli dove la sua sorellina, con cui era cresciuto e sulla quale aveva vegliato da quando aveva memoria, si muoveva ritmicamente sopra di lui e sospirava di piacere, con il membro del ragazzo immerso nel suo corpo.

Ormai indifferente ai suoi problemi morali, Ronald continuò a muovere la mano lungo la propria asta, esattamente come aveva fatto molte altre volte durante le sue docce pomeridiane, ma pronunciando, stavolta, un nome diverso.

Ron: Ginny… oh, Ginny…

Un leggero scricchiolio percorse lo spogliatoio maschile. Il ragazzo lo ignorò.

Ron: Ginny… Ginny…

Ginny: Si, fratellino?

Ronald Weasley sbiancò di botto, voltandosi di scatto verso il punto da cui proveniva quella voce, trovando gli occhi castani della persona a cui stava pensando in quel momento intenti a fissarlo. Il ragazzo ebbe una strana sensazione di Deja-Vu. Non si accorse neanche di avere il membro completamente eretto ancora in bella vista.

Ron: Ginny!

Il giovane dai capelli rossi esalò il nome della sorella in un fiato, rendendosi conto subito dopo della sua situazione e cercando quindi di reinserire il proprio sesso all'interno della sua biancheria, causando a se stesso non pochi disagi.

Ron: Ginny... ti posso spiegare… io…

Ginny: Mi puoi spiegare perche stavi mormorando il mio nome mentre ti masturbavi?

Ron si sentì sprofondare. Attese l'esplosione.

Ginny: (sorridendo) Non c'è bisogno che tu lo faccia. Ne sono onorata.

L'esplosione arrivò. Ma non fu quella di ira della sorella, che il ragazzo si era aspettato, ma quella del suo cuore. Gli occhi azzurri di Ron si spalancarono di scatto, mentre il cervello del giovane mago elaborava a tutta velocità le ultime parole pronunciate dalla ragazza di fronte a lui. Allora era vero che Ginny non era pentita di ciò che era successo? Che non nutriva segretamente del risentimento verso di lui…?

Ginny: (avvicinandosi al fratello) Sono lieta che tu mi consideri una degna fantasia erotica, e non solo una ragazzina con cui ti sei trovato per caso a condividere una notte di piacere…

Ron: (improvvisamente serio) Io non potrei mai vederti così. (avanza anche lui di un passo) Io ti desidero, Ginny.

Il ragazzo aveva parlato senza pensare, guidato unicamente dagli ormoni che gli nuotavano nelle vene e che ottundevano la sua razionalità. In un piccolo angolo del suo cervello una vocina gli urlò che era Ginny, sua sorella, la persona a cui aveva appena rivolto quelle parole cariche di lussuria. Ma subito dopo anche quella voce svanì.

Ginny: (stupita e arrossita, ma poi di nuovo sorridente) Uau. Vedo proprio che ho fatto colpo. (si inginocchia) Voglio ringraziarti…

E così dicendo, la sorellina di Ron estrasse nuovamente il membro del ragazzo dai suoi pantaloni, dove era stato inserito malamente e ancora parzialmente visibile. Un secondo più tardi la mano della giovane dai capelli rossi si muoveva lungo il sesso del fratello, continuando il lavoro interrotto dallo stesso ragazzo meno di un minuto prima. Il membro di Ron tornò velocemente al massimo splendore, venendo accolto subito dopo nella bocca di Ginny, che cominciò a muoversi regolarmente avanti e indietro. Il giovane mago sentiva le labbra e la lingua della sorella accarezzare ogni centimetro della pelle del suo organo genitale, procurandogli sensazioni fantastiche. Oramai il ragazzo era completamente in preda al piacere: si muoveva nella bocca di Ginny come se fosse intento a penetrarla, e i suoi gemiti erano perfettamente udibili.

Ron: Ginny, oh si Ginny… io… io… Arghhhh!

E con un ultimo ringhio di puro piacere, Ronald Weasley scaricò diversi fiotti del suo seme nella bocca della sorella, che ricevette ogni goccia di liquido con evidente gioia, ingoiando poi il tutto. Una volta che l'orgasmo del giovane dai capelli rossi si fu concluso, la quindicenne liberò il membro del fratello dalla sua gradevole prigione, rialzandosi in piedi subito dopo.

Ron: (ansimando) Ginny… anf… io…

La frase balbettata dal giovane mago fu interrotta dalla ragazza dai lunghi capelli rossi, che gli scoccò un veloce bacio sulle labbra, ricominciando poi a sorridere con ancora più malizia di prima. Un secondo più tardi, la giovane Grifondoro afferrò l'orlo della sua gonna, cominciando a sollevarlo lentamente, mentre il suo sguardo era puntato sul volto sbalordito del fratello. Questi, dal canto suo, era imbambolato a guardare la scena che gli si presentava di fronte, concentrandosi unicamente nel seguire la risalita dell'indumento scolastico della giovane strega, che rivelava ai suoi occhi una sempre maggiore quantità di pelle nuda delle gambe di Ginny. Ron era sicuro che non avrebbe più guardato una divisa femminile allo stesso modo.

Proprio quando il ragazzo pensava di non poter desiderare altro, lo sguardo di Ron cadde sulla leggera peluria rossa che si incominciava a intravedere da sotto le pieghe della parte inferiore della divisa della streghetta. Al giovane mago non ci volle molto per capire che quello spettacolo era dovuto al fatto che la sua sorellina, in quel momento, non indossava la sua biancheria intima. Tale visione, accompagnata da quella consapevolezza, fecero nuovamente ridestare il membro del ragazzo, afflosciatosi in seguito all'orgasmo di poco prima.

Senza dire una parola, sollevandosi del tutto la gonna, Ginny si voltò di spalle e si chinò in avanti, appoggiandosi alla parete e mostrando al fratello il proprio fondoschiena bianco e liscio, immagine che fece aumentare ancora di più la libido di Ron.

Ginny: Vieni…

Il sedicenne non aveva alcun bisogno di sentirselo dire: si posizionò immediatamente dietro alla ragazza e le fece divaricare con poca delicatezza le gambe, poi afferrò il suo membro e lo indirizzò senza esitazioni all'altezza del fiore della giovane strega, facendovelo penetrare con un colpo secco. Ginny non riuscì a trattenere un grido, mentre sentiva il sesso del fratello farsi strada rudemente dentro di lei, ma non si mosse da dove si trovava e cercò di trattenere la voce, mentre percepiva i movimenti sempre più veloci di Ron, che aumentavano progressivamente anche in intensità.

Ora, nel locale adibito a spogliatoio maschile delle squadre di Quidditch di Hogwarts, due figure, entrambe munite di capelli rosso fiamma e quasi completamente vestite, si muovevano l'una contro l'altra in un tripudio di gemiti soffocati.

Ad un tratto, dopo un tempo indefinibile, le spinte di Ron nel corpo della sorella cessarono di colpo, lasciando la giovane, ancora ansimante, confusa e disorientata.

Ron: Vieni qui…

Ginny guardò il fratello, che si era seduto sulla panca di legno, accanto al punto del muro a cui lei era rimasta appoggiata fino a qual momento. Nel vedere il membro ancora turgido di Ron svettare verso l'alto, la giovane strega non ci pensò due volte: tenendo sollevata la gonna, si posizionò in ginocchio tra le gambe del ragazzo e, abbassandosi lentamente, si lasciò impalare nuovamente dal suo sesso.

Era così che Ronald Weasley voleva vedere la sorella: di fronte a lui, lo sguardo di lei fisso nel suo, la sua bocca semiaperta ed ansimante, il tutto mentre si muoveva ritmicamente sopra di lui emettendo gemiti di piacere. Il quel momento al giovane Portiere di Grifondoro non importava più nulla delle questioni morali legate a ciò che lui e Ginny stavano facendo: voleva solo sentire di possedere totalmente la sorella, di avere il totale controllo su di lei, quasi come se le avesse lanciato la Maledizione Imperius. Quel pensiero, unito alla consapevolezza dell'identità della giovane che stava ora possedendo, ai suoi ansimi e al piacere che tale amplesso gli stava procurando, spinse il ragazzo dai capelli rossi al limite del piacere. Improvvisamente Ronald Weasley si alzò in piedi, sorreggendo con le braccia la giovane strega, la quale, dopo un attimo di spavento, si aggrappò forte al collo del ragazzo. Ron continuò a spingere la sua virilità dentro Ginny ancora per pochi secondi, prima di esplodere in un grido di puro godimento, depositando il proprio seme nel corpo della sorella. Pochi istanti dopo, il sedicenne si risedette di colpo sulla panca, facendo sbattere le gambe della ragazza che ancora sorreggeva contro il legno del mobile, provocandole un gemito di dolore. Nonostante la botta, comunque, Ginny continuò a sorridere, tornando a guardare il volto del fratello e chinandosi a baciarlo, cosa che fu accolta con gioia da Ron.

I due compagni di casa, di squadra, nonché consanguinei, continuarono a baciarsi per un tempo indefinito, finché uno scricchiolio non li riscosse e li fece voltare in direzione della porta, dove due occhi grigi spalancati, ancor più di quanto non fossero di solito, li stavano fissando.

Ginny & Ron: (in un soffio) Luna…

La bionda quindicenne, evidentemente shoccata dalla scena che aveva di fronte, si era immobilizzata sull'ingresso dello spogliatoio maschile, stringendo nella mano destra quella che sembrava essere una grossa cipolla verdognola. I due fratelli Weasley erano anch'essi immobili, ancora uniti e abbracciati, con lo sguardo fisso sulla giovane Corvonero. Dopo quella che sembrò essere un'eternità, Ginny si alzò dal corpo del fratello, facendo uscire il membro del ragazzo, nel frattempo ridottosi notevolmente, da dentro di lei. A tale vista, Luna Lovegood inspirò profondamente dal naso, indietreggiando di un passo.

Ginny: (avvicinandosi lentamente alla ragazza) Luna… Luna, calmati… è tutto a posto.

Luna: (parlando in fretta) Certo che è tutto a posto. Perché non dovrebbe essere tutto a posto?

La voce della ragazza bionda, solitamente dal tono velato e sognante, era ora invece più acuta e comprendente una leggera punta di panico. Lo guardo di Luna si muoveva frenetico: dal volto di Ron al sesso (ancora esposto) del ragazzo, dal viso della giovane Grifondoro alle sue parti intime. Ginny si rese conto di avere ancora la gonna arruffata e sollevata all'altezza della vita, lasciando in bella mostra il suo pube privo di mutandine, e si sbrigò a lisciarla nuovamente sulle gambe.

Luna: In fondo non c'è nulla di strano no? Lo sanno tutti del Piano per il Ripopolamento Purosangue della Gran Bretagna, solo che pensavo che avvenisse tra cugini e non… cioè…

Ginny: (arrossita) Luna, aspetta, ti stai sbagliando! Non sto cercando di avere un figlio da Ron.

E nel dire la frase divenne rossa quasi quanto i suoi capelli, cosa che venne imitata parzialmente anche dal ragazzo sedicenne, che non si era ancora premurato di nascondere il proprio organo genitale. La ragazza bionda bloccò il suo sguardo sul volto della coetanea.

Luna: No?

Ginny: No.

Seguì una nuova fase di immobilismo e silenzio, che fu interrotta solo quando Ron si decise finalmente a ricacciare il suo membro ormai privo di baldanza all'interno dei pantaloni.

Luna: (calmatasi leggermente) Ah, ok… (sposta lo sguardo da Ron a Ginny) Allora… se non è per il Piano di Ripopolamento, perché voi…

E qui si bloccò. I due giovani dai capelli rossi si scambiarono uno sguardo veloce, permeato di panico. Se Luna avesse riferito ad altri quello che aveva visto…

Ginny: Ecco… vedi…

Ron: E' una lunga storia…

Ginny: E' un po'… (indica la panca con un braccio) …perché non ti siedi?

La proposta di sedersi sullo stesso ripiano sul quale poco prima i due fratelli avevano eseguito un amplesso incestuoso sembrò spaventare nuovamente la giovane Corvonero, che comunque accettò l'invito e si sedette, non troppo vicino al ragazzo, stringendo con forza lo strano ortaggio verde che teneva tra le mani.

Ginny si accovacciò sul pavimento, tenendo le braccia incrociate e appoggiate alle gambe, nel tentativo di non apparire minacciosa, così da non far sentire la sua coetanea ancor più sotto pressione. Ron, dal canto suo, spostava lo sguardo da Luna alla sorella, cercando di capire se era meglio alzarsi in piedi o no. Ginny lo ignorò, concentrandosi invece sulla confusa ragazza bionda di fronte a lei.

Ginny: Luna… penso che ti dobbiamo una spiegazione…

E cominciò a raccontare: le raccontò di come quell'estate aveva perso la verginità con Harry, di come Hermione si fosse unita a loro in un secondo momento, della decisione della ragazza castana di coinvolgere Ron (e qui il ragazzo in questione spostò lo sguardo sul cubicolo del water) e di come tutti e quattro avevano deciso di passare una 'piacevole' serata insieme, durante la quale lei e il fratello si erano uniti per la prima volta. La bocca della ragazza bionda rimase aperta per la maggior parte del tempo, dilatandosi leggermente ad ogni particolare piccante di cui veniva a conoscenza.

Ronald Weasley rimase seduto e immobile, ascoltando la sorella rivelare alla coetanea tutte le situazioni intime in cui lei (e lui) si era venuta a trovare nel corso dell'estate, sentendo l'imbarazzo crescere minuto per minuto, e quando Ginny arrivò a parlare dell'episodio di sesso di gruppo a cui anche lui aveva partecipato, dovette trattenersi per non alzarsi e andarsene di corsa. Il ragazzo cominciò a chiedersi perché la sorella non avesse semplicemente Obliviato Luna, facendole dimenticare ciò che aveva visto qualche minuto prima, così da poter evitare di doverla informare su certi dettagli imbarazzanti della loro vita privata. Ma poi, guardando la ragazza bionda, ancora rapita dal racconto della giovane dai capelli rossi, Ron comprese. Luna era qualcosa di più di una studentessa di un anno più giovane di lui: era un'amica di Ginny, un membro dell'ES, e l'anno precedente aveva persino combattuto contro i mangiamorte insieme a loro, nell'Ufficio Misteri. Il legame che si era creato tra loro, e in particolar modo tra le due ragazze, era qualcosa più della semplice amicizia, e di certo la giovane Grifondoro non avrebbe mai potuto tradire la fiducia della coetanea modificando arbitrariamente la sua memoria, anche se il ricordo in questione era di natura assai personale. Sarebbe stato come uno dei vari atti di bullismo che la ragazza era spesso costretta a subire, e quest'idea fece svanire dalla mente del giovane sia il pensiero sull'Obliviazione sia l'imbarazzo che provava. O almeno parte di esso.

Ginny: …Ecco, credo di aver detto tutto.

Luna: (ancora con la bocca aperta) Ah… capisco… (si volta verso Ron e poi ritorna a guardare Ginny) Niente a che vedere con il Piano di Ripopolamento allora… in effetti era strano che coinvolgessero minorenni…

Il sorriso di Ginny divenne leggermente più tirato.

Ginny: Luna… sei d'accordo nel non parlare a nessuno di questa faccenda?

Luna: (improvvisamente più seria) Beh, l'anno scorso non dovevo dire a nessuno dell'ES, no? Non mi sembra diverso… (annuisce) …potete contare su di me.

Il ragazzo dai capelli rossi emise un lieve sospiro di sollievo. Sapeva già che Luna non era il tipo di persona che andava a spifferare i segreti altrui, ma conosceva anche la stravaganza della giovane e la sua abitudine ad essere eccessivamente sincera, fino a risultare imbarazzante. Adesso che aveva dato la sua parola di non aprire bocca sulla vicenda, invece, Ron si sentiva molto più sollevato. Tale sollievo, però, cominciò a calare non appena notò lo sguardo di Ginny, che si spostava velocemente da lui alla ragazza bionda e viceversa, mentre il sorriso della giovane Grifondoro era lentamente mutato in un ghigno.

Ginny: (appoggiando una mano sulla gamba dell'amica) Senti, Luna… (si alza e si avvicina al volto della giovane)… ti andrebbe di provare?

La temperatura nella stanza calò di alcuni gradi, o almeno così sembrò al ragazzo sedicenne. La domanda della giovane strega dai capelli rossi aveva ripristinato in Ron la sensazione di disagio, vergogna e paura che aveva provato poco prima, quando Luna lo aveva sorpreso in atteggiamenti molto intimi con sua sorella. Questa volta però, a differenza di quanto era appena accaduto, la causa di tale stato d'animo non era dovuta ad un'intrusione involontaria in un contesto imbarazzante, ma ad una frase pronunciata palesemente di proposito, e proprio dalla ragazza che era stata appena colta in fallo in una situazione molto particolare. Ron spostò lo sguardo su Luna, aspettandosi di vederla nuovamente con la bocca spalancata e l'espressione shoccata, ma, con sua grande sorpresa, la giovane Corvonero non sembrava essere spaventata dalla proposta dell'amica: era solo immobile, con lo sguardo fisso di fronte a lei, e con ancora quella strana cipolla verde tra le mani. Dopo alcuni secondi, la strega bionda si voltò in direzione del ragazzo, guardandolo dal basso verso l'alto (Ron era ben più alto di lei), per poi spostare nuovamente lo sguardo sulla giovane dai capelli rossi.

Luna: (a Ginny) Davvero posso?

Ron si sentì sprofondare qualcosa dentro, e spalancò gli occhi fino a far loro assumere un'espressione simile a quella abitualmente sfoggiata dalla giovane seduta accanto a lui. Mentre una vocina nella sua mente si lamentava per l'apparente disinteresse delle ragazze per la sua opinione, il giovane mago, ancora immobilizzato dalla sorpresa, non poté fare altro che osservare la propria sorella sorridere maliziosamente, per poi avvicinarsi ancora di più a Luna e cominciare a baciarla. Ronald Weasley non mutò espressione, e neanche distolse lo sguardo: semplicemente il suo cervello stentava ad elaborare la scena che ora gli si parava d'innanzi. Ginny, sua sorella, stava baciando appassionatamente una sua coetanea, una ragazza che fino a poco prima era stata sul punto di scappare dopo averla sorpresa durante un rapporto incestuoso, e che ora invece era intenta a rispondere con sempre maggior trasporto al bacio saffico della quindicenne. Dopo quella che sembrò un'eternità, Luna lasciò rotolare a terra il suo strano ortaggio, andando a portare le mani all'altezza del viso della giovane Weasley, che rispose a tale tocco cominciando ad accarezzare a sua volta il volto della ragazza bionda, spostando poi tali carezze al collo e alle spalle della coetanea.

Le due giovani streghe continuarono a baciarsi, spostandosi nel frattempo dalla panca e andando ad inginocchiarsi sul pavimento, muovendosi come se si fossero lette nel pensiero a vicenda. A poco a poco, le due ragazze cominciarono a spogliarsi reciprocamente, senza smettere di baciarsi, portando ogni tanto le mani ad accarezzare l'una i fianchi e le gambe dell'altra, arrivando ad insinuarle leggermente sotto le vicendevoli gonne. Quando le quindicenni si sbottonarono le camicie, liberando così i rispettivi seni (Luna, come Ginny, non indossava il reggipetto), Ronald Weasley non poté più trattenere la sua erezione all'interno dei pantaloni e sfilò nuovamente il proprio sesso dalla sua prigione di stoffa, cominciando a stimolarlo lentamente. Le due giovani, apparentemente ignare dei movimenti del ragazzo, continuarono la loro opera di vicendevole svestizione, liberandosi con pochi gesti degli indumenti ormai slacciati e gettandoli a terra, lasciando così osservare all'altra (e a Ron) le loro schiene e petti nudi. I seni di Luna erano poco più piccoli di quelli di Ginny, anche se ugualmente attraenti agli occhi del mago, e il contrasto tra la pelle della sorella e quella della ragazza bionda, ben più bianca di quella della giovane Weasley, rendeva la scena ancora più eccitante. A quella visione, due ragazze seminude che si baciavano sul pavimento dello spogliatoio maschile delle squadre di Quiddich, Ron non riuscì a trattenere un sospiro di piacere, aumentando nel contempo la stimolazione del proprio membro. Quel suono, però, parve riscuotere le due giovani dalle sensazioni che si stavano donando, portando entrambe a voltarsi verso il ragazzo dai capelli rossi intento a masturbarsi. Un istante più tardi, Ginny sorrise e si allontanò dall'amica, avvicinandosi a gattoni verso le gambe del fratello, andando poi a inginocchiarsi tra di esse e portando la bocca all'altezza del sesso del giovane mago, cominciando poi a stimolarlo con le labbra e con la lingua.

Ron sospirò di piacere, inclinando la testa all'indietro e chiudendo gli occhi, lasciando che le ondate di piacere provocategli dalla giovane strega si diffondessero nel suo corpo. Dopo un tempo indefinibile, Ronald Weasley sentì un altro tocco, oltre quello della sorella, all'altezza del proprio organo genitale, e aprì gli occhi: Luna Lovegood, studentessa quindicenne di Hogwarts e appartenente alla Casa di Corvonero, era inginocchiata tra le sue gambe al fianco di Ginny, e stava usando la sua mano per stimolare il suo membro con evidente interesse. Poco più tardi, la ragazza bionda si abbassò sul sesso del giovane e lo accolse nella sua bocca, cominciando a muovere la testa ritmicamente, allontanandola però poco dopo per lasciare continuare tale lavoro alla coetanea accanto a lei, che prese il suo posto senza dire una parola.

Ora entrambe le ragazze si stavano impegnando, a turno, per trasmettere più piacere possibile al giovane mago che avevano davanti, il quale non riusciva a fare altro che afferrarsi forte allo schienale della panca dove era seduto e ansimare di piacere. Avere due ragazze, prive della parte superiore della loro uniforme (e una anche delle mutandine) inginocchiate tra le sue gambe e intente a stimolare il suo sesso, entrambe con una certa bravura, eccitò il sedicenne a tal punto da portarlo velocemente al terzo orgasmo di quella giornata, facendolo quasi urlare dal piacere mentre i piccoli fiotti del suo seme residuo schizzavano sulle labbra e sul viso delle due studentesse di Hogwarts, sporcandole di bianco e costringendo le giovani streghe a socchiudere gli occhi. Dopo alcuni secondi di oblio, durante i quali Ron non poté fare altro che fissare insistentemente il soffitto ansimando, lo sguardo del ragazzo si posò nuovamente sul volto delle due quindicenni, trovandoli ormai completamente ripuliti dalla sua essenza.

Ron: (ansimando) Anf… anf… Ginny…Luna… anf… io…

Ma le ragazze non lo stavano ascoltando: erano impegnate a fissarsi intensamente negli occhi, come se nella stanza ci fossero solo loro due e, dopo pochi istanti di quella comunicazione silenziosa, Ginny mosse la testa come per annuire, allargando leggermente il proprio sorriso. Prima che Ronald potesse chiedere delucidazioni alle due amiche, Luna si alzò in piedi, andando subito dopo ad infilare le mani sotto la sua gonna ed afferrando le proprie mutandine, abbassandole lentamente fino a terra, per poi sfilarsele del tutto.

La consapevolezza di ciò che stava per accadere esplose all'istante nella mente del ragazzo, che cominciò a spostare velocemente lo sguardo dal volto della sorella a quello dell'amica bionda, come a cercare, irrazionalmente, la prova che si trattasse di uno scherzo. Ma quando gli occhi di Ron si posarono sul viso della giovane Corvonero, trovandovi un sorriso timido ma eccitato, il ragazzo dai capelli rossi capì che Luna faceva sul serio, così come Ginny, che ricominciò a stimolare lentamente il membro del fratello, facendolo tornare a poco a poco alle sue massime dimensioni. Una volta che il sesso di Ron fu completamente eretto, Luna cominciò a sollevare la sua gonna, unica parte dell'uniforme rimastale a parte calze e scarpe, esattamente come aveva fatto Ginny non più di mezz'ora prima, portandosi l'intero indumento all'altezza della vita, permettendo così al giovane mago di osservare i radi peli pubici della quindicenne, biondi come i suoi capelli. Subito dopo, senza dire una parola, prima che il ragazzo dai capelli rossi potesse domandarle se era sicura di ciò che stava facendo, Luna Lovegood si inginocchiò sulla panca proprio sopra il membro del sedicenne, ancora sorretto in posizione verticale dalla mano di Ginny e, lentamente, si abbassò sopra di esso, accogliendolo a poco a poco all'interno del proprio corpo, fino a che tutta l'asta del giovane mago non fu dentro di lei.

Ron provò una sensazione diversa rispetto a quando aveva fatto l'amore con Hermione o con Ginny: il fiore di Luna era assai più accogliente, più rilassato, e immergersi in esso era stato più facile rispetto alle precedenti esperienze del ragazzo. Nonostante non ne capisse il motivo, Ron era ora sicuro almeno di una cosa: Luna non era vergine. Tale pensiero, comunque, scivolò via dalla mente del sedicenne quando la giovane strega dai lunghi capelli biondi cominciò a muoversi, ricominciando a trasmettere piacere al ragazzo dai capelli rossi, che sospirò e andò ad appoggiare le sue mani ai fianchi della streghetta, all'altezza della gonna. Luna si muoveva con particolare agilità, facendo ondeggiare il bacino avanti e indietro, a destra e a sinistra, regalando al giovane mago sensazioni che non aveva mai provato prima. Tali scariche di piacere furono incrementate ulteriormente dall'eccitazione del ragazzo, quando vide la sorella appoggiare le mani sui seni della coetanea bionda, facendola voltare all'indietro, per poi avvicinarsi al suo viso e ricominciare a baciarla con passione. L'immagine della giovane strega impalata sul suo sesso, praticamente nuda, intenta a baciarsi voluttuosamente con sua sorella minore, fu la scintilla che fece detonare l'ultimo e più travolgente orgasmo del sedicenne Ronald Weasley, che si inarcò all'indietro urlando il suo piacere, depositando al contempo le ultime gocce del suo seme nel corpo dell'amica e amante. Dopo pochi ulteriori movimenti del suo bacino, anche Luna raggiunse il culmine della passione, separandosi da Ginny e reclinando la testa all'indietro, posizione in cui la giovane dai capelli biondi rimase quasi pietrificata, con la bocca e gli occhi spalancati in un silenzioso grido di estasi. Ron avvertì la contrazione dei muscoli vaginali della ragazza, che gli procurarono un'ultima scarica di piacere, facendogli emettere un sospiro di apprezzamento.

Pochi secondi più tardi, la streghetta dai lunghi capelli biondi ritornò a posare lo sguardo sul giovane mago che ancora la possedeva, sorridendogli e chinandosi su di lui per abbracciarlo, donandogli poi un profondo bacio sulle labbra. Una volta che si furono separati, Ronald Weasley ritrovò la parola.

Ron: Luna… tu…

Luna: (sorridendo, parlando con la sua solita voce sognante) E' stato bello. (si alza in piedi, facendo fuoriuscire il sesso del ragazzo da dentro di lei) Spero che potremo rifarlo, un giorno.

Il giovane dai capelli rossi non replicò all'ultima affermazione della stravagante quindicenne, divenuta ora la terza ragazza con cui il ragazzo avesse condiviso momenti particolarmente intimi. Questa, dal canto suo, cominciò a raccogliere i suoi indumenti e a rivestirsi, imitata subito dopo da Ginny. Il giovane Grifondoro, osservando le ragazze seminude intente a riappropriarsi dei propri capi di vestiario, si trovò a pensare nuovamente alle sue remore di tipo etico e sociale, constatando che, se davvero tali sensi di colpa avevano motivo di esistere, si erano appena moltiplicati.

Dopo essersi dati una veloce ripulita, i tre novelli complici e amanti si decisero ad uscire dai locali adibiti a spogliatoi, imboccando poco dopo il sentiero che li avrebbe riportati al castello. Ron notò che molti altri studenti si stavano dirigendo verso la porta d'ingresso dell'antico edificio, probabilmente - pensò - per via delle nuvole che si stavano addensando ad ovest.

Mentre camminavano uno di fianco all'altra, lo sguardo del giovane dai capelli rossi cadde sulla ragazza bionda accanto a lui, andando a ripercorrere le forme del suo corpo, fino a che non si posò sullo strano ortaggio che la quindicenne teneva ancora in mano.

Ron: Scusa, Luna…

Luna: (voltandosi a guardarlo) Si?

Ron: (indicando il vegetale) Si può sapere che cos'è quello?

Luna: Oh! (alza la mano che contiene l'oggetto) E' una Radigorda. Volevo darla ad Harry per aiutarlo nella partita contro i Serpeverde. (nota lo sguardo interrogativo dei due fratelli) E' un portafortuna. Basta spremerla e immergere nel suo succo una ciocca dei propri capelli. Conferisce maggiori possibilità di successo in amore, denaro e…

Ron: Con chi l'hai fatto?

La domanda gli era sovvenuta alle labbra senza che ci avesse pensato, ma nonostante l'inevitabile imbarazzo che tale argomento comportava, Ron si convinse di avere fatto la cosa giusta: per quanto non fossero affari suoi, la curiosità su chi fosse stato a cogliere la verginità della giovane Corvonero, notoriamente single e con poche amicizie di rilievo, tra cui gli stessi Ron e Ginny, rimbombava nella mente del ragazzo dal momento in cui aveva posseduto la streghetta, e se adesso i novelli amanti fossero rientrati nel castello e si fossero separati, viste le loro differenze di orari e di Casa, le possibilità di Ron di poter dare risposta a tale quesito sarebbero calate drasticamente. Inoltre, tornare sull'argomento a distanza di tempo sarebbe sembrato poco cortese, e assai più indiscreto.

Luna continuò a camminare, guardando il ragazzo con sguardo interrogativo, come se volesse contargli le lentiggini che aveva sul viso. Ginny era leggermente accigliata.

Ron: (imbarazzato) Insomma… tu non eri vergine, quindi…

Luna: (alzando le sopraciglia) Oh! (assume un'espressione pensierosa, poi annuisce tra se) Si, è stato mio padre.

Ginny si bloccò. Ron si bloccò. Entrambi guardarono la ragazza bionda con aria allibita, facendola fermare a sua volta e, non appena si fu girata verso di loro, i due fratelli esclamarono all'unisono e con lo stesso tono incredulo: "Tuo _padre_?"

Luna: Si. E' successo due anni fa. (osserva l'espressione basita dei due amici) Insomma, papà era sempre così triste, (il tono della sua voce cala lievemente) …e dalla morte della mamma si sentiva così solo… ho semplicemente voluto confortarlo…

Ginny: (in un soffio) Sei stata tu? Ti sei offerta a tuo padre?

Ron: E lui ha accettato?

Luna: (riprendendo il suo tono sognante) Beh, perché non avrebbe dovuto? Non mi sono offerta di sostituire la mamma, è stato solo un gesto di affetto. (assume un espressione lievemente accigliata) Non è quello che fate anche voi? Ve l'ho detto per questo motivo...

Ginny: (di colpo forzatamente allegra) Oh si, lo facciamo anche noi. (si afferra al braccio di Ron, sorridendo) E' così che ci dimostriamo il nostro affetto, giusto Ron?

Ron: (guarda velocemente la sorella, poi ritorna a fissare Luna sorridendo a sua volta) Si. (posa la mano libera su quella di Ginny) E' proprio così. Ci vogliamo bene.

I due giovani dai capelli rossi rimasero immobili, con stampato in faccia un sorriso palesemente forzato, particolare di cui però la ragazza bionda parve non accorgersi, poiché sorrise nuovamente e si voltò subito dopo in direzione del castello, riprendendo a camminare. Ron e Ginny rimasero in quella posizione per ancora diversi secondi, senza smettere di sorridere.

Ginny: (muovendo le labbra ancora tirate in un sorriso) Suo padre?

Ron: Già. E dire che ero io quello che si faceva dei problemi…

La ragazza dai capelli rossi lasciò il braccio del fratello e si voltò a guardarlo, assumendo un'espressione incuriosita.

Ron: (imbarazzato) Cioè…insomma… non sapevo come avessi preso il fatto di… cioè…

Ginny: (sorridendo e prendendo per mano il fratello) Non ti preoccupare, non ho nessun problema o rimorso rispetto a quello che abbiamo fatto… (si alza in punta di piedi e avvicina la bocca all'orecchio del ragazzo, sussurrando) …e neanche Hermione ne ha. Quindi puoi dimostrarmi il tuo affetto tutte le volte che vuoi.

E così dicendo, la quindicenne lasciò la mano del fratello e riprese a salire verso il castello quasi correndo, ridacchiando tra se e se. Ronald Weasley, rimasto immobile, arrossito ma sollevato come non gli capitava da diversi giorni, dopo pochi secondi tornò a sorridere e ricominciò a risalire il pendio del prato, diretto verso l'ingresso della scuola di Magia.

Quella sera, a cena, Ginny e Ron non si parlarono molto, lasciando che fossero Harry e Hermione a decidere gli argomenti di conversazione. Il giovane mago corvino attribuì il sorriso e il leggero rossore della quindicenne alla sua soddisfazione per essere stata ammessa in squadra, e il silenzio dell'amico all'imbarazzo di dover nuovamente mettere alla prova le sue capacità ad ogni allenamento sotto lo sguardo della sorella. Harry stava rimuginando su come il nervosismo del ragazzo avrebbe potuto abbassare le sue prestazioni in campo, quando gli sovvenne alla mente il dubbio che lui e Ginny, rientrati insolitamente in ritardo dagli spogliatoi, avessero utilizzato tale lasso di tempo per fare qualcosa di diverso dal lavarsi e rivestirsi. Tale pensiero fu però velocemente messo da parte dal giovane dagli occhi verdi: se Ron avesse avuto un incontro intimo con Ginny, come lui stesso gli aveva suggerito, glielo avrebbe sicuramente detto. Ron non aveva segreti per lui.

Ma lui, si ritrovò a pensare, ne aveva per Ron.

Una volta finito di cenare, Harry si congedò dal resto del gruppo dicendo di dover andare in bagno, e che li avrebbe raggiunti in sala comune più tardi.

La seconda affermazione era vera, la prima no.

Harry aveva aspettato per tutta la giornata che arrivasse la sera, così da potere mettere in atto il suo progetto. Mentre saliva velocemente le diverse scalinate del castello, prendendo una direzione assai diversa da quella in cui si trovava la torre di Grifondoro, il giovane corvino estrasse da sotto la camicia il fagotto di stoffa che aveva preventivamente estratto dal baule e nascosto sotto gli abiti: il Mantello dell'Invisibilità. Una volta assicuratosi che nessuno lo stesse osservando, Harry si gettò addosso l'indumento magico, divenendo invisibile per chiunque. Ora, protetto dal lascito di suo padre, il giovane mago ricominciò a salire le scale, muovendosi senza fretta per evitare di inciampare o fare rumori che rivelassero la sua presenza.

Ad un certo punto del tragitto, subito dopo aver svoltato un angolo, Harry dovette appiattirsi di scatto contro la parete per evitare di scontrarsi con un ragazzo che stava avanzando a passo spedito in direzione opposta alla sua. Il sedicenne corvino ebbe solo una frazione di secondo per osservare il volto dell'odiato Draco Malfoy, prima che il Serpeverde cominciasse a scendere velocemente le scale da cui Harry era appena arrivato, ma sui suoi lineamenti aguzzi e pallidi il ragazzo dagli occhi verdi riconobbe quella che era un'evidente espressione di rabbia e frustrazione. Pur ignorando quale fosse la causa dello stato d'animo del coetaneo, Harry era conscio del fatto che qualunque cosa affliggesse Malfoy era motivo di gioia per lui, e tale pensiero lo fece sorridere. Una volta che i passi del ragazzo biondo furono scomparsi in lontananza, il giovane Grifondoro riprese ad avanzare verso la propria destinazione.

Non appena fu arrivato in un corridoio deserto, all'altezza del settimo piano, Harry Potter si fermò di fronte ad una parete liscia e vuota, osservandola con interesse da sotto il mantello. Subito dopo il ragazzo fece dietrofront e ricominciò a camminare, fermandosi dopo pochi passi e ripetendo tale movimento tre volte. Non appena fu passato per la quarta volta davanti allo stesso punto del muro, il giovane mago si voltò nuovamente a guardare la parete, dove ora una porta di massiccio legno nero luccicava alla luce delle candele del corridoio. Dopo aver controllato per l'ultima volta che non ci fosse nessuno ad osservare la scena, Harry Potter afferrò la grossa maniglia d'argento del portone e lo spinse in avanti, facendolo ruotare sui cardini e rivelando così, al di la di esso, un ambiente molto ampio e illuminato da torce. Era entrato nella Camera delle Necessità.

FINE TREDICESIMO CAPITOLO

So che molti non apprezzeranno le scene e le informazioni comprendenti l'incesto, ma questo è solo ciò che la mia mente bacata ha prodotto. Prendetevela con lei, non con me. ^_^

Continuate a commentare. XD


	14. Revelat Decis Contingencies And So On

HARRY POTTER SEXY VERSION

CHAPTER 14: REVELATIONS, DECISIONS, CONTINGENCIES AND SO ON

Una volta richiusa la porta, Harry si liberò in fretta del mantello e si guardò intorno: la Stanza delle Necessità era assai diversa da come il ragazzo l'aveva vista l'anno precedente, durante le riunioni dell'ES. In quell'occasione, la Stanza aveva generato un ambiente adatto allo scopo per il quale era stata desiderata, ovvero l'allenamento pratico di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure, e conteneva non pochi libri di testo sull'argomento, diversi detector oscuri e svariati cuscini che sarebbero serviti ad evitare di ferirsi durante le prove sugli Schiantesimi.

Adesso, invece, il desiderio che ragazzo corvino aveva richiesto di esaudire aveva poco a che vedere con la Difesa, e la stanza si era adeguata: alla destra e alla sinistra del giovane mago si stendevano ora dei tappeti multicolore, sui quali erano posati in ordine sparso molti più cuscini di quanti non ve ne fossero nell'altra versione della Stanza, ed in fondo alla sala erano presenti due scaffali simmetrici ripieni di libri, ampolle e oggetti che da quella distanza Harry non riusciva ancora a definire. A metà tra i due tappeti, una striscia di pavimento composto da grandi pietre lisce incastonate tra loro si allungava fino alla fine del locale, proseguendo oltre i due scaffali e terminando di fronte ad uno strano armadio di legno scuro e apparentemente molto antico.

La nuova Stanza delle Necessità somigliava in parte alla sua versione precedente, ma la sua attuale funzione era facilmente intuibile dalla presenza, negli angoli ai lati della porta, di due letti circolari di colore rosso, contornati da tende rosa semitrasparenti che pendevano dal soffitto. Inoltre, a metà della parete sinistra della sala si trovava un camino già acceso, che il ragazzo intuì essere collegato ad una delle sfumature del desiderio espresso poco prima: che il luogo a lui necessario fosse facile da raggiungere.

Harry sapeva che i camini di Hogwarts potevano essere usati come un sistema interno di Metropolvere: l'aveva scoperto al terzo anno, nell'occasione in cui Piton aveva convocato l'allora professor Lupin nel suo ufficio proprio tramite quel metodo. Grazie al camino, Harry e i suoi compagni di 'scappatelle' avrebbero potuto raggiungere la Stanza senza doversi ogni volta avventurare per i corridoi del castello, rischiando di farsi scoprire da Gazza o da Pix.

Il giovane mago continuò a spostare lo sguardo da un punto all'altro dell'ambiente, cercando di notare nuovi particolari dell'arredamento della sala, avanzando nel contempo di alcuni passi, fino a raggiungere il bordo di uno dei due tappeti. Non appena il ragazzo mise piede su di esso, però, perse quasi del tutto l'equilibrio, arretrando di scatto sul pavimento di pietra: l'apparentemente solido strato di tessuto si era piegato leggermente non appena Harry l'aveva calpestato, quasi fosse stato un tappeto elastico. Appoggiando nuovamente il piede nello stesso punto, stavolta con più attenzione, il ragazzo corvino capì che l'intero areale coperto dai tappeti era in realtà un enorme materasso soffice e comodo, o magicamente reso tale, dove gli utilizzatori della Stanza potevano rilassarsi e 'divertirsi' senza doversi preoccupare della mancanza di spazio altrimenti presente su di un letto, anche matrimoniale, e senza doversi accontentare di un duro pavimento di pietra per avere disposizione tale spazio. Compreso ciò, il giovane mago capì che i letti negli angoli della sala erano presenti unicamente per soddisfare il possibile desiderio di intimità di coppiette isolate, come faceva intuire anche la presenza delle tende intorno ad essi, sicuramente provviste - Harry ne era convinto - di un Incantesimo Imperturbabile.

Una volta rimessi entrambi i piedi sul corridoio lastricato di pietre tra i due tappeti-materassi, il ragazzo dai capelli neri riprese ad avanzare lungo di esso, attento a non mettere nuovamente un piede in fallo, dirigendosi verso gli scaffali e l'armadio presenti sul fondo della stanza. Avvicinandosi a tali mobili, Harry notò che altri due corridoi di pavimento solido si stendevano proprio davanti ad essi, separandoli di un paio di metri dai tappeti e permettendo così agli utilizzatori della Stanza di potersi avvicinare ai ripiani senza dover per forza camminare sopra la zona di pavimento alterata magicamente. Inoltre, uno dei due corridoi proseguiva lungo la parete sinistra della sala, interrompendosi proprio davanti al camino: questo rendeva il tappeto sinistro leggermente meno spazioso dell'altro, ma comunque talmente grande da poter ospitare da solo l'intero gruppo dell'ES.

A tale pensiero, il volto di Harry si piegò in un ghigno, che però durò solo un secondo, prima che il ragazzo corvino scuotesse la testa come a scacciare l'idea che gli era balenata nella mente: era ormai impossibile riunire in quel luogo il gruppo di persone che l'anno precedente avevano concordato di partecipare alle lezioni extracurricolari di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure impartite proprio dal giovane mago, e questo a causa della scoperta della Stanza da parte dell'ormai ex professoressa Umbridge. Per quanto non vi fosse più il pericolo delle sue punizioni corporali, ben pochi avrebbero accettato di tornare in quell'ambiente, ormai non più segreto, e ancora meno l'avrebbero fatto per il motivo per il quale il ragazzo aveva desiderato la nuova Stanza delle Necessità. A ciò bisognava aggiungere il fatto che Harry non poteva tornare dagli ormai ex membri dell'ES e proporre loro, di punto in bianco, di partecipare a degli occasionali incontri di carattere assai intimo: l'avrebbero preso per pazzo o - peggio - avrebbero potuto rivelare a tutti le 'attività' che lui, Hermione, Ron e Ginny avevano effettuato durante l'estate. Per un breve istante, Harry immaginò di chiedere a Cho di unirsi a loro in tali 'riunioni': persino nella mente del giovane la ragazza non esitò a schiaffeggiarlo, e forte.

Una volta giunto vicino agli scaffali ricolmi di ogni sorta di oggetti, Harry poté constatare la presenza, al lati dell'armadio, di altri due stretti corridoi che proseguivano dietro i due mobili simmetrici, ma non ebbe modo di osservarli meglio poiché la sua attenzione fu attirata proprio da ciò che era riposto sui ripiani degli scaffali: Harry notò, tra i vari libri e alambicchi riposti apparentemente in disordine sui vari livelli del mobile alla sua sinistra, alcuni oggetti di legno che inizialmente non riuscì ad identificare. Solo dopo averne preso in mano uno, osservandone l'aspetto, il ragazzo comprese la funzione di tale manufatto, e si affrettò a rimetterlo nel punto da cui l'aveva prelevato, arrossendo lievemente. Una veloce occhiata ad entrambi gli scaffali permise al giovane mago di constatare la presenza, su di essi, di molteplici altri oggetti di piacere come quello che aveva appena esaminato, di ogni forma, dimensione e colore. Inoltre, spostando lo sguardo fino al muro accanto al mobile destro, Harry notò alcuni anelli di metallo incastonati nella parete, e decise all'istante di non volerne conoscere lo scopo.

Riportata la sua attenzione sugli altri oggetti presenti sugli scaffali, Harry allungò la mano verso una fialetta che conteneva un liquido rosato e semitrasparente. Una volta afferrata e avvicinata al viso, il ragazzo ruotò il piccolo contenitore di vetro cilindrico per poter leggere l'etichetta apposta su di esso: _Incitamentum__ Maximum_. Quasi automaticamente, pur non avendo compreso del tutto l'effetto di tale pozione, Harry infilò la fialetta all'interno di una tasca della sua veste, andando immediatamente dopo ad afferrare un libro nero il cui titolo aveva attratto l'attenzione del giovane: _Incantesimi e Pozioni di Piacere per Principianti_. Una volta apertolo, il ragazzo corvino si andò a sedere sopra uno dei cuscini posti al limite del tappeto dietro di lui e cominciò a leggere.

Harry sarebbe rimasto a sfogliare quel libro per giorni, senza mai fermarsi: ad ogni riga di quel tomo erano riportati incantesimi che eccitavano il ragazzo al solo pensiero di utilizzarli, e che - ne era certo - sarebbero interessati molto anche a Ginny e a Hermione. Tra le altre cose, il giovane mago trovò il nome della pozione che aveva osservato poco prima, scoprendo che si trattava del più potente afrodisiaco al mondo, cosa che fece immediatamente partire in quarta l'immaginazione del sedicenne. Inoltre, tra i vari incantesimi riportati sul libro, Harry fu particolarmente attratto dall'Incanto Latens, che, a quanto era scritto, permetteva di nascondere alla vista altrui chiunque si trovasse in un raggio di cinque metri da chi lo eseguiva, oltre all'incantatore stesso. Tale magia, però, non rendeva le persone invisibili, ma più semplicemente faceva si che la loro presenza fosse percepita come irrilevante e indegna di attenzione. Chiunque avesse guardato nella direzione di tali individui, o ascoltato le loro voci, li avrebbe ignorati in tutto e per tutto, quasi come se il punto da loro occupato fosse vuoto: persino il tocco delle persone soggette a tale incantesimo non sarebbe stato percepito.

Leggendo gli effetti di quel sortilegio, dalla mente di Harry riemersero le parole pronunciate tre anni prima dall'allora Ministro della Magia Cornelius Caramell, in occasione di una sua visita ai Tre manici di Scopa: "_…avrebbe potuto perquisire il paesino dove si erano nascosti senza trovarli, neanche se fosse andato a sbattere il naso contro la loro finestra._"

I pensieri di Harry sulle similitudini tra l'Incanto Latens e l'Incanto Fidelius, usato dai suoi genitori per nascondersi da Voldemort quindici anni prima, passarono però in secondo piano quando il ragazzo cominciò a rimuginare sul fatto che, se fosse venuto prima a conoscenza di tale incantesimo, avrebbe potuto servirsene per creare in ogni momento e luogo le condizioni per avere un po' di privacy con le sue due amanti, senza dover correre via dalla Sala Grande subito dopo cena per verificare il possibile utilizzo a tale scopo della Stanza delle Necessità…

All'improvviso, il giovane mago si rese conto del trascorrere del tempo, e guardò in fretta il suo orologio da polso: erano le nove passate. Mancava meno di mezz'ora al coprifuoco.

Harry appoggiò velocemente il libro sulla mensola più vicina e tornò di corsa alla porta d'ingresso della sala, raccogliendo da terra il Mantello dell'Invisibilità e rimettendoselo addosso, ritornando ad essere invisibile. Una volta uscito dalla Stanza, il ragazzo corvino rimase per alcuni secondi ad osservare la porta che scompariva nuovamente nella parete, per poi cominciare a muoversi velocemente in direzione della torre di Grifondoro.

Harry non aveva alcuna intenzione di arrivare in ritardo al ritratto della Signora Grassa: aveva già sperimentato cosa si provasse ad essere scoperto fuori dal dormitorio in orari in cui questo era vietato, e non aveva alcuna intenzione di ripetere tali esperienze. Anche venire redarguito per il ritardo dalla donna presente nel dipinto che fungeva da porta ai dormitori di Grifondoro, per poi venire comunque ammesso nella Sala Comune, avrebbe fatto risaltare la sua prolungata assenza a chi avesse assistito a tale scena, e ciò avrebbe fatto nascere tra i suoi compagni di Casa una serie di fastidiosi pettegolezzi e illazioni sui motivi del suo ritardo, cosa che avrebbe seccato Harry non poco. C'era anche la possibilità di restare nel corridoio coperto dal Mantello dell'Invisibilità e aspettare che la Signora Grassa si addormentasse, per poi riprovare il trucco usato insieme ad Hermione qualche sera prima, facendole aprire la porta nel sonno, ma - pensò Harry - probabilmente era la peggiore delle opzioni possibili: oltre a dover restare in piedi per ore, il ragazzo avrebbe comunque rischiato di svegliare la Signora Grassa e, anche se ciò non fosse successo, c'erano ben poche scuse che il giovane potesse inventarsi per spiegare la sua momentanea scomparsa a Neville, Dean e Seamus, i suoi compagni di stanza insieme a Ron. L'unica possibilità che il ragazzo aveva di evitare problemi era di giungere all'ingresso della Sala Comune di Grifondoro entro mezz'ora, cosa più facile a dirsi che a farsi, vista la complessità dei meandri del castello.

Ad un tratto, mentre si muoveva velocemente ma silenziosamente lungo i corridoi ormai deserti, Harry sentì delle voci in avvicinamento, cosa che lo fece istintivamente fermare e nascondere dietro un angolo, per un attimo dimentico della sua invisibilità. Ma fece bene a farlo, perché le due persone che stavano discutendo, appena spuntate da un angolo in fondo ad un corto corridoio, erano proprio il nuovo insegnante di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure, Sefer Jesirah, e Albus Silente. Harry non era sicuro che il Preside di Hogwarts fosse in grado di vedere attraverso i mantelli dell'invisibilità, ma se c'era qualcuno in tutta la scuola… anzi, in tutto il mondo magico che poteva riuscirci, questo era lui. Fortunatamente, anche se ci fosse stato quel pericolo, Silente era intento a parlare con il professor Jesirah, con il viso rivolto nella direzione opposta al punto in cui si trovava il giovane corvino, cosa che rendeva assai improbabile la possibilità che quest'ultimo fosse visto - o percepito in qualche modo - dall'uomo dalla lunga barba bianca.

Sefer: ...non sto affatto sottovalutando la sua importanza, professore, ma credevo di potermi dedicare ogni tanto anche ad altre mansioni oltre che a…

Silente: (interrompendolo) Se non sbaglio ti sei preso una pausa dal tuo lavoro di Auror, Sefer. Ora sei il professor Jesirah, non te lo dimenticare. E comunque non mi devi più chiamare professore: è ormai passato il tempo in cui l'etichetta ti costringeva a farlo.

Sefer: (le sue sopraciglia si alzano, esita) Come vuole… Silente… ma penso che potrei trascorrere parte del mio tempo facendo qualcosa di più utile che insegnare a dei ragazzini…

Silente : (interrompendolo di nuovo, con tono serio) La caccia ai maghi oscuri non è l'unico modo di salvare vite. Tu più di tutti dovresti averlo capito. (fa una breve pausa) Credevo fosse per questo che avevi accettato il lavoro…

Sefer: (interrompendolo a sua volta) Il motivo per cui ora sono qui non è ne insegnare ne proteggere nessuno. Credevo che almeno questo fosse chiaro.

I due uomini si fermarono, mettendosi uno di fronte all'altro. Dalla posizione in cui si trovava, Harry riusciva a vederli solo di sfuggita.

Silente: (leggermente amareggiato) Questo tuo modo di vivere prima o poi ti consumerà, Sefer. Nessuno può vivere di solo odio.

Sefer: Beh, finora me la sono cavata, o sbaglio? Quanti utilizzatori delle Arti Oscure ho arrestato? Quanti…

Silente: Quanti amici ti sei fatto quando eri qui a scuola, Sefer?

Per un attimo nel corridoio calò un silenzio teso.

Sefer: (con tono seccato) L'amicizia è irrilevante. (riprende a camminare) C'è solo una cosa che desidero, Silente, e non è quella.

Silente: (riprendendo a camminare a sua volta) Forse dovresti fare più attenzione alle attività degli studenti di questa scuola: ora che sei tornato in veste di professore ti dovrebbe essere facile… dovresti concentrarti su di uno in particolare…

Sefer: Ah, è così? Non solo devo fargli da guardia del corpo? Devo anche fare attenzione alle sue _attività_?

Silente: Non sono solo gli studenti che possono imparare qualcosa da te…

I due uomini erano ormai troppo lontani, e le loro voci si spensero nella distanza.

Mentre riprendeva ad avanzare verso la torre di Grifondoro, Harry non riusciva a smettere di pensare alla conversazione che aveva appena udito: Silente aveva convocato Sefer Jesirah, il migliore Auror del Regno Unito, per proteggere qualcuno? _Non qualcuno, tu!_ - gli sussurrò una vocina nella sua testa. Si - pensò Harry - non era impossibile che la persona di cui stessero parlando fosse proprio lui, ma, da quanto aveva sentito, il professor Jesirah non era molto contento del suo incarico, anzi, sembrava non gliene importasse molto. Il ragazzo corvino si chiese quale fosse la vera ragione per cui il più giovane e famoso Auror della Gran Bretagna avesse abbandonato il suo lavoro per venire ad insegnare ad Hogwarts…

Immerso nei suoi pensieri, Harry quasi si dimenticò di togliersi il Mantello dell'Invisibilità prima di entrare nel corridoio in fondo al quale si trovava il ritratto della Signora Grassa. Non appena si fu assicurato che non ci fosse nessuno nei paraggi, il giovane dai capelli neri si tolse l'indumento magico e se lo infilò nuovamente sotto gli abiti, per poi tornare a dirigersi verso l'entrata della Sala Comune di Grifondoro. Una volta giunto di fronte alla porta nascosta, però, il ragazzo trovò la custode di tale accesso intenta a fissarlo con un'aria leggermente seccata.

Signora Grassa: Sei in ritardo.

Harry si sentì gelare le viscere: allora una delle possibili conclusioni negative della serata da lui ipotizzate si era effettivamente verificata?

Signora Grassa: Mancavano pochi minuti all'inizio del coprifuoco, ancora un po' e saresti finito nei guai. Avanti, su, dimmi la parola d'ordine.

Harry: (sospirando di sollievo) Animagus.

Il quadro girò su se stesso e il giovane mago, felice di essere scampato per l'ennesima volta ad una punizione, entrò nella Sala Comune. Nonostante fosse sabato sera, l'ambiente in cui gli studenti di tutti gli anni si riunivano per studiare, conversare o semplicemente rilassarsi davanti al fuoco del caminetto era ben poco affollato. Probabilmente - pensò Harry - la maggior parte dei suoi compagni di Casa voleva farsi una sana dormita per poter svolgere, il giorno seguente, le proprie attività sportive o scolastiche al meglio delle proprie forze. Nel caso del ragazzo corvino, comunque, le prime non sussistevano per via dell'assenza, la domenica, di allenamenti di sorta, mentre i compiti assegnatigli per il lunedì successivo erano si abbondanti, ma comunque risolvibili in una giornata.

Facendo vagare lo sguardo, l'attenzione del giovane mago cadde sugli studenti sparpagliati per la Sala Comune, impegnati in attività assai diverse tra loro: sedute accanto al caminetto si trovavano due alunne del terzo anno intente a bisbigliarsi nelle orecchie a vicenda, ridendo sommessamente; sulle poltrone li accanto un trio di ragazzi di poco più grandi parlavano tra di loro allegramente, e uno di essi fissava la vicina coppia di ragazze; qualche poltrona più in la, Seamus e Neville erano immersi nella lettura di alcuni volumi (quello del secondo ragazzo riguardava Erbologia); ai tavoli erano presenti due alunni del primo anno, tre del settimo e due del quinto, tutti intenti a studiare, e a poca distanza da loro c'era - Harry non ne fu affatto sorpreso - Hermione, semisepolta dai libri che stava consultando; infine, in un angolo semiappartato, a poca distanza dalle scalinate che conducevano ai dormitori, c'erano Ginny e Dean che si baciavano.

Quella visione provocò qualcosa nel ragazzo corvino: il suo stomaco sembrò contrarsi, dolorosamente, e il giovane venne lentamente sommerso da una rabbia che non riusciva a spiegarsi. Per liberarsi da tale spiacevole sensazione, Harry spostò ulteriormente lo sguardo, che andò a cadere sulla bacheca delle affissioni, dove era presente un foglio di pergamena riportante la scritta:

_ISCRIZIONI AL TORNEO DI DUELLI_

_Chiunque abbia compiuto i quindici anni di età, può inserire il proprio nome negli spazi sottostanti._

_Data ultima per iscriversi: 31 ottobre._

_N.B__: Gli iscritti sono tenuti a partecipare fino alla conclusione del torneo: non potranno dunque ritirarsi, essere sostituiti o essere dispensati da alcuno dal presentarsi agli incontri._

_Saranno vietati gli incantesimi che causino ferite permanenti, nonché qualunque scontro esterno alle sessioni del torneo, pena l'immediata squalifica_.

Seguiva una serie di righe vuote, alcune delle quali già riempite con i nomi di una mezza dozzina di studenti, quasi tutti del settimo anno.

Nel leggere quell'annuncio, i pensieri del ragazzo corvino tornarono alla cena di inizio anno scolastico, avvenuta pochi giorni prima, e in particolar modo alle parole del Preside quando aveva annunciato l'esistenza di tale torneo: "_Le iscrizioni saranno aperte fino ad Halloween, quindi avrete il tempo di riflettere su questa opportunità, perché chi si iscrive lo fa a proprio rischio e pericolo_". Rischio e pericolo. Due cose che Harry conosceva molto bene, e che non aveva la minima intenzione di alimentare iscrivendosi ad una competizione di cui non sentiva la benché minima attrattiva. Il giovane mago aveva già gli allenamenti di Quidditch a cui pensare, che lo impegnavano abbastanza pesantemente, e l'idea di dover mettere tali attività sportive in secondo piano rispetto al torneo fece perdere ad Harry ogni interesse per quell'evento.

Il ragazzo corvino spostò lo sguardo dalla bacheca degli annunci, ma così facendo consentì a Ginny e a Dean di rientrare nel suo campo visivo. Harry sentì nuovamente quella sorta di morsa allo stomaco e, nel tentativo di distogliere l'attenzione da quella scena, decise di unirsi a Hermione nella consultazione della sua pila di libri. Di qualunque argomento potessero trattare.

Una volta sedutosi di fronte alla ragazza castana, questa alzò la testa dal tomo che stava sfogliando, guardandolo con un espressione lievemente arrabbiata.

Hermione: Non c'eri.

Harry: (confuso) Cosa?

Hermione: Non eri in Sala Comune quando siamo tornati, e neanche nella tua stanza. Dov'eri?

Harry: (imbarazzato) Ehm…

Il giovane dagli occhi verdi era ancora restio a dire all'amica per quale motivo fosse rimasto così a lungo fuori dalla torre di Grifondoro: il suo progetto di richiamare la Stanza delle Necessità per farne un'alcova dove poter trascorrere ore assai piacevoli in compagnia dei suoi compagni e complici di 'scappatelle' era ancora in piedi, ma Harry non voleva affrettare i tempi. Informare la ragazza dei suoi piani significava correre il rischio di offenderla, dandole l'impressione di essere considerata solo come uno strumento di piacere, e il giovane corvino voleva evitare qualunque forma di fraintendimento.

Però, nonostante il desiderio del sedicenne di voler sorvolare sulla questione, la domanda di Hermione aveva fatto scattare nella sua mente una inarrestabile concatenazione di pensieri: la Stanza delle Necessità era collegata al sesso, il sesso era collegato a Ginny, e Ginny era a pochi metri dal ragazzo dai capelli neri, intenta a baciare con passione qualcuno che non era lui. Tale flusso di immagini era piuttosto sgradevole (specie l'ultima di esse), e il giovane Grifondoro tornò a concentrarsi sul volto della sua compagna di Casa, nel tentativo di interrompere quelle connessioni mentali. Ma queste, mentre il ragazzo fissava Hermione, cambiarono semplicemente itinerario, andando a focalizzarsi sull'amica castana. Harry era ormai senza vie d'uscita.

Hermione: (notando l'imbarazzo del coetaneo) Stai bene?

In un istante, il giovane mago dai capelli neri prese una decisione: se non poteva smettere di pensare a tali argomenti, era meglio utilizzarli per costruire un discorso sensato. Forse, parlandone con Hermione, Harry si sarebbe sentito un po' meglio… o almeno così sperava.

Harry: (avvicinandosi all'amica) Ehm… senti…

Hermione: (chinandosi a sua volta) Cosa c'è?

Harry: (imbarazzato) Ecco… ehm… (sposta velocemente lo sguardo sulla coppia nell'angolo) …che tu sappia, Ginny e Dean… hanno… ehm… hai capito, no?

A quella domanda, la ragazza castana arrossì vistosamente, ma non distolse lo sguardo da Harry.

Il dubbio che il giovane mago aveva appena espresso all'amica era presente già da tempo nella sua mente, fin da quando aveva incontrato il ragazzo di colore sul treno, subito dopo l'attacco dei Troll. Harry si era chiesto a più riprese, durante i giorni appena trascorsi, se Ginny avrebbe voluto, prima o poi, invitare quello che era, in effetti, il suo ragazzo (e qui la morsa allo stomaco parve intensificarsi) a partecipare ad incontri intimi insieme a loro… o anche privatamente. Il sedicenne corvino sapeva già che la più piccola dei fratelli Weasley non aveva avuto modo, prima di quell'estate, di indulgere in tali pratiche con Dean, visto che era stato proprio lui a cogliere la verginità dalla giovane dai capelli rossi, la sera del suo compleanno. Non era altrettanto certo, però, che un loro rapporto intimo non fosse già avvenuto: i due ragazzi avevano avuto non poco tempo, dall'inizio dell'anno scolastico, per portare a compimento tale atto…

Harry interruppe i suoi ragionamenti, piuttosto spiacevoli, per riportare la sua attenzione sull'amica castana, ancora intenta a fissarlo in silenzio, con un leggero rossore residuo in volto. L'espressione dei due giovani, fortunatamente, era nascosta alla vista degli altri studenti presenti nella Sala Comune dalle pile di libri poste ai lati della sedicenne, permettendo così ai due amici di poter parlare senza destare sospetti. Dopo alcuni secondi, Hermione si decise a riprendere la parola, la voce ridotta quasi ad un sussurro.

Hermione: (sottovoce) Ecco… Ginny non mi ha detto niente al riguardo… quindi credo di no.

A quelle parole, la sensazione di oppressione allo stomaco di Harry parve ridursi, anche se di poco, e, proprio in quel momento, il ragazzo corvino comprese di doversi sbrigare: doveva far si che la 'riunione' nella nuova Stanza delle Necessità avvenisse il prima possibile. Harry non comprendeva il motivo di quell'improvvisa fretta, ma sentiva di doversi fidare del suo istinto. Per poter organizzare tale incontro, però, era necessario chiarire certe questioni con coloro che vi avrebbero partecipato. Con tutti loro.

Harry: (a Hermione) Ho intenzione di dirlo a Ron.

Dallo sguardo dell'amica, il ragazzo corvino capì che la giovane strega aveva compreso a che cosa si riferivano le sue ultime parole, e che approvava la sua scelta. Pochi secondi dopo, con un'espressione preoccupata e insieme determinata sul volto, Harry Potter appoggiò le mani sul tavolo e si alzò in piedi, lo sguardo fisso davanti a lui.

Hermione: Harry…

Il ragazzo abbassò lo sguardo sul volto dell'amica, ora nuovamente in imbarazzo.

Hermione: (arrossita) Non preoccuparti per la faccenda di Ron… ho parlato con Ginny e... beh… non credo che avrai problemi a parlargli…

E così dicendo si rituffò nella lettura, nascondendo il viso dietro un grosso volume dall'aria antica.

Harry, leggermente incuriosito, lasciò Hermione alle sue ricerche e si diresse senza esitazioni verso la scala di accesso al dormitorio dei ragazzi, evitando accuratamente di guardare dalla parte di Ginny e Dean. Poco prima di svoltare dietro l'angolo della scalinata a chiocciola, però, il giovane mago riuscì a notare con la coda dell'occhio lo studente che pochi minuti stava osservando le due ragazze accanto al camino intento a scrivere il suo nome sul foglio affisso in bacheca.

I pochi secondi che ci vollero ad Harry per arrivare alla sua camera gli parvero incredibilmente lunghi e, una volta entrato, dovette utilizzare una buona dose del suo sangue freddo per camminare fino al proprio letto, sul quale si sedette subito dopo, andando immediatamente a guardare il ragazzo dai capelli rossi sdraiato sul giaciglio vicino al suo. Ronald Weasley, impegnato a leggere con poco entusiasmo il libro di testo di Incantesimi, una volta notato lo sguardo dell'amico, appoggiò il tomo che teneva in mano sul materasso accanto a lui, mettendosi seduto a sua volta e portandosi proprio di fronte a Harry, assumendo un'espressione molto simile a quella dell'altro ragazzo. I due giovani continuarono a fissarsi per un tempo indefinibile, fino a che entrambi non ruppero il silenzio nello stesso istante, sovrapponendo le loro voci.

Harry/Ron: Ho fatto l'amore con Hermione/Ginny.

Le rispettive confessioni dei due compagni di Casa rimbombarono nella stanza per meno di un secondo, per poi lasciare nuovamente posto al silenzio. Le espressioni dei due sedicenni erano rimaste immutate.

Harry/Ron: E con Mirtilla/Luna.

Anche la seconda frase pronunciata dai due ragazzi echeggiò per un istante tra i muri di pietra della sala dove si trovavano, suono che si spense subito dopo. L'espressione presente sui volti dei due giovani maghi, seduti faccia a faccia sui rispettivi letti, esprimeva ora una palese incredulità.

Harry: Luna?

Ron: _Mirtilla_?

I due compagni di stanza si guardarono in faccia a lungo, in silenzio, fino a che tale stato di immobilità non fu interrotto dall'ingresso nel locale di Neville e Seamus, seguiti poco dopo da un sorridente Dean Thomas. Impossibilitati dalla presenza dei loro compagni di stanza a continuare la conversazione, Harry e Ron stabilirono con un'occhiata di rimandare il discorso ad un altro momento e, subito dopo, decisero di cominciare a cambiarsi per la notte, rimanendo in silenzio per tutto il tempo. Qualche minuto dopo, una volta lavatisi e indossati i pigiami, entrambi i giovani si infilarono sotto le coperte, cosa che fu imitata poco più tardi dai restanti studenti del sesto anno. Una volta spenta la luce, nell'oscurità quasi totale della stanza, Harry riuscì a sentire il rumore delle prime gocce di pioggia che cominciavano a cadere, battendo sui vetri della finestra della camera. L'ultima cosa che il ragazzo corvino pensò prima di addormentarsi, rievocando nella mente l'espressione stupita comparsa poco prima sul volto dell'amico, fu che il rischio di essere picchiato da Ron era ormai scemato.

Una volta svegliatisi, gli studenti di Hogwarts scoprirono che le poche gocce della sera precedente si erano trasformate in un acquazzone coi fiocchi, cosa che fu accolta con scarsa allegria da quasi tutte le persone presenti nel castello. Le uniche che parevano indifferenti alla situazione meteorologica erano Hermione - "Così avrete un buon motivo per restare dentro a studiare." - e, con una certa sorpresa di Harry, Luna: i tre inseparabili amici del sesto anno la incontrarono nel tragitto per raggiungere la Sala Grande, dove li attendeva la colazione, mentre leggeva un articolo del Cavillo incentrato - come spiegò la ragazza bionda - sulle proprietà curative delle piogge estive.

Luna: (con tono sognante) Le gocce di pioggia rimaste sulle foglie di Quercia e Frassino dopo un temporale sono un ottimo tonificante, se raccolte e spruzzate sulla pelle… io me ne porto sempre dietro alcune fialette, quando vengo qui a Hogwarts, ma finiscono sempre prima della conclusione dell'anno… (la sua voce cala leggermente) …sembra quasi che spariscano…

Sia Harry che Hermione avrebbero voluto dire qualcosa sull'argomento, ma si trattennero entrambi: il ragazzo corvino vide l'amica stringere con forza le labbra per impedirsi di parlare, e si accorse in quel momento di stare facendo la stessa cosa. Ron, dal canto suo, non pareva intenzionato a commentare l'ultima stravaganza della quindicenne, ma la sua espressione risultava piuttosto tesa, e sembrava che i suoi occhi non riuscissero a decidersi se guardare verso Luna o altrove. Quando, giunti in Sala Grande, la giovane Corvonero si separò da loro, dirigendosi verso il tavolo della sua Casa, Harry cominciò a percepire che, in effetti, il nervosismo dell'amico non era limitato alla sua persona, ma aveva contagiato sia lui che la ragazza castana. E sapeva che la causa di tale stato d'animo non era la pioggia, ma la giovane strega bionda che si era appena allontanata.

Ron aveva veramente fatto sesso con Luna? - si chiese Harry - E se si, dove era successo, e quando? Il ragazzo corvino non riusciva ad immaginare quale situazione o avvenimento avesse spinto quei due l'uno nelle braccia dell'altra: l'anno precedente il giovane dai capelli rossi e la stravagante Corvonero non avevano instaurato legami particolari, e questo rendeva la confessione di Ron della sera prima ancora più incredibile. Se tra i due ci fosse stato del tenero Harry avrebbe potuto comprendere, o, quantomeno, prendere in considerazione la cosa… ma una tale improvvisa e inaspettata rivelazione era difficile da assimilare, e questo rendeva il giovane mago leggermente confuso e molto curioso.

Hermione, probabilmente, stava provando sensazioni molto simili alle sue: Harry lo intuì dopo aver scoperto la ragazza castana, seduta di fronte a lui al tavolo di Grifondoro, mentre spostava più volte lo sguardo, a volte puntandolo su Ron e altre volte sul tavolo di Corvonero, nel punto in cui erano visibili i lunghi capelli biondi della quindicenne. Il ragazzo corvino aveva già sospettato, per via dell'ultima frase rivoltagli dall'amica la sera prima, che la giovane dai capelli crespi fosse già a conoscenza della scappatella del ragazzo lentigginoso con Luna, ed i movimenti dei suoi occhi gliene diedero la conferma. Però, se l'intuizione del sedicenne corvino era giusta, significava che anche Ginny lo sapeva, e che, anzi, era stata proprio lei ad informare Hermione della cosa. Il mistero si infittiva, ed Harry era più ansioso che mai di terminare la colazione e trovare un posto appartato dove poter ascoltare dall'amico ogni dettaglio di quella vicenda.

L'impazienza del giovane dai capelli neri, però, fu calmierata poco più tardi, quando un gruppetto di ragazzi e ragazze che Harry identificò come la squadra di Quidditch di Tassorosso si alzò dal tavolo dell'omonima Casa, cominciando poi a dirigersi verso l'uscita della Sala Grande. Una volta giunto li, il drappello di studenti girò a destra, diretto verso la Sala d'Ingresso. Il giovane dagli occhi verdi scattò in piedi, lasciando ciò che restava della sua colazione e i suoi due amici al tavolo di Grifondoro, portandosi a sua volta all'altezza dell'entrata dell'ambiente adibito a mensa, giusto in tempo per vedere uno dei componenti della squadra di Tassorosso aprire il portone di ingresso del castello e uscire sotto la pioggia battente, subito imitato dai restanti membri del gruppo. Pochi secondi più tardi Ron lo raggiunse di corsa e si fermò accanto a lui, osservando la Sala d'Ingresso ormai vuota.

Ron: Sono usciti? Con questo tempo? (si volta verso Harry) Ma sono pazzi?

Harry: Sembra che quest'anno i Tassorosso vogliano darci dentro… se sono disposti ad allenarsi anche in simili condizioni credo che dovremmo riconsiderare la loro pericolosità in campo…

E cominciarono a parlare delle varie gare del campionato scolastico, delle strategie da adottare contro le singole squadre e di quali margini di punteggio sarebbero serviti a Grifondoro per vincere la Coppa. La discussione dei due membri dell'omonima squadra di Quidditch, però, venne interrotta poco dopo dal sopraggiungere di un'altra persona appartenente a tale gruppo: una ragazza dai lunghi capelli rossi.

Ginny: Ciao Harry. Ciao Ron.

Harry: (voltandosi) Ciao Ginny.

Ron: (girandosi a sua volta, imbarazzato) Ciao…

L'improvviso mutamento nel tono di voce di Ron fece riaffiorare nel ragazzo corvino la consapevolezza degli avvenimenti, a lui ancora poco chiari, incentrati sull'amico dai capelli rossi, rimasta sepolta momentaneamente dalla passione per il Quidditch. Insieme ad essa, però, ricomparve anche la sensazione di tensione provata da Harry fino a poco prima, cosa che gli fece decidere, nonostante la crescente curiosità nei confronti del comportamento dell'amico, di lasciare i due fratelli da soli e di ritornare nella Sala Comune, dove Ron avrebbe potuto raggiungerlo in seguito e, con un po' di fortuna, illuminarlo su ciò che era avvenuto tra lui e Luna.

Nel voltarsi verso la scalinata, però, lo sguardo di Harry cadde su di un foglio affisso nella bacheca della scuola, ora illuminato da una debole striscia di luce proveniente dalla porta del castello, rimasta semiaperta dopo l'uscita dei Tassorosso. Il ragazzo corvino si allontanò da Ron e Ginny e si avvicinò all'annuncio affisso sul muro, dandogli una rapida occhiata: era la comunicazione dell'apertura delle iscrizioni per il Torneo di Duelli, e quella scoperta fece quasi girare il giovane mago sui tacchi, ma, con la coda dell'occhio, Harry notò nel testo presente sul foglio - assai più lungo di quello dell'annuncio che aveva visto nella Sala Comune - una parola che riaccese all'istante il suo interesse per quell'evento. Riavvicinandosi al foglio di pergamena, Harry lesse:

_ANNUNCIO APERTURA ISCRIZIONI DEL TORNEO DI DUELLI DI HOGWARTS_

_A partire dal 1° Novembre avrà inizio il Torneo di Duelli di Hogwarts, che si concluderà alla fine del mese di maggio, così da permettere ai concorrenti di prepararsi agli esami di fine anno._

_Le iscrizioni sono aperte a chiunque abbia compiuto i quindici anni di età, e rimarranno tali fino al 31 ottobre. _

_Le date dei turni del Torneo verranno indicate in seguito._

_Tutti gli scontri fino alle semifinali dureranno per un tempo massimo di 15 minuti ciascuno e saranno supervisionati da almeno tre insegnanti, i quali decreteranno eventuali espulsioni (in caso di condotta disdicevole) e potranno stabilire il vincitore in caso di pareggio. Le caratteristiche delle semifinali e della finale saranno comunicati di seguito._

_I quattro semifinalisti del Torneo saranno esentati dagli esami di fine anno (G.U.F.O. e M.A.G.O. esclusi), e il vincitore riceverà il titolo di Campione della Scuola e una somma pari a 250 Galeoni, oltre a 500 punti per la propria Casa._

_Chi volesse partecipare al Torneo dovrà inserire il proprio nome sugli appositi fogli affissi nei dormitori delle varie Case._

_N.B.__: Gli iscritti sono tenuti a partecipare fino alla conclusione del torneo: non potranno dunque ritirarsi, essere sostituiti o essere dispensati da alcuno dal presentarsi agli incontri._

_Saranno vietati gli incantesimi che causino ferite permanenti, nonché qualunque scontro esterno alle sessioni del torneo, pena l'immediata squalifica_.

Cinquecento punti alla Casa del vincitore. Una tale assegnazione, da sola, sarebbe bastata a far aggiudicare la Coppa delle Case a chiunque avesse vinto il Torneo. Harry non riusciva a credere che Silente avesse autorizzato l'istituzione di un Torneo comprendente una simile vincita, senza contare il premio in denaro: fin dal suo primo anno a Hogwarts, il ragazzo corvino non aveva mai incontrato situazioni nelle quali premi o punizioni comprendessero multe o ricompense monetarie, e questo aspetto era ancora più bizzarro dell'enorme quantità di punti messa in palio. Solo durante il Torneo Tremaghi c'era stato un premio comprendente una certa somma di Galeoni, ma quello - pensò Harry - era un evento internazionale, non scolastico, e quindi una ricompensa in denaro per il vincitore era comprensibile. Il giovane mago trovava il tutto molto strano.

Ma tutto questo ragionamento occupava una zona minoritaria della mente di Harry Potter, impegnata ora ad elaborare una scena assai simile a quella che il giovane mago aveva immaginato due anni prima, all'epoca della scoperta della presenza quell'anno, a Hogwarts, del Torneo Tremaghi: il ragazzo corvino si vedeva alzare il braccio in segno di vittoria davanti all'intera scuola esultante, osannato per aver fatto vincere da solo a Grifondoro la Coppa delle Case, il titolo di Campione della Scuola - immaginato come un atto ufficiale su di un foglio di pergamena - ben stretto in pugno… il volto di Ginny, andatosi a sostituire a quello di Cho, raggiante di gioia e ammirazione tra la folla…

Harry fu riscosso dalle sue fantasie da un movimento al suo fianco, causato da un ragazzo lentigginoso e dai capelli rossi.

Ron: (a Harry) Che guardi? (si volta verso l'annuncio) Ah, si, quello strampalato Torneo di Duelli. Ma a chi è saltato in mente di…

E si bloccò, lo sguardo fisso sulla parte inferiore del foglio di pergamena.

Harry lasciò l'amico imbambolato di fronte all'avviso esposto nella Sala d'Ingresso, girandosi subito verso le scale e inforcandole a gran velocità, ignorando lo sguardo incuriosito della giovane dai lunghi capelli rossi ferma in mezzo al corridoio. Il ragazzo corvino salì i gradini delle scalinate che conducevano alla torre di Grifondoro a tre a tre, rischiando più volte di inciampare, e quando giunse nel corridoio in fondo al quale si trovava il ritratto della Signora Grassa gridò "Animagus" ancor prima di raggiungerlo, infilandosi nell'apertura dietro di esso non appena il quadrò ruotò sui cardini. Appena arrivato nella Sala Comune, immemore del Quidditch e dei suoi dubbi riguardo all'evento di cui aveva appena letto l'annuncio completo, Harry afferrò una piuma d'oca appoggiata su di un tavolo li vicino e, senza neanche controllare che fosse sufficientemente inchiostrata, vergò in fretta il suo nome in una delle righe vuote del foglio affisso in bacheca.

Ginny: Secondo voi che cosa gli è preso a Ron e Harry, poco fa?

Luna: Che cosa vuoi dire?

Ginny: Beh, sono rimasti imbambolati per un minuto circa davanti ad un foglio affisso qui fuori, poi hanno inforcato le scale a tutta velocità passandomi accanto senza degnarmi di uno sguardo, e sono spariti. Sapete cosa c'è scritto su quell'annuncio?

Hermione: (abbassando il libro che teneva in mano) Non ho visto nessun foglio, ieri. Comunque perché non sei andata tu stessa a controllare?

Ginny: Ho intenzione di farlo adesso: prima rischiavo di non riuscire a fare colazione… o di essere presa dallo stesso impulso di mio fratello e di Harry…

Luna: Forse quel foglio non ha nulla a che vedere con il loro comportamento.

Ginny ed Hermione si voltarono verso la ragazza bionda, entrambe con un sopraciglio leggermente inarcato.

Luna: Forse dovevano solo andare in bagno.

Quell'idea era sicuramente meglio di una delle solite stranezze che Luna Lovegood era solita affermare in situazioni come quella, e ciò permise alle altre due giovani di evitare commenti sgarbati, girandosi entrambe nuovamente verso il tavolo e pronunciando un "Mh" afonico.

Le tre studentesse della scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts si erano trattenute nella Sala Grande anche dopo colazione, quando biscotti, marmellata e toast erano spariti dai tavoli, e, poco più tardi, Luna si era andata a sedere accanto alle due Grifondoro. Proprio in quel momento - notò Ginny - Hermione aveva estratto il libro dalla sua borsa.

Le ragazze erano rimaste sedute a parlare per alcuni minuti, durante i quali la maggior parte degli studenti si era alzata dai tavoli e si era allontanata. Essendo domenica, non era richiesto loro di indossare l'uniforme scolastica, e difatti quasi tutti i presenti erano vestiti con dei semplici abiti babbani. Anche le tre amiche indossavano vestiti casual: Luna aveva addosso un abito rosa a pezzo unico, con maniche corte, comprendente una gonna lunga fino alle ginocchia; anche l'abbigliamento di Ginny comprendeva una gonna, di colore verde scuro, leggermente più corta di quella della ragazza bionda ed abbinata ad una felpa dello stesso colore, sulla quale era presente un piccolo motivo floreale all'altezza del cuore, e sotto di essa era visibile una camicetta dello stesso colore dei capelli della giovane Weasley; Hermione, dal canto suo, indossava dei jeans e una felpa sul rosa scuro, recante tasche sui fianchi, e sotto di essa una polo bianca; tutte e tre le ragazze indossavano corte calze bianche e mocassini.

Una volta che la sala si fu svuotata quasi completamente, la più anziana tra le tre studentesse abbassò il libro che teneva in mano e si chinò leggermente verso le due quindicenni, sedute sul lato opposto del tavolo, guardandole con un'espressione seria.

Hermione: (a voce bassa) Credo che voi due mi dobbiate una spiegazione. Dettagliata.

L'espressione dei volti di Ginny e Luna mutò all'improvviso: la giovane dai lunghi capelli rossi alzò le sopraciglia ed piegò le labbra in un sorrisetto imbarazzato, mentre la bionda Corvonero corrugò la fronte, come a voler dire di non aver compreso l'allusione, ma dopo una veloce occhiata al volto della ragazza seduta accanto a lei (che ricambiò lo sguardo) anche sul viso di Luna comparve un'espressione uguale a quella della coetanea.

Hermione era curiosa di sapere, nei particolari, cosa fosse effettivamente successo tra le due giovani sedute di fronte a lei e Ron: la sera precedente Ginny le aveva fatto intendere solo che lei, suo fratello e Luna si erano intrattenuti in pratiche assai intime durante la giornata, ma non molto di più. La ragazza castana aveva deciso di aspettare un'occasione più appropriata per approfondire la questione, e la presenza di entrambe le giovani interessate rendeva quel momento perfetto per rievocare l'argomento.

Un breve cenno della testa delle due quindicenni fece capire a Hermione che erano pronte a discutere della faccenda. Però, nonostante lo scarso numero di altri possibili ascoltatori, la Sala Grande non era di sicuro il posto migliore per mettersi a parlare di certi temi di carattere assai intimo, e la cosa non sfuggì alle tre ragazze. Un secondo più tardi, come se l'avessero concordato in precedenza, le tre giovani streghe si alzarono in contemporanea dal tavolo, iniziando ad incamminarsi verso l'uscita del locale (Hermione aveva già riposto il libro nuovamente nella sua borsa) e una volta giunte li svoltarono a sinistra, verso l'interno del castello.

Ginny: (leggermente arrossita) Vedi, Hermione… ieri io e Ron…

Hermione: (interrompendola) Non qui.

Subito dopo aver pronunciato quelle due parole, il fantasma di Nick-Quasi-Senza-Testa uscì dal muro alla destra del terzetto, facendo trasalire lievemente le ragazze, più per la tensione dovuta all'argomento di conversazione che per la comparsa dello spettro: le studentesse di Hogwarts erano ormai abituate a simili apparizioni. Dopo aver salutato le tre giovani con un cenno della testa, ricambiato da queste ultime, Nick attraversò il muro di fronte a lui e sparì.

Luna: Credo che ci serva un luogo più tranquillo dove parlare…

Ginny: (pensierosa) Uhmmm… che ne dite delle serre? Anche con questa pioggia dovrebbero essere asciutte, e di sicuro nessuno andrà li oggi e con questo tempo…

Hermione: Direi che può andar bene. Andiamo.

Le tre amiche si incamminarono verso la zona delle serre, posta a poca distanza dalla Sala Grande, ma raggiungibile solo da un corridoio poco battuto nei giorni festivi. Una volta giunte davanti alle porte di accesso alle strutture di vetro esterne, Ginny e Luna furono guidate verso una di esse dalla ragazza dai capelli castani, che la aprì subito dopo. La serra nella quale entrò il terzetto di studentesse era la numero quattro, adibita alla crescita delle piante ad alto fusto, anche se in quel momento i vasi posti sui tavoli rettangolari presenti nell'ambiente, che occupavano buona parte dello spazio, erano poco più che germogli. Il locale si presentava come una tettoia di vetro che partiva dalle mura del castello e si allontanava obliquamente da esse per alcuni metri, per poi trasformarsi in una parete verticale sempre di vetro, comprendente diverse finestre che davano sull'esterno, ora tutte chiuse e rese quasi opache dalla pioggia, ma che lasciavano comunque filtrare abbastanza luce da rendere l'ambiente ben illuminato. Due porte ai lati del locale conducevano alle serre numero tre e cinque, le cui piante erano ben visibili attraverso le pareti laterali (anch'esse di vetro) della struttura.

Alle due quindicenni fu subito chiaro perché l'amica le avesse condotte proprio in quel locale: il soffitto della serra numero quattro era molto più alto rispetto a quello delle altre strutture aventi lo stesso utilizzo, cosa che rendeva il rumore delle gocce di pioggia sul soffitto di vetro più distante e meno fastidioso. Inoltre era molto più vasta delle altre serre, per di più occupate da esemplari di piante magiche ben più invasivi di quelli presenti in quel locale, due cose che avrebbero disturbato ulteriormente la conversazione delle tre giovani streghe.

Una volta giunta di fronte ad un tavolo vuoto, nei pressi della parete destra della serra, ad una certa distanza dalla porta d'ingresso, Hermione estrasse la sua bacchetta da una delle tasche della felpa e mormorò _Gratta e Netta_ in direzione del ripiano di legno, che fu subito liberato dalla terra e dalla polvere presenti su di esso. Immediatamente dopo, la sedicenne castana si tolse la borsa dei libri e la appoggiò sul tavolo appena ripulito, andandosi poi a sedere sulla superficie legnosa ma liscia del mobile. Lo sguardo della giovane strega si posò quasi subito sulle altre due ragazze presenti nella sala, ora leggermente intimidite dall'espressione comparsa sul volto dell'amica.

Hermione: (in tono serio, quasi minaccioso) Allora… (infila la sua bacchetta di nuovo nella tasca) …cominciate a raccontare.

E Ginny e Luna raccontarono, cominciando dalle selezioni per i nuovi membri della squadra di Grifondoro, passando poi alla decisione della giovane dai capelli rossi di fare una sorpresa ai due ragazzi ancora intenti a cambiarsi, progetto che era in parte sfumato quando Harry era uscito dagli spogliatoi prima del previsto, e di come la più giovane dei Weasley avesse comunque voluto appartarsi con Ron, trovandolo per di più in un atteggiamento già di per se imbarazzante (e qui Hermione dovette trattenere una risatina).

A questo punto del racconto, finora monopolizzato dalla ragazza dai capelli rossi, intervenne Luna, spiegando come fosse entrata negli spogliatoi con l'intento di regalare una Radigorda a Harry come portafortuna (Hermione non fece commenti), di come avesse scoperto Ginny e suo fratello in una situazione assai privata, del suo sconcerto quando aveva pensato che tale comportamento fosse attribuibile al Piano per il Ripopolamento Purosangue della Gran Bretagna (e qui la ragazza castana dovette sforzarsi per non sbuffare), equivoco chiarito poco dopo dalla stessa Ginny, che l'aveva poi invitata a partecipare a tali attività (Hermione lanciò un occhiata stupita alla giovane Weasley, che arrossì leggermente). La giovane dai lunghi capelli biondi concluse il resoconto elencando con particolare minuzia le varie fasi del rapporto sessuale che ne era seguito, cominciando dai preliminari saffici con la coetanea dai capelli rossi, il loro 'lavoretto' sul membro del ragazzo lentigginoso e, infine, di come si era unita fisicamente a Ron, arricchendo tale parte con alcune considerazioni piuttosto spinte sulle prestazioni del ragazzo.

Una volta che la quindicenne ebbe finito di parlare, Ginny e Hermione si scambiarono un'occhiata imbarazzata e insieme divertita, e, nel caso della ragazza castana, anche leggermente maliziosa.

Hermione: (sorridendo, con tono leggermente sensuale) Interessante… avrei tanto voluto vedervi in azione…

E qui Luna e Ginny spalancarono gli occhi (la prima delle due ancora più del solito), assumendo entrambe un'espressione stupita ed imbarazzata.

Hermione: (in tono ancora più malizioso) Non vi va?

Ginny, dopo alcuni secondi, si voltò verso la coetanea bionda, come a voler trovare sul suo volto le tracce della sua stessa incredulità, ma non riuscì a cogliere un granché del viso della giovane Corvonero, poiché quest'ultima le si era avvicinata di colpo e aveva cominciato a baciarla con trasporto. La ragazza dai lunghi capelli rossi rimase immobile per un attimo, sopraffatta da quella serie di atteggiamenti disinibiti delle sue amiche, prima di perdere anch'essa il controllo suoi freni inibitori, cominciando a ricambiare con passione il bacio di Luna.

Le due studentesse del quinto anno di Hogwarts cominciarono a accarezzarsi vicendevolmente le schiene e i fianchi, senza smettere di baciarsi, andando poi ad insinuare le mani al di sotto delle rispettive gonne, sollevandole con una lentezza snervante. L'abito rosa della giovane Corvonero, più pesante rispetto alla semplice gonna verde di Ginny, era più difficile da spostare, ma questo non impedì alle due streghette di raggiungere le rispettive zone intime quasi in contemporanea, percependo ciascuna sulle proprie mani la morbidezza delle mutandine indossate dall'altra ragazza.

Ancora prima che avessero concordato cosa fare, senza neanche smettere di baciarsi, Ginny e Luna afferrarono i rispettivi indumenti intimi per i fianchi e se li abbassarono, portandoseli l'un l'altra all'altezza delle ginocchia, da dove caddero lievemente a terra. Immediatamente dopo le mani delle due giovani streghe risalirono fino ai vicendevoli sessi, che cominciarono ad accarezzare sensualmente, trasmettendosi l'un l'altra una scarica di piacere che costrinse entrambe le ragazze ad interrompere il bacio, per poter respirare liberamente, mentre cominciavano ad ansimare a causa delle sensazioni provate.

Ginny si voltò brevemente verso Hermione, per sincerarsi che lo spettacolo fosse di suo gradimento, trovandone la conferma nell'atteggiamento della sedicenne: la ragazza castana si ormai già liberata dei suoi pantaloni, che giacevano a terra scompostamente accanto alle scarpe della giovane, mentre la sua mano destra era appoggiata sul leggero strato di stoffa che nascondeva l'intimità della strega alla vista delle altre due studentesse presenti nel locale. Il suo sguardo era ricolmo di lussuria e sorrideva in direzione delle due giovani amiche: la sua espressione era quasi predatoria.

Ulteriormente eccitata dallo sguardo dell'amica castana, Ginny si rituffò su Luna e riprese a baciarla, allontanando poi le sue mani dal fiore della ragazza bionda e andando ad afferrare i bordi del suo abito, cominciando a sfilarglielo. La giovane Corvonero non reagì a tali movimenti, ma portò le braccia verso l'alto ed afferrò le corte maniche del proprio capo d'abbigliamento, aiutando così l'amica nel suo lavoro. Interrompendo per un istante il bacio, Luna fece scivolare il suo vestito sopra la testa, facendo alzare e ricadere la sua lunga chioma bionda sulla propria schiena ormai nuda. Una volta gettato il suo indumento a terra, Luna Lovegood apparve finalmente alla vista delle sue due migliori amiche in tutta la sua sensuale nudità, resa incompleta solo dalla presenza, ai piedi della giovane, delle sue calze e scarpe. Hermione si ritrovò ad osservare come rapita il corpo snello della quindicenne, la sua pelle bianca e liscia, i suoi seni piccoli ma attraenti, nonché il sorriso divertito e malizioso che la bionda Corvonero in quel momento sfoggiava.

Tale visione durò solo pochi secondi, perché Luna si avventò a sua volta sul viso di Ginny, ricominciando a baciarla con foga, mentre le sue mani andavano a slacciare la zip della gonna della quindicenne dai capelli rossi, che cadde a terra subito dopo. Senza attendere un istante, la ragazza bionda cominciò a sollevare la felpa dell'amica e amante, interrompendo il bacio e sfilando l'indumento dalla testa della giovane Weasley, che aveva già alzato le braccia per agevolare tale azione. Una volta che anche la felpa decorata con un motivo floreale fu un fagotto informe adagiato sul pavimento della serra, Luna tornò ad appoggiare le sue labbra su quelle di Ginny, ora più delicatamente, in una serie di leggeri baci sensuali, mentre le sue mani cominciavano a sbottonare la camicetta rossa della ragazza avente lo stesso colore di capelli, aiutata nel contempo da quest'ultima. Quando l'ultimo bottone fu aperto, Luna Lovegood infilò le mani sotto i lembi dell'ultimo indumento che ancora copriva il corpo di Ginny (calze e scarpe escluse) e, lentamente, li spostò di lato, rivelando il seno dell'amica in tutta la sua nudità, beandosi della visione della sua pelle liscia e vellutata.

Per la seconda volta, Hermione rimase come imbambolata, mentre l'esile corpo della giovane studentessa di Grifondoro veniva esposto alla sua visuale. La sedicenne castana aveva già visto Ginny spogliarsi, e anche completamente nuda, ma in quel momento era come se la vedesse per la prima volta: il fatto che a toglierle i vestiti fosse un'altra ragazza era ancor più eccitante della sua stessa svestizione, e a ciò andava aggiunto l'effetto visivo dovuto al contrasto tra le diverse carnagioni delle due quindicenni, nonché al loro differente colore di occhi e capelli. Hermione non voleva perdersi un secondo di quella scena, ma oramai era fin troppo accaldata per resistere ancora, e cominciò a sfilarsi in fretta e furia la felpa che indossava, facendola cadere a terra insieme alla sua bacchetta, ancora infilata in una delle tasche.

Ginny e Luna parvero non accorgersi dei movimenti frenetici della loro amica, intente com'erano a fissarsi vicendevolmente negli occhi, con un sorriso felice e malizioso stampato in volto. Pochi secondi più tardi, anche la camicetta della giovane Grifondoro si andò ad unire al resto dei vestiti ammucchiati a terra, lasciandola completamente nuda, nascosta all'altrui sguardo solo dalle caviglie in giù. Il bacio che le due quindicenni si scambiarono poco dopo fu più profondo, più sensuale ed intimo, e le due ragazze si persero in esso: ormai erano inconsapevoli del luogo dove si trovavano, della spudoratezza di ciò che stavano facendo, persino della loro stessa nudità. La mente della giovane Weasley, in quel momento, era concentrata solo sulla sensazione che le labbra di Luna le trasmettevano, delle carezze che le due si scambiavano, del contatto dei loro due corpi abbracciati…

Hermione: LINTEOVERTO!

La voce della ragazza castana riscosse le due giovani amanti dal loro beato oblio, facendole voltare verso l'amica: Hermione aveva raccolto la sua bacchetta e la stava puntando contro la felpa della quindicenne rossa… solo che ora non era più una felpa. Al posto dell'indumento di Ginny, ora era comparso un leggero telo di stoffa verde con motivi floreali ricamati sopra, abbastanza grande da poter ospitare due persone. Dopo aver sorriso brevemente in direzione della ragazza castana, la giovane Weasley sciolse l'abbraccio di Luna e si inginocchiò a terra, afferrando il telo appena Trasfigurato dalla sedicenne e stendendolo per bene sul pavimento, spostando nel frattempo gli altri vestiti ammucchiati li vicino. Una volta che l'ebbe liberato dalle pieghe, Ginny si distese sul morbido strato di stoffa, adagiandovisi di schiena: sembrava di stare su di un prato fiorito.

Ginny: (a Luna) Vieni…

La quindicenne studentessa di Grifondoro allungò le braccia in direzione della coetanea bionda ancora in piedi, ammirandola nel frattempo dal basso in tutta la sua nudità. Luna, dopo pochi istanti, allargò ulteriormente il suo sorriso e cominciò ad abbassarsi, andando ad appoggiare le ginocchia sul telo Trasfigurato da Hermione, togliendosi subito dopo le scarpe con due veloci movimenti delle mani. Ignorando le braccia tese dell'amica, la ragazza bionda si mise a gattoni, avvicinandosi lentamente e sensualmente alle gambe di Ginny, che afferrò subito dopo, sollevandole una dopo l'altra e usando la mano rimanente per liberare anche i piedi della Grifondoro dalle sue calzature.

Ora, stese sul pavimento della serra numero quattro, le due studentesse quindicenni di Hogwarts, coperte solo dai loro calzini bianchi, erano intente a fissarsi vicendevolmente negli occhi, sorridendo maliziosamente l'una all'altra. All'improvviso, senza dire una parola, Luna afferrò le ginocchia della coetanea e le allargò, esponendo alla vista di tutte le presenti il suo fiore contornato da una leggera peluria rossa (Ginny si andò a coprire il volto con le mani, imbarazzata) per poi abbassarsi su di esso e cominciare a leccarlo.

Il sospiro di Ginny fu perfettamente udibile in tutto il locale, andando a sovrastare anche il rumore delle gocce di pioggia sul soffitto di vetro, ora guardato con occhi spalancati dalla giovane inondata dal piacere. La ragazza dai lunghi capelli biondi, che ora erano sparpagliati sulla schiena e lungo i fianchi della quindicenne studentessa di Corvonero, stava stimolando il sesso della giovane Weasley con veloci baci e leccate, soffermandosi in particolar modo sul clitoride dell'amica, regalandole sensazioni che la stavano facendo impazzire. Ginny aveva cominciato ad ansimare pesantemente, prorompendo ogni tanto in urletti privi di ogni ritegno, e aveva portato le mani sui propri seni per cominciare a massaggiarseli, aumentando così ancora di più il proprio piacere.

Hermione, a quella scena, aveva perso anch'essa ogni controllo e aveva infilato una mano all'interno delle proprie mutandine, andando a stimolare direttamente il proprio fiore con le dita, mentre con l'altra, che impugnava ancora la sua bacchetta, si sorreggeva sul tavolo di legno.

Quando Luna si andò a posizionare proprio sopra il corpo di Ginny, formando un sessantanove con i loro corpi, la ragazza castana cominciò a sentire sopraggiungere il climax e, non appena le sue quindicenni andarono a stimolare oralmente l'una il sesso dell'altra, Hermione inarcò la testa all'indietro e chiuse gli occhi, pronta a raggiungere il culmine del piacere…

CRASH!

Quel suono improvviso cancellò di colpo l'eccitazione della giovane studentessa di Grifondoro, facendo scemare il suo orgasmo ormai imminente, cosa che la infastidì non poco. Ma tale fastidio fu presto soppiantato dalla paura: c'era qualcun'altro nella serra? - si chiese Hermione. Con la coda dell'occhio, la giovane strega castana vide che anche Ginny e Luna avevano interrotto il loro lavoro sui reciproci sessi, e si guardavano intorno con aria spaventata. Subito dopo, la sedicenne figlia di Babbani cominciò a spostare lo sguardo su ogni punto del locale dove si trovava, parzialmente nascosto alla sua visuale dai vasi riposti sui numerosi tavoli presenti nell'ambiente, fino a che, andando ad osservare il fondo della serra, lungo un corridoio tra due file di banconi davanti a lei, lo vide. Neville Paciock era in piedi sul versante opposto della stanza, a poca distanza dalla porta (ora aperta) che conduceva al locale contiguo, con le braccia piegate davanti a lui, come per sorreggere qualcosa, e con lo sguardo fisso sulla giovane castana. Ai suoi piedi era visibile una pianta dalla strana forma, contornata da piccoli cocci di terracotta. Hermione sfilò immediatamente la mano dalle proprie mutandine, spalancando gli occhi e arrossendo di colpo.

Neville Paciock si trovava nella serra numero tre, impegnato a potare la sua Mimbulus Mimbletonia, quando aveva sentito uno strano suono provenire dal locale adiacente. Incuriosito, il giovane Grifondoro aveva afferrato il vaso contenente lo strano vegetale ed era andato ad aprire la porta di vetro che collegava quell'ambiente alla serra numero quattro, entrandovi subito dopo. Dall'interno del locale quello strano suono irregolare era perfettamente udibile, anche con il rumore delle gocce di pioggia che battevano sull'alto soffitto di vetro. Ad un tratto, però, il suono era sparito, ed il ragazzo aveva cominciato a chiedersi se quel rumore non fosse stato provocato da un cigolio della struttura di vetro, quando aveva visto un movimento in fondo alla sala. Aguzzando la vista, Neville aveva potuto constatare la presenza di un'altra persona nel locale, indubbiamente seduta su di un tavolo e intenta a…

Il giovane Grifondoro sbiancò quando si rese del tutto conto della scena a cui stava assistendo: Hermione Granger, coperta solo da una polo bianca, aveva la testa reclinata all'indietro e una mano all'interno della propria biancheria intima, inequivocabilmente intenta a masturbarsi. Neville sentì la propria presa sul vaso che teneva in mano venire meno, ma lo stupore l'aveva ormai paralizzato, impedendogli qualsiasi movimento del corpo. Gli occhi del ragazzo erano incapaci di spostarsi del corpo seminudo della ragazza castana.

La Mimbulus Mimbletonia cadde a terra con un forte fragore, che comunicò al sedicenne l'avvenuta rottura del piccolo vaso, ma neanche tale frastuono riuscì a liberare il ragazzo dallo stato catatonico nel quale era caduto. Neville vide la coetanea spostare freneticamente lo sguardo per la stanza, fino a che i suoi occhi non incrociarono quelli del giovane imbambolato, il quale aveva ora l'impressione di non essere realmente li, come se si trattasse di un sogno. Il ragazzo grassottello rimase immobile, mentre osservava la giovane dai capelli castani alzarsi dal tavolo e, dopo un attimo di quella che parve esitazione, cominciare ad avvicinarglisi lentamente, i piedi privi di scarpe sul pavimento di pietra, gli occhi fissi in quelli pietrificati del sedicenne. Dopo quella che gli parve un'eternità, Neville si ritrovò faccia a faccia con Hermione Granger, la ragazza più dolce e gentile che conoscesse, ora priva del suo capo di abbigliamento inferiore e con le labbra inarcate in un sorriso compassionevole. La studentessa castana andò ad appoggiare le mani su quelle del ragazzo, ancora piegate in avanti, e quel contatto parve riscuotere il giovane mago dal suo stato di astrazione, facendogli nuovamente provare la sorpresa e l'imbarazzo di poco prima. Neville arrossì furiosamente.

Neville: He…Her…mione… io non… non volevo... io non volevo…

Hermione: Sssst…

La ragazza dai lungi capelli mossi andò ad appoggiare un dito alle labbra del coetaneo, che interruppe la sua declamazione di monosillabi. Il sorriso della giovane Grifondoro si era allargato ed era, in qualche modo, divenuto più sexy. Un istante dopo, Hermione afferrò la mano ancora immobilizzata di Neville, cominciando a tirare il proprio compagno di Casa lungo il corridoio tra le due file di tavoli.

Hermione: (in tono allegro) Su, vieni con me.

Il sedicenne non trovò la forza per opporsi alla ragazza castana e cominciò a camminare quasi come un automa, seguendola attraverso la stanza deserta e silenziosa, a parte il rumore della pioggia sui vetri della serra. Quando arrivò all'altezza del tavolo dove aveva scorto la giovane poco prima, però, Neville si rese conto che quell'ambiente non era affatto deserto: una volta superato l'ultimo tavolo coperto da piante in vaso, alla vista del ragazzo rotondetto apparvero altre due figure femminili, inginocchiate a terra sopra un telo decorato da un motivo floreale. Se l'immagine di Hermione in mutande e polo intenta a masturbarsi aveva paralizzato il giovane Grifondoro, la vista delle due quindicenni completamente nude lo fece quasi svenire. Luna aveva i suoi grandi occhi grigi fissi sul ragazzo, le braccia appoggiate compostamente sulle ginocchia e sorrideva. Ginny, invece, sembrava piuttosto in imbarazzo, con le mani all'altezza del seno, nel tentativo di coprirlo il più possibile, e lo sguardo dardeggiante da Neville alla parete della serra, il volto arrossato.

Luna: (alzando una mano, nel suo solito tono sognante) Ciao, Neville.

Il sedicenne non poté evitare di rispondere con un "Ciao" roco e tremolante, ma qualunque altra sua funzione cognitiva sembrava essere stata spazzata via: lo sguardo di Neville era ancora fisso sulle due giovani streghe inginocchiate davanti a lui, splendenti in tutta la loro nudità e recanti sul viso espressioni opposte l'una all'altra. Ad un tale spettacolo, il ragazzo aveva perso ogni senso della realtà, cosa che non gli aveva fatto accorgere della fine del contatto tra la sua mano e quella della coetanea castana. Poco dopo, come da una distanza infinita, il giovane mago udì nuovamente la voce di Hermione.

Hermione: Sembra che qualcuno ci fosse, nelle serre…

Sul volto di Ginny comparve un sorrisetto imbarazzato, quasi nervoso, ma ciononostante la streghetta non smise di muovere gli occhi, e non si mosse da dove si trovava.

Hermione: …ma in fin dei conti la cosa può tornare a nostro vantaggio. Non credete, ragazze?

Neville, avendo ancora lo sguardo fisso sulle due giovani streghe nude, poté notare che Ginny, alle parole dell'amica, aveva fermato lo sguardo proprio su di lei, assumendo un'espressione stupita. Anche Luna, nonostante la sua espressione perennemente sorpresa, doveva aver ostentato perplessità, - pensò Neville in un angolo della mente - per via delle sue sopraciglia, ora più inarcate. Un secondo più tardi, il ragazzo dal viso rotondeggiante percepì una leggera pressione sui suoi pantaloni, all'altezza delle sue parti basse, sensazione che poco dopo aumentò considerevolmente, trasformandosi poi in un senso di freschezza e liberazione. Abbassando finalmente lo sguardo, il giovane studente di Grifondoro poté rendersi conto della situazione in cui ora si trovava: Hermione si era inginocchiata davanti a lui, gli aveva sbottonato i pantaloni e aveva estratto il sesso del ragazzo dalle sue mutande, cominciando poi a massaggiarlo con cura, spostando la mano avanti e indietro lungo l'asta del giovane mago. Neville cominciò a sentire montare il piacere dovuto a quel tocco, facendogli aumentare la respirazione e provocando il rigonfiamento del suo organo genitale, che in poco tempo raggiunse le sue massime dimensioni nella mano della strega castana.

Hermione: (a voce bassa, in tono malizioso) Uau.

Quell'implicito apprezzamento della giovane Grifondoro sulla "dotazione" del ragazzo trasmise a Neville un'onda di eccitazione, cosa che lo fece sorridere stupidamente. Tale espressione, però, scomparve dal volto del sedicenne quando vide Hermione avvicinare il viso alla sua virilità, aprire la bocca e accogliere l'intero suo membro dentro di lei, cominciando poi a muovere la testa avanti e indietro. Neville stava ora sperimentando una sensazione mai provata prima: vedere i capelli di una ragazza muoversi ritmicamente all'altezza del suo pube, unito alle scariche di piacere che il lavoro della giovane gli stava provocando e alla consapevolezza di ciò che stava succedendo, scatenarono nel giovane mago una tempesta emotiva formata da orgoglio, piacere e felicità, cosa che fece scemare parzialmente l'imbarazzo del sedicenne studente di Hogwarts. Il ragazzo chiuse gli occhi e sollevò la testa verso l'alto, inebriato dal piacere che la coetanea dai capelli castani gli stava trasmettendo, e rimase in quella posizione fino a che non percepì un nuovo tocco all'altezza delle sue parti intime. Neville aprì gli occhi di scatto e abbassò subito lo sguardo, appena in tempo per osservare Luna mentre prendeva il posto di Hermione nella stimolazione del suo sesso. La strega fulva, comunque, rimase inginocchiata tra le gambe del giovane mago, andando a baciare sensualmente il suo membro ogniqualvolta la quindicenne dai lunghi capelli biondi lo faceva fuoriuscire dalla sua bocca. Poco più tardi, Luna liberò nuovamente il sesso del sedicenne dalla sua gradevole prigione, permettendo alla ragazza castana di riprendere il proprio lavoro su di esso, mentre la giovane Corvonero osservava la scena sorridendo, come in attesa del proprio turno.

Neville Paciock scosse la testa, travolto sia dal piacere che le due ragazze gli stavano provocando, sia dalla consapevolezza di avere due giovani streghe intente a stimolare il proprio organo genitale con incredibile lascivia, e, quando tale tumulto interiore passò, il sedicenne poté osservare con la coda dell'occhio un movimento alla sua destra. Ginny si era alzata dal telo dove era rimasta inginocchiata fino a quel momento e, subito dopo, con un veloce movimento, si portò al fianco delle altre due ragazze, tra le gambe del giovane mago, andando poco dopo ad accogliere a sua volta il sesso del proprio compagno di Casa nella sua bocca.

A tale vista, tre ragazze intente a stimolare oralmente la sua virilità, due delle quali completamente nude, Neville perse ogni controllo, cominciando a sospirare pesantemente e muovendo la testa in maniera caotica, aprendo e chiudendo i pugni con movimenti inconsulti. Poco più tardi il giovane mago sentì sopraggiungere il culmine del piacere e, con un sospiro più rumoroso degli altri, scaricò tre o quattro schizzi del proprio seme sui volti delle ragazze inginocchiate di fronte a lui, che chiusero gli occhi, continuando però a sorridere. La sensazione travolgente dell'orgasmo costrinse Neville ad appoggiarsi con le mani al tavolo dietro di lui, chiudendo gli occhi e ansimando pesantemente, mentre le ultime ondate di piacere attraversavano il suo corpo. In quello stato di semi-trance, il giovane Grifondoro quasi non udì le parole pronunciate dalla ragazza castana di fronte a lui, riuscendo a registrare nella sua mente solo gli ultimi due vocaboli: "_Gratta e Netta_". Riaperti gli occhi, Neville poté osservare la sua coetanea dai capelli mossi (rimessasi nel frattempo in piedi) mentre si puntava la bacchetta al viso, dal quale scomparvero subito dopo le tracce dell'essenza del ragazzo. Un istante più tardi, Hermione aprì gli occhi, andando ad fissare quelli del giovane grassottello, ancora sconvolto e ansimante, e piegò le labbra nello stesso sorriso gentile sfoggiato poco prima. Ginny e Luna, anch'esse già in piedi e ripulite dal seme del ragazzo, sorrisero a loro volta, portandosi ai fianchi di Hermione e andando ad appoggiare le mani sul corpo della sedicenne, ancora coperto dalla sua polo e dalla biancheria intima. Un secondo più tardi, Ginny portò una mano al volto dell'amica castana, costringendola a voltarsi verso di lei e avvicinando le proprie labbra alle sue, regalandole un veloce bacio, gesto che fu imitato subito dopo dalla bionda quindicenne di Corvonero, che baciò a sua volta Hermione, con un trasporto anche maggiore rispetto all'amica dai capelli rossi. Vedere le tre ragazze che si baciavano a vicenda, nonostante l'orgasmo appena raggiunto, risvegliò la lussuria sopita di Neville, il cui organo genitale riprese ad aumentare di dimensioni. Tale processo fu ulteriormente stimolato dal fatto che Hermione stava cominciando a sfilarsi il suo indumento superiore, aiutata nel suo lavoro dalle altre due giovani già completamente nude.

Hermione: (in tono falsamente tranquillo) Dimmi, Neville… (solleva le braccia)… tu sei vergine, non è vero?

Il fatto che la ragazza castana avesse appena fatto scorrere il collo del proprio capo di abbigliamento sopra la sua testa, nascondendo così il viso della giovane alla vista del suo interlocutore, ridusse il senso di imbarazzo e disagio provato da quest'ultimo, permettendogli di rispondere in maniera intellegibile alla domanda.

Neville: Si… io… si, lo sono.

Hermione terminò di sfilarsi la polo, mostrando così al sedicenne studente di Grifondoro il suo seno ancora contenuto nel capo intimo della ragazza, cosa che ripristinò la paralisi psicologica di Neville. Quando lo stesso capo di abbigliamento fu slacciato dall'azione congiunta di Ginny e Luna e il petto della giovane castana apparve in tutto il suo splendore, il ragazzo grassottello spalancò gli occhi e inspirò profondamente, il suo sguardo fisso sulle curve della coetanea. Un secondo più tardi, Hermione si piegò ed afferrò gli orli delle sue mutandine, facendole scorrere fino a terra, dove se le filò completamente.

Ora, di fronte al sedicenne alunno della Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts, si trovavano tre ragazze completamente nude, affiancate l'una all'altra, le loro braccia intente ad accarezzare voluttuosamente i fianchi delle vicine. Ormai la mente di Neville era completamente vuota.

Hermione: (Sorridendo maliziosamente) Allora… dicci… con chi di noi tre vuoi avere la tua prima volta?

In quel momento qualcosa all'interno del giovane Grifondoro esplose: Neville sentì come una fitta al cuore, accompagnata da una scarica elettrica che lo attraversò dalla testa ai piedi, e continuò ad osservare le tre giovani streghe davanti a lui senza neanche vederle.

Le ragazze nude che il sedicenne aveva di fronte, e che si erano appena offerte a lui, erano senza alcun dubbio le persone, tra tutti quelli che conosceva, per le quali Neville Paciock provava i sentimenti più forti: era noto a tutti che il giovane mago aveva invitato, al suo quarto anno, Hermione Granger come sua partner al Ballo del Ceppo, ma nessuno sapeva (e Neville se lo augurava) che il motivo di tale invito non era basato unicamente sull'attrazione fisica o sulla simpatia, ma su qualcosa di più. Si, l'allora quattordicenne Neville Paciock si era preso una bella cotta per la coetanea dai capelli castani e mossi, e aveva implicitamente esternato quel suo sentimento in uno dei rari atti di coraggio compiuti dal ragazzo, anche se ne la sua (incompresa) confessione ne l'invito stesso avevano avuto l'effetto desiderato. Hermione, all'epoca, era già impegnata con Viktor Krum per quanto riguardava il ballo, e vederla danzare con il diciottenne bulgaro aveva convinto il giovane mago a desistere dai suoi propositi romantici, facendo sparire nel nulla il suo sentimento, anche se Neville ricordava ancora con piacere il rossore apparso sul volto della ragazza castana nel momento in cui l'aveva invitata.

Anche Ginny Weasley era importante per il sedicenne Grifondoro, anche se in maniera diversa da Hermione: la bellezza della giovane dai capelli rossi, la sua freschezza, il suo meraviglioso sorriso e il suo atteggiamento sempre solare avevano colpito diversi ragazzi a Hogwarts, tra i quali lo stesso Neville. Il giovane grassottello era stato più che lieto di avere una tale splendida ragazza come partner per le danze al Ballo del Ceppo, anche se l'aveva invitata solo come rimpiazzo di Hermione. Da quella sera, vedendola vestita con un abito che faceva risaltare ancora più del solito la sua bellezza e femminilità, Neville aveva cominciato a provare sentimenti più profondi verso la ragazzina dai capelli rossi, anche se non erano mai sconfinati nell'amore.

Luna Lovegood era, invece, una sorta di anima gemella per il ragazzo pasciuto: per quanto l'avesse conosciuta solo l'anno precedente, il giovane mago aveva provato fin quasi dal principio una certa simpatia per la strampalata bionda, per via dei continui scherzi che la ragazza subiva, esattamente come era accaduto a lui negli anni precedenti. Da quando poi aveva scoperto, nel corso degli allenamenti dell'ES, che anche la giovane Corvonero riusciva a vedere i Thestral e che, soprattutto, non aveva più la mamma, Neville si era sentito molto più vicino a Luna, e aveva incominciato a vederla non solo come amica, ma anche come qualcosa di più.

E ora tutte e tre queste ragazze erano di fronte a lui, rifulgenti nella loro nudità, ed al sedicenne studente di Hogwarts era stata data la possibilità di giacere (per la prima volta nella sua vita) proprio con una di esse. Ma la mente del giovane mago era incapace di prendere una decisione, anzi, era impossibilitata anche a concepire l'idea…

Neville: Tu.

Il ragazzo paffutello sobbalzò quando udì uscire dalla sua bocca quella parola, visto che non aveva neanche pensato di pronunciarla, e si voltò immediatamente dopo ad osservare il proprio braccio teso, mossosi indipendentemente dalla sua volontà, ora puntato sulla figura centrale tra le tre ragazze in piedi davanti a lui. Hermione allargò ulteriormente il suo sorriso, evidentemente compiaciuta dalla scelta (per quanto inconscia) del coetaneo, e un secondo più tardi si allontanò dalle due quindicenni, cominciando a camminare lentamente verso Neville, ancora appoggiato al tavolo dietro di lui.

Hermione: (leggermente arrossita, in tono malizioso) Ti ringrazio… ti assicuro che non te ne pentirai.

Un secondo più tardi, una volta che fu faccia a faccia con il giovane mago, la sedicenne dai capelli castani posò delicatamente entrambe le mani sulle guance dell'amico, poi chiuse gli occhi e lo baciò.

Il ragazzo rimase immobile, senza neanche più respirare, mentre percepiva il contatto delle labbra di Hermione sulle sue: il primo vero bacio del giovane. Nel cervello di Neville passò per un istante una carrellata dei baci ricevuti durante la sua vita dai suoi familiari, perlopiù anziani, e il ragazzo si sforzò per cancellare quelle immagini dalla sua mente. Quel bacio era diverso. Completamente diverso. Dopo un tempo indefinibile, la giovane strega si allontanò dal coetaneo, lasciando libere le vie aeree del mago grassottello che, improvvisamente di nuovo conscio della sua necessità di ossigeno, inspirò pesantemente dalla bocca, cosa che provocò una risatina divertita a tutte e tre le ragazze presenti. Poco più tardi, Hermione si portò all'altezza del telo verde decorato da fiori, dove si sdraiò subito dopo, allungando le braccia in direzione del giovane mago.

Hermione: (in tono sensuale) Vieni…

Il corpo di Neville Paciock si mosse come in automatico, allontanando le mani dal ripiano di legno al quale il ragazzo ancora si appoggiava e cominciando a dirigersi con passi lenti e regolari verso il punto in cui la giovane castana era sdraiata, nuda, con i capelli sparsi attorno alla testa. Sembrava quasi un'opera d'arte. Mentre percorreva i pochi metri che lo separavano dalla coetanea, Neville percepì sul proprio corpo il tocco di altre mani femminili, sempre nell'area intorno al proprio sesso. Con la coda dell'occhio (lo sguardo di Neville era fisso su Hermione), il giovane mago vide Ginny e Luna armeggiare con la parte superiore della sua divisa e con i suoi pantaloni, ampliando la zona di pelle scoperta e liberando ulteriormente il membro del ragazzo (ormai quasi del tutto eretto) dalla sua prigione di stoffa.

Una volta giunto di fronte alla ragazza castana, il sedicenne studente di Grifondoro cominciò ad inginocchiarsi, barcollando e quasi cadendo a causa dei pantaloni semiabbassati, posizionandosi infine tra le gambe aperte e piegate di Hermione. Solo pochi centimetri separavano il sesso del mago dall'entrata del paradiso.

Dopo un ultimo sguardo al viso della giovane strega, che sorrise e annuì con la testa, Neville Paciock cominciò a sdraiarsi su di lei, percependo le mani della ragazza intente a stimolare e insieme guidare il suo organo genitale, indirizzandolo verso il fiore della sedicenne, al quale andò a aderire subito dopo. Quella sensazione di calore e morbidezza, proveniente dalla punta del membro del ragazzo, scatenò qualcosa dentro Neville che, improvvisamente travolto dalla lussuria, cominciò a muovere freneticamente il bacino avanti e indietro, facendo però così strusciare il proprio sesso sull'inguine e sul pube di Hermione, cosa che le trasmise una sensazione piuttosto piacevole.

Hermione: Ah… calmati, Neville… ah… piano, non così…

A quelle parole, la foga del giovane mago si placò. Il sedicenne, imbarazzato, abbassò lo sguardo e borbottò uno "Scusa" a malapena udibile, e poco più tardi il ragazzo iniziò a piegarsi sulle ginocchia, come per cominciare ad alzarsi.

Hermione: (con tono dolce) Non importa, non importa… non ti preoccupare…

A quelle parole, Neville interruppe il suo movimento, restando immobile per alcuni secondi, per poi ricominciare a sdraiarsi sul corpo di Hermione, sfoggiando ora un'espressione più seria e decisa. L'attenzione del giovane era ora concentrata sul proprio sesso e sul suo avvicinamento al fiore dell'amica, che dal canto suo aveva portato la mano sinistra all'altezza del suo inguine, allargando con le dita le proprie grandi labbra, così da facilitare il coetaneo nel suo proposito. Quando il membro di Neville giunse nuovamente a contatto con il fiore di Hermione, questi si bloccò, respirando pesantemente, resistendo all'impulso di cominciare a muoversi. Un secondo più tardi, il giovane Grifondoro sentì due braccia cingergli delicatamente la schiena, e tale tocco gli fece spostare nuovamente lo sguardo sul volto della ragazza castana sdraiata sotto di lui, trovandola tranquilla e sorridente. A tale visione, rincuorato e incoraggiato dalla fiducia dimostratagli dall'amica, Neville inspirò brevemente ed iniziò ad abbassarsi, percependo il proprio membro venire avvolto lentamente nel caldo nido di piacere della giovane strega. La sensazione che il ragazzo stava provando era indefinibile, uno strano mix di calore, morbidezza e piacere. Quando l'intera asta del sedicenne fu dentro il corpo di Hermione, questa proruppe in un sospiro, cosa che eccitò nuovamente il giovane studente di Hogwarts.

Neville cominciò a muoversi dentro la ragazza dai capelli castani, con più calma rispetto a prima, beandosi della sensazione che le pareti interne del sesso della streghetta gli trasmettevano. Questa, a sua volta, cominciò ad emettere dei leggeri gemiti di piacere, chiaro segno del suo gradimento per le "attenzioni" dell'amico, e contemporaneamente portò le proprie mani al seno, iniziando a massaggiarselo. Poco più tardi, la giovane Grifondoro cominciò a muovere il bacino, intensificando così le spinte di Neville, cosa che causò un aumento di volume nei sospiri della sedicenne.

Nel vedere Hermione Granger sdraiata sotto di lui, intenta a massaggiarsi il seno e a gemere sotto le spinte del proprio sesso dentro di lei, Neville perse nuovamente il controllo, cominciando a muoversi con foga nel corpo della ragazza castana, spingendo la sua virilità in lei con tutte le sue forze. A tale improvviso aumento di velocità e intensità dei movimenti dell'amante, Hermione spalancò gli occhi e iniziò ad emettere degli urletti piuttosto forti ad ogni colpo. Tali grida eccitarono ulteriormente il giovane mago, che sentì approssimarsi il culmine del piacere. Dopo un altro paio di spinte, Neville Paciock raggiunse il climax e depositò il proprio seme nel corpo della ragazza castana, emettendo in contemporanea un ringhio quasi animalesco. Una volta che le pulsazioni del suo sesso furono cessate, interrompendo così le scariche di piacere inviate al cervello del giovane, il sedicenne studente di Grifondoro si adagiò completamente sul corpo dell'amica, che iniziò ad accarezzargli i capelli con dolcezza.

Neville: (ancora ansimante) Hermione… anf… io…

Hermione (in tono gentile) Ssst, va tutto bene. Sei andato benissimo, Neville…

Neville: Anf… io… io volevo solo… anf… dirti grazie.

E così dicendo appoggiò la testa sul petto di Hermione, chiudendo gli occhi, in pace. Poco dopo, il giovane mago sentì che le mani della ragazza castana avevano abbandonato i suoi capelli per andare ad appoggiarsi alle sue guance, e tale movimento lo indusse ad alzare la testa e a riaprire gli occhi. Un istante dopo le labbra di Neville incontrarono nuovamente quelle di Hermione, unendo per la seconda volta i due amici e, ormai, amanti, in un bacio, che questa volta fu però più profondo, passionale, e il ragazzo grassottello si sentì come se nulla potesse più andargli storto, come se quell'atto d'amore avesse fatto nascere in lui un nuovo Neville Paciock, più coraggioso, deciso, sicuro di se. Dopo un tempo che gli parve infinito, il giovane mago si separò dalla coetanea, togliendosi da sopra di lei e andando a sdraiarsi al suo fianco, i suoi occhi fissi al cielo, la sua mano destra nella sinistra di Hermione. Le gocce di pioggia si erano fatte più rade, così come il rumore delle stesse sul soffitto di vetro della serra, e Neville restò a bearsi di quel suono, della morbidezza del telo sotto di lui e del calore della mano della ragazza con cui aveva appena vissuto il momento più felice della sua vita. Chiuse gli occhi, sorridendo.

All'improvviso, il giovane Grifondoro avvertì una nuova sensazione sulle sue parti basse, piuttosto piacevole, ed allargò automaticamente le labbra in un sorriso, convinto che Hermione avesse deciso di regalare al suo "amichetto" un piccolo extra. Supposizione che svanì quasi all'istante, quando il sedicenne si rese conto di stringere ancora la mano della streghetta nella sua, e che quindi la ragazza non poteva essere in una posizione tale da poter eseguire il tipo di lavoro che Neville, avendolo sperimentato poco prima, aveva già riconosciuto. Come a sincerarsi della verità, il ragazzo grassottello si voltò di lato e aprì gli occhi, trovando quelli castani di Hermione ad alcuni centimetri dai suoi. La giovane sorrideva.

Con un veloce spostamento del suo sguardo, la sedicenne castana invitò silenziosamente Neville a guardare nella direzione dalla quale il ragazzo sentiva provenire quelle nuove scariche di piacere e, dopo essersi voltato, il giovane Grifondoro spalancò gli occhi e si congelò per l'ennesima volta. Ginny Weasley era inginocchiata tra le gambe del mago, la testa all'altezza del suo pube, evidentemente intenta a stimolare oralmente il membro di Neville. Tali attenzioni, tra l'altro, stavano avendo effetto: il sesso del ragazzo stava tornando rapidamente alle sue massime dimensioni e la quindicenne, avendolo evidentemente percepito, sorrise maliziosamente. Vedere la giovane strega dai capelli rossi sorridere mentre accoglieva ancora nella sua bocca il proprio membro provocò una nuova scarica elettrica nel corpo di Neville, che aveva lo sguardo incollato al corpo nudo di Ginny. Tale visione non gli fece neanche rendere conto che la mano di Hermione si era allontanata dalla sua, ma il ragazzo se ne accorse comunque quando vide l'amica castana alzarsi in piedi (l'attenzione di Neville si spostò per alcuni secondi sui glutei di Hermione) per poi avvicinarsi all'ultima delle tre ragazze presenti nella sala: Luna si era appoggiata al tavolo sgombro da vasi, i suoi lunghi capelli biondi le ricadevano sulla schiena nuda, e le sue mani erano evidentemente impegnate a stimolare il fiore della quindicenne.

Neville rimase immobile, steso a terra, indeciso su quale delle tre ragazze posare lo sguardo. Poco più tardi però, osservando Luna e Hermione scambiarsi un veloce ma sensuale bacio saffico, il giovane mago percepì una nuova ondata di eccitazione attraversarlo, cosa che, unita al lavoro della quindicenne rossa tra le sue gambe, riportò la virilità del ragazzo al suo massimo splendore. Ginny parve accorgersene, poiché interruppe la stimolazione orale del membro del suo compagno di Casa e si alzò in ginocchio, facendo spostare l'attenzione dell'amico su di lei.

Ginny: (in tono malizioso) Non penserai che sia finita qui, vero? Devi ancora soddisfarci, Neville…

Il giovane studente di Hogwarts registrò con una piccola parte della mente il plurale usato dalla ragazza dai capelli rossi, ma la maggior parte del suo cervello smise quasi di funzionare quando vide la piccola Weasley avanzare a gattoni, movimento reso ancora più eccitante dalla nudità della streghetta, posizionandosi sopra di lui e portando il suo bacino all'altezza del pube del ragazzo. Neville sapeva cosa stava per accadere, lo leggeva negli occhi e nel sorriso malizioso di Ginny. Lo sapeva, eppure non voleva crederci. In pochi secondi, la quindicenne dagli occhi castani si inginocchiò sopra il sesso del giovane mago, lasciandogli così osservare ogni curva del proprio corpo nudo, contornato dalla sua lunga chioma rossa, cosa che lo rendeva ancora più splendido, per poi afferrare il membro del sedicenne studente di Grifondoro e indirizzarlo verso la propria intimità, nella quale lo fece scivolare lentamente, accogliendolo infine tutto dentro di se.

Quella nuova e - per Neville - repentina penetrazione fece sospirare di piacere entrambi i giovani e, poco dopo, Ginny cominciò a muoversi su e giù sull'asta dell'amico paffutello, emettendo nel contempo gemiti estremamente eccitanti. Neville, dal canto suo, quasi ipnotizzato dai movimenti della ragazza e dal piacere che tali gesti gli stavano trasmettendo, andò ad appoggiare come in trance le proprie mani sui fianchi della streghetta, percependo così la morbidezza della pelle della giovane Weasley. Il sedicenne Grifondoro aveva lo sguardo fisso sul volto contratto dal piacere della giovane amica e amante, sui suoi piccoli seni che ondeggiavano lievemente ad ogni movenza della ragazza, sul suo pube che si muoveva sensualmente attorno al membro del giovane mago. Un tale spettacolo sarebbe stato mozzafiato anche senza esserne i protagonisti - difatti Neville sembrava aver dimenticato come si faceva a respirare - e divenne ancora più eccitante quando un'altra ragazza, dai lunghi capelli biondi e dalla pelle ancora più bianca di quella di Ginny, si andò ad inginocchiare alle spalle della giovane dai capelli rossi. La quindicenne, apparentemente del tutto concentrata solo sul proprio amplesso, non aprì neanche gli occhi, evidentemente disinteressata dallo scoprire l'identità della persona che le si era appena avvicinata, e ripiegò la testa all'indietro, permettendo così a Luna di cominciare a baciarle il collo. Poco più tardi, le mani della giovane Corvonero si andavano a posare una sul seno dell'amica, e l'altra tra le sue gambe, all'altezza del fiore della piccola Weasley, cominciando - notò Neville - a stimolarle il clitoride. Quell'ultimo gesto parve essere la goccia che fece traboccare il vaso dell'eccitazione di Ginny, che si irrigidì di colpo ed emise un grido piuttosto forte. Neville percepì una certa umidità intorno al proprio sesso, prova dell'orgasmo appena conseguito dall'amica e amante. Dopo circa un minuto, durante il quale la giovane strega dai capelli rossi rimase immobile, scambiandosi sporadici baci con la coetanea bionda dietro di lei, Ginny si alzò in piedi, subito imitata dalla giovane Corvonero, facendo così fuoriuscire la virilità del sedicenne da dentro di lei.

Neville rimase sdraiato a terra, parzialmente inebetito, ancora incapace di muoversi: il cervello del ragazzo non riusciva ancora ad elaborare l'idea di essersi appena unito con Ginny Weasley, la più bella e chiacchierata studentessa di Hogwarts, nonché sua amica da anni. E per di più subito dopo aver posseduto la dolce, gentile e brillante Hermione Granger, l'unica ragazza di cui il giovane mago si fosse mai invaghito seriamente. Una tale sequenza di esperienze sconcertanti e meravigliose era troppo per la mente di Neville Paciock, ragazzo goffo, imbranato e dalla scarsa - fino a quel momento - fortuna con le donne. Il sedicenne alunno della Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts restò immobile, osservando il soffitto della serra venire colpito dalle ormai rade gocce di pioggia, facendosi quasi ipnotizzare dal suono che emettevano nel loro impatto con il vetro…

Luna: (in tono sognante e insieme malizioso) Neville…

Nell'udire quella voce, il giovane Grifondoro si riscosse dai suoi pensieri e voltò la testa verso destra, andando a cercare la ragazza che aveva appena pronunciato il suo nome come se fosse stato il richiamo di una sirena. E la vide. Luna Lovegood era appoggiata con le mani al tavolo vuoto dove, circa mezzora prima, si trovava la giovane strega castana intenta a masturbarsi, e la scena che era ora visibile in quel punto non era certo meno eccitante: la quindicenne studentessa di Corvonero aveva i lunghi capelli biondi sparpagliati sulla schiena nuda, le gambe della ragazza erano divaricate ed il suo fiore, contornato dalla stupenda pelle di Luna, bianca come il corpo celeste da cui la ragazza traeva il nome, era perfettamente visibile.

Luna: (nello stesso tono di voce di poco prima) Non vorrai lasciare che io sia l'unica a non essermi divertita, giusto? Non sarebbe gentile da parte tua…

A quella vista, e soprattutto a quelle parole, qualunque pensiero, dubbio o stordimento del giovane mago sparirono quasi all'istante, venendo sostituiti dal desiderio e dalla lussuria. Il fatto che, nell'appena conclusosi rapporto sessuale con Ginny, Neville non avesse raggiunto il culmine del piacere, aveva lasciato il sedicenne carico di adrenalina, resa finora inattiva dallo sconcerto e dalla confusione del giovane mago. Adesso, però, l'effetto di tali ormoni era tornato a farsi sentire, e il comportamento del ragazzo mutò di conseguenza: Neville si rialzò in fretta dal telo dove era rimasto straiato fino a quel momento, venendo impicciato in tale movimento dai suoi pantaloni ancora abbassati a mezza coscia, che lo fecero quasi cadere. Con un gesto rabbioso, il giovane mago abbassò del tutto il suo capo di abbigliamento, portandolo all'altezza delle caviglie e, ora maggiormente libero di muoversi, si avvicinò a piccoli passi alla schiena della ragazza bionda. Il membro del sedicenne si ergeva spavaldo tra le sue gambe.

Una volta giunto alle spalle di Luna, Neville afferrò la bionda streghetta per i fianchi, tirandola verso di se e costringendola a piegarsi ulteriormente sul tavolo, esponendo così ancor più alla vista del ragazzo i suoi glutei e, soprattutto, il suo sesso. Neville non disse nulla, ne si soffermò in carezze preliminari all'atto che intendeva compiere: afferrò il proprio sesso turgido, lo posizionò all'entrata del nido di piacere della giovane Corvonero e, con una sola forte spinta, entrò in lei.

Luna proruppe in un gridolino di dolore, che fu però sostituito subito dopo da una serie di gemiti di piacere, provocati dai movimenti del membro del giovane mago all'interno del suo corpo. Neville era impegnato a penetrare la quindicenne con forza e decisione, sospinto ora unicamente dalle sue pulsioni, interessato solo a raggiungere l'orgasmo e a venire obnubilato dal piacere che ne sarebbe derivato. I lunghi capelli biondi di Luna ondeggiavano davanti a lui ad ogni spinta del ragazzo nel corpo dell'amica, e tale visione, unita ai gemiti emessi della stravagante streghetta, gli fecero percepire l'approssimarsi del culmine del piacere. In quel momento, con la coda dell'occhio, Neville vide un movimento alla sua destra, e si voltò a guardare: Hermione e Ginny, ancora completamente nude, erano intente a baciarsi sensualmente, accarezzando nel frattempo l'una i seni dell'altra. Con quell'immagine impressa negli occhi, eccitato come non mai, il sedicenne paffutello raggiunse l'apice della lussuria, emettendo un ringhio di puro piacere e scaricando, con un'ultima possente spinta, le ultime gocce della sua essenza nel corpo della giovane dai capelli biondi, il cui corpo cominciò subito a vibrare, comunicando così a Neville che anche Luna aveva raggiunto l'orgasmo.

Trascorsero alcuni piacevoli e interminabili secondi, durante i quali i due amanti restarono immobili, respirando pesantemente, fino a che Neville non fece un passo indietro, estraendo il suo sesso dal corpo dell'amica. Questa, quasi immediatamente, si voltò e andò a posare i suoi enormi occhi grigi su quelli castani del sedicenne pasciuto, che, in seguito all'esplosione di piacere appena provata, sembrava essere ritornato al suo stato di sorpresa incredulità.

Neville: (ancora ansimante) Anf… Luna… anf… scusa, io…

Luna: (appoggiandogli un dito sulle labbra, nel suo solito tono sognante) Ssst, non c'è niente di cui scusarsi. E' stato bellissimo. Grazie.

E, così dicendo, la giovane strega dai lunghi capelli biondi si avvicinò a Neville e lo baciò. Il bacio fu profondo ma piuttosto breve, e in pochi secondi le labbra del ragazzo furono nuovamente libere. Il giovane Grifondoro rimase immobile ad osservare la quindicenne, che gli donò un veloce sorriso, per poi voltarsi e cominciare a dirigersi verso la pila di vestiti ammonticchiati per terra li vicino. Ad un tratto, un nuovo tocco sulla sua spalla destra costrinse Neville a distogliere lo guardo dalla schiena e dalle natiche nude della giovane Corvonero, facendogli posare lo sguardo su di un'altra ragazza, anch'essa nuda, presentante una lunga e folta chioma rossa.

Ginny: (in tono gentile e malizioso) Concordo con Luna: sei stato molto bravo. Ti ringrazio.

Un secondo più tardi, Ginny appoggiò una mano sulla nuca del sedicenne, accarezzandogli i capelli, avvicinando subito dopo il proprio viso a quello del giovane mago e cominciando a baciarlo. Il contatto tra le labbra dei due amici e, ora, amanti, duro poco più di un secondo, ma a Neville sembrò fosse durato un'eternità. Immediatamente dopo, il membro più giovane della famiglia Weasley sorrise maliziosamente in direzione del ragazzo, spostandosi poi alla sua sinistra e incamminandosi verso il punto nel quale si trovava già Luna. Ma Neville non la seguì, ne con il corpo ne con lo sguardo, perché i suoi occhi erano ora rivolti all'ultima delle tre ragazze che, in quella mattinata piovosa, erano divenute le sue amanti. Hermione si avvicinò sorridendo al coetaneo grassottello, e, una volta che si fu portata di fronte a lui, gli cinse il collo con le braccia. Neville rimase a fissarla nei suoi splendidi occhi castani, in silenzio.

Hermione: (a voce bassa, in tono complice) Non hai intenzione di dire a qualcuno quello che è successo qui oggi, vero?

Neville: (sorpreso, aprendo la bocca per lo stupore) Eh? No! Certo che no…!

Hermione: (allargando il proprio sorriso) Bravo, Neville.

E lo baciò a sua volta, stringendolo contemporaneamente in un abbraccio. Un istante più tardi, istintivamente, anche il giovane mago avvolse la ragazza con le braccia, sollevandola per un attimo di peso e poi rimettendola a terra, provocando così la fine del loro bacio. Hermione assunse un'espressione leggermente stupita, ricominciando a sorridere subito dopo, riavvicinandosi all'amico e amante e posandogli un ultimo, dolce bacio sulla guancia.

Hermione: (in tono malizioso) Forse, un giorno, avremo modo di rifarlo…

E, così dicendo, si portò alle spalle del ragazzo, lasciandolo immobile a fissare il vuoto.

Neville non seppe mai per quanto rimase a fissare il muro del castello senza realmente vederlo, nuovamente caduto nel suo torpore a causa dell'ultima frase pronunciata dalla ragazza castana, ma di sicuro fu un lasso di tempo piuttosto lungo poiché, una volta riscossosi e voltatosi, il giovane mago trovò le due quindicenni già quasi completamente rivestite, mentre un raggio di sole stava squarciando le nubi ad ovest.

Hermione: REPARO!

La voce della ragazza castana, proveniente da un punto distante della serra, fece voltare Neville in quella direzione, da dove, dopo alcuni secondi, tra i tavoli ricoperti di vasi, vide avvicinarsi la stessa giovane strega. Anch'essa era quasi del tutto vestita, e tra le mani reggeva il vaso contenente l'inusuale pianta del sedicenne studente di Grifondoro.

Hermione: (avvicinandosi a Neville e mettendogli il vasetto in mano) Ecco qua. Ho pensato fosse giusto che fossi io a riparare al danno, visto che ero stata io a provocarlo…

Ginny: (chiudendo la zip della sua gonna, in tono malizioso) Se è per questo hai provocato l'intera situazione contingente, con le tue domande…

Hermione: (puntando la bacchetta sul telo decorato steso a terra) GRATTA E NETTA! (a Ginny) Senti chi parla: non avrei avuto nulla da chiedervi se tu e Luna non vi foste appartate con Ron nello spogliatoio dello stadio di Quidditch…

Luna: (infilandosi le mutandine da sotto il suo vestito rosa, in tono sognante) Beh, se ho capito bene sei stata tu a coinvolgere Ron nei vostri "giochi"… quindi dovresti prendetela più con te stessa che con noi…

Hermione: (arrossita) Ma questo cosa c'entra… (punta nuovamente la bacchetta sul telo) VESTISVERTO! (il telo riassume la forma della felpa di Ginny) Quella volta io…

Ginny: (interrompendola, raccogliendo il proprio vestito da terra, in tono malizioso) Già, avere perso la verginità con Harry non ti era bastato, eh?

Hermione: (raccogliendo la propria felpa rosa da terra, arrossita) Ma cosa dici! Io sono andata con Ron perché… (si interrompe, osservando lo sguardo sornione delle due quindicenni)… perché… beh, è nostro amico no? (si infila il proprio indumento, raccogliendo poi la sua borsa dei libri dal tavolo) Non sarebbe stato giusto escluderlo…

Ginny: (sistemandosi i lunghi capelli dopo essersi infilata il suo ultimo abito, in tono sarcastico) Si, si abbiamo capito.

Luna: (incamminandosi con le altre verso l'uscita della serra) Hermione, credo che dovresti dare più "manifestazioni d'affetto" a quel ragazzo, oppure finirà che io e Ginny dovremo anche sopperire alle tue carenze…

Hermione: (arrossita) Guarda che fare sesso non è un obbligo, sai? Se ne si può fare perfettamente a meno…

Luna: (in tono leggermente sarcastico, seppur sempre sognante) Se dici questo non conosci i ragazzi della nostra età. Mio padre me lo dice sempre che…

Hermione: (aprendo la porta della serra, interrompendola, in tono sorpreso) Aspetta, che c'entra tuo padre ora?

Ginny (uscendo dalla stanza, improvvisamente nervosa) Ehm… ecco… vedi…

La porta della serra numero quattro si richiuse alle spalle delle tre giovani studentesse della Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts. Ora, all'interno del locale dall'alto soffitto di vetro, un ragazzo paffutello, recante in mano un vaso contenente una strana pianta bitorzoluta, era voltato in direzione dell'uscita di tale ambiente, con la bocca semiaperta e i pantaloni e le mutande all'altezza delle caviglie, il suo membro ormai afflosciatosi in bella vista, illuminato come il resto della stanza da un raggio di sole.

Harry e Ron avevano dovuto raccontarsi le rispettive avventure con le tre ragazze (quattro, contando Mirtilla) a spizzichi e bocconi, a causa del continuo viavai di persone nella Sala Comune di Grifondoro. Inizialmente i due amici avevano cercato allontanarsi dal resto degli studenti, così da poter dialogare in pace, ed erano quindi saliti nel loro dormitorio, cominciando a descriversi a vicenda le situazioni piccanti in cui si erano venuti (volutamente o meno) a trovare. Purtroppo, poco più tardi, erano sopraggiunti Dean e Seamus, il che aveva costretto i due sedicenni a cambiare luogo di conversazione. Alla fine avevano optato per ritornare nella Sala Comune, dove la confusione li avrebbe agevolati, seppur parzialmente, nel loro proposito di parlare senza essere sentiti. A causa del continuo spostamento di studenti da una poltrona ad un tavolo, dall'ingresso circolare alle scale dei dormitori, però, i due giovani maghi erano stati costretti a sospendere più volte i loro resoconti, approfittando di tali interruzioni per portarsi avanti (maldestramente) con i compiti, nonché per discutere di un'altro argomento di conversazione: la loro iscrizione al Torneo di Duelli.

Entrambi i ragazzi avevano motivato tale decisione con il desiderio di vincere il premio di cinquecento punti - Ron si era soffermato di più sulla somma di denaro posta in palio - e di essere quindi osannati dagli altri Grifondoro per aver fatto loro conseguire, per il sesto anno di fila, la Coppa delle Case. Sia Harry che Ron, però, avevano evitato di rivelare all'altro quali fossero le ragioni più profonde e istintive su cui si era basata la loro scelta, entrambe legate ad un paio di ragazze ben conosciute dai due amici. Comunque, per quanto i due sedicenni non lo avessero dichiarato esplicitamente, Harry aveva compreso la vera causa della decisione del ragazzo dai capelli rossi, ed era certo che anche quest'ultimo avesse intuito la sua.

Alla fine, dopo aver studiato - o fatto finta di studiare - fin quasi all'ora di pranzo, i due giovani maghi avevano approfittato dell'uscita dalla Sala Comune dei loro due compagni di dormitorio - diretti senza alcun dubbio in Sala Grande - per spostarsi nella loro camera, così da poter concludere in pace i loro rispettivi racconti.

Ron: …E questo è tutto.

Harry: (dopo essere rimasto per alcuni secondi con occhi e bocca spalancati) Con suo padre?

Ron: (storcendo le labbra) Già… bizzarro, eh?

Harry: (fissando il vuoto) Di certo le si addice.

Ron: (in tono più serio) Comunque…

Harry alzò lo sguardo sul volto dell'amico, trovandolo intento a fissarlo.

Ron: Sei sicuro che Hermione non si sia accorta di… beh… hai capito, no?

Harry: Si, non ti preoccupare: mi è sembrata sincera quando mi ha detto di non ricordarsi nulla… e forse è meglio così. Non so se le piacerebbe saperlo.

Ron: Credo anch'io… comunque… (risatina)… non credevo che fosse così intraprendente… cioè, anche con me aveva utilizzato il bagno per… (arrossisce)… beh, lo sai. Ma nel passaggio segreto! E con Gazza li accanto! Questo non me lo sarei mai aspettato… insomma, bisogna ammettere che Hermione è proprio…

Harry: (teso) Sttt!

Lo sguardo spaventato del giovane corvino fece interrompere la frase al sedicenne dinoccolato, che si voltò subito dopo nella direzione in cui l'amico stava ora guardando. Sulla porta d'ingresso del locale adibito a dormitorio maschile degli alunni del sesto anno di Grifondoro si trovava un ragazzo, coetaneo dei due studenti presenti nella stanza, sfoggiante sul viso un'espressione tesa e, in qualche modo, spaventata. Neville Paciock avanzò di un passò, camminando rigidamente, quasi come se gli fosse stata fatta una Fattura Petrifucus incompleta.

Neville: (a Harry e Ron) S…salve, ragazzi.

Ron: (con aria incuriosita) …Ciao.

Harry: (leggermente preoccupato) Neville, va tutto bene?

A quella domanda il ragazzo grassottello ebbe uno strano tic al viso, del quale parve non accorgersi.

Neville: Si, certo. Va tutto bene. Va tutto benissimo.

E così dicendo si sciolse in un sorriso, che ad Harry sembrò autentico, pur senza smettere di camminare rigidamente in direzione del suo letto.

Neville: D…devo prendere un libro da riportare in biblioteca… me lo ha consigliato la p-professoressa Sprite, è davvero ottimo… oh, si è stato davvero ottimo…

Il ragazzo corvino pensò che parlare di un libro come se fosse stato una bistecca succulenta era una cosa insolita persino per Neville, che non era certo nuovo a comportamenti goffi e strani, ma decise di non insistere con le domande, per non far innervosire ulteriormente l'amico. A quanto pare anche Ron era dello stesso avviso, poiché tornò ad assumere un espressione seria e si voltò nuovamente verso Harry.

Ron: (in tono colloquiale) Comunque sia, questa sera dovremo ricordarci di andare a letto presto: domattina abbiamo gli allenamenti di Quidditch di primo mattino, subito prima delle lezioni. Katie sa essere abbastanza tirannica quando vuole… costringerci ad alzarci all'alba proprio il giorno in cui abbiamo doppie Pozioni… per Ginny sarà un impresa alzarsi dal letto, è così…

STUMPF!

I due ragazzi che fino a poco prima erano intenti a discutere di argomenti assai personali si voltarono verso la fonte di quel rumore, osservando così il loro coetaneo e compagno di stanza, irrigiditosi più di prima, con una mano ferma a mezz'aria come nell'atto di afferrare qualcosa. Evidentemente Neville aveva trovato il suo libro, ma l'aveva fatto cadere a terra.

Neville: (riscuotendosi) Oh, scusate. (sorride e si china velocemente ad afferrare il volume, rialzandosi subito dopo) Colpa mia, mi è scivolato… che stretta morbida - ehm - molle che ho… (comincia ad incamminarsi verso l'uscita)… sarà meglio che vada, adesso…

Harry stava cominciando a preoccuparsi sul serio. L'unica volta in cui il ragazzo corvino aveva visto Neville comportarsi in una maniera simile era stato quando Malocchio Moody - o meglio, l'impostore che aveva preso le sembianze di Malocchio Moody - aveva eseguito davanti a lui la Maledizione Cruciatus, la stessa che era stata usata per torturare i suoi genitori, conducendoli alla pazzia. In quell'occasione - pensò Harry - l'amico era stato vicinissimo ad avere un collasso nervoso.

Harry: (in tono preoccupato) Neville, sei sicuro di stare bene?

Neville: (Sorridendo) Benissimo, benissimo, non ti preoccupare. (altro tic) Devo solo…

Ron: Non è il caso di andare in infermeria? Oppure potremo chiedere ad Hermione se conosce…

Neville: No!

Il viso rotondo del giovane mago sbiancò di botto, e il suo sorriso scomparve all'istante. Harry e Ron lo guardavano allibiti e preoccupati.

Neville: (teso, parlando in fretta) No, non c'è bisogno di chiamare Hermione… (altro tic)… davvero, non ce n'è motivo…

Un lampo di comprensione attraversò la testa di Harry: l'espressione di Neville era tesa, ma non nello stesso modo di due anni prima, dopo aver visto in azione la Maledizione Senza Perdono. Il sorriso che il ragazzo grassottello sfoggiava adesso era quasi estatico, come se l'amico avesse visto qualcosa di meraviglioso e non fosse ancora riuscito ad elaborarlo… Inoltre era trasalito nell'udire il nome di Hermione, ed era proprio di lei che lui e Ron stavano discutendo quando Neville era entrato…

Harry: (in tono più serio) E' successo qualcosa con Hermione?

Ron si voltò a guardare l'amico corvino, inarcando le sopraciglia, per poi rivolgere la stessa espressione indagatrice al ragazzo dai capelli corti, il cui volto era divenuto ancora più pallido.

Neville: Oh, no, no, no, non è successo niente con Hermione … (ennesimo tic)… e neanche con Ginny e Luna… (trasale) voglio dire…

Harry: (sorpreso) Ginny?

Ron: (sbalordito) Luna?

I tre ragazzi rimasero in silenzio a fissarsi per alcuni secondi: i due giovani ancora seduti sui propri letti avevano la bocca aperta in un'espressione di stupore, mentre Neville aveva il volto tesissimo e quasi privo di colore. Harry temette che l'amico potesse svenire da un momento all'altro.

Neville: (in tono piatto, quasi supplichevole) Io non vi ho detto niente.

E così dicendo schizzo fiori dalla porta, ora apparentemente libero dalla sua rigidità. Harry e Ron rimasero immobili per alcuni secondi fissando ancora il punto dove, fino a poco prima, era visibile il loro amico ed ex-affiliato all'ES, per poi spostare i loro sguardi increduli l'uno sul volto dell'altro.

Harry: Cioè… vuoi dire che…

Ron: (in tono acceso) Beh, mi sembra evidente cos'è successo no?

Il ragazzo dai capelli rossi spostò lo sguardo di lato, verso il pavimento, come se volesse vedervi attraverso.

Ron: A quanto pare mentre noi stavamo giù a sgobbare sui libri…

Harry inarcò un sopraciglio.

Ron: …quelle tre hanno deciso, in nostra assenza, di fare nuove conquiste… oh, è stato molto gentile da parte loro, davvero molto gentile…

L'ultima parte della frase del giovane lentigginoso era stata pronunciata con un tono sarcastico, quasi velenoso. Era evidente che il più giovane dei maschi della famiglia Weasley trovasse il "tradimento" di sua sorella, Hermione e Luna un affronto difficile da mandare giù. Harry comprendeva i sentimenti dell'amico, visto che egli stesso ne stava provando di simili: il ragazzo dai capelli neri non aveva problemi a pensare che la giovane studentessa di Corvonero e Neville avessero avuto un incontro intimo, ma la cosa cominciava ad essere più difficile da accettare se al posto di Luna, in quell'immagine mentale, veniva messa Hermione… ed era quasi doloroso pensare a Ginny in quel contesto. La rabbia dei due amici era quasi palpabile.

Ron: (in tono serio e arrabbiato) Beh, adesso che si fa?

Harry: (corrucciato) Ah, beh, non lo so… insomma, non possiamo certo andare dalle ragazze e inscenare una…

Ron: (interrompendolo) Te lo dico io cosa si fa. (si avvicina all'amico) Vendetta.

Harry: (abbandonando l'espressione arrabbiata, stupito) Cosa?

Ron: Ma certo. Pensaci. (si avvicina ancora di più a Harry, con tono cospiratorio) Loro hanno deciso di andare a "divertirsi" con qualcun altro, ignorandoci bellamente, quindi è giusto che noi facciamo la stessa cosa. Pura legge del taglione, amico.

Harry: (sfoggiando un'espressione incredula) Ma…ma Ron… noi… insomma…

Ron: (interrompendolo, alzandosi nel contempo in piedi) Forza, andiamo a mangiare. Ho bisogno di zuccheri per pensare ad un piano con cui rispondere a tono ad un tale…

E così dicendo, borbottando tra se e se, uscì dalla stanza.

Harry si alzò in piedi a sua volta, ancora intento a rimuginare sulle parole dell'amico. Non che fosse contrario all'idea di Ron, in effetti: visto il comportamento adottato dalle loro amiche, una piccola ripicca se la meritavano di sicuro… ma la domanda principale che ora frullava nella testa del giovane corvino, non era "Se", "Quando " o "Perchè", ma "Chi". Anche volendo ammettere la possibilità di dar pan per focaccia a Ginny e alle altre - ma, dentro di lui, Harry aveva già superato il dubbio dell'agire o meno - quali sarebbero potute essere le "nuove conquiste" da contrapporre a quella effettuata dalle ragazze? I due sedicenni non potevano andare in Sala Grande, prendere due ragazzine a caso e appartarsi con loro: era pericoloso, oltre che poco realistico. E se l'approccio non fosse andato a buon fine? Rischiavano seriamente l'espulsione…

Comunque Harry non dovette scervellarsi a lungo per trovare una soluzione a quel dilemma: mentre scendeva la scale a chiocciola del dormitorio maschile, infatti, tra i pensieri del Ragazzo-Che-E'-Sopravvissuto emerse un'immagine assai nitida di una ragazza addormentata in un letto, bagnata dalla luce della luna, con il seno scoperto e dai lunghi capelli neri, che ben si accostavano alla pelle scura della giovane strega. Con quell'eccitante visione di Calì Patil nella mente, sorridendo, Harry Potter accelerò il passo e raggiunse l'amico dai capelli rossi subito fuori dall'uscita della Sala Comune, avvicinandoglisi e cominciando a sussurrargli nell'orecchio.

FINE QUATTORDICESIMO CAPITOLO

Li faccio sempre più lunghi, eh? Spero che non vengano a noia. ^_^

Credo che sia più che evidente cosa accadrà nel prossimo capitolo… o forse no. ^_^

Commentate, commentate, commentate. ^_^


	15. Time For Revenge

_**Salve a tutti.**_

_**In seguito alle molteplici richieste di continuare la mia storia (quello di Alessandra del 13/7 è stata la goccia che ho fatto traboccare il vaso) ho deciso di inserire il capitolo 15, nonostante non sia ancora completo e, probabilmente, non lo sarà mai.**_

_**E' più di un anno che non accedevo a questo file, e ciò è stato dovuto a diversi fattori: la fine dell'ispirazione a continuare questa storia, la consapevolezza di avere elaborato una trama azzardata e lacunosa, l'aver utilizzato uno stile eccessivamente dettagliato che, all'epoca, ritenevo necessario per far comprendere al lettore l'ambiente in cui si muovevano i personaggi, ma che in realtà appesantiva la storia (di cui questo capitolo è l'apoteosi), oltre al fatto che il genere sperimentale avventura/erotismo non mi convinceva un granchè (lo stesso motivo per cui l'avevo già interrotta anni prima.)**_

_**Alla fine del testo troverete i miei appunti/suggerimenti su come proseguire la storia (ovvero gli spoiler, semmai l'avessi continuata), che ho deciso di pubblicare per consentire ai non pochi [e non posso che esserne lieto ^_^)] lettori che mi hanno fatto i complimenti, di rendersi conto del livello di progettazione a cui era giunto il mio lavoro, nonchè per spiegare come avrei voluto concluderla.**_

_**Comunque, nonostante la mia vena artistica ultimamente si sia affievolita, non ho ancora rinunciato all'idea di continuare gli altri miei lavori (o di pubblicarne altri), solo non credo che ciò avverrà nel breve periodo. Invito comunque coloro che hanno dimostrato il loro apprezzamento per Harry Potter Sexy Version di dare un'occhiata anche al resto delle mie opere, sperando che possano essere anch'esse fonti di piacevole intrattenimento.  
><strong>_

_**Vi ringrazio ancora per i vostri commenti e vi saluto fino alla mia prossima pubblicazione, che avverrà forse domani, forse tra un anno, forse mai. Sono felice di avervi appassionato e divertito; come scrittore posso ritenermi soddisfatto.**_

_**Ave atque Vale**_

_**Sailor-Sun a.k.a. Tayoel **_

_**.**_

HARRY POTTER SEXY VERSION

CHAPTER 15: TIME FOR REVENGE

Il pranzo di quella domenica fu il più teso che Harry ricordasse da quando frequentava la scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts. Sia lui che Ron - più Ron a dire il vero - continuavano a fissare di sottecchi le due ragazze appartenenti alla loro stessa Casa con le quali avevano condiviso ben altro, oltre al titolo di Studente di Grifondoro. Ginny e Hermione, dal canto loro, non avevano posato molto spesso lo sguardo sui due amici, e le rare volte che l'avevano fatto l'avevano distolto in fretta e furia, arrossendo nel contempo. In questo modo i quattro amici e complici di 'scappatelle' non si erano mai trovati, lungo tutta la durata del pasto, a guardarsi reciprocamente negli occhi, e questo aveva impedito alle due streghe di rendersi conto che i due sedicenni erano venuti a conoscenza della loro "avventura" - o supposta tale dai due giovani - con Neville.

Quest'ultimo, seduto in una posizione leggermente isolata rispetto agli altri, aveva passato, nel frattempo, la maggior parte del pranzo a fissare il cibo senza vederlo, e senza neanche quasi toccarlo. Tale comportamento aveva attirato l'attenzione di Seamus Finnigan, seduto accanto al giovane grassottello, ma, non appena il ragazzo di origini irlandesi aveva chiesto a Neville se si sentisse male, questi aveva semplicemente fatto segno di no con la testa, cominciando poi a mangiare con una certa foga.

Harry era ancora incollerito per il "tradimento" che le sue due amiche - tre contando Luna - avevano compiuto ai danni suoi e di Ron, e tale sentimento fece comprendere con chiarezza al ragazzo corvino, per la prima volta, quello che il suo migliore amico avrebbe provato se gli avesse confessato anzitempo il suo rapporto sessuale segreto con Hermione. Era stata una fortuna che anche Ron, nel frattempo, avesse vissuto a sua volta una situazione piccante con le due quindicenni, una delle quali era sua sorella, all'insaputa dell'amico: in questo modo, nel momento delle rispettive confessioni, i rancori e i sensi di colpa dei due giovani maghi si erano annullati a vicenda (fatto agevolato anche dalla conversazione che i due ragazzi avevano avuto poche ore prima negli spogliatoi), lasciando così intatta la loro amicizia e complicità, oltre che alle loro ossa. Se non vi fosse stato quell'equilibrio di colpe e contro colpe - pensò Harry - anche lui, al posto del ragazzo dai capelli rossi, si sarebbe tirato un pugno sul naso.

Non che l'astio del giovane dagli occhi verdi fosse rivolto in qualche modo verso Neville: il ragazzo pasciuto aveva già dimostrato, con il suo comportamento, di essere stato - qualunque cosa fosse realmente accaduta - una vittima innocente delle circostanze. Se il compagno di Casa di Harry avesse avuto un ruolo più attivo, o comunque una maggiore libertà di azione, in ciò che era successo, difficilmente avrebbe avuto un atteggiamento così strampalato, come se avesse subìto un trauma. Non che la cosa gli fosse dispiaciuta - era più che evidente dal suo sorriso - ma questo non significava nulla: nessuno - pensò Harry - sarebbe stato scontento di vedersi saltare addosso due ragazze come Ginny e Hermione, e per questo non gli serbava rancore.

Il ragazzo corvino continuava a tenere fuori Luna dalle sue personali (e arbitrarie) rielaborazioni degli avvenimenti che avevano avuto come protagonisti le tre streghette e lo stesso Neville. Questo non perché non gli importasse della giovane Corvonero, ma solo per il fatto che Harry non aveva mai avuto modo di trovarsi in situazioni intime, e quindi emotivamente vincolanti, con la bionda quindicenne: questo faceva si che l'impatto psicologico derivante dalla conoscenza delle attività sessuali della stravagante ragazza fosse, per Harry, di molto inferiore rispetto a quello riguardante Hermione e Ginny, con cui il giovane mago aveva avuto ben più di un incontro intimo, oltre al fatto di conoscerle da molto più tempo di Luna.

Questa distinzione, però, valeva solo per il giovane corvino, e non per il suo coetaneo lentigginoso: certo - pensò Harry -, Ginny era sua sorella e Hermione la ragazza che amava, e quindi la reazione emotiva del giovane Weasley nel sapere che entrambe si erano 'intrattenute' con qualcun altro - chiunque esso fosse - doveva essere stata anche maggiore della propria, ma anche il fatto che Luna avesse partecipato a tali 'attività' doveva aver avuto un certo impatto su Ron, per via del legame, seppur blando, ormai instauratosi tra i due. Infatti, in fin dei conti, era stato proprio il giovane dai capelli rossi a proporre l'idea di ripagare le ragazze con la loro stessa moneta: occhio per occhio, sesso per sesso.

Ad Harry non sarebbe mai venuto in mente di fare una cosa simile se non fosse stato l'amico a suggerirlo, ma adesso, dopo averci riflettuto, il ragazzo corvino si trovava perfettamente d'accordo con Ron: non era giusto che Hermione e Ginny si sentissero autorizzate a ricercare nuovi partners con cui intrattenersi in piacevoli attività mentre loro due no. Non sarebbe stato corretto.

Oppure - proruppe una vocina in un angolo della mente di Harry - erano i suoi pensieri a non essere corretti, alterati com'erano dal rancore e dalla lussuria.

In effetti - si trovo a pensare il giovane corvino - la vocina nella sua mente non aveva tutti i torti: la decisione di aderire all'idea di Ron poteva benissimo essere stata causata sia dal proposito di rivalsa nei confronti delle sue amiche e amanti, sia dal desiderio segreto che Harry covava nei recessi della sua psiche già da qualche giorno. L'avere visto, seppur di sfuggita, il seno nudo di Calì Patil aveva avuto sul sedicenne un effetto maggiore di quanto lo stesso Harry non si fosse reso conto, fino a quel momento: ripensandoci, infatti, il giovane mago si era accorto di non aver mai pensato alla ragazza dalla pelle scura in quel modo.

Harry conosceva Calì fin dal primo anno, come Hermione, ma non era mai stato in stretti rapporti con lei. L'unico momento durante il quale lui e la ragazza di origini indiane avevano condiviso qualcosa di più che frequentare gli stessi corsi, oltre alle esercitazioni dell'ES dell'anno precedente, era stato al Ballo del Ceppo, durante il quale Calì era stata la sua dama.

Non che Harry avesse deciso di invitare proprio lei per motivi romantici o per attrazione fisica: Calì era praticamente l'unica ragazza del suo anno - e di molti altri - rimasta libera. Prima di domandarle di accompagnarlo al Ballo, Harry aveva cercato a più riprese di fare la stessa proposta a Cho Chang, posticipando tale atto ogni volta per via della presenza costante, attorno alla ragazza dai tratti orientali, di una nutrita schiera di amiche. Il giovane mago ricordava ancora con una certa amarezza il momento in cui aveva finalmente trovato il coraggio di invitare la giovane, e di come quest'ultima avesse rifiutato il suo invito, essendo lei già impegnata con Cedric Diggory, ma il passare del tempo aveva ormai fatto scemare quella delusione.

Ron, invece - pensò Harry - doveva aver subito una batosta ben peggiore quando aveva scoperto che Hermione aveva accettato l'invito di Viktor Krum di accompagnarlo al Ballo (non che il giovane Weasley si fosse fatto avanti fin dall'inizio per venire poi rifiutato: anzi, sembrava che non avesse neanche preso in considerazione l'idea di farlo fino all'ultimo momento). Comunque, visto che il ragazzo dai capelli rossi non aveva avuto modo di chiedere ad altre ragazze di andare al Ballo con lui - tralasciando il catastrofico invito che aveva urlato a Fleur Delacour - aveva finito con l'accontentarsi di Padma Patil, la gemella di Calì risiedente a Corvonero (ingaggio che era stato, in effetti, mediato dalla stessa Calì).

In quel momento, Harry si chiese come mai la sua coetanea dalla pelle scura, all'epoca, non avesse ancora rimediato, a pochi giorni dal Ballo del Ceppo, uno straccio di accompagnatore: Calì - come il ragazzo corvino aveva realizzato solo recentemente - non era affatto brutta, anzi. La sua pelle color caramello, i suoi lunghi capelli neri da sempre raccolti in una treccia e i suoi lineamenti delicati le conferivano una bellezza esotica, quasi ammaliante, cosa che avrebbe dovuto attirare più di un pretendente alla sua mano per la serata. Era strano che nessuno si fosse fatto avanti prima di lui.

Nel pensare alla ragazza indiana, Harry volse automaticamente lo sguardo verso quest'ultima, seduta sull'altro lato del tavolo a qualche sedia di distanza, immersa in una fitta discussione con Lavanda Brown, l'ultima delle tre ragazze Grifondoro del suo anno. In effetti - pensò Harry - Calì era veramente carina. Era un peccato averlo notato solo durante il Ballo del Ceppo, quando lei e sua sorella Padma avevano indossato i loro abiti da cerimonia…

Ad un tratto, nella mente del ragazzo corvino esplose un'idea che sorprese lo stesso Harry, facendogli interrompere il flusso dei suoi pensieri, nonché il lavoro delle proprie mandibole sul pezzo di cotoletta che si era appena portato alla bocca. Un istante più tardi il sedicenne Grifondoro si voltò verso il tavolo di Corvonero, dove vide la gemella della sua più recente fantasia erotica, seduta a poca distanza da Luna Lovegood. Harry sorrise in maniera quasi predatoria.

Ron: Harry, tutto a posto?

Il giovane corvino spostò nuovamente il suo sguardo in avanti, rivolgendosi all'amico lentigginoso.

Harry: Fi…

E nel dirlo sputacchiò pezzetti di carne dappertutto: si era dimenticato di avere la bocca piena. Pochi secondi dopo, una volta deglutito il boccone, il ragazzo dagli occhi verdi tornò a posare i medesimi su quelli azzurri di Ron.

Harry: Si… stavo solo pensando una cosa…

Ron: Che cosa esattamente?

Harry: Beh…(si avvicina all'amico, parlando sottovoce) …qualcosa che riguarda il tuo piano… anzi, il nostro piano di vendetta.

Ron alzò le sopraciglia e, una frazione di secondo più tardi, cominciò a sorridere. Poco dopo gli occhi del giovane Weasley si andarono a posare - per l'ennesima volta - sulle due ragazze sedute a poca distanza dal ragazzo, il quale mantenne il sorriso sul proprio volto, trasformandolo però in un'espressione di sfida. Il giovane dai capelli neri, dal canto suo, riprese a mangiare con lo sguardo fisso nel vuoto: concretizzare l'illuminazione che aveva appena avuto avrebbe complicato non poco il progetto di sedurre Calì che aveva elaborato fino a quel momento, ma - pensò Harry - ne sarebbe valsa la pena.

Una volta che il pranzo si fu concluso e le vivande furono sparite, lasciando i piatti d'oro puliti e immacolati, quasi tutti gli studenti cominciarono ad alzarsi dai loro posti, dirigendosi poi verso l'uscita della sala. Il ragazzo corvino salutò l'amico, dicendogli di precederlo in Sala Comune, e subito dopo schizzò fuori dalla Sala Grande, cominciando a salire le scale. Lungo il percorso, Harry superò alcuni studenti che, con tutta probabilità, si stavano dirigendo ai rispettivi dormitori per svolgere i compiti loro assegnati per il giorno seguente, ma il giovane mago li ignorò, salendo a passo svelto una rampa di scale dopo l'altra. Una volta giunto al corridoio del settimo piano, sgombro a causa della sua lontananza dai dormitori di tutte le Case, Harry cominciò a camminare avanti e indietro di fronte ad un tratto di muro spoglio, fino a che, al suo posto, non comparve una porta di legno nero. Senza indugiare un secondo il ragazzo corvino la aprì, varcando così la soglia della Stanza delle Necessità.

L'ambiente in cui entrò il giovane mago era lo stesso che aveva lasciato solo poche ore prima: una grande sala con due enormi tappeti stesi a terra, un elevato numero di cuscini sparsi per tutta la sala, due letti a baldacchino negli angoli, alcuni mobili disposti al lato opposto del locale e, sulla parete sinistra, un caminetto acceso e scoppiettante. Harry si incamminò senza indugio verso quest'ultimo, ma dopo pochi passi si fermò di colpo: era arrivato sul bordo del tappeto elastico. Dopo il primo attimo di esitazione, dovuto al ricordo della sensazione di sentirsi mancare il terreno sotto i piedi, il ragazzo sorrise tra se e saltò in avanti, atterrando a piè pari sul tappeto-materasso, che si piegò morbidamente sotto di lui. Una volta riacquistato l'equilibrio, Harry cominciò ad apprezzare l'elasticità dell'oggetto magico, iniziando poi a saltellare sul posto, constatando così che il tappeto si piegava esattamente come avrebbe potuto fare un morbido materasso di piume munito di molle, rendendolo perfetto per le 'attività' che, secondo il progetto del giovane, si sarebbero dovute svolgere in quella stanza.

Un secondo più tardi Harry si lasciò cadere di schiena sul tappeto, desideroso di constatarne la morbidezza anche al tatto, atterrando però con la testa su uno dei morbidi cuscini sparpagliati lungo il pavimento del locale, cosa che gli provocò, nonostante la consistenza spumosa dell'oggetto, un lieve dolore al collo. Ignorando la leggera seccatura dovuta a quell'atterraggio imperfetto, Harry cominciò a far scorrere le braccia lungo i fianchi, percependo così sulle mani la superficie liscia e fresca (più di quanto non apparisse allo sguardo) dello strato di tessuto sotto di lui. Tale sensazione fece riaffiorare nella mente del sedicenne i ricordi legati ad altre situazioni piacevoli che aveva vissuto su dei morbidi materassi, in compagnia di giovani ragazze prive di vestiti, entrambe ben conosciute dal giovane studente di Grifondoro.

Tali ricordi però - complice il leggero dolore al collo - fecero ricordare ad Harry che le sue due amiche e amanti erano venute a trovarsi in un'altra situazione, probabilmente assai simile a quelle vissute dallo stesso ragazzo, ma in compagnia di qualcuno che non era ne lui ne Ron: infatti, se tale circostanza fosse avvenuta in presenza del coetaneo lentigginoso, il giovane mago corvino non avrebbe avuto alcun problema ad accettare la cosa, come infatti aveva già fatto riguardo all'incontro del giovane Weasley con Ginny e Luna. Invece - pensò Harry - la sua migliore amica e la meravigliosa giovane dai capelli rossi si erano concesse a Neville, evento né concordato né tantomeno desiderato dal ragazzo corvino. A tale pensiero il giovane mago avvertì montare nuovamente la propria rabbia, sentendosi di conseguenza ancor più motivato a portare a termine il proprio piano di rivalsa nei confronti delle due ragazze. Nell'alzarsi dal tappeto, però, Harry si chiese, in un angolo della mente, come mai avesse definito Ginny "meravigliosa", poco prima.

Una volta portatosi all'altezza del camino (dopo aver attraversato con una leggera difficoltà il resto del tappeto-materasso), il giovane dagli occhi verdi si inginocchiò a terra, cominciando a cercare quello per cui era entrato nella Stanza delle Necessità. Non dovette indugiare a lungo: a lato del camino scoppiettante, in una giara di bronzo alta poco più di mezzo metro, Harry trovò una grande quantità di quella che sembrava sabbia scintillante di colore grigio scuro e, subito sopra, appeso tramite un chiodo alla trave di legno che delimitava il focolare, un sacchetto di pelle munito di un laccio di cuoio. Tali oggetti erano comparsi come per magia (e - pensò Harry - probabilmente era così), e quell'improvvisa apparizione fece sorridere nuovamente il ragazzo corvino, lieto ora più che mai delle capacità della Stanza di esaudire all'istante i desideri delle persone.

Harry afferrò il sacchetto di pelle e lo aprì, cominciando a farvi cadere all'interno diverse manciate di Polvere Volante, fino a che il contenitore non fu pieno per più della metà. Una volta sbattuta la polvere rimastagli in mano nuovamente nella giara, il giovane mago usò il laccio per chiudere il sacchetto, si rialzò in piedi e, dopo aver infilato l'oggetto all'interno di una tasca della veste, riattraversò con pochi balzi il tappeto elastico, avvicinandosi alla porta di legno nero, aprendola e uscendo velocemente dal locale magico. Una volta che l'entrata della Stanza delle Necessità si fu richiusa, Harry rimase fermo alcuni secondi a guardarla mentre scompariva nella parete, per poi voltarsi e cominciare a dirigersi verso la Sala Comune di Grifondoro.

Questa volta non gli ci volle molto: il fatto di non doversi muovere sotto il Mantello dell'Invisibilità evitando di fare rumori troppo forti permise al sedicenne di arrivare al corridoio di fronte al ritratto della Signora Grassa in pochi minuti e, una volta pronunciata la parola d'ordine, Harry attraversò il varco circolare dietro il dipinto. Ron era seduto ad uno dei tavoli della sala, intento a scrivere il tema di Trasfigurazione che la Professoressa McGranitt aveva loro assegnato per martedì ma, non appena Harry si sedette di fronte a lui, il ragazzo lentigginoso alzò la testa dal foglio e abbandonò la sua espressione concentrata, assumendone una che sarebbe andata bene sul volto di un agente segreto.

Ron: (a voce bassa) Allora? Dove sei stato?

Harry: (sussurrando) A procurarmi il materiale necessario al nostro piano… guarda qua.

E così dicendo, il giovane mago corvino estrasse il sacchetto di cuoio dalla veste, aprendolo e mostrandone il contenuto a Ron. Fortunatamente la Sala Comune, in quel momento, era relativamente sgombra, e nessuno dei pochi presenti sembrò notare il gesto furtivo del ragazzo dagli occhi verdi. Una volta osservata la polvere grigia all'interno del sacchetto, il giovane rosso alzò nuovamente lo sguardo, puntandolo sul volto del coetaneo. Il viso di Ron esprimeva una certa perplessità, ed Harry sorrise involontariamente, pregustando il momento in cui l'amico avrebbe compreso in cosa consisteva il suo progetto.

Ron: (sottovoce) Scusa, ma non capisco…

Harry: (sempre sorridendo) Ora ti spiego…

E così dicendo si chinò ancora di più verso Ron, portando la sua bocca accanto all'orecchio del giovane lentigginoso.

La voce del ragazzo corvino era ormai più bassa del crepitio dei ceppi presenti nel camino della Sala Comune, accanto al quale un paio di studenti del secondo anno stavano chiacchierando animatamente, ignari dei progetti dei loro due compagni di Casa più grandi seduti ad un tavolo li vicino.

Quando il volto di Harry si allontanò dal padiglione auricolare dell'amico dei capelli rossi (che aveva assunto la stessa colorazione di questi ultimi) l'espressione di Ron era ormai mutata in un sorriso mostrante insieme eccitazione e ammirazione.

Ron: (sottovoce, in tono divertito) Idea geniale, amico! E' molto meglio di quella che avevo pensato io…

Harry: (incuriosito) Perché? Tu che cosa avevi in mente?

Ron: (leggermente in imbarazzo) Lascia perdere, è meglio… allora, come intendiamo procedere? Quando…

Harry: Stasera.

Il sorriso del giovane dinoccolato si dissolse quasi subito.

Ron: Come… così presto?

Harry: Perché ti stupisci? Pensavo che anche tu volessi 'vendicarti' il prima possibile…

Ron: (leggermente arrossito) Si, certo, però… Harry, sei sicuro che andrà tutto bene? Non credi sia una cosa un po' affrettata? E se non… insomma… approvassero?

A questa domanda il sorriso presente sul volto del giovane corvino si tramutò in un ghigno quasi predatorio, e la mano destra del ragazzo andò a posarsi su di un leggero rigonfiamento della sua veste, percependo al tatto la consistenza dell'oggetto in essa nascosto.

Harry: Credimi… lo faranno.

Harry e Ron trascorsero la maggior parte del pomeriggio finendo di compilare la carta stellare di Astronomia ed esercitandosi negli incantesimi di Evocazioni affidati loro da Vitious (Harry riuscì a far comparire una penna d'oca dal nulla, mentre a Ron apparve solo un bastoncino stretto e curvo, ben lontano dall'essere identificabile come piuma), entrambe le cose intervallate spesso e volentieri da rapidi sguardi all'ingresso circolare della Sala Comune ogniqualvolta qualcuno attraversava il ritratto della Signora Grassa. Ne Hermione ne Ginny si fecero vedere - probabilmente, pensò Harry, erano a studiare in biblioteca -, cosa che i due giovani accolsero con piacere: sarebbe stato difficile per i due sedicenni mettere in atto i loro propositi, con le ragazze li attorno.

Infine, poco prima dell'ora di cena, il quadro della Signora Grassa si aprì di nuovo, stavolta in risposta ad una voce che Harry, le cui orecchie sembravano avere incrementato magicamente la propria capacità di recepire suoni, riconobbe all'istante. Un secondo più tardi il giovane corvino si voltò verso l'ingresso della torre di Grifondoro, potendo così osservare due ragazze intente ad attraversare la soglia della Sala Comune: una aveva capelli castani lunghi e lisci che le ricadevano sulle spalle, mentre l'altra li portava raccolti in una lunga treccia ondeggiate dietro di lei, nera come la veste indossata dalla giovane, e poco più scura della sua pelle.

Senza attendere un istante, Harry si alzò in piedi e si avvicinò alla coppia di coetanee, immerse in una fitta conversazione e dirette senza dubbio verso le scale del dormitorio femminile. Il giovane mago sapeva che, una volta salite, sarebbe stato molto difficile riuscire a parlare a Calì prima di cena, ed il ragazzo voleva far si che la giovane di origini indiane potesse soppesare la sua proposta senza fretta, per evitare che un approccio improvviso la inducesse a rifiutare… nonché per un altro motivo…

Harry: Scusa, Calì?

A quel richiamo entrambe le giovani streghe si bloccarono, voltandosi poi come una sola persona verso il ragazzo dai capelli neri. Ignorando lo sguardo incuriosito di Lavanda Brown, il sedicenne riprese a parlare alla giovane dalla pelle scura.

Harry: Potrei parlarti un momento, per favore?

La voce del ragazzo corvino era calma e pacata, ma in realtà il giovane mago era piuttosto teso. Ciò che si accingeva a fare avrebbe cambiato, in un modo o nell'altro, il suo rapporto con la coetanea dalla pelle color caramello per sempre… e, se le cose fossero andate storte, anche quello con il castello di Hogwarts.

Dopo che le due ragazze si furono scambiate una veloce occhiata, la giovane castana rivolse un cenno all'amica, ricominciando poi a dirigersi verso le scale a chiocciola del dormitorio femminile, ridacchiando sommessamente per un attimo, prima di girare l'angolo e scomparire alla vista dei presenti. Calì si voltò verso Harry, guardandolo negli occhi. Il giovane mago si preparò ad usare tutta la sua faccia tosta nei minuti che sarebbero seguiti.

Harry: Avrei bisogno di un favore.

Calì: (alzando un sopraciglio, incuriosita) Dimmi pure.

Harry: Avrei bisogno di parlare con tua sorella Padma… stasera.

Il sopraciglio inarcato di Calì si alzò ulteriormente, e nel contempo la ragazza lanciò ad Harry uno sguardo poco lusinghiero.

Calì: Puoi parlarle a cena, non vedo cosa c'entro io…

Harry: (interrompendola) Non posso, è una cosa personale… vedi…

Il giovane corvino si avvicinò leggermente alla coetanea dalla pelle scura, la quale aveva ora assunto nuovamente l'espressione incuriosita di poco prima, con l'aggiunta di quella che sembrava essere una sfumatura spaventata.

Harry: (sottovoce) Si tratta di Ron… mi capisci?

L'ultima frase pronunciata da Harry Potter era solo una mezza verità, per di più interpretabile in una maniera che avrebbe messo assai a disagio il suo migliore amico, e per questo fu assai difficile per il ragazzo rimanere impassibile nell'articolarla. Fortunatamente, non appena ebbe finito di parlare, l'attenzione della giovane indiana fu attratta automaticamente dalla figura dai capelli rossi seduta ad un tavolo poco distante, che stava guardando proprio verso i due giovani intenti a dialogare. Harry notò con la coda dell'occhio che Ron aveva piegato il capo sul suo foglio di pergamena proprio in quell'istante, e tale gesto rallegrò il ragazzo corvino, in quanto avrebbe contribuito a rendere la messinscena più convincente.

Una volta ricompostosi, Harry tornò a spostare la sua attenzione sul volto della giovane dai lunghi capelli neri, che ora presentava un'espressione sbalordita, e i cui occhi si stavano ancora spostando a più riprese da Harry a Ron.

Calì: (a Harry) Ah… insomma… wow.

L'esclamazione di Calì fece quasi scoppiare a ridere il giovane dagli occhi verdi, che dovette sforzarsi di rimanere serio. Fortunatamente la studentessa di Grifondoro non parve accorgersi della smorfia del suo coetaneo.

Calì: Non me lo sarei mai aspettato…

Harry: Si, lo so… è una faccenda delicata. (pensando) "Più di quanto non sembri…"

Calì: Ah… allora… ok. Posso dire a Padma che Ron le deve parlare… ehm… dove le devo dire che…

La ragazza indiana si interruppe, evidentemente in imbarazzo, ma Harry si sentì già più sollevato: la parte più difficile nella realizzazione del suo progetto era ormai superata.

Harry: Veramente sarebbe meglio se venisse lei qui. Sul tardi, quando non è rimasto nessuno in giro.

Lo sguardo di Calì Patil si rabbuiò di nuovo.

Calì: E come credi possa farlo? Vuoi che mia sorella… (e qui lanciò un'occhiata velenosa a Ron)… vada in giro di notte per il castello? Non mi sembra molto…

Harry: (interrompendola nuovamente) No, no, niente del genere. (estrae il sacchetto di cuoio) Può usare questa.

Il giovane corvino mostrò la piccola busta di pelle alla coetanea, la quale assunse un'espressione perplessa, andando a spostare lo sguardo da Harry, al sacchetto e poi di nuovo su Harry. Un secondo più tardi la streghetta indiana andò ad afferrare il contenitore di pelle dalla mano del giovane corvino, sfiorandola involontariamente con le sue lunghe dita affusolate. Harry, a tale tocco, provò un brivido come di freddo, ma cercò di non darlo a vedere.

Nel contempo Calì aveva aperto il sacchetto di cuoio e ne stava osservando il contenuto.

Calì: (alzando so sguardo) Ma questa è…

Harry: …Polvere Volante. (sorride) Si. Tua sorella può usarla nel camino della Sala Comune di Corvonero e chiedere di venire qui. Così non dovrà correre rischi.

Calì: (incuriosita) Sei sicuro che si possa fare?

Harry: Ne sono certo.

Almeno questa - pensò Harry - non era una bugia.

La ragazza di lunghi capelli neri rimase per un attimo a riflettere, con lo sguardo fisso nel vuoto, evidentemente indecisa se accettare di aderire all'idea del giovane corvino oppure no. Harry, comunque, non era preoccupato: anche in caso di un suo rifiuto, la giovane strega aveva già accettato di organizzare un incontro tra sua sorella gemella e Ron, e quindi il ragazzo dagli occhi verdi avrebbe potuto modificare il suo piano a seconda delle necessità.

Harry notò che lo sguardo della giovane dalla pelle scura si era spostato nuovamente in direzione del ragazzo dai capelli rossi e, un secondo più tardi, Calì tornò a guardare il giovane mago direttamente negli occhi.

Calì: D'accordo. Dirò a Padma di venire qui stasera via camino.

Harry si sforzò di non sorridere.

Harry: Bene. Dalle quel sacchetto e spiegale cosa fare.

Calì: D'accordo… (fa per voltarsi).

Harry: Ah, senti…

La giovane indiana si fermò di colpo, tornando a guardare il coetaneo con un'espressione incuriosita.

Harry: (in tono cospiratorio) Credo che la cosa debba restare segreta… sai… le voci girano…

E così dicendo lanciò una rapida occhiata in direzione delle scale a chiocciola che conducevano al dormitorio femminile. Calì voltò la testa nella direzione indicata dal ragazzo, facendo oscillare la sua lunga treccia, per poi tornare a fissare il compagno di Casa con un'espressione convinta stampata in viso.

Calì: Oh, si, certo. Non ti preoccupare, non lo dirò a nessuno…

Harry: (sorridendo) Ti ringrazio.

Calì: Bene… allora a dopo.

E si voltò verso le scale, cominciando a salirle con una certa fretta, il sacchetto di cuoio ancora stretto in mano.

Harry finalmente lasciò che i suoi muscoli facciali si stendessero in un sorriso compiaciuto, continuando ad osservare per alcuni secondi il punto dove era appena scomparsa la giovane strega. Poco più tardi, il Ragazzo-Che-E'-Sopravvissuto girò su se stesso, ritornando poi a lunghi passi fino alla sedia dalla quale si era alzato poco prima, risiedendosi su di essa ed emettendo un sospiro di soddisfazione. Gli occhi azzurri del giovane Weasley erano fissi sul suo viso.

Ron: Allora? E' andata?

Harry non disse nulla: si limitò a mostrare all'amico il pollice alto e a sorridere. Subito dopo anche sul volto di Ron comparve la stessa espressione.

Mancava ormai meno di mezz'ora alla cena, e molti degli studenti di Grifondoro erano già usciti dalla Sala Comune, diretti alla Sala Grande. Anche Calì e Lavanda, scese dalle scale del dormitorio femminile, avevano già lasciato la torre di Grifondoro, superando i due amici ancora seduti al tavolo ed impegnati a concludere i loro compiti. Harry aveva notato che lo sguardo della giovane dalla pelle scura si era soffermato per un attimo su loro due, ma la stessa cosa non era avvenuta per quanto riguardava la ragazza castana. Tale particolare fece comprendere al sedicenne corvino che Calì aveva mantenuto la sua promessa, e non aveva informato l'amica di ciò che si apprestavano a fare durante la serata.

Harry: (a Ron) Allora, hai finito?

Ron: (con lo sguardo fisso sul foglio di pergamena) Solo un attimo… ecco.

E così dicendo il ragazzo lentigginoso sollevò il tema che aveva appena finito di scrivere, osservandolo con una certa soddisfazione.

Harry: Sei sicuro di non volerlo fare correggere ad Hermione?

Ron: Bah, credo che per una volta me la possa anche cavare da solo…

La voce del giovane dai capelli rossi era rimasta allegra e gioviale, ma Harry notò che dal volto dell'amico era scomparsa l'espressione compiaciuta di poco prima.

Ron: Allora, andiamo a cena?

Harry: (alzandosi) Certo.

I due sedicenni raccolsero i loro libri, le penne d'oca e i fogli di pergamena e salirono le scale del dormitorio maschile, al fine di lasciare il materiale di studio nella loro stanza. Sulla porta della stessa, però, incontrarono Neville intento ad uscire. Un rapido sguardo al viso del ragazzo paffutello bastò a tranquillizzare Harry: nonostante l'espressione del coetaneo fosse ancora leggermente stralunata, il suo atteggiamento era tornato alla normalità, tanto che rivolse ai due compagni di Casa un rapido cenno di saluto prima di superarli, dirigendosi giù per le scale. Harry e Ron depositarono le loro carte nei rispettivi bauli ma, quando il giovane Weasley si riavvicinò alla porta d'ingresso del locale, notò che l'amico dei capelli neri era ancora chino sul proprio bagaglio.

Ron: Tutto a posto?

Harry: (alzandosi in piedi) Si, certo. Controllavo solo una cosa.

E così dicendo chiuse il coperchio del baule, incamminandosi poi insieme all'amico fuori dalla loro camera. Poco prima di uscire, però, il giovane mago corvino lanciò un ultima occhiata al contenitore di tutti i suoi beni, sorridendo tra se.

Hermione: Non ti sembra che Calì si stia comportando in modo strano?

Harry: (con finta noncuranza) Che cosa intendi dire?

Hermione: Beh, insomma… continua a lanciare sguardi dalla parte di Ron…

Harry: (voltandosi verso la ragazza indiana, poi di nuovo verso Hermione) Ne sei certa? Io non l'ho notato.

Hermione: Eppure…

I due coetanei e compagni di Casa erano seduti uno a fianco dell'altra al lungo tavolo di Grifondoro, nella Sala Grande, dove era in corso la cena. Harry aveva provato un certo compiacimento quando l'amica dai capelli castani e mossi si era avvicinata a lui, esponendogli le sue impressioni sull'atteggiamento della ragazza dalla pelle scura: in quelle parole il sedicenne aveva notato una punta di gelosia, e questo gli aveva provocato un moto di selvaggia soddisfazione. Ora anche Hermione - pensò Harry - cominciava a sperimentare la sensazione che il ragazzo corvino aveva provato, quando era venuto a conoscenza della 'scappatella' della giovane strega con Neville… ma ancora non gli bastava. Solo quando avesse potuto rendere del tutto pan per focaccia all'amica, Harry avrebbe potuto sentirsi in pari, e dimenticare l'accaduto.

A quel pensiero lo sguardo del ragazzo corvino si spostò per un attimo sul volto di Ginny, in quel momento impegnata a servirsi di Porridge: la giovane strega dai capelli rossi era 'colpevole' tanto quanto la sedicenne castana, ma stranamente Harry, pensando alla più piccola dei Weasley impegnata in attività intime con il giovane paffutello, provava una sensazione più intensa rispetto ad Hermione, una rabbia bruciante che il ragazzo non riusciva a spiegarsi.

Ron, rispetto all'ora di pranzo, sembrava essersi calmato: i suoi occhi non indugiavano più tanto spesso sulle due ragazze divenute, quell'estate, sue amanti, ma al contempo sembrava che non volesse posare lo sguardo su nient'altro che non fosse il cibo. Si era già servito per la terza volta di pollo, le cui ossa spolpate biancheggiavano su di un lato del suo piatto d'oro, e lo stava mangiando con la sua usuale voracità. Anche Neville sembrava aver ritrovato il suo solito appetito.

Dal punto di vista di un osservatore esterno, quella sera non si sarebbe notato nessun cambiamento significativo nel comportamento dei ragazzi seduti al tavolo di Grifondoro, se non, come aveva fatto notare poco prima Hermione, gli sguardi che Calì Patil lanciava ogni tanto in direzione del sedicenne lentigginoso.

Harry cominciava a sentirsi nervoso: quelle occhiate da parte della ragazza indiana, la cui esistenza era stata negata poco prima dal giovane mago, erano la prova che il piano di rivalsa che lui e Ron avevano elaborato (o meglio, che Ron aveva proposto e che Harry aveva elaborato) era ormai in atto, e che, poche ore più tardi, se tutto fosse andato per il verso giusto, il giovane corvino avrebbe potuto realizzare una delle sue più recenti ed invitanti fantasie erotiche. Harry era convinto che, a dispetto dei rischi (seppur minimi) che il piano comportava, il gioco sarebbe valso la candela.

Al pensiero di poter essere scoperti, però, lo sguardo del giovane dagli occhi verdi si andò a posare brevemente sul tavolo degli insegnanti, quasi come se si aspettasse di vedere tutti i professori del castello di Hogwarts intenti a fissarlo con uno sguardo accusatorio. Ma così non fu: il professor Silente, seduto a centrotavola, era impegnato a conversare con la professoressa McGranitt e nel contempo si stava portando alla bocca quello che sembrava essere un dolcetto alla menta; il professor Vitious si stava rivolgendo ad Hagrid, il quale era chinato sull'omino per poterlo meglio sentire, cosa che però sembrava mettere a disagio il minuscolo insegnante di Incantesimi; all'altra estremità del tavolo, Piton era intento a parlare pacatamente con Sefer Jesirah e, quando l'attenzione del sedicenne si soffermò su quest'ultimo, gli occhi neri del misterioso ragazzo incontrarono quelli verdi del Ragazzo-Che-E'-Sopravvissuto.

Harry sentì come se quello sguardo gli trapassasse la testa, leggendogli nel pensiero, e si affretto a spostare nuovamente la sua attenzione sulle patate al forno che stava mangiando. E se anche Sefer, come Piton, fosse stato bravo in Legilimanzia? - si trovò a pensare il ragazzo corvino. E se avesse capito quali erano le sue intenzioni per la serata? Tale pensiero fece aumentare di molto il nervosismo di Harry, il quale, per sincerarsi della reazione dell'insegnante di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure di quell'anno, si voltò nuovamente verso il misterioso ragazzo, trovandolo però immerso nella sua conversazione con Piton, senza traccia di atteggiamenti che suggerissero un suo qualsivoglia cambiamento di umore.

Harry (pensando): "Stai calmo, stai calmo… i vostri sguardi si sono incrociati solo per un attimo, non può aver scoperto niente… e ci saranno un centinaio di studenti presenti nella sala, è improbabile che stesse guardando proprio me…"

Dean: Harry, tutto a posto?

Il giovane corvino alzò lo sguardo sul volto del ragazzo di colore seduto di fronte a lui, presentante un'espressione leggermente incuriosita.

Harry: Oh, si… (deglutisce le patate presenti nella sua bocca) …boccone troppo grande… colpa mia…

E senza dire altro riprese a mangiare.

Poco più tardi, quando anche i dessert furono scomparsi dalle tavolate, quasi tutti gli studenti si alzarono in piedi come un sol uomo, riempiendo la Sala Grande con rumori di sfregamenti di panche e di posate appoggiate sui piatti. Nell'alzarsi a sua volta dal sedile, Harry notò, a due tavolate di distanza, la chioma biondo chiaro di Luna Lovegood che si spostava lungo il corridoio tra il tavolo della sua Casa e quello di Tassorosso, ondeggiante al ritmo della strana andatura della sua proprietaria.

Harry, per un attimo, si trovò a pensare che sarebbe stato interessante, prima o poi, sperimentare di persona le fantastiche sensazioni che - a detta di Ron - la ragazzina sapeva dare in intimità… ma un secondo più tardi l'attenzione del ragazzo fu calamitata da un'altra figura bionda visibile in quella direzione, anche se priva dell'attrattiva della giovane Corvonero. Draco Malfoy stava parlando animatamente a Tiger e Goyle, in un tono che sembrava piuttosto seccato, e, anche se da quella distanza il giovane corvino non poteva sentire quello che si dicevano (non ci sarebbe riuscito neanche se fosse stato al tavolo di Serpeverde, visto il trambusto che c'era), Harry non poté fare a meno di pensare che quell'atteggiamento era sospetto…

Il giovane mago restò concentrato sul coetaneo biondo lungo tutto il tragitto verso l'uscita della Sala Grande: neanche il passaggio accanto a lui di Cho Chang riuscì a distogliere la sua attenzione dal volto dell'odiato ragazzo, concentrato com'era nel tentativo di leggergli le labbra. Ora si - pensò Harry - che sarebbe tornato utile conoscere la Legilimanzia…

Calì: Ehi… Harry?

Il ragazzo si fermò, risvegliato dal suo stato semi-ipnotico dalla voce della ragazza dai lunghi capelli neri. Immediatamente dopo Harry si voltò verso quest'ultima, potendo così osservare il suo volto color caramello, sul quale era presente un'espressione leggermente imbarazzata ma decisa.

Calì: Ho parlato con Padma… ha detto che accetta di venire… anche se la cosa la mette un po' a disagio…

Ad Harry, in quell'istante, tornò alla mente il piano che aveva elaborato per quella notte, e cercò di assumere nuovamente un atteggiamento coerente con la messinscena che aveva organizzato, tornando poi a concentrarsi su ciò che ancora restava da fare per completare il suo progetto.

Harry: Bene. Ehm… ah! (si avvicina alla ragazza, abbassando il tono di voce) Tu e tua sorella avete ancora le monete dell'ES, non è vero?

La ragazza di origini indiane parve sorpresa per un attimo, per poi annuire silenziosamente.

Le monete citate dal giovane corvino erano state consegnate, l'anno precedente, da Hermione ad ogni membro del gruppo extra-scolastico di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure: tali oggetti erano stati incantati dalla stessa ragazza affinché su di esse comparisse la data della riunione successiva dell'ES ogniqualvolta Harry (che aveva la moneta 'madre') l'avesse decretata. Il giovane mago dagli occhi verdi sorrise impercettibilmente tra se: la ragazza sulla quale desiderava rivalersi l'avrebbe aiutato, seppur in modo indiretto, a portare a termine la sua ripicca.

Harry: Ottimo. Dille che le spedirò un messaggio quando la Sala Comune di Grifondoro sarà sgombra… sai, per evitare di dover dare spiegazioni…

Calì: Oh, capisco. (fa l'atto di voltarsi) Vado subito a dirglielo…

Harry: Ehm… Calì?

Calì: (bloccandosi) Si?

Harry: (a voce ancora più bassa) Ecco… credo che dovresti essere presente anche tu al suo arrivo… sai, per tranquillizzarla…

Calì: (sollevando le sopraciglia) Oh.

Per un attimo il volto della giovane strega si fece pensieroso, come se stesse valutando la ragionevolezza di tale suggerimento e, pochi secondi dopo, i suoi occhi tornarono a posarsi sul viso del coetaneo.

Calì: Si, mi sembra una buona idea. (si volta e si incammina verso le scale) Ci vediamo dopo…

Harry: A dopo.

Il ragazzo dai capelli neri restò immobile per un attimo, osservando la lunga treccia della sua compagna di Casa ondeggiare mentre questa saliva i gradini che conducevano ai piani superiori del castello, diretta verso un'altra ragazza dall'acconciatura molto simile alla sua. Calì Patil raggiunse sua sorella Padma proprio nel momento in cui le due sparivano dalla visuale di Harry, venendo nascoste dal soffitto di pietra. Il giovane mago si sentiva molto più tranquillo ora: la maggior parte del suo piano di vendetta era ormai completo. Restava solo una piccola cosa da fare…

Ron: Ehi, Harry? Che ci fai fermo in mezzo al passaggio?

Harry si voltò verso l'amico dai capelli rossi, che in quel momento stava attraversando la soglia della Sala Grande, insieme al resto della fiumana di studenti. Il ragazzo dagli occhi verdi avrebbe voluto confermare al suo coetaneo e complice che il loro progetto stava procedendo regolarmente e che non si sarebbe dovuto preoccupare, ma il sopraggiungere alle spalle del giovane rosso di Hermione e Ginny glielo impedì. Harry trascinò Ron da un lato, improvvisando una conversazione sul Quidditch, così che, quando le due ragazze li superarono, non sembrò troppo strano che si fossero scostati dalla folla per poter parlare meglio. Una volta che le due studentesse di Grifondoro furono solo un altro paio di capigliature colorate intente a salire le scale, Harry riacquistò il suo tono cospiratorio e si avvicinò all'orecchio del coetaneo.

Harry: (sottovoce) E' tutto pronto. Padma arriverà via camino tra qualche ora.

Ron: (sottovoce) Ottimo… (lo sguardo del ragazzo si perde nel vuoto) …e una volta che sarà li…

In quel momento l'espressione di Ron, da estatica che era, divenne leggermente corrucciata, ed il sorriso del sedicenne si spense come una lampadina fulminata.

Ron: E quando sarà li… Harry… (si volta verso l'amico) …so che te l'ho già chiesto, ma sei sicuro che non ci saranno problemi nel… ecco… hai capito, no?

Harry: (sorridendo) Fidati di me, Ron. Manca solo una cosa perché il piano abbia successo, e sto andando a procurarmela.

Ron: (incuriosito) Davvero? Cosa?

Harry: (quasi ridendo) E' un segreto. Ora, tu torna in Sala Comune e di a Hermione e Ginny, se te lo chiedono, che sono andato in bagno… io torno tra poco.

E così dicendo il giovane corvino lasciò l'amico in mezzo al vestibolo che collegava la Sala d'Ingresso alla Sala Grande, dirigendosi verso una porta dalla quale, tramite delle scale, si scendeva al piano inferiore. Harry si voltò per un istante ad osservare il giovane dai capelli rossi, già incamminatosi verso la grande scalinata che conduceva ai piani superiori e, quando questo si unì agli ultimi studenti in uscita dal locale adibito a mensa, riprese a scendere i ripidi gradini di pietra. Una volta giunto alla base della scalinata, il sedicenne Grifondoro si trovò in un corridoio illuminato da torce, lungo il quale erano appesi diversi dipinti raffiguranti nature morte e altre varietà di cibo. Non appena fu giunto a metà del passaggio, l'attenzione del giovane mago si soffermò su di un quadro dove era rappresentata una ciotola d'argento piena di frutta e, a tale vista, il ragazzo corvino sorrise tra se.

Harry era stato solo un'altra volta in quel corridoio, ma si ricordava esattamente qual'era il passaggio segreto in esso nascosto: tramite il dipinto davanti al quale il giovane studente di Grifondoro si era appena fermato, infatti, si poteva accedere alle cucine del castello di Hogwarts, dalle quali il cibo veniva spedito direttamente ai tavoli presenti nella Sala Grande, posta esattamente sopra quel locale. Tale ambiente era il principale luogo di lavoro degli elfi domestici della scuola, un centinaio di instancabili creaturine al cui operato studenti ed insegnanti dovevano lenzuola pulite, camini liberi da fuliggine, corridoi illuminati eccetera. Due anni prima Hermione aveva cercato, senza troppo successo, di fondare un movimento sindacale per i diritti degli elfi domestici, anche se questi non sentivano alcuna necessità di avere salari, ferie e permessi per malattia: a quanto sembrava erano felici così com'erano.

Harry rimase per un attimo a pensare se l'amica castana conservasse ancora, da qualche parte, le spille recanti la scritta C.R.E.P.A. (Comitato per la Riabilitazione degli Elfi Poveri e Abbruttiti), ma tale digressione mentale fu subito troncata dallo stesso ragazzo: pensare ad Hermione - e di rimando, a Ginny - gli causava ancora una certa rabbia.

Il giovane portò la mano destra all'altezza della grossa pera verde presente nel quadro, cominciando poi a farle il solletico. Questa, al tocco del ragazzo, si mise a ridacchiare e, un istante più tardi, si trasformò in una maniglia. Harry la afferrò e la abbasso, aprendo così la porta delle cucine.

Il locale in cui entrò il sedicenne aveva la stessa forma e grandezza del salone dove gli studenti di Hogwarts consumavano i loro pasti, e conteneva quattro grandi tavoli identici a quelli delle Case della scuola, oltre al corrispettivo di quello degli insegnanti, posto sul fondo della sala. Mentre Harry varcava la porta, richiudendola dietro di se, notò che nei corridoi tra le quattro lunghe tavolate una ventina di elfi domestici stavano portando verso di lui (o meglio, verso i lavelli) una pila ciascuno di piatti d'oro sporchi di cibo, evidentemente appena raccolti dai tavoli.

Ad un tratto, una delle cataste di piatti sporchi saltellò per un istante, tintinnando sonoramente, e un attimo più tardi accelerò la propria andatura, emettendo un rumore ritmico di stoviglie fatte cozzare. Un secondo prima che quella pila di piatti semovente andasse a sbattere contro il ragazzo corvino (che si era già ritirato istintivamente), questa si fermò, e da dietro la colonna dorata, che - come ora poté notare Harry - era sorretta da una figurina dalle grandi orecchie, proruppe una voce acuta ed evidentemente deliziata.

Dobby: Harry Potter, signore!

Harry: (sorridendo) Ciao, Dobby.

Dobby era l'ex-elfo domestico della famiglia Malfoy, liberato dallo stesso Harry tre anni prima tramite un artificio comprendente il vecchio diario di Tom Riddle e un suo calzino logoro. Lucius Malfoy, che aveva passato il tutto a Dobby senza pensarci (gli elfi domestici potevano essere liberati solo consegnando loro degli indumenti), non aveva preso bene quell'inganno, ed Harry era sicuro che ce l'avesse ancora con lui per quello scherzetto. Oltre che per il fatto di essere un Mangiamorte al servizio di Voldemort, ovviamente.

Il giovane mago sapeva già che Dobby lavorava delle cucine di Hogwarts: l'aveva scoperto due anni prima, quando Hermione aveva trascinato lui e Ron in quel locale, proprio per avvisarli della presenza dell'elfo.

Dobby: Harry Potter è venuto a trovare Dobby! Dobby è molto, molto felice di vedere Harry Potter!

Harry pensò che, da dietro quella pila di piatti, in realtà Dobby non potesse vedere un granché, ma si astenne dal fare commenti.

Harry: (inginocchiandosi) Anch'io sono felice di rivederti. (abbassa leggermente la voce) Senti Dobby… mi servirebbero alcuni stuzzichini e del succo di zucca… me ne potresti procurare un po'?

Dobby: (in tono ancora più contento) Certamente! Dobby è felicissimo di poter aiutare Harry Potter… Dobby adesso posa questi piatti e poi gli da tutti gli stuzzichini che vuole, signore!

E così dicendo si avviò in tutta fretta verso i lavelli, facendo sbatacchiare sia la catasta di piatti sia le sue grosse orecchie da pipistrello. Harry si rialzò, cominciando a fare vagare lo sguardo per la sala: molti altri elfi domestici, ciascuno vestito con una piccola tunica recante lo stemma di Hogwarts, si prodigarono in inchini e reverenze nella sua direzione, alcuni persino rischiando di far cadere le pile di stoviglie che trasportavano. Solo uno tra essi non sembrava smanioso di prostrarsi al cospetto del giovane mago: Harry lo vide - o meglio, la vide - avanzare lentamente tra i tavoli, reggendo in mano solo tre o quattro piatti. Le sue lunghe orecchie pendevano flosce ai lati della testa, ed i grandi occhi color nocciola fissavano il pavimento con aria triste. Winky sembrava essersi finalmente liberata dal suo completino che, due anni prima, era già tutto rovinato e fuligginoso: indossava la stessa tunica degli altri elfi domestici, anche se, dalle pieghe e dalle macchie di sporco, era evidente che l'elfa non si prendeva cura neanche del suo nuovo 'abito'.

Harry: (forzatamente gioviale) Ciao Winky.

L'elfa gli rivolse uno sguardo che esprimeva il suo scarso interesse per la presenza del giovane nelle cucine, seguito da un leggerissimo inchino, per poi riportare la sua attenzione sul pavimento, continuando a camminare in direzione dei lavelli.

Winky era stata l'elfa domestica della famiglia Crouch, prima che venisse ingiustamente licenziata dal capofamiglia, Bartemius Crouch. Tale casata, comunque, non esisteva più, visto che sia il signor Crouch che suo figlio, Barty Crouch Junior, non erano più in vita. Non che il figlio di Crouch fosse morto, o almeno non lo era nel senso comune del termine: alla fine del Torneo Tremaghi, quando era stato scoperto per la spia che era - si era sostituito per mesi a Malocchio Moody usando la Pozione Polisucco -, aveva subito il Bacio del Dissennatore, ovvero la privazione dell'anima, che lo aveva lasciato come un sacco vuoto. Harry ricordava ancora la furia della professoressa McGranitt quando aveva scoperto l'accaduto, e l'orrore che lui stesso aveva provato nel momento in cui aveva realizzato cosa fosse successo: anche se Barty Crouch aveva contribuito alla rinascita di Volvemort, si era macchiato dell'omicidio del proprio padre e aveva cercato di uccidere lo stesso Harry, il ragazzo corvino non poteva fare a meno di provare pena per lui. Nessuno poteva meritarsi un tale destino, quali che fossero i crimini che aveva commesso…

?: Toh, guarda chi c'è: il marmocchio traditore del suo sangue, amico di mezzosangue e lupi mannari…

Harry, ancora immerso nei suoi pensieri, fece un salto quando udì quella voce a lui sgradevolmente nota. Un istante dopo il giovane corvino abbassò lo sguardo, andando così ad osservare l'elfo domestico che gli si era avvicinato di soppiatto. Era molto vecchio, dalle grandi orecchie spuntavano ciuffi di peli neri ed il suo naso sera particolarmente grosso, ma la cosa principale che lo distingueva dagli altri elfi era l'assenza della tunica di Hogwarts: era praticamente nudo, a parte un leggero gonnellino di stoffa che gli copriva parzialmente le gambe. Gli occhi grigi e intrisi di sangue della creatura erano fissi in quelli verdi del ragazzo, che ricambiò lo sguardo sprezzante dell'elfo con uno carico di odio trattenuto a stento.

Harry: (in tono sorpreso e arrabbiato) Kreacher! Che cosa…?

Dobby: Kreacher, tu non deve infastidire Harry Potter!

Harry distolse lo sguardo dal volto dell'elfo domestico della famiglia Black, andando a posarlo su quello del suo simile. Ora che si era liberato della sua pericolante pila di piatti, il ragazzo corvino poté notare che Dobby indossava ancora i suoi pantaloncini da bambino, che spuntavano da sotto la tunica di servizio di Hogwarts, e recava ancora in testa il suo copriteiera abbellito da diverse spille colorate. Harry riconobbe due dei propri calzini (spaiati) ai piedi dell'elfo.

Harry: Dobby… (sposta il suo sguardo da Dobby a Kreacher) …lui… lui cosa… che ci fa…

Dobby: Kreacher lavora a Hogwarts ora, Harry Potter.

Il tono dell'elfo era forzatamente neutro, ma il giovane mago vi riconobbe una punta di astio malcelata.

Kreacher: (in tono falsamente cordiale) Si, Kreacker lavora qui adesso, padrone… (la sua voce si abbassa e incupisce) …lontano dalla casa della famiglia dei Black, lontano dai beni della padrona che Kreacker dovrebbe custodire… oh, la mia povera padrona, se sapesse…

Harry: (quasi urlando) Sta zitto!

In quel preciso istante le labbra dell'anziano elfo domestico si sigillarono, e il mormorio di Kreacker si interruppe. Harry rimase per un istante ad osservare l'effetto provocato dalle sue parole nella creatura, per poi voltarsi nuovamente verso Dobby.

Harry: Dobby, non capisco… perché Kreacher è qui? Perché si comporta così, e perché…

Gli occhi del ragazzo corvino si allargarono di colpo, come se il giovane si fosse appena reso conto di qualcosa.

Harry: …perché mi ha appena chiamato padrone?

Udendo quell'ultima domanda, l'elfo domestico dai grandi occhi verdi assunse un'espressione leggermente imbarazzata, ma non distolse lo sguardo da Harry.

Dobby: Perché… perché Harry Potter è il padrone di Kreacher ora, signore.

Gli occhi del giovane mago si allargarono ancora di più, ed un istante più tardi si tornarono a posare sulla creatura seminuda, che ora stava battendo un piede sul pavimento di pietra, palesemente seccata, le sue labbra ancora serrate. Harry rimase a fissare Kreacher per un tempo indefinibile, sforzandosi di mettere mentalmente in ordine le ultime rivelazioni riguardanti l'anziano elfo, compito reso non facile dall'odio che il ragazzo corvino provava nei suoi confronti.

Harry non poteva dimenticare che era stato soprattutto a causa di Kreacher se il suo padrino, Sirius Black, era morto: era stato proprio l'elfo a rivelare a Bellatrix Lestrange - cugina di Sirius, quindi membro della famiglia Black - la sua ubicazione, nonché il forte legame che esisteva tra Harry e il vecchio amico di suo padre, dando così modo a Voldemort di architettare l'inganno con il quale aveva potuto attirarlo nell'Ufficio Misteri, alla fine dell'anno precedente. Kreacher aveva persino mentito spudoratamente al giovane mago, quando questi gli aveva chiesto via camino dove si trovasse Sirius, cosi da togliergli ogni dubbio sull'attendibilità della visione inviatagli dallo stesso Voldemort.

Nonostante Silente, alla conclusione di quella notte tragica, avesse preso in parte le difese di Kreacker, affermando che la malignità dell'elfo era stata in fondo causata dall'atteggiamento crudele dei maghi nei suoi confronti, compreso quello dello stesso Sirius, Harry non riusciva ad evitare di provare una rabbia ed un odio viscerali pensando a lui. Non voleva avere niente a che fare con quel viscido traditore…

Dobby: Kreacher è ora di proprietà di Harry Potter, signore, così come la casa e i beni del suo padrino. Kreacher adesso è sotto la custodia del professor Silente, signore, fino a quando Harry Potter non avrà compiuto diciassette anni. Il professor Silente ha preferito portare Kreacher qui piuttosto che lasciarlo da solo della casa della famiglia Black perche pensava… o così ha detto a Dobby… che la presenza di altri elfi domestici poteva aiutarlo…

Harry si voltò nuovamente verso l'ex elfo domestico della famiglia Malfoy, lasciando però inalterata la sua espressione. Il giovane mago vide le grandi orecchie di Dobby afflosciarsi, e immediatamente cancellò dalla sua faccia ogni traccia dell'ira che doveva avere ora dipinta in volto. Una volta calmatosi, anche se solo in parte, il sedicenne studente di Grifondoro tornò a posare lo sguardo sul suo piccolo amico, accorgendosi solo in quell'istante del vassoio che stava reggendo, sul quale erano disposti dolcetti, tramezzini, una ciotola di quelle che sembravano essere gelatine Tuttigusti+1 e una bottiglia dalla strana forma contenente un liquido arancione.

Dobby: (in tono più allegro, notando dove era caduto lo sguardo del ragazzo) Gli stuzzichini che Harry Potter aveva chiesto. Se Harry Potter vuole altro, Dobby glielo procura subito, signore…

Harry: (afferrando le vivande e infilandosele in tasca) Grazie Dobby, credo che questi possano bastare.

E rivolse un sorriso all'elfo, che parve deliziato. Non appena ebbe finito di nascondere la bottiglia ed il resto delle vivande all'interno della veste, Harry si girò ancora una volta in direzione di Kreacher, trovandolo ancora con la bocca chiusa ed intento a squadrarlo con odio. Per un istante il giovane mago fu tentato di ordinargli di fare qualcosa di stupido - saltellare su di un piede solo per tutte le cucine, colpirsi in testa con una padella o cose così - solo per il gusto di ridere di lui… ma subito dopo Harry si rese conto che, se avesse fatto una cosa simile, non sarebbe stato diverso dal prepotente Dudley… o, ancora peggio, dallo stesso Voldemort.

Harry: (in tono pacato, dopo un breve sospiro) Kreacher, hai di nuovo il permesso di parlare…

Kreacher: (schiudendo di colpo le labbra) Lurido piccolo mezzosangue feccia…

Harry: (ignorandolo) …e ora torna a lavorare con gli altri elfi domestici. E' un ordine.

L'anziano elfo lanciò ad Harry un'occhiata di puro veleno, per poi voltarsi e cominciare a dirigersi verso i lavelli della cucina, dove una decina di suoi simili stavano ancora sciacquando i numerosi piatti d'oro, continuando a borbottare da solo. Il giovane mago si voltò nuovamente in direzione di Dobby, trovandolo a fissare la schiena di Kreacher con un espressione poco lusinghiera dipinta in volto.

Harry: Dobby, va tutto bene?

Dobby: (spostando i suoi enormi occhi verdi su quelli di Harry) Dobby non vuole criticare le decisioni di Harry Potter, signore… ma Dobby non crede che Harry Potter ha fatto bene a permettere di nuovo a Kreacher di parlare… Kreacher non sta mai zitto, signore, continua ad insultare chiunque gli capiti davanti… insulta persino nel sonno, signore…

Harry, pensando a Kreacher sdraiato su di un letto improvvisato e intento a sciorinare una della sue solite frasi ingiuriose con gli occhi chiusi, fu colto a un improvvisa ed inspiegabile ilarità, che comunque durò solo un istante.

Harry: Ti chiedo di sopportarlo, Dobby. Come ha detto Silente, Kreacker è qui per stare con i suoi simili… forse con il tempo migliorerà…

Dobby: (in tono poco convinto) Dobby tenterà, signore… ma Kreacher ha fatto piangere Winky molte volte, e questa è una cosa che fa arrabbiare molto Dobby, signore…

Harry: (in tono più conviviale) Ah, giusto, ho visto Winky poco fa… come sta adesso? Beve ancora molto?

Dobby: (leggermente più allegro) Oh no, Harry Potter, Winky ha ormai smesso di bere… Winky ha accettato di essere uno degli elfi domestici di Hogwarts, ma è ancora molto triste… (il suo tono di voce si abbassa, così come le sue orecchie)… e anche Dobby è triste per lei…

Ad Harry, ascoltando quelle parole, venne in mente per un istante la possibilità che tra il suo piccolo amico e l'elfa domestica ci potesse essere del tenero, ma evitò di esprimere tale teoria all'esserino dagli occhi verdi: il ragazzo non sapeva come funzionassero le relazioni sentimentali tra elfi domestici ma, se erano anche solo lontanamente simili a quelle degli esseri umani, era meglio non intromettersi in tali questioni. Certe cose, specialmente gli affari di cuore, dovevano essere affrontate da soli.

Harry: (alzandosi e voltandosi verso la porta) Bene… grazie del tuo aiuto, Dobby. Io ora vado.

A quelle parole l'elfo parve riscuotersi dal torpore in cui era caduto e si voltò verso il sedicenne. I suoi grandi occhi verdi brillavano di aspettativa.

Dobby: Harry Potter tornerà ancora, signore?

Harry: (pensando alla possibilità di organizzare altre serate 'intime' e sorridendo tra se) Certo, Dobby. Appena potrò.

Il tragitto fino alla porta delle cucine, per quanto fosse abbastanza breve, fu reso assai difficoltoso dal gruppetto di elfi domestici che si erano radunati attorno al giovane mago, reggendo sopra le loro teste vassoi carichi di ogni sorta di leccornia: da semplici cioccorane a raffinati Créme Caramel, passando per budini e vari tipi di tiramisù. Harry, nonostante avesse appena finito di cenare, per non sembrare scortese assaggiò un po' dell'uno un po' dell'altro, e quando finalmente arrivò all'apertura segreta che dava sul corridoio era talmente sazio che non sarebbe riuscito ad ingoiare neanche una caramella Mou.

Dobby: (agitando le braccia e facendo tintinnare le spille sul suo copriteiera) Arrivederci Harry Potter! A presto!

Harry rivolse un ultimo cenno di saluto all'elfo, per poi aprire il passaggio segreto e uscire dal locale delle cucine, richiudendo la porta dietro di se. Il ragazzo corvino rimase appoggiato al muro per qualche secondo, massaggiandosi il ventre dolorante per via dell'eccessiva quantità di cibo appena ingerita, incominciando poi a muoversi verso le scale (Harry emise un leggero gemito all'idea di dover salire per ben otto piani con lo stomaco in quelle condizioni), diretto alla Sala Comune di Grifondoro.

I pensieri del giovane mago erano ancora focalizzati sulla presenza, ad Hogwarts, del vecchio elfo domestico dei Black… o meglio, del suo elfo domestico. Harry non provava alcun piacere nel sapere di essere diventato il padrone di Kreacher, e tale sensazione era inasprita dal fatto che nessuno - Silente per primo - si fosse premurato di avvertirlo. In fondo - pensò Harry - Sirius era il suo padrino, l'unico legame famigliare che gli fosse rimasto dopo la morte dei suoi genitori (zia Petunia a parte, ovviamente), e quindi sarebbe stato doveroso informarlo di tale passaggio di proprietà. Ma ciò non era avvenuto: nessuno - ne Silente, ne la McGranitt, ne qualunque altro membro dell'Ordine della Fenice - gli aveva fatto sapere di aver ereditato i beni di Sirius… come nessuno, in tutto il mondo magico, aveva saputo della sua morte. Harry aveva letto, durante l'estate, ogni numero della Gazzetta del Profeta che era riuscito a sottrarre all'intercettazione da parte dei Dursley, ma su nessuno di essi era stato dato spazio al fatto che un uomo innocente, vittima di un disgustoso errore giudiziario (era stato mandato ad Azkaban senza processo) fosse morto da eroe, combattendo contro le forze del Mago Oscuro più terribile di tutti i tempi.

Il ragazzo corvino, oramai, non sentiva più i disagi dovuti allo stomaco troppo pieno, forse perché tale organo era contratto dalla rabbia, così come un'altra parte del corpo del giovane: fu solo al'altezza del quinto piano che Harry si rese conto di aver spappolato uno dei pasticcini che si era infilato in tasca nelle cucine, i cui resti gli stavano ancora inzaccherando la mano.

Tale sensazione, però, ebbe l'effetto di far ricordare al sedicenne Grifondoro il motivo per cui si era recato in quel locale, normalmente frequentato dai soli elfi domestici, e per un istante la rabbia che il ragazzo provava a causa delle ingiustizie che avevano colpito Sirius si andò a sommare a quella, seppur molto più blanda, dovuta al 'tradimento' che le due amiche e amanti del giovane mago avevano compiuto ai suoi danni.

Harry, a tale pensiero, si sentì nuovamente spronato - ben più di quanto non fosse avvenuto qualche ora prima - a portare a termine il suo progetto, così da poter sanare almeno quel torto, percependo nel contempo quella che avrebbe potuto essere una nuova leggera fitta alla cicatrice, ma che il ragazzo ignorò.

Harry finì di salire le ultime due rampe di scale, ormai sgombre, che lo separavano dal ritratto della Signora Grassa, cominciando nel contempo a sorridere: l'attenzione del giovane mago si era ora focalizzata sul peso che sentiva tirargli la veste dal lato sinistro, causato dalla bottiglia di vetro il cui contenuto ondeggiava lievemente ad ogni passo del sedicenne. Ad un tratto Harry, per la seconda volta nell'arco della giornata, andò ad appoggiare la mano sul leggero rigonfiamento della sua veste, ora reso ancora più evidente dalla presenza, nella relativa tasca, di un elevato numero di gelatine Tuttigusti+1, percependo comunque la fiala nascosta tra le stesse, e a tale sensazione il sorriso del ragazzo si allargò ancora di più. Poco più tardi Harry Potter giunse di fronte all'ingresso della Sala Comune di Grifondoro.

Harry: Animagus.

La Signora Grassa gli rivolse un breve cenno di assenso, prima di girare sui cardini e lasciare libero il passaggio circolare nascosto dietro il dipinto. Una volta oltrepassatolo, Harry notò che la Sala Comune era già mezza vuota, e questo risollevò ulteriormente l'umore del ragazzo: prima l'ambiente si fosse svuotato, prima la giovane Corvonero sarebbe potuta arrivare via camino.

Camminando tra i tavoli, Harry vide Ron seduto nello stesso posto dal quale si era alzato prima di cena, ancora chino sulla sua mappa stellare. Poiché tale compito era stato già portato a termine dai due amici alcune ore prima, il giovane mago intuì che tale comportamento era solo una scusa per poter restare in Sala Comune senza dare nell'occhio. La trovata del giovane Weasley - pensò Harry - non era niente male: fingendo di studiare, i due ragazzi avrebbero potuto restare in Sala Comune fino a che tutti gli altri studenti non se ne fossero andati, lasciando loro campo libero.

Facendo vagare lo sguardo per la sala, Harry individuò anche Hermione, semisepolta dalla solita pila di libri che aveva sempre con se, intenta a studiare (nel suo caso seriamente) e, poco distante da lei, Calì e Lavanda, sedute su due poltrone vicine al camino e immerse nella lettura.

Il giovane corvino andò a sedersi di fronte al coetaneo dai capelli rossi, che gli rivolse un breve cenno di saluto, per poi tornare a concentrarsi (o meglio, a fingere di concentrarsi) sul suo compito di Astronomia.

Le due ore che seguirono furono tra le più lunghe che Harry avesse mai vissuto, andando a rivaleggiare con quelle che avevano preceduto le prime partite di Quidditch del giovane mago. Per quanto fosse salito in camera a recuperare i suoi libri (e anche qualcos'altro), così da potersi unire a Ron nella sua pretesa sessione di studio, il ragazzo corvino non riusciva a stare tranquillo. Ogni movimento dei suoi compagni di Casa gli faceva automaticamente spostare lo sguardo in quella direzione, anche se nella maggior parte dei casi si trattava solo di uno studente intento ad aprire o chiudere un libro. Tale nervosismo era dovuto sia all'attesa del momento in cui la Sala Comune sarebbe stata sgombra, sia alla preoccupazione che qualcuno notasse i leggeri rigonfiamenti presenti nella veste del giovane mago.

Il caso peggiore sarebbe stato quello in cui, a notare tali particolari, fosse stata Hermione: Harry avrebbe anche potuto dirle la verità (o parte di essa), ovvero che si era recato nelle cucine dove aveva sgraffignato qualche dolcetto, ma il ragazzo sapeva bene che la sua amica e amante non avrebbe approvato, convinta com'era che la condizione degli elfi domestici fosse paragonabile alla schiavitù. Harry non aveva intenzione di generare altri contrasti con la coetanea castana, specie ora che stava per 'sanare' quello già esistente, e si trovò a sperare che la tremolate luce proveniente dal camino rendesse difficile notare la strana forma dei suoi abiti.

Fortunatamente, nessuno parve prestare troppa attenzione ai due ragazzi, che poterono osservare la Sala Comune svuotarsi progressivamente: a poco a poco, individualmente o a gruppi, tutti gli studenti di Grifondoro salirono le scale che portavano ai dormitori, alcuni sbadigliando, altri continuando a chiacchierare con i loro compagni di stanza, altri ancora semplicemente in silenzio. Harry vide Calì fare un segno a Lavanda, che si era appena alzata dalla poltrona accanto al fuoco, dicendole - o così intuì il ragazzo - che preferiva restare a leggere ancora un altro po'. La giovane strega castana fece un breve cenno di intesa all'amica, prima di raccogliere il suo libro e sparire su per gli scalini di pietra che conducevano ai dormitori femminili.

Pochi minuti più tardi fu il turno di Hermione di andarsene: la ragazza dai capelli castani e mossi si alzò dal tavolo dove era rimasta seduta fino a quel momento, ripose i suoi libri all'interno della sua borsa - Harry per un attimo si chiese come facessero a starci - per poi cominciare a dirigersi verso la scalinata del dormitorio femminile. Ad un tratto, però, la giovane studentessa di Grifondoro si fermò, rimanendo per un attimo immobile a metà strada tra i tavoli e le scale, per poi voltarsi verso i suoi due amici e amanti. Harry, ancora fintamente concentrato sul proprio foglio di pergamena, vide con la coda dell'occhio che la giovane strega aveva aperto la bocca, come a voler dire qualcosa, ma un secondo più tardi la richiuse di scatto, voltandosi e cominciando a salire gli scalini di pietra, finché non scomparve alla vista del ragazzo corvino.

In capo a un quarto d'ora, anche gli ultimi studenti presenti nella Sala Comune (un paio di chiassosi ragazzini del terzo anno) sparirono su per le scale, lasciando così Ron, Harry e Calì da soli. Era giunto il momento tanto aspettato, ed il giovane dagli occhi verdi annuì tra se, pronto ad interpretare l'ultima parte della commedia.

Harry e Ron, una volta controllato che non vi fosse movimento su per le scalinate, si alzarono quasi contemporaneamente alla giovane strega indiana, sulla quale cadde lo sguardo di entrambi, trovandola intenta a soffocare un sorrisetto. I tre sedicenni studenti di Grifondoro si portarono davanti al camino, a poca distanza l'una dagli altri, rimanendo in silenzio ancora per alcuni secondi. Il primo a rompere la quiete della stanza, disturbata solamente dallo scoppiettare del fuoco del camino, ormai ridottosi a poche fiammelle, fu proprio il giovane dai capelli neri.

Harry: (a Calì) Bene… è tutto a posto?

Calì: Si. Mia sorella aspetta il tuo segnale…

A quelle parole la fronte di Ron si corrugò lievemente, per poi spianarsi di nuovo quando vide l'amico corvino estrarre da una delle tasche della sua veste una moneta d'oro, simile in tutto e per tutto ad un galeone. Harry rivolse un'occhiata di avvertimento al coetaneo, che ritornò all'istante ad un atteggiamento calmo e rilassato, come se fosse stato a conoscenza di quel particolare fin dall'inizio.

Il giovane mago non era riuscito a spiegare a Ron ogni dettaglio del progetto che aveva elaborato dall'ora di pranzo: gli aveva solo fatto un rapido riassunto, comprendente le parti più importanti del piano, ma senza scendere nei particolari. Questo a causa sia della mancanza di occasioni nelle quali poter parlare in tutta tranquillità, sia per l'effetto sorpresa che Harry voleva lasciare all'amico. Oltre a questo, però, c'era un altro motivo per cui il giovane corvino aveva deciso di non mettere Ron al corrente di tutto: non sapeva se il ragazzo lentigginoso avrebbe apprezzato il suo "asso nella manica", ritenendolo scorretto o, peggio, immorale.

Tali pensieri scorsero via dalla mente del sedicenne, mentre questi cominciava a chiudere la mano destra attorno al piccolo oggetto dorato, assumendo subito dopo un'espressione concentrata. Harry sentì la moneta stregata da Hermione diventare più calda e, pochi secondi più tardi, riaprì la mano. Il numero inciso sul bordo del falso galeone (che rappresentava l'orario dell'ultima riunione dell' ES svoltasi l'anno precedente) era scomparso: al suo posto erano ora visibili delle piccole lettere che formavano la parola "Ora". Non appena ebbe verificato il buon esito della magia, Harry sorrise brevemente in direzione della sua compagna di Casa, che gli rivolse la stessa espressione, andando poi ad osservare il camino.

Il ragazzo corvino sapeva di non correre rischi usando le monete dell'ES: anche se qualcun altro degli ormai ex-membri del gruppo, in quel momento, avesse avuto sottomano la propria (cosa già di per se improbabile, specie a quell'ora), nel vedere una scritta tanto diversa da quelle a cui era abituato, avrebbe pensato che si trattasse di un errore involontario dello stesso Harry, o che l'incantesimo della moneta stesse cominciando a perdere d'efficacia. Cosa che - pensò il giovane mago - in realtà era difficile che accadesse con le magie di Hermione.

Il ragazzo corvino soffocò quell'istintivo moto di orgoglio per le abilità di strega dell'amica castana, ricordando a se stesso qual'era il motivo per cui aveva architettato quel piano. Entro breve - pensò Harry - lui e Ron avrebbero avuto la loro rivalsa sulle due giovani streghe loro amanti, ree di aver giaciuto con qualcuno diverso dai due sedicenni… senza averli prima avvertiti, almeno.

Il giovane dagli occhi verdi non aveva mai pensato alla relazione esistente tra lui, Ron, Ginny ed Hermione come un rapporto chiuso ed esclusivo (il fatto stesso che fosse una cosa a quattro lo escludeva a priori), e non era mai stato contrario all'idea che le ragazze, o lui stesso, potessero avere altri amanti occasionali, se se ne fosse presentata l'occasione… ma, in tale ipotetico contesto, Harry immaginava che la cosa sarebbe stata comunicata preventivamente agli altri membri del gruppetto, così da avere la loro approvazione. In fondo - pensò il giovane corvino - era proprio questo che aveva fatto la ragazza castana, quell'estate, quando aveva voluto appartarsi con il giovane lentigginoso. Harry avrebbe persino acconsentito a Ginny di unirsi con Dean - seppur con rammarico - se lei glielo avesse chiesto in quel modo…

Il ragazzo corvino interruppe anche quel nuovo flusso di pensieri, infastidito dalla sensazione che aveva cominciato a percepire all'altezza dello stomaco. Perché - si chiese Harry - provava sempre un tale disagio quando pensava alla giovane Weasley insieme al ragazzo di colore… o a Neville?

Ron: Che strano… come mai non arriva?

La voce dell'amico rosso risvegliò il giovane mago dal suo stato di trance, permettendogli di constatare che il fuoco presente nel caminetto, ormai ridotto a poco più che delle braci, era ancora di colore rosso, e non alto e verde come avrebbe dovuto essere se qualcuno avesse voluto utilizzarlo per viaggiare fin li tramite la Metropolvere. Harry andò a guardare il suo orologio: erano passati già alcuni minuti da quando aveva dato a Padma il segnale di via libera, ma ancora la ragazza non si vedeva.

Harry: (a Calì) Sei sicura che tua sorella avesse accettato di venire, stasera?

Calì: Si, certo, ne abbiamo parlato prima di andare a cena… non so perché non è ancora arrivata…

Il giovane mago dai capelli neri cominciò nuovamente a preoccuparsi: e se effettivamente la magia delle monete di Hermione si fosse dissipata? O - ancora peggio - i viaggi tra i camini delle sale comuni fossero in qualche modo impediti? Harry non ci aveva mai pensato: vista l'assenza di Polvere Volante nei dormitori delle diverse Case, il giovane mago non credeva che fosse stata posta una simile regola magica sul sistema di Metropolvere interno del castello… in fondo Sirius, due anni prima, era riuscito a contattarlo proprio nella Sala Comune, 'chiamando' da un camino addirittura esterno a Hogwarts. Ma, in effetti, Harry non aveva mai appurato se il viaggio che avrebbe dovuto compiere la studentessa di Corvonero fosse effettivamente fattibile…

Il ragazzo prese a maledirsi per la fretta con la quale aveva organizzato quello stupido piano di rivalsa, ma, proprio in quel momento, una fiammata verde smeraldo eruttò dallo strato di braci sul quale erano fissi gli occhi di tutti e tre i giovani Grifondoro, facendo fare loro un balzo all'indietro. Un secondo più tardi, dalle alte fiamme smeraldine uscì vorticando una ragazza dalla pelle scura, con i capelli neri legati in una lunga treccia e vestita con l'uniforme scolastica di Hogwarts. Harry, a tale visione, emise un lieve sospiro di sollievo.

Chi non avesse mai visto insieme le gemelle Patil avrebbe pensato di aver appena assistito ad un incantesimo di Geminazione o simili, data la somiglianza tra le due giovani streghe: i pochi indizi che permettevano di identificarle come due persone effettivamente distinte stavano nell'abbigliamento delle due ragazze (sulla veste di Padma era presente lo stemma di Corvonero, oltre al suo distintivo da Prefetto) e nella, seppur minima, differenza nella lunghezza delle loro trecce (quella di Calì superava di alcuni centimetri quella della sorella).

Una volta rimessasi in piedi, la gemella di Calì Patil cominciò a spazzolarsi via i residui di fuliggine dagli abiti, andando poi ad osservare i volti dei presenti.

Padma: Scusate se non sono arrivata subito. (posa lo sguardo su Harry) Ho visto il tuo segnale, ma c'era una ragazzina del terzo anno che non se ne voleva andare… così ho dovuto aspettar…

La voce della ragazza, che si era appena voltata in direzione del giovane dai capelli rossi, si affievolì e si spense. In quel momento, nonostante la carnagione scura della studentessa di Corvonero, Harry avrebbe giurato che Padma fosse arrossita.

Padma: (a Ron, titubante) Ciao…

Ron: (leggermente nervoso) Ciao…

I due sedicenni di Case diverse rimasero per un attimo a fissarsi l'una negli occhi dell'altro, indubbiamente - intuì Harry - assorti in pensieri profondamente diversi tra loro. Un secondo dopo Padma si mosse velocemente verso la sorella, andando ad afferrarle le mani e avvicinando il proprio viso a quello, identico, di Calì. Entrambe le giovani cominciarono a ridacchiare, anche se in tono volutamente sommesso.

Harry, all'improvviso, comprese che quella era l'occasione che aspettava: sfilò velocemente la sua bacchetta dalla tasca dei pantaloni, la sollevò in alto e pronunciò sommessamente l'incantesimo che gli risuonava nel cervello da più di ventiquattr'ore.

Harry: (bisbigliando) LATEO!

Immediatamente, dalla punta della bacchetta di Harry fuoriuscì quella che sarebbe potuta sembrare una piccola onda circolare e trasparente, che si levò in alto allargandosi e, in capo a pochi secondi, ridiscese sul pavimento della Sala Comune, creando per un istante un cerchio intorno al giovane corvino e agli altri presenti, prima di scomparire. Le due ragazze dalla pelle color caramello, ancora intente a parlottare tra loro, sembravano non essersi accorte di nulla, mentre Ron, che aveva visto ogni gesto compiuto dall'amico, lo stava guardando con un'espressione incuriosita sul volto. Harry si limitò a sorridergli brevemente, andando poi a puntare la bacchetta verso il fuoco del camino, ritornato nuovamente alle dimensioni ridotte di poco prima.

Harry: (in tono più alto) INCENDIO!

L'incantesimo del ragazzo, effettuato per nascondere il vero motivo dell'estrazione della bacchetta, funzionò perfettamente: le fiamme del falò guizzarono nuovamente in alto, cosa che fece voltare le due giovani streghe nuovamente verso i loro coetanei. Calì e Padma avevano ancora le mani giunte, e in quella posizione sembravano una la copia speculare dell'altra. Harry, a quella vista, sentì una leggera scarica di eccitazione salire lungo la spina dorsale, ma si sforzò comunque di non sorridere.

Harry: Bene… ehm… ora che siamo tutti qui… credo che sia il caso di rendere il posto un po' più confortevole…

E così dicendo cominciò ad estrarre i vari dolci, tramezzini e gelatine Tuttigusti+1 che aveva in tasca, facendo attenzione a non fare lo stesso con l'oggetto di vetro nascosto tra queste ultime, e appoggiò il tutto su di una poltrona li vicino. Il giovane mago notò che sia l'amico che le due giovani streghe lo stavano guardando con una strana espressione sul volto, ma tanto - pensò il ragazzo - a breve nulla di tutto ciò avrebbe più avuto importanza.

Harry: (estraendo dalla tasca la bottiglia di succo di zucca) Ho pensato di portare qualche stuzzichino, giusto per rendere la serata più piacevole… (osserva il contenitore di vetro con sguardo apparentemente sorpreso)… oh, già, sarà meglio che prenda dei bicchieri. Credo che un brindisi sia d'obbligo…

E così dicendo, il giovane mago si avvicinò ad un piccolo armadietto posto vicino alla finestra della Sala Comune, portando la mano libera dalla bottiglia all'altezza della maniglia dello stesso, tirandola subito dopo.

Il piccolo mobile, alto poco meno dello stesso Harry, era un distributore di bevande che gli studenti utilizzavano per appagare la loro sete durante le ore trascorse nella Sala Comune, e conteneva, ogni volta che veniva aperto, un vassoio con una brocca piena di acqua (o altro, se richiesto) e alcuni bicchieri a calice di vetro, tutti perennemente puliti e scintillanti. In quel momento, però, la brocca era vuota. Harry aveva notato che, da una certa ora in avanti, il mobiletto magico smetteva di erogare liquidi, probabilmente per evitare che l'acqua di notte ristagnasse o, d'inverno, gelasse. Così si era premunito. La visita alle cucine che il giovane mago aveva effettuato poco prima aveva avuto fin dall'inizio quello scopo: sopperire alla mancanza di beveraggi. Infatti, senza di essi - pensò Harry -, la serata non avrebbe potuto andare nel verso desiderato. I dolci e i tramezzini erano solo un diversivo, per evitare che la presenza del succo di zucca facesse insospettire le due giovani streghe.

Harry stappò la bottiglia di vetro e, mentre ne versava il contenuto nella brocca vuota, andò ad estrarre dalla veste la fialetta che la sera precedente aveva trafugato dalla nuova Stanza delle Necessità. Il liquido rosa in essa contenuto luccicò alla luce del fuoco, luce che permise al giovane mago di leggere nuovamente l'etichetta apposta sul piccolo contenitore: Incitamentum Maximum.

Con un gesto fluido, il ragazzo corvino aprì anche la fiala e, verificando di non essere visto dalle ragazze o da Ron, lasciò cadere nel succo di zucca tre gocce della pozione, richiudendo poi in fretta l'ampolla e rimettendosela in tasca. Secondo quanto Harry aveva capito leggendo il libro Incantesimi e Pozioni di Piacere per Principianti, un tale quantitativo di quel siero sarebbe stato più che sufficiente.

Una volta afferrato il vassoio su cui erano appoggiati gli oggetti di vetro, Harry Potter si voltò verso gli altri studenti presenti nella sala, che trovò ancora intenti a guardarsi in silenzio. Ron, a dire il vero, spostava lo sguardo dalle ragazze al giovane corvino, evidentemente indeciso su cosa fare o dire.

Harry: (avvicinandosi agli altri) Ecco, un po' di succo di zucca non fa mai male. (appoggia il vassoio su di una poltrona ed inizia a versare il liquido nei bicchieri) Allora… (porge il primo bicchiere riempito a Calì) …un piccolo brindisi, prima di cominciare?

La giovane Grifondoro afferrò il calice quasi meccanicamente, guardando Harry con un'espressione che esprimeva incomprensione e disagio. Il ragazzo corvino, dal canto suo, continuò a sorridere garbatamente.

In pochi secondi il giovane mago riempì altri due bicchieri, porgendo il primo a Padma (che lo guardò con un cipiglio quasi uguale a quello della sorella) ed il secondo a Ron. Nel passare la coppa all'amico lentigginoso, però, il ragazzo mosse quasi impercettibilmente la testa in un cenno di diniego. Un istante più tardi, osservando il leggero movimento delle sopraciglia del'amico, capì che il giovane Weasley aveva colto il suo messaggio. Non appena ebbe riempito anche il quarto bicchiere, Harry lo afferrò e lo sollevò in aria.

Harry: Bene… dunque… all'amicizia.

Il sedicenne rosso e le due ragazze dalla pelle color caramello ripeterono, con vari livelli di scetticismo: "All'amicizia"

Harry: (abbassando il bicchiere) …E alla speranza che diventi qualcosa di più.

Le ultime parole del giovane dagli occhi verdi fecero tornare il sorriso sul volto delle due sorelle che, dopo essersi lanciate un'occhiata carica di eccitazione, portarono i calici alle labbra in contemporanea, vuotandoli con un solo sorso. Anche Harry e Ron avvicinarono le loro coppe alla bocca, appoggiandovele appena e fingendo di bere, scambiandosi nel frattempo un altro segno d'intesa. Un secondo più tardi tutti e quattro i presenti abbassarono i bicchieri, tornando a guardarsi a vicenda.

Harry, fissando il volto di Calì Patil, sul quale era ancora presente un lieve sorriso, vide l'espressione della ragazza di origini indiane mutare gradatamente, perdendo a poco a poco l'aria allegra che aveva assunto poco prima. In capo a pochi secondi, sul viso della sedicenne Grifondoro apparve una sequela di emozioni in rapida successione: dapprima sorpresa, poi imbarazzo e, infine, leggera paura. La giovane strega si affettò a posare il bicchiere sulla mensola presente sopra il camino, cosa che fu imitata quasi subito dalla studentessa di Corvonero, anche lei ora evidentemente a disagio. Nonostante le espressioni preoccupate delle due ragazze, comunque, Harry non poté evitare di cominciare a sorridere: un sorriso malizioso e trionfale.

Calì: (sventolandosi con la mano) Uff… però, il fuoco del camino è piuttosto forte… senti che caldo…

Padma: (allargandosi il colletto della camicia) Già… che caldo…

Pochi istanti più tardi, lo sguardo delle due ragazze fu nuovamente catalizzato dai volti dei due giovani studenti di Grifondoro e, nello stesso momento, i movimenti delle streghette rallentarono, per poi accelerare nuovamente, in concomitanza con la comparsa, sul viso delle gemelle, di un sorriso assai più sensuale di quello che avevano sfoggiato poco prima.

Se Harry aveva bisogno di ulteriori conferme sull'efficacia della pozione afrodisiaca, quel sorriso lo soddisfò pienamente: Calì lo stava ora guardando come se avesse voluto mangiarlo con gli occhi, e - notò il giovane mago - lo stesso valeva per Padma, i cui occhi non riuscivano ad allontanarsi dalla figura dinoccolata di Ron.

Harry: (all'amico, sorridendo) Allora Ron, non dovevi dire qualcosa a Padma?

Ron: (leggermente in imbarazzo) Ecco…io…

Padma: (avanzando di un passo verso il giovane lentigginoso) Si Ron, che cosa dovevi dirmi?

Il tono di voce di Padma Patil, in quel momento, era palesemente deformato dall'eccitazione, cosa resa ancora più evidente dal fatto che la sedicenne studentessa di Corvonero stava aprendo il primo bottone della sua camicetta, aumentando così la quantità di pelle color caramello visibile dai due ragazzi. Anche Calì, nel contempo, aveva cominciato ad avvicinarsi al coetaneo corvino, lisciandosi allo stesso tempo la divisa scolastica: Harry poté vedere, come al rallentatore, le mani della giovane strega scorrere lungo tutto il suo corpo, partendo dalle spalle, passando accanto ai prosperosi seni della streghetta, accarezzando i suoi esili fianchi e, infine, spianando le pieghe della gonna dell'uniforme della ragazza. Abbassando ulteriormente lo sguardo, l'attenzione del giovane mago cadde sulle lunghe gambe della sedicenne, scure quasi quanto la brace che bruciacchiava nel caminetto e illuminate dalla tremolante luce del fuoco, provando, a tale vista, un leggero tuffo al cuore.

Anche Harry stava cominciando a sentirsi in fiamme, ma non per colpa della pozione: era l'atteggiamento di Calì a farlo accaldare, le sue movenze, il suo sguardo, il modo in cui si mordicchiava le labbra… era magnifico.

Il sedicenne Grifondoro non pensava che il filtro magico avrebbe avuto un effetto così dirompente ed immediato, per quanto nel libro trovato nella Stanza delle Necessità fosse spiegato quanto fosse potente la mistura usata dal giovane sul drink delle ragazze. Per un istante Harry temette di aver sbagliato dosaggio ma, quando le mani di Calì andarono ad appoggiarsi delicatamente e sensualmente sulle spalle del giovane mago, questo non poté fare altro che sorridere, ormai indifferente alla quantità di pozione che avrebbe dovuto usare: l'importante era che stesse funzionando.

Ron: (balbettando) P-Padma…ecco, io volevo…

Padma: (in tono sensuale) Avanti, dimmelo Ron. E' da tanto che desidero sentirtelo dire…

Le voci dei due sedicenni riuscirono a far distogliere (anche se a fatica) l'attenzione di Harry dagli occhi neri della sua compagna di Casa, ora distanti pochi centimetri da quelli verdi del giovane mago, facendolo così voltare verso l'amico dai capelli rossi: Ron era praticamente pietrificato sul posto, mentre Padma gli stava accarezzando il petto con lunghi e lenti movimenti delle mani.

Ron: Ah, s…si?

Padma: (allargando il suo sorriso) Già. E' dal quarto anno che ti ho adocchiato, caro il mio Prefetto… era ora che ti facessi avanti…

Un secondo più tardi la giovane strega si alzò in punta di piedi e baciò Ron. Il ragazzo rimase immobile, i suoi occhi azzurri sbarrati, le sue orecchie divenute di un bel color carne. Dopo un momento di apparente immobilità, però, il giovane Grifondoro lasciò cadere a terra il bicchiere che reggeva ancora in mano, spargendone il contenuto sul tappeto, per poi avvolgere le sue braccia attorno al corpo della coetanea, iniziando nel contempo a rispondere al bacio.

In un angolo della sua mente non travolto dallo stupore per la scena che stava osservando, nonché dalla sensazione datagli dalle carezze di Calì Patil, Harry si trovò a chiedersi di cosa stesse parlando la giovane Corvonero: il Ballo del Ceppo, durante il quale Padma era stata la dama del giovane mago dai capelli rossi, era stata un fiasco colossale, sia per lei che per Calì. Ne Harry ne Ron avevano prestato particolare attenzione alle loro compagne per la serata, che alla fine si erano allontanate, cercando - e, come il giovane ricordava bene, trovando - una compagnia migliore. Il ragazzo dagli occhi verdi non credeva che, dopo quell'esperienza, la studentessa di Corvonero potesse essere ancora attratta da Ron (anche perché già al Ballo non aveva manifestato un grande interesse per lui)… per quanto - a pensarci bene - l'atteggiamento della ragazza nei confronti dell'amico lentigginoso era leggermente cambiato dopo la seconda prova del Torneo Tremaghi, divenendo più affabile…

Calì: Padma ha ragione, sai Harry?

I pensieri del ragazzo corvino furono interrotti dalla voce della sua compagna di Casa e, subito dopo, Harry si voltò nuovamente verso quest'ultima, trovandola ancora intenta a fissarlo negli occhi. Il suo sguardo, come la sua voce, erano lussuria pura per il sedicenne.

Harry: Che… (si schiarisce la voce)… ehm… che vuoi dire?

Calì: (sorridendo) Che era ora che voi due vi decideste a farci delle avances… ci hai messo anche troppo per i miei gusti…

Ad Harry non sembrava di aver fatto nulla, quel giorno, che potesse essere interpretato come un'avance dalla ragazza indiana, ma probabilmente - pensò il giovane - anche le parole della giovane, come quelle pronunciate poco prima dalla sua gemella, erano dovute all'effetto della pozione afrodisiaca. Un secondo più tardi, la ragazza dai lunghi capelli neri avvicinò il proprio volto all'orecchio del coetaneo, cominciando a sussurrargli nello stesso tono malizioso usato fino a quel momento.

Calì: (sottovoce) Sai… se quella sera, al Ballo del Ceppo, ti fossi comportato meglio… avresti potuto avermi già allora…

A quelle parole il cervello di Harry smise improvvisamente di funzionare, e lo sguardo del ragazzo si perse nel vuoto. Quella frase non sembrava affatto essere stata dettata dalla pozione: era troppo specifica, troppo precisa perché fosse dovuta all'eccitazione o al desiderio di Calì di stimolare il giovane mago - cosa che tra l'altro stava avendo successo. Nel frattempo la giovane strega indiana stava muovendo il proprio indice all'altezza del petto di Harry, disegnando dei piccoli cerchi sullo stesso.

Calì: Io e Padma avevamo già deciso che quella sera avremmo perduto la nostra verginità… ed io volevo tanto che fossi tu a coglierla, Harry… per questo ho aspettato che tu mi invitassi… ci speravo davvero… e sono stata molto felice quando finalmente me l'hai chiesto… (il suo tono di voce cala leggermente) …mi dispiace solo di non avere potuto realizzare quel mio desiderio… anche se i ragazzi di Beauxbatons sono stati più che lieti di 'intrattenere' me e Padma, quella sera…

Harry era shoccato. Il fatto che Calì avesse già progettato di unirsi fisicamente a lui, e già da tempo, era una rivelazione del tutto imprevista ed insieme sconvolgente. Come se questo non bastasse, la giovane strega dalla pelle scura, divenuta negli ultimi tempi la principale fantasia erotica del ragazzo corvino, gli aveva appena rivelato di aver perduto la propria verginità proprio la sera del Ballo del Ceppo, insieme alla sorella, e per di più ad opera di un ragazzo (o più di uno, come lasciava intendere il plurale usato dalla streghetta) praticamente sconosciuto.

La fantasia di Harry, a quel pensiero, non poté evitare di generare nella mente del giovane mago un'immagine nella quale Calì e Padma, ancora parzialmente vestite nei loro abiti da cerimonia, venivano accarezzate e possedute da un gruppo di ragazzi alti e biondi. Persino in quella fugace visione il contrasto tra la pelle scura delle due gemelle e quella - immaginata - chiara dei maghi francesi era estremamente eccitante, cosa che provocò il risveglio dell''amichetto' di Harry ancor più di quanto non avesse fatto, fino a quel momento, la voce di Calì.

Il giovane mago, perso nelle sue fantasie, non si rese conto dei movimenti della ragazza dai lunghi capelli neri fino a che non si ritrovò il viso sorridente della suddetta di nuovo davanti. Un istante dopo Calì lo baciò.

Quel bacio era molto diverso da quelli che il ragazzo aveva scambiato con Ginny ed Hermione: tali contatti fisici, con le sue due amiche e amanti, erano sempre stati accompagnati da una dose di gentilezza e, a vari livelli, affetto, elementi che erano ora assenti nel tocco di Calì. Il bacio della ragazza era più intenso, passionale, quasi vorace. Harry, per un istante, si sentì quasi schiacciato dall'impeto della coetanea ma, non appena il cervello del giovane corvino si fu ripreso dallo stato di stupito torpore in cui era caduto poco prima, anche questi cominciò ad intensificare la pressione delle sue labbra su quelle della giovane indiana, cingendola nel contempo alla vita e andando ad appoggiare una mano sulla sua nuca.

Ora, nel bel mezzo della Sala Comune, due coppie di giovani studenti si stavano baciando appassionatamente, illuminate dalla luce del fuoco e, apparentemente, esposte alla vista di qualunque possibile osservatore. La cosa, però, sembrava non preoccuparli: Harry sapeva bene che l'Incanto Latens, da lui lanciato poco prima, aveva reso se stesso e i suoi coetanei praticamente invisibili agli occhi di chiunque si fosse trovato a passare nella Sala Comune, e tale consapevolezza lo tranquillizzava; invece, per quanto riguardava le due sorelle e - pensò Harry - probabilmente anche Ron, la cosa sembrava semplicemente non interessarli.

Harry, spostando per un attimo l'attenzione dai baci di Calì alla dinoccolata figura dell'amico, vide che il giovane dai capelli rossi aveva cominciato ad infilare le braccia sotto il maglione di Padma che, senza smettere di baciarlo, lo stava aiutando nel suo intento di sfilarle tale indumento. Nel vedere quella sciena, il ragazzo corvino decise di imitare il coetaneo, ed iniziò a sua volta ad armeggiare con l'orlo del pesante capo di vestiario della streghetta. A quel tocco Calì si irrigidì per un istante, prima di ricominciare a baciare Harry e, contemporaneamente, afferrando il proprio pullover ed iniziando a sollevarlo. Il giovane dagli occhi verdi fu costretto ad interrompere il contatto tra le sue labbra e quelle della ragazza dalla pelle scura, mentre quest'ultima sfaceva scorrere il suo capo d'abbigliamento sopra la testa, facendovi passare attraverso anche la sua lunga treccia nera, per poi lasciarlo cadere a terra.

Senza il maglione, il seno di Calì Patil era assai più evidente, esaltato com'era dalle pieghe della camicetta della ragazza. Tale visione, comunque, - pensò Harry - non era lontanamente paragonabile a quella a cui il giovane mago aveva assistito, quella sera nel dormitorio delle ragazze… non ancora.

La giovane strega dalla pelle color caramello, evidentemente accortasi di dove era caduto lo sguardo del coetaneo, allargò ancora di più il suo sorriso, posando subito dopo le sue labbra su quelle del ragazzo, in un fugace bacio, per poi avvicinarle nuovamente all'orecchio dello stesso.

Calì: (sussurrando, in tono malizioso) Aspetta qui.

Un istante più tardi, la giovane strega si allontanò da Harry, rivolgendogli un'ultima occhiata sensuale prima di girarsi e dirigersi verso la sorella e Ron, ancora impegnatati a mangiarsi vicendevolmente la faccia. Non appena fu giunta alle spalle della sua gemella, Calì appoggiò delicatamente una mano sul braccio di Padma, facendole così interrompere il suo lavoro sulle labbra del giovane rosso. Non appena la giovane Corvonero si voltò, però, tale lavoro fu ripreso dalla stessa Calì, che appoggiò le sue labbra su quelle della sorella, iniziando a baciarla con passione. Dopo un attimo di quella che sembrò esitazione, anche Padma cominciò a ricambiare le attenzioni della sua gemella, allontanando le braccia dal corpo di Ron e voltandosi, andando poi ad abbracciare e accarezzare i fianchi e la schiena di Calì.

Harry rimase immobile dove si trovava, osservando le due streghette unitesi in un bacio saffico ed incestuoso. Concentrato com'era su quella scena, il ragazzo corvino quasi non notò l'espressione comparsa sul volto dell'amico dai capelli rossi: sembrava insieme deluso e affascinato e, nel vederlo, ci mancò poco che il giovane mago scoppiasse a ridere.

Nel frattempo, le due giovani streghe stavano andando più in la dei baci: sia Calì che Padma avevano cominciato a sbottonarsi le camicette a vicenda, lentamente, senza smettere di baciarsi. Non appena le due sorelle ebbero finito di aprire i loro rispettivi indumenti, infilarono in contemporanea le mani l'una sotto la camicetta dell'altra, aprendole subito dopo, facendo così apparire alla vista dei due sedicenni i loro reggiseni, entrambi neri e di pizzo. Harry, a tale vista, deglutì sonoramente, e sentì il proprio membro gonfiarsi ancora più di quanto già non fosse.

Tale sensazione indusse il giovane corvino ad imitare le due giovani streghe, cominciando così a spogliarsi: non appena si fu tolto la sua veste da mago, che cadde silenziosamente a terra, il ragazzo si voltò verso Ron, trovandolo impegnato a sfilarsi in tutta fretta il maglione da sopra la testa. Evidentemente anche il giovane dai capelli rossi aveva provato lo stesso impulso di Harry di liberarsi dagli abiti, anche se la sua foga nel levarseli era evidentemente maggiore rispetto a quella del coetaneo.

Le due ragazze indiane, intanto, avevano lasciato scivolare le loro camicette sul pavimento, e si stavano ora concentrando sui fermagli dei rispettivi reggiseni. Sotto lo sguardo ipnotizzato dei due giovani maghi (Ron si era sfilato il maglione e si era bloccato ad osservare la scena) le chiusure degli ultimi capi che ancora nascondevano le forme delle due streghette saltarono quasi in contemporanea, permettendo così a Calì e Padma di sfilarsi anche tali indumenti intimi, che caddero silenziosamente a terra.

Di fronte ai sedicenni studenti di Grifondoro, adesso, si trovavano due ragazze dalla pelle scura, nude dalla vita in su, ancora intente a baciarsi ed accarezzarsi vicendevolmente. I seni delle due giovani, ora completamente visibili, erano premuti gli uni contro gli altri, le loro forme esaltate dalla luce del fuoco presente alle spalle delle due streghette.

Ad una tale visione i residui dei freni inibitori del giovane mago svanirono come fumo: Harry portò la mano destra all'altezza della patta dei pantaloni, si abbassò la zip e, poco dopo, estrasse il proprio sesso già completamente eretto, cominciando immediatamente a stimolarlo. Un leggero rumore proveniente dalla sua sinistra, unito al suono regolare che iniziò subito dopo, fecero capire al Ragazzo-Che-E'-Sopravvissuto che anche Ron aveva fatto la stessa cosa.  
>I movimenti dei due ragazzi parvero riscuotere Calì e Padma dal loro oblio, facendole voltare verso di lui. Gli occhi neri delle due sorelle, ancora ricolmi di eccitazione, si posarono sulle virilità dei loro coetanei e, immediatamente dopo, le due giovani streghe scoppiarono entrambe a ridere: una risatina divertita ed eccitata.<p>

Dopo essersi scambiate un veloce sguardo di intesa, senza smettere di sorridere, Calì e Padma si separarono e si voltarono verso Harry e Ron, incominciando poi ad avvicinarsi ai due ragazzi. Non appena ognuna delle due si fu portata di fronte ad uno dei giovani maghi (Harry riconobbe Calì dalla lunghezza della treccia), le due sorelle sorrisero maliziosamente nella loro direzione, inginocchiandosi subito dopo sul tappeto che copriva il pavimento della Sala Comune e, senza preavviso, afferrarono i membri eretti dei due ragazzi, avvicinandoli alla bocca ed accogliendoli dentro di loro.  
>Harry rimase immobile dove si trovava, bloccato sia dalla sorpresa, dovuta al comportamento più che diretto della ragazza indiana, sia dal piacere che la streghetta gli stava ora procurando. Il giovane mago poteva vedere i capelli neri della sua compagna di Casa muoversi regolarmente all'altezza del suo pube, percependo la morbidezza delle labbra di Calì attorno al proprio membro, insieme ai movimenti della lingua della giovane, indubbiamente intenta a stimolare ancora di più il sesso del sedicenne.<p>

Quelle sensazioni, oltre a far sospirare il giovane mago di piacere, gli fecero comprendere quanto Calì fosse brava nell'arte della fellatio: Harry aveva già ricevuto 'servizi' simili da Hermione e Ginny, ma i movimenti delle sue due amiche e amanti non erano paragonabili a quelli della giovane indiana, che sembrava assai più esperta di loro. Per un istante nella mente del ragazzo corvino sorse l'interrogativo di dove (o quando) la ragazza dalla pelle scura avesse affinato quell'arte, ma tale pensiero scomparve subito dopo, cancellato dalla piacevole sensazione che Harry aveva cominciato a percepire, e che preannunciava l'arrivo dell'orgasmo. Pochi secondi più tardi, con un sospiro più forte degli altri, il giovane mago dai capelli neri depositò diversi fiotti del proprio seme nella bocca della coetanea, la quale, subito dopo, ingoiò il tutto.

Harry era sconvolto, travolto dalla serie di emozioni provate nel corso della serata, nonché dall'orgasmo appena avvenuto. Il giovane mago non avrebbe mai creduto che quella serata dedicata alla vendetta sarebbe potuta essere così piacevole ed eccitante, e il motivo principale di tale incredulità era il fatto che Calì, pozione o non pozione, si era rivelata essere assai più intraprendente di quanto il giovane mago non avesse immaginato. Lo stesso, ovviamente, poteva dirsi di Padma.

Il ragazzo corvino, ricordatosi in quel momento della presenza, nel locale, della gemella di Calì, nonché di quella del suo migliore amico, si voltò verso il punto in cui, poco prima, Harry aveva visto Padma inginocchiata di fronte a Ron, intenta ad effettuare lo stesso 'lavoretto' che sua sorella aveva appena fatto a lui. Ma i due giovani erano scomparsi.

In quel momento, un gemito proveniente da dietro le spalle del ragazzo corvino - un sospiro di evidente piacere - attirò l'attenzione dello stesso, facendolo voltare in quella direzione. Lo spettacolo che si presentò agli occhi del giovane mago gli fece spalancare gli occhi dalla sorpresa e, contemporaneamente, il sesso del ragazzo, ridottosi di dimensione a causa del recente orgasmo, riprese ad aumentare di volume. La scena che si presentava ora di fronte ad Harry Potter, infatti, era assai eccitante: Padma Patil, completamente nuda, era inginocchiata sul pavimento della Sala Comune di Grifondoro, la sua pelle color caramello illuminata dalla luce irregolare del fuoco, la lunga treccia nera della ragazza ondeggiante sulla sua schiena. Di fronte alla stessa, seduto su di una delle poltrone che circondavano il camino, Ronald Weasley teneva la testa reclinata all'indietro, il suo torso glabro visibile al di sotto della camicia sbottonata, indubbiamente pervaso dal piacere che la giovane Corvonero gli stava procurando: il viso della streghetta, infatti, era situato proprio all'altezza della zona inguinale del coetaneo dai capelli rossi, e dai movimenti di Padma non era difficile intuire quale fosse lo scopo della sua postura.

Calì: (in tono sensuale) Harry…

Il mago corvino, una volta riscossosi dal torpore in cui era caduto, si voltò nuovamente verso la sua compagna di Casa e, nel momento in cui i suoi occhi si posarono su di lei, il cuore del giovane saltò un battito: Calì doveva aver utilizzato i pochi secondi in cui l'attenzione del ragazzo corvino era rivolta alla sorella e al coetaneo rosso per levarsi la gonna e le calze, rimanendo completamente nuda. I seni della giovane Grifondoro, già ammirati poco prima dal sedicenne, erano persino più attraenti, così come lo erano stati la prima volta che Harry aveva avuto modo di vederli, quella notte nel dormitorio delle ragazze. Se però, quella volta, tale visione era avvenuta all'insaputa di Calì, e senza neanche che il giovane mago l'avesse progettato, adesso quello spettacolo era offerto al ragazzo spontaneamente e, come faceva intuire il sorrisetto comparso sul volto della streghetta, con evidente piacere.

Harry Rimase a fissare la pelle color caramello della coetanea per un tempo indefinito, ammirando ogni curva del corpo della giovane, fino a quando, con un movimento fluido, la giovane strega avvicinò le proprie labbra a quelle del coetaneo e, dopo aver chiuso gli occhi, lo baciò.

Harry …

-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-

(fanno una cosa a quattro:

[Harry e Ron guardano la scena rapiti (far posare il bicchiere a Harry), Harry pensa commenti sui seni delle due, Ron si comincia a masturbare ed Harry lo imita e quando le ragazze restano con solo le gonne e le calze, si inginocchiano e cominciano a stimolare oralmente i membri dei due. Poco dopo fanno un'allusione piccante (definire quale), si tolgono le gonne, si sdraiano e si fanno penetrare dai due ragazzi. Harry e Ron cambiano un po' di posizioni, Harry viene dentro Calì e Ron dentro Padma, poi le due si alzano, cominciano a leccarsi a vicenda e i due giovani decidono di cambiarsi di posto, penetrando ed eiaculando nuovamente nella partner dell'altro. Magari qualcuno passa e pur non vedendoli si ha un episodio voyeuristico. Alla fine si alzano, si baciano, si rivestono e, dopo aver fatto scomparire l'incanto latens (pensare a formula) Padma usa nuovamente la polvere volante e Calì sale del dormitorio femminile].

La sera stessa ritorna Edvige [immaginare motivo di prolungata assenza]. Harry, lasciando ripartire la sua civetta, diretta alla guferia, vede dalla finestra Sefer andare da Hagrid e parlargli. Hagrid sembra contento.

IDEE PER I CAPITOLI SUCCESSIVI:

PRE-HALLOWEEN:

La notte Harry ha un altro incubo con Voldemort (dovuto all'irritazione che ha provato per Kreacher [immaginare una battuta di Ron che glielo faccia di nuovo venire in mente prima di addormentarsi]), che parla con qualcuno e lancia allusioni misteriose su di un piano.

Il lunedì mattina, mentre Harry e Ron vanno agli allenamenti di Quidditch, vedono Hagrid uscire per dirigersi verso il castello, non capendone il motivo.

A colazione c'è un piccolo scambio di sguardi tra Calì, Harry e Ron, anche la ragazza sembra essere in imbarazzo.

Piton accetta (sotto consiglio di Silente, e un po' di Sefer Jesirah [anche la McGranitt?]) di accettare anche gli studenti con il GUFO non da Eccezionale nel suo corso. Piccola riflessione di Harry sul motivo di tale variazione, sul fatto di come un MAGO in pozioni sia necessario per diventare un Auror e sulle altre materie che ha scelto di seguire e quali no. Cura delle creature Magiche era stata una scelta obbligata per non dare un dispiacere ad Hagrid, ma Harry aveva deciso di continuare a seguire Divinazione solo per via della storia della Profezia, e Ron l'aveva imitato per puro senso di amicizia, senza capire il reale motivo della scelta.

Durante la lezione di Pozioni Piton mette come compito di fare l'Incitamentum Maximum e Harry, che ne aveva già letto la formula sul libro della Stanza delle Necessità, riesce ad ottenere un buon risultato (ingredienti, tra gli altri: Coclearia e Levistico [sono piante]).

A pranzo Calì prende da parte Harry e i due hanno una chiacchierata su ciò che era avvenuto la sera prima: Calì gli dice che non sa che cosa le sia preso, e di lasciare, per il momento, le cose come stanno.

Quello stesso pomeriggio scoprono che Hagrid ha cominciato a fare cura delle creature magiche mostrando creature abbastanza pericolose (la prima lezione è con una Viverna. Durante la spiegazione si cita la Manticora [inserire che Harry ne aveva già sentito parlare al terzo anno durante la ricerca per aiutare la causa di Fierobecco]) per un sistema interdisciplinare con Sefer. A Hagrid l'idea piace, agli altri studenti no. Hagrid si lascia sfuggire che Sefer era un Serpeverde. Gli studenti (principalmente le ragazze) gli fanno domande su come era Sefer a scuola, ma Hagrid sbotta e riprende la lezione.

Sefer Jesirah insegna in classe gli Delayed Spell (o incantesimi ritardati) che permettono di avere scudi o attacchi automatici se precedentemente eseguiti su se stessi.

(Citare Grattastinchi o lasciarlo perdere del tutto? Sarebbe possibile una sua "love story" con Mrs. Purr…)

Harry viene invitato nello studio di Sefer Jesirah, e quando entra lo trova largo il triplo di quanto non fosse stato gli anni precedenti e ripieno di libri. Sefer gli spiega che è li per tenerlo d'occhio e che non ha problemi con le sue "attività", e rivela di essere stato lui a salvarlo da Gazza quella notte, con Hermione (citare la faccenda degli occhi o no?). Sefer gli rivela che anche lui è orfano, e che suo padre è stato ucciso dallo stesso Voldemort, e parla del suo desiderio di vendicarsi. In seguito Harry comincia a pensare alla vendetta, di come non ci avesse mai pensato anche se la sua vita sarebbe stata ben diversa se Voldemort non avesse ucciso i suoi genitori.

Ricordarsi di inserire le uscite a Hogsmeade (sesso in una stanza della testa di porco?) (Harry e gli altri incontrano Tonks, incaricata di sorvegliarli mentre sono in paese [forse sesso forse no]) (durante una delle uscite Harry nota che Draco porta nel castello un oggettino strano.)

Sesso di gruppo nella stanza delle necessità (con pozione che fa spuntare un pene alle ragazze [solo citazione - future applicazioni?]): pairing vari. (Harry fa sesso con luna e la bacia - piccola digressione su come l'anno prima si fosse ritratto da lei sotto il vischio? - piccolo dialogo semi-surreale tra una Luna "in azione" e Ginny sui sentimenti che prova per Harry.) Nell'angolo in fondo a sinistra della nuova stanza delle necessità c'è un pensatoio e l'armadio sul fondo della stanza contiene i ricordi di tutti coloro che hanno usato quell'ambiente dalla fondazione di Hogwarts a oggi. (secoli intercambiabili tramite un segnalino di bronzo da infilare in un buco sul lato sinistro dell'armadio). Harry pensa di chiedere a Calì il ricordo di quando aveva perso la verginità, ma non riesce a farlo durante la serata. Durante la sera Ron e Hermione si appartano in uno dei letti Imperturbati e alla fine del sesso di gruppo Harry li vede camminare lungo il corridoio di pietra mano nella mano, e si sente all'improvviso molto solo.

POST-HALLOWEEN

I partecipanti al torneo sono una quarantina, tra cui Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Hermione (?), Dean Thomas (?), Colin Canon (eliminato da Piton) Luna, Draco, Blaise Zabini, Tiger, Goyle, (questi vengono eliminati quasi subito) Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott (sconfigge in due occasioni due studenti del settimo anno, tra cui Cormac McLaggen), Calì e Padma Patil, Ernie Macmillian e Justin Flich-Flechley. Si scopre che al torneo parteciperanno anche Piton e Sefer Jesirah. (dividere scontri iniziali per anno o no?) (ad uno dei turni Neville pareggia con (boh) e viene proclamato vincitore dalla giuria).

Hermione e Calì (su proposta di quest'ultima) decidono di coinvolgere Lavanda nei loro giochi. Una volta nel loro dormitorio, Hermione propone di dormire per una volta tutte nude come Calì, seguono effusioni saffiche seguite dalla prima volta di Lavanda con Futa-Hermione.

Harry, guardando sulla mappa del malandino, vede che Sefer Jesirah e Silente si trovano nell'ufficio di quest'ultimo, e ad un tratto scompaiono. Harry capisce che sono appena entrati nel pensatoio. (è vero o no?)

Ginny lascia Dean (per via del torneo, specificare causa)

(Scena di sesso: Gangbang inversa su Hagrid?)

Si scopre che, alla prima partita di Quiddich contro serpeverde, che Draco non è più il Cercatore della squadra, scoprendo in seguito che è stato cacciato per mancanza di serietà e lavoro di squadra durante gli allenamenti. (primi segnali, oltre all'umore sempre guasto del ragazzo, della sua progressiva "deviazione").

Scena con sfida si scacchi tra Harry e Ron, in cui Ron parla dell'importanza del sacrificio per proteggere il re. (possibile morte di un personaggio - Silente?)

NATALE:

A natale i ragazzi tornano a casa tramite passaporta. Harry fa una piccola riflessione sulle esperienze sessuali che aveva vissuto dalla prima sera con Ginny fino a quel momento. Idee di sesso: Ginny con Fred e George, Luna in visita alla tana con le ragazze e Harry con Fleur (con possibili conseguenze Fleur-Ron e FutaHermione-Fleur). Anche Ginny-polisuccata-in-Fleur e Bill, con la vera Fleur che arriva dopo.

(Appena Luna vede Fleur capisce che è in parte Veela, magari dicendo a voce alta che le Veela hanno un grande appetito sessuale?)

Durante le vacanze di natale possibile visita di Sefer alla tana, dove reincontra il suo vecchio amico Bill. (Sefer chiama la madre di Ron Signora Weasley, cosa che stupisce Harry in quanto ogni mago adulto che si era rivolto a lei la chiamava Molly)

SECONDO TRIMESTRE:

Eliminatorie del torneo in Sala Grande (di domenica?).

(Harry viene convocato al ministero della magia, dove il pesa bacchette all'ingresso fa cominciare ad alzare dubbi sulla natura della bacchetta di Sefer. Ci sono anche rilevatori di Pozione Polisucco e sistemi AntiSmaterializzazione.)

[(Neville chiama le ragazze nella stanza delle necessità, ma quando entrano una strana pianta le afferra, le denuda, le penetra con i suoi tralci e poi le ingoia, dove vengono ulteriormente costrette ad avere rapporti con le escrescenze falliche al suo interno. Luna non trova nulla da ridire. Tentacle Rape Swallowing. Poi vengono espulse e si trovano davanti Neville, che ammette di aver organizzato tutto lui. Le ragazze prima sembrano incavolate, poi gli saltano addosso.)]

Harry una mattina vede che Draco ha ricevuto un altro strano oggetto via gufo.

Harry trova Piton intento a parlare a Narcissa Malfoy via testa-nel-camino: lui le dice che e rischioso parlare così, ma lei gli dice che è preoccupata, che Voldemort è ossessionato dal ragazzo e gli consiglia, in quanto uno dei suoi uomini più fidati, di intervenire per dissuaderlo dai suoi piani.

Harry ottiene il ricordo di Calì, che era stata gangbangata insieme a Padma nel giardino di Hogwarts, dietro alcuni cespugli, protetta dall'incanto Latens, e durante lo spettacolo Harry sente Piton e Karkaroff che parlano di Voldemort, e Karkaroff chiede se Tu-Sai-Chi non stia cercando di utilizzare "quella cosa" (si scopre in seguito che si riferisce al contratto stipulato con il demone).

A Hogwarts arriva una Manticora, Harry si nasconde con l'incanto Latens e Sefer la affronta ma viene ferito. La battaglia si sposta in Sala Grande, dove la Manticora scaglia i suoi aculei e ferisce Ginny. Harry, per proteggerla, si frappone tra il mostro e lei e una strana luce spedisce la Manticora all'altro capo della sala, dove centra il muro e cade a terra, dove viene finita da una gigantesca ascia decorata che le taglia la testa (lanciata da Sefer, trasfigurata da un'armatura [la faccio lamentarsi?]).

VACANZE DI PASQUA:

Draco cerca di violentare Hermione, ma Ron la salva. La McGranitt espelle lui, Tiger e Goyle. In seguito Harry percepisce la rabbia di Voldemort per l'imbecillità di Draco, ma dice che può essere ancora utile per qualcosa.

Harry capisce che percepisce le emozioni e i pensieri di Voldemort quando sono molto simili alle sue.

TERZO TRIMESTRE:

Si scopre che Serpeverde, dopo che Malfoy è andato via, ha sostituito il suo Cercatore con un tipo piuttosto bravo (Nott?) e che il loro vantaggio, nell'ultima partita contro i Tassorosso è cresciuto tanto da superare Grifondoro nella classifica dei punti. Solo la vittoria del torneo può far vincere a Grifondoro la coppa delle case.

Semifinali e finali del torneo nel campo da Quidditch modificato e il pubblico è protetto da una barriera, magie spettacolari. Harry contro Ron (?), Ginny contro Sefer. (la sconfigge, anche in malo modo, e Harry si incavola non poco. Utilizza frasi tratte dalla conversazione che aveva sentito tra Sefer e Silente per farlo innervosire.) La finale è tra Sefer e Harry, il campo da quidditch viene devastato, specie da incantesimi trasfiguranti di Sefer. L'insegnante gli chiede perché combatte e Harry risponde per proteggere chi ama, colpisce Sefer che, anche se ancora in piedi, riconosce le sue motivazioni e si arrende.

Codaliscia (?) si introduce nel castello sottoforma di topo portando il terzo oggetto e lo riunisce agli altri due ancora nascosti nel castello, prima o dopo affronta Harry con la mano d'argento, ma ad un tratto (succede qualcosa?).

Si scopre che i vari oggetti che Draco portava nel castello facevano parte di un piano: singolarmente gli oggetti sono innocui, ma se riuniti hanno il potere di distruggere la barriera di Hogwarts dall'interno, lasciando così libero accesso all'esercito di Voldemort [piccola scena con gli Eliopodi]).

Attacco dei dissennatori, Sefer usa il suo patronus, un Couatl, enorme, ma Harry incontra Draco e combatte contro di lui, ma durante ciò un'esplosione di rabbia lo pervade e lo uccide. La cosa lo fa quasi impazzire.

Harry cerca di evocare tramite il rito di Fiorenzo l'ombra di Sirius per avere un briciolo di consiglio, ma improvvisamente si sente un esplosione e Sirius ricompare. (questa è difficile da fare, ma come idea non è male)]

Si scopre che Voldemort aveva fatto un patto con un demone (nome?) per non morire mai, e che il contratto che permette tale magia è nascosto dietro una parete di Fuoco Eterno. Inoltre il legame che unisce Harry a Voldemort è dovuto al fatto che l'Avada Kedavra usa lo stesso potere magico del mago per uccidere gli altri, e il potere magico sta nel sangue: perciò, con quell'attacco fallito, Voldemort aveva già condiviso, metaforicamente, il suo sangue con quello di Harry, anche prima che tale legame fosse reinsaldato dal rito che aveva resuscitato Voldemort. Questo fa si che il contratto del demone (fatto col sangue) valga per entrambi, e che nessuno dei due può morire. La profezia si riferiva alla condizione psicologica dei due, perché finché uno dei due è vivo nessuno potrà vivere davvero, ovvero avere una vita felice.

Si scopre che Draco non era morto per via dell'incantesimo di Harry, ma a causa di un Avada Kedavra Delayed Spell posto da Voldemort su Draco, appositamente per far credere a Harry di essere un assassino e distruggerlo psicologicamente.

Si scopre che la profezia di Parsifal si riferiva ad un demone vero e proprio, ovvero quello con cui Voldemort aveva fatto un patto di sangue, e che era stato usato dallo stesso Voldemort per seminare panico e morte tra i Goblin (folletti?) della Gringott (specificare il motivo per cui era li). Colui che odia e colui che è odiato non sono Harry e Voldemort (si odiano a vicenda) ma sono Voldemort e Sefer.

Durante la battaglia finale Harry distrugge il contratto usando l'incanto respingi-incentesimi (Respingo Incantatem?) che rimbalza su Voldemort e distrugge il contratto (un medaglione?) che portava addosso. Voldemort sta per ucciderlo ma arriva il demone che lo afferra per un braccio, dice che senza il contratto la magia che lo ha protetto dalla morte quando aveva cercato di uccidere Harry da neonato non vale più, ed è tempo di onorare il suo debito. Il demone dice ad Harry che anche il suo contratto è scaduto ma che era solo l'anima di Voldemort che gli spettava, il fuoco avvolge entrambi, Voldemort urla di dolore e scompare in una nuvola di fumo. (con discorso sull'amicizia? Voldemort ripete le parole di Sefer, che l'amicizia è irrilevante e questo gli dice che si sbaglia?)

Scena finale di sesso tra Harry e Ginny, coronata da un bacio e da una dichiarazione d'amore.

-o-o-o-

[Appunti su Sefer:

Sefer Jesirah nasce il 20 marzo 1970, dal padre Keter Jesirah (origini ebraiche) e madre (boh). Passa la sua infanzia nella dimora di famiglia, situata nelle campagne intorno a Birmingham, segnata solo dalla morte della madre, quando Sefer aveva solo un anno. A cinque anni Voldemort uccide suo padre, un purosangue abbastanza benestante ma dalle idee non-antibabbane. Sefer giura vendetta e comincia fin dalla giovane età a studiare, aiutato ed accudito dall'elfa domestica della famiglia (nome?) e dall'amico di famiglia nonché auror (nome? Quello che era comparso brevemente all'attacco dei Troll. Ha un Lammasu per Patronus). A 11 anni si reca da Olivander e gli commissiona una bacchetta, consegnandogli una piuma di Couatl (il simbolo della famiglia Jesirah, che Sefer associa al padre. Anche il suo Patronus ha questa forma). La bacchetta risulta essere di legno di Frassino, quattordici pollici, piuttosto rigida. A scuola viene assegnato a Serpeverde, per via della sua ambizione - la vendetta - e passa la maggior parte della sua vita scolastica a studiare. Risulta il primo della classe, e la sua metodicità gli attira le simpatie di Piton, che vede in lui la persona che non è mai riuscito ad essere. Il 1° novembre del suo primo anno viene a sapere dell'apparente scomparsa di Voldemort, e si sente come se quel bambino, Harry Potter, gli avesse rubato la vendetta. Ma si convince che la morte del suo nemico sia solo un trucco, e continua a studiare alacremente, senza farsi amicizie, ignorando il quidditch e passando la maggior parte del tempo in biblioteca. Rifiuta il ruolo di prefetto (forse unico caso nella storia di Hogwarts) e stringe una leggera amicizia con Bill Weasley (di pochi mesi più giovane ma un anno dopo di lui), e fa una breve conoscenza di suo fratello Charlie. Sente solo parlare di Percy, al primo anno quando lui era al settimo. Prende una D nel suo G.U.F.O. di Divinazione, perché non si è mai applicato nella materia, ed esce da Hogwarts con nove M.A.G.O. . A 19 anni diventa auror e diventa famoso in poco tempo per il numero di criminali catturati. In questo periodo si auto incanta gli occhi in gran segreto, rendendoli simili all'occhio magico di Moody per quanto riguarda a capacità di vedere attraverso gli oggetti, anche se non con lo stesso campo visivo. Nel maggio dal 1995 (fine quarto anno di Harry) gli viene assegnata una missione segreta in asia centrale, cosa che lo isola dal resto del mondo, isolamento incrementato dal fatto che il ministero, suo unico contatto con il Regno Unito, nega il ritorno di Voldemort e, conseguentemente, non lo informa delle "voci" sul suo ritorno. Una volta tornato in patria, nell'estate 1996, viene a sapere tutto e fa una scenata nell'ufficio Auror, durante la quale incontra Silente, che era venuto a proporgli di assumere il ruolo di insegnante di Difesa, ma lui lo precede e si offre volontario. Questo perché vuole restare a Hogwarts, dove si trova Harry, bersaglio numero uno delle mire di Voldemort. Sefer pensa che se Voldemort ha passato un anno intero nel cercare di comprendere meglio la profezia significa che quel ragazzo è un ossessione per lui, e accetta di insegnare e di proteggere Harry, ma solo per usarlo come esca: vuole attirare Voldemort e sconfiggerlo con le sue stesse mani. In seguito stringerà un rapporto di amicizia con il ragazzo… ma questa è un'altra storia. Anzi, La Storia.]


End file.
